Elfen Lied: Children of destruction
by LSSJ2 Gohan
Summary: Lost in a new world, the siblings Gohan and Goten will do their best to rebuild their lives after losing everything and being found by two cousins, alongside a misterious pink-haired girl. WARNING: This story contains Violence, Language and other Mature Themes unsuitable for aduences below the established age - Basic Elfen Lied content. Features a broken and mentally damaged Gohan.
1. What I found at the shore

**DISCLAIMER (This will work for the whole story): **The following is a non-profit, fan-basesd story. Dragon Ball Z and it's characters are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. The Elfen Lied universe and anything related to it is owned by Lynn Okamoto (Manga) and Mamoru Kanbe (Anime). Please support the official Releases.

**Elfen Lied: The Children of destruction**

**Chapter 1: What I found in the shore…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was a beautiful day in the coast of Kamakura, the sun shone through the slightly clouded sky, the people walk without worries, enjoying the beautiful day. Between all of these people two young teens, around 18 walked through a few stairs, remembering the past, without knowing that their lives were about to change forever…

"Do you remember this place Kouta?" One of the teens, a girl with short, light brown hair and equally brown eyes, asked as she dragged the other teen by the arm to some stairs at the top of Kamakura, high enough to stare at the sea.

"Yeah, we used to watch the sea from here when we were kids." The boy, a young man of dark black hair and blue eyes, whispered back in nostalgia.

"Yeah." The girl muttered back, her face gaining a nostalgic look before an idea popped in her head.

"Hey Kouta lets go to the beach!" The girl said brightly while dragging the teen to the beach.

"Wha… hey Yuka hold on!" He exclaimed as he was dragged by his cousin.

Once in the beach they stared at the horizon, the sun slowly lowering to the sea, signifying that the end of the day was drawing closer. The two stared at the beautiful sight.

"We used to play here when we were little, remember?" Yuka asked him.

"Yeah…"

"And that last day, you, I… and Kanae-chan…" She said in nostalgia.

"Kanae… she used to collect seashells here…" Kouta said as he sat on the ground, a sad, nostalgic smile crossed his face.

"Those were good times…" She muttered, sitting too, they stared at the horizon for a pair of minutes before something peeked in Yuka's eyes, she turned to the left and heard some soft crying.

"Kouta look!" She said as she dragged her Cousin to the source of the sound, the sight that greeted them was not a pleasant one, to say the least: A pink haired girl around the two's age stood naked, her head bleeding slightly; blankly staring at what seemed to be a severely beaten boy, of around 12 to 14 years old with tattered clothes and a pool of blood around him, right beside the boy sat an even younger kid of around 3 or 4 years, they were both covered in bruises and soaked wet but the little boy was conscious and wailing, urging the other boy to wake up.

"Please Nii-chan, wake up!" The toddler wailed between sobs, shaking his older brother, with very little effect, though the rash breathing of the teen made it obvious that he was still alive, even if just barely…

The pink-haired girl stared at them, her dull red eyes suddenly shifting to the sandy ground at her feet, she brought her hands to her face and suddenly her expression changed completely, now the girl's eyes acquired an innocent bright, not unlike that of a toddler.

"Nyuu?" The girl whispered before staring at the two boys in front of her, her eyes widened before turning around, noticing the other spectators. She suddenly tried to run away, but only managed to make a few steps before falling flat on her face; she then got to her knees and started wailing, much like the toddler beside her.

Meanwhile Yuka and Kouta stared horrified at the sight, which is, until the girl's maternal instincts kicked in, making her urge her cousin out of his shock and into action.

"Hey, Kouta! Don't stand there like an idiot, help me!" She said to her cousin as she pushed him to the sobbing girl.

"H-hey! Wait a second!" The boy yelped as he was dragged by her cousin, again.

"Kouta, give her your shirt!" Yuka instructed him as she kneeled over the pink haired girl.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Yuka asked the mysterious girl as Kouta unbuttoned his white shirt, his torso now only covered by a blue muscle shirt.

"Nyuu?" Was what came out of the pinkette's mouth. Kouta handed his shirt to his cousin and looked at her while Yuka dressed the girl with it, Kouta then stared at her head, before his eyes widened slightly when he discovered two bone protrusions coming out of her skull, both shaped as small cat ears.

"H-horns!" Yuka nearly cried out in surprise in surprise as she too noticed the horns

"Cool…" Kouta whispered while staring at them, before suddenly his eyes widened, having a sudden vision of a younger version of the girl, glaring at him with pure hatred while muttering "Liar" over and over again; Kouta held his head as his subconscious suppressed the vision, leaving him somewhat confused while staring at the horned girl.

Meanwhile Yuka focused her attention on the two injured boys. She kneeled over the toddler and placed a hand on his small shoulder; he turned and stared at her with teary black eyes.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked tenderly, her motherly instincts kicking in full force.

The little kid sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"My Nii-chan's hurt…" The little kid said, Yuka caressed his hair, noticing for the first time his wild black hair. She wrapped her arms around him and was about to pick him up when a strong, yet relatively small, and bloody hand reached out and grabbed her arm, she yelped in surprise and looked at the origin of the hand, it was the other teen, he was glaring at her, daring her to take his little brother away.

"M-My… brother… t-that's my… brother…" The broken boy whispered.

"Nii-chan!" The little kid cried happily. Yuka was somewhat intimidated, and rather shocked at how could that kid be conscious considering the apparent severity of her wounds, but she quickly composed herself and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you or your brother." She said softly. The boy looked her dead in the eyes, as if trying to figure out something, then his features relaxed, and he released her arm.

"S-Sorry about that…" The boy muttered weakly, a bit embarrassed by the situation. Yuka smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry about it, we'll take care of you, just rest." She said while gently caressing the kid's head.

"O-okay…" He said with a small chuckle, slowly but surely falling asleep.

"Nii-chan!" The little kid whimpered worriedly, fearing the worst.

"Don't worry baby, he's just asleep, just let him rest." Yuka said comfortingly while picking up the little kid. A moment later Kouta joined in.

"Kouta, take the boy with you." Yuka commanded him.

"Why me?" He asked, and was met with his cousin's glare.

"Do it."

"Uh… Okay." The young man complied nervously, picking the boy up as Yuka held the little kid in her arms while taking the horned girl's hand, little did the two cousins knew, that these 3 individuals, and the few more that would come after them, will forever change their lives…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Alright people, I know what you're gonna be asking: "Who are this two kids?" "Is everything going to happen like in the Anime, or perhaps the manga?" "What other twists are there going to be?"

Well, all these questions and many, many more shall be answered in due time…

A/N: Thanks to GodzillaMAN3000 for pointing out the grammar mistakes!


	2. Don't screw it up!

**WARNING:** The following chapter will contain heavy violence and some gore.

**Elfen Lied: Children of Destruction**

**Chapter 2: A new chance… "Don't screw it up!"**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta and Yuka walked into the Maple Inn, each carrying the two brothers with the weird, yet beautiful pink-haired horned girl following them close behind. Fortunately for them, Kamakura's streets were strangely deserted in that area, allowing the two teens and their companions to get to the inn mostly unsuspected.

"Wow, I didn't think that the house you guys rented for me was _this_ huge!" Kouta exclaimed as he stared at the entrance of the Inn.

"Well, it used to be a restaurant, but they ran out of business a while ago." Yuka explained.

"Say, how many rooms did you say it had?" He asked, still holding the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Hmm… about nine or ten, maybe a bit more." His cousin answered as she rocked the little boy in her arms, earning a small giggle from him, making the girl smile as well.

"Oh, by the way, Mom says you don't have to pay rent if you clean it up every day." She added cheerfully.

"What, the _TEN_ rooms?!" He cried out in disbelief.

"Yep, and the garden too!" She added.

"Do I really have to?" He asked, hoping it was just a joke.

Yuka looked to her left, a sly smile on her face before facing her cousin with a sweet smile. "Well, they say that the worst thing to a building is to be neglected!"

"Oh man!" He groaned in annoyance before the young teen in his arms stirred and his eyes fluttered open, his blurred vision making out the silhouette of the young man holding him.

"Where… am I?" The boy asked, his voice raspy from his aching throat, courtesy of swallowing seawater and sand, as well as the lack of drinkable water in his system and the injuries in his trachea.

"You're in Maple Inn, on the coast of Kamakura, Japan." The girl answered, making the boy turn his head to stare at her, holding his little brother in her hands.

"Nii-chan, you're up!" The boy cried happily.

"Kama… kura?" The boy repeated, not recognizing the area.

"Yeah, what's your name, by the way?" Kouta asked him, placing the injured boy on the ground.

"M-My name's… my name is… Gohan, Son Gohan." The boy said, forcing the answer out of his still aching throat.

"And I'm Goten!" The younger boy said cheerfully.

"Gohan?" The older boy repeated in confusion before he started chuckling, earning him a confused look from Gohan. He noticed it and tried to shut up, with fair success.

"Nothing, it's just, heheheh, your name means, hahahahahah, cooked rice!" Kouta said between chuckles as Yuka giggled softly. Hearing this, Gohan's eyes twitched.

_"My father named me as some kind of food? ARGH! That's so like him! And here I thought I was named after his deceased grandpa. Well… I was… but still!"_ He raged in his head.

The entire situation took the attention of the poorly dressed pink-haired girl, who cocked her head to the side innocently as she uttered the only thing she could say: "Nyuu?"

"I'm Kouta, by the way."

"And I'm his cousin Yuka. Nice to meet you, Gohan-chan." She said politely.

After a few seconds they entered the house. Gohan, despite his injuries, was able to walk on his own, with moderate difficulty though, so he followed them by his own.

"Home sweet home." Kouta whispered as he entered.

Both Kouta and Yuka took off their shoes, so Gohan, being the polite boy he was, sat down on the floor and took off his shoes, then he stood up with mild trouble and walked up to Kouta, who was staring at an antique clock.

"Wow, how old is this thing?" The older boy asked in amazement as Gohan sat down beside him.

"It was from Grandpa. It was made during the Meiji era. It doesn't work, though. I think it's broken." His cousin answered as she placed Goten on the ground.

"Nyuu!" The horned girl squeaked as she ran around the hall, making everyone wonder just what the heck had gotten into her, before she sat besides Gohan, in such an angle, that he was able to actually see the girl's buttocks.

"Oh, wow…" The boy whispered as his teenage hormones spiraled out of his control, making his blood rush to his face and _other_ parts of his body. _"Oh, shit. No, no, no, no, no, no, not here, please!"_ He mentally pleaded as he tore his eyes from the tempting sight, all the while listening to the cousins' conversation.

"What do we do? We don't even know her name." Yuka said.

"Well, she's only said 'Nyuu, Nyuu' since we found her, so I think we should call her Nyuu." Kouta answered simply.

"You think so?" Yuka asked.

"Nyuu..." The girl whispered softly, a satisfied look on her face as Gohan felt something warm and wet reach his hand and stain his battered clothes, the smell of urine reaching his nose as he heard Yuka gasp; suddenly his eyes shot open in realization.

"YUCK!" Gohan cried in disgust as he backed away from Nyuu, making Goten laugh and clap innocently.

"Kouta, try to clean up this mess. I'll take Nyuu and Goten to the bathroom." Yuka said as she picked up Nyuu from the puddle of urine, with little Goten following them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-10 minutes later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan drowsily walked into the bathroom as Yuka, Goten, and Nyuu both exited from the bathroom. Once inside he scratched his aching stomach, only to find something sticky in it, he stared down and recognized, to his utmost surprise, the smashed remains of a Senzu bean: the miraculous medicine that saved his and his loved ones' lives in more than one occasion; using his fingernails he dug into his tattered gi and scratched the remains of the bean, finding it only was a small fraction of it. Still, he took the bean fragment and ate it, feeling the curative properties working, healing his worst injuries in only a few seconds. However, since it wasn't a full bean, his power wasn't fully restored and he was left with a few bruises and cuts.

_"It's better this way. Now at least I won't have to stand them questioning me on how my injuries suddenly vanished…"_ He rationalized, analyzing his still battered and aching body. He quickly took off his clothes and decided to push his thoughts aside and enjoy a warm, relaxing bath...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-30 minutes later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ahh, I really needed that!" Gohan said as he exited the bathroom with two towels, one wrapped around his waist and the other one covering his back and hair. Once outside he found some clothes that they left him. Apparently Kouta had accidentally brought an extra pair of clothes from when he was Gohan's age: Blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a dark blue jacket; he put the clothes on and found out, much to his pleasure, that they fit him perfectly. Gohan walked up and followed the teens' voices to the dining room.

"Hey Gohan, glad to see the clothes fit you." The young woman greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah, looking good, boy." Her cousin added.

"Thanks for everything, Kouta-san, Yuka-san; I'll find a way to pay you up somehow." The younger boy said, bowing politely.

"Don't worry about it now, Gohan-chan. Come on, sit down. We've been waiting for you. I've brought some rice balls." Yuka told him, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Oh, sorry for making you wait." He said apologetically, before his stomach growled audibly, startling the two teens, confusing Nyuu, and making Goten laugh as Gohan scratched the back of his head, smiling the infamous "Son Grin."

"O-Oh… Hehehe… I guess I'm really hungry!"

"Don't worry about it. Here, have one." Yuka said calmly as she gave him a rice ball.

"Thank you." He said as he took the rice ball and ate it, marveling at the delicious taste of such a simple meal.

"Wow… It tastes great!" He almost squealed in delight, marveled by the taste.

"Can… I have some more?" He asked bashfully.

"Of course, here." Yuka said as she handed him two more balls.

"_My, he is such a kind boy, and really polite too. Who would've been so cruel to do that to him?"_ Yuka thought while staring at the boy.

_"They are really nice people; I shouldn't take advantage of their hospitality like this."_ Gohan thought sourly before he turned to the side to find Nyuu stuffing a bunch of rice balls on her mouth, making a mess. Kouta sighed and picked up the rice remains.

"You clearly haven't eaten a rice ball before. Have you?" He stated as Nyuu stared at him, clueless.

"Hold them like this." He instructed, Nyuu stared closely at his hand and opened her mouth, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes.

"Fine, if it can't be helped…" He said, sighing again as she bit down the rice ball. Kouta then cleaned her mouth, and she greeted him with a bright smile, making Kouta and Gohan smile slightly at her childish antics while Yuka stared away, tapping her finger on the table, pretending to ignore the situation as she got slightly jealous of the girl; Goten just stared innocently at the scene while chewing his own rice ball.

After finishing lunch (Gohan and Goten stuffed themselves with almost half of Yuka's rice balls), Gohan and Goten were treated with a First Aid kit Yuka brought just in case.

"And there you go!" Yuka said cheekily as she finished bandaging up the two siblings as well as the pink-haired girl's head.

"Thanks a lot, Yuka-san." Gohan said, bowing to her.

"Don't be. Now, wait here while I prepare you a room. You'll need to rest those wounds." The brunette told him, leaving the room. As soon as the short-haired girl left the room, Gohan's smile faltered, replaced by a sad look.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Goten asked innocently, walking up to his big brother. The boy looked at Goten sadly.

"No, Goten… I don't think I am…" He whispered sadly as realization slowly sunk in… This wasn't home. There was no home anymore.

"Nyuu?"

The boy turned to face the pink-haired girl, who was staring at him curiously.

"So, um… your name's Nyuu, huh?"

"Nyuu?" The pink-haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. It was then he realized she couldn't understand him.

"Forget it…" The boy whispered in resignation.

"So, Gohan?" The older boy asked him.

"What is it, Kouta-san?"

"I was just wondering… where did you get those wounds? They look pretty nasty." Kouta inquired.

Gohan noticeably tensed at his question.

"I… It's not really something I'd like to talk right now…" The boy said sadly, looking away.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was merely trying to help."

"I-It's okay, Kouta-san, but… please, not now…"

"Don't worry about it." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Gohan-chan! Goten-chan! Your room is ready." He heard the older girl call.

"Coming, Yuka-san…" Gohan said back, going to meet her. Goten went to follow him, but his older brother stopped him.

"Goten, can you please stay here?"

"But why?"

"I just… I just want to be alone, okay?" Gohan said, barely able to contain his bitter sorrow. Gohan pouted a bit, but let him be.

The boy then went to meet Yuka, who showed him the room she prepared for the two.

"Here you go, Gohan-chan. Um, but why isn't your brother with you?" She inquired.

"Yuka-san… can you please leave me alone for a bit? I'd also like you to keep Goten away…" The boy said, not making eye contact with her.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuka further asked. The boy then looked up, and Yuka almost gasped. The boy's eyes were… almost dead. There seemed to be nothing but sorrow and grief in them.

"O-Okay, Gohan-chan, I'll leave you be." She said with a small stutter. She was very shocked to see such an expression in a child as young as him.

_"Who could have done this to him?"_ She asked herself as she left Gohan alone.

Once inside the room, Gohan slowly walked to the bed, feeling each step as if his feet weighed a ton. As he reached it, he could no longer contain his emotions…

Slowly, tears appeared in his eyes and began to trail down his cheeks.

"Mommy… Piccolo-san… Everyone… Oh God!" He choked out as he dropped to the bed and began sobbing.

He cried for what appeared to be ages, his grief, guilt, and self-loathing smashing into him like a tidal wave.

"Why… It wasn't supposed to end like this… If only… I only I hadn't been so stupid, if I only I had listened to Dad… If only…" He sobbed in impotence…

They were dead… every single last one of them…

They were dead… and it was all his fault…

After the Cell Games, Gohan fell into a deep spiral of depression, rage, insecurity, and self-loathing. Having lost his father had left him with an empty void in his heart, a void that only increased with the knowledge Trunks had left as well, and there was also the fact that Sixteen, being an android, couldn't be resurrected. He tried to hide his emotions, showing a bright smile to everyone, even though he was dying inside…

It only lasted for three weeks before he lost it. All he needed was some harsh words from his mother. He had just suddenly exploded, violently transformed into a Super Saiyan, and remained that way for quite a while. His attitude became bitter and rebellious. He didn't study, he didn't slept correctly, he barely even listened to his mother, dismissing her rants with biting remarks and a pent-up resentment unseen in him before. Now all he did was train, eat, and sleep, trying to escape his demons by becoming stronger.

That routine remained until another discovery shook his life: he was going to have a little brother. The knowledge made him have a 180º turn of attitude; he returned to his old caring self and greeted everyone else with a smile on his face. Again he was hiding his emotions; however, everyone was still too depressed for his father's passing to truly notice the depth of his pain.

He tried to be as cheerful as possible, something made easier by Future Trunks returning from the future after the defeat of the androids in his timeline and the passing of his mother. Things seemed to improve, but it wasn't going to last…

On the first anniversary of the Cell Games, a world tournament was held to commemorate the events in honor of Mark "Hercule" Satan. Gohan was angry, pissed beyond belief. If there was one thing he wouldn't allow was his father's memory to be disrespected. He went there, hiding his inner rage with a smile again, deciding to prove the might of the Son clan, but fate wouldn't allow it to be so easy. Another threat came to Earth. This time it was the space pirate, Bojack. His powers rivaled Cell, and his minions were at the very least as powerful as Frieza himself, if not the androids themselves. The warriors fell one by one. And when Gohan was alone, cornered by the enemy and with all his allies defeated and maybe even dead, he snapped again…

This time, though, he did the unforgivable… He wasn't simply a Saiyan/human hybrid… His mother and most importantly grandfather were descendants of an ancient Demon clan... They were Hanyous, and so was he. In his grief and rage, but fearful of his Saiyan side, he gave in… He allowed the darkest portion of his mind, the most wicked personality he had, to take over. The demonic essence within him, Makai, was in control now, and it was out for blood…

What happened next was something so horrible it totally shattered his confidence. Forgetting the desire to avenge his father's honor, he vowed to never use his powers ever again, and so, he stopped training, dedicating his whole time to become whatever his mother wanted him to be.

One year passed, then two, and the day they all reunited to commemorate the third year of Goku's departure… tragedy struck.

One mighty enemy, now far stronger than Cell, attacked the place. The Z warriors fought bravely, but it was all hopeless…

They died… slowly and painfully, and he was unable to do anything. His lack of training and unhealthy habits made his great power reduce drastically, to the point he was barely able to control the Super Saiyan transformation. Not even Vegeta, Piccolo, or Tien, with the vast increase of power due to the intense training regime they subjected themselves to, were a match for the insane monstrosity that ravaged their world.

He could remember every hit, every time that _monster_ bashed him to the ground, mocking him for his stupidity, for being too weak; both physically and mentally, for letting everyone he cared for to be brutally slaughtered in front of his eyes…

But most of all, he remembered the moment his world collapsed. He had clung to his little brother as he felt the heat of magma bathing his body, as he heard the ground shattering, as he saw the seas evaporate…

He was scared. He was angry. He was destroyed… He had honestly expected to die. He felt it was fair too. It was his punishment for failing his father, for failing everyone. The only thing that angered him was that his little brother would die with him.

However, he didn't die… The next thing he remembered was a feeling of nothing, of falling endlessly through a void. He was afraid. Opening his eyes, all he could see was a psychedelic void of nothingness… He held his little brother tightly, trying to ignore the searing pain his wounds caused him.

Finally, he felt himself being surrounded by water, until he finally passed out seconds later, wondering if this time death would truly claim him…

**"Geez, how much more do you plan on weeping around and be nothing more than a pathetic wimp?"** A rough, annoyed voice asked behind him.

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he suddenly found himself lying in a barren wasteland… The wasteland that was his very own mind, torn apart by the scars and inner conflict that characterized his childhood…

"Home sweet home..." He spat in bitter irony before he turned around to glare at the figure: A version of himself in Saiyan RIT armor and with a brown, monkey-like tail wrapped around his waist like a furry belt.

"Leave me alone, Oniari. I don't have time to deal with you or Makai." Gohan growled angrily. Oniari glared at him with those steely cold eyes of him.

**"Listen, wimp, you're the one who chose following the 'life' that harpy mother of ours planned."**

"I already know that…" The broken boy replied between sniffles. Oniari kept glaring at him and grabbed him by the shirt.

**"You don't get it, do you? And you're supposed to be the smart one. Your incompetence screwed everything up, true, but you can't let this get to you!"** The boy's Saiyan side screamed in frustrated rage.

"How am I supposed to move on? I lost everyone Oniari, EVERYONE! Dad, Piccolo-san, Mom, Bulma-san, Krillin, Trunks, everyone…" Gohan retorted, grief invading him again.

**"You idiot! You're gonna give up already? Pathetic! A true Saiyan never gives up! You hear me? NEVER!"** Oniari retorted, violently shaking the boy.

"I don't care…" He spat coldly.

**"What about our brother, huh? Are you going to abandon and forget him in your grief?!"** Oniari asked, finally managing to get a reaction out of him.

"Goten…" Gohan gasped.

**"That's it, wimp. Don't give up so soon. We have another chance to live, so make things right and don't screw it up this time,"** Oniari said as a small smirk appeared on his face, dropping Gohan.

"Why do you help me, Oniari?" Gohan asked suspiciously while staring at him.

**"Well, someone had to knock some sense into you and I'm not just going to let you fade into some depression and hang yourself, after all. If you die, I die. Oh, and Makai takes control of your corpse, just to make sure I remind you."** He explained simply.

"Oh... by the way, where's Makai?"

**"Oh, him. I knocked him out during a fight. I don't think he'll bother us for a while."** Oniari stated as he walked away.

"Oniari!" Gohan called out to his other side.

**"What?"**

"Thank you." He said whole-heartedly. Oniari smirked.

**"Don't get used to it, wimp."** He answered coolly while walking away.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A few miles away from the inn, in a facility located on an island relatively far from Kamakura, scientists were trying to repair the damage caused by last night's escape of one of their most dangerous specimens.

"I don't get it. How could all the blast doors be opened at once… could it be sabotage?" Theorized a brunette that went by the name Shirakawa. She was the personal assistant of the General Director, Azuma Kakuzawa.

"I don't know, but for now, the top priority is capturing and killing Lucy." Was the cold answer of the Chief Director Kurama, a man with dark blue hair and an equally dark blue suit, and with cold blue eyes hidden permanently under his glasses. In all, he was a cold and slightly creepy man.

"Killing her?" She asked with slight disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, she is far too dangerous to be kept alive." Kurama answered as he eyed his bandaged arm, and looked at a reflection of his face in the metal: his right cheek and nose were patched up in bandages, and his left eye was covered by a blue eye patch. All the while remembering the fateful night the Diclonius known as "Lucy" escaped from the research facility…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback (Last Night)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurama stared at the blast door, horror, fear, and shock hidden under his usual emotionless façade as he watched the blast door open. The guards around him raised their guns in unison, ready to fire at the monstrosity before them. The door finally opened in full, revealing a butt naked female, her head and pink hair hidden under a metal helmet. Around her lied a bloody sight: mutilated bodies sprayed everywhere, a testament of just how dangerous an angry Diclonius could be. To make matters worse, this just _had_ to happen the very same day the Vice Minister decided to visit!

"How could this be…? The guards had hollow, reinforced steel bullets in their guns!" Kurama whispered in disbelief as he stared at the bullets scattered around the floor.

"Ready to fire, sir!" One of the officers announced, holding his MP5 submachine gun as he aimed it at the being known as Lucy.

"Wait for my order." Kurama replied.

"Well, well, well… Hello there, Kurama." The girl said venomously, her voice laced with hatred.

"Lucy…" Kurama whispered darkly, before someone came from another door. A clumsy young woman carrying a tray with cups of coffee. She stumbled a little bit before tripping with her own feet, falling right in front of Lucy. Kurama watched, his face paling with horror as his personal assistant, Kisaragi, stood up to face Lucy.

"Kisaragi, get out of the way!" Kurama shouted, finally losing his characteristic cool.

"Oh no, Kurama-sempai, I'm sorry!" Kisaragi cried out apologetically before turning to stare at Lucy.

"Huh, who are you?" She asked innocently.

Lucy didn't even bother to look at her and simply tore her head from her shoulders, the unlucky girl's face forever etched with that dumb expression. She then turned the head to face Kurama. A small, sadistic grin appeared on Lucy's hidden face as she did so.

"No! Kisaragi!" Kurama cried out in grief and rage, trying to get to her corpse, only to be held back by one of the soldiers.

"Damn it! FIRE, FIRE!" Shouted Kurama. The soldiers instantly obliged, but the bullets never reached their objective, as they all struck Kisaragi's headless corpse, that was suspended in midair by the girl's vectors.

"Damn, it's not working!" One of the soldiers cried as they kept firing their rifles and submachine guns for a few minutes. Eventually they ran out of bullets and Lucy dropped the corpse. One of the soldiers, perhaps the most stupid of them, ran to the girl, trying to strike her with the butt of his rife, only to get his heart ripped from his body and thrown away to a wall. Lucy then walked up to the remaining guards, chopping them to pieces, before staring straight at Kurama.

"Well, well… It's just you and me now, eh, Kurama?" The girl sneered murderously.

"I won't let you get away." Kurama hissed as he drew his pistol, only for it to be sliced in half in front of his eyes. Kurama's eyes widened as Lucy used her vectors to smash him to the ceiling, before slamming him to the ground. He sat up and glared at her, blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and a bruise starting to appear on his right cheek as well as a black eye, that also was bleeding slightly from shards of his broken glasses that embedded in it.

"As I promised, I won't kill you." She stated flatly, causing Kurama to look at her in confusion.

"But I never said I wouldn't cause you any pain…" She added, laughing maniacally as she slowly broke Kurama's left arm in the wrist, elbow, and shoulder successively, making the man scream in complete agony.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback Ends-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"After that we shot her with a .50 caliber rifle, but not even _that_ stopped her. Lucy, what are you up to, what is your motivation?"_ Kurama wondered, before turning his face to the corpse of his assistant.

"Kisaragi, I'm sorry…" He whispered in regret, before clenching his good fist.

_"It doesn't matter now. She will pay for what she did to Kisaragi, and I won't let her harm any other innocent!"_

"Chief Kurama, hey! Chief Kurama!" Shirakawa called as she waved a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, Shirakawa…"

"Chief what happened to you?"

"Nothing." He answered stoically.

"Call Director Kakuzawa and request him to send the SAT." The cold man commanded flatly before walking out of the room.

"W-Wait, what? The S.A.T.?! Chief, isn't that on the jurisdiction of the Prime Minister only?" Shirakawa asked in surprise as she followed the man.

"The Vice-Minister's visit yesterday was to consider giving Director Kakuzawa the authority for such moves. Now, with _her_ escaping… there is no doubt they'll have granted us such a faculty." The man explained simply, never stopping to even face her.

(A/N: SAT stands for Special Assault/Attack Team)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Back at the Inn -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan opened his eyes, finding himself again in the bedroom Yuka provided him. He sat up and stared at his hands, Oniari's voice echoing through his head.

**"You better not screw it up this time, wimp."**

"I won't, Oniari… Goten, I won't fail you too!" He whispered decidedly, new strength and determination flowing through him. Slowly, the boy incorporated.

Taking a deep breath, the young hybrid walked out of his room and into the bathroom. Once inside, the boy proceeded to wash his face, trying to clear away any trace of his crying. Once he saw the puff in his eyes recede, he left the room.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan, slept well?" Kouta asked while he unpacked his backpack, Nyuu and Goten staring at him.

"Yeah, thanks… Where's Yuka-san?"

His question was quickly answered as the brunette entered through the door, holding a broom.

"All right, I cleaned up a few rooms, but it's only for this time, okay? Next time you'll have to clean it yourself." Yuka said while entering the room.

"Alright, thank you." Kouta thanked his cousin.

"I can help too." Gohan chimed, trying to be helpful to his new hosts.

"Oh no, you have to rest. Those wounds of you might get infected." She retorted sternly, her motherly side getting the best of her.

"Er, okay…" He replied. _"She's a bit like mom…"_ He thought.

"Nyuu?" The amnesiac girl began searching through Kouta's backpack. Suddenly a small box fell to the ground, opening and revealing a fairly large pink seashell.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"It's a memento of my sister, Kanae." Kouta said sadly, staring at the shell.

"Kanae-chan… that was from that day, right, Kouta?" Yuka whispered nostalgically.

"Yes, before she fell victim to that disease…" He said with a sad sigh.

"Disease?" Yuka whispered in confusion.

"Oh... it's a real shame, Kouta-san. Sorry for your loss." Gohan said sympathetically.

Nyuu stared at the shell intently, frowning slightly, which didn't go unnoticed Gohan.

_"She's like an infant."_ He noticed as Nyuu took the shell… and promptly broke it, making Gohan sweat-drop.

_"And not a smart one, by the looks of it…"_ He added. Kouta's shock was soon replaced by anger, making him lash out at Nyuu angrily.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT WAS A MEMENTO OF MY SISTER!" He screamed in anger, while grasping her from her shirt's collar and violently shaking her. Yuka tried to calm him down, but the damage was done.

"GET OUT!" He angrily screamed at Nyuu, who ran out of the house in tears. Hearing all the screams Goten started crying too, with Yuka trying to comfort the little boy.

Kouta sat on the ground and stared at the broken shell while muttering a string of curses, that is, until Gohan clubbed him on the head; Kouta held his head and looked at Gohan, who shot him a disapproving glare.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on her, moron."

"B-But she…"

"Haven't you seen her eyes?" Gohan interrupted, confusing Kouta.

"Huh?"

"Her eyes, Kouta-san. They spark with innocence. She broke the shell because she saw you sad while looking at her and related it with something bad. She's like a baby. She's still too innocent to understand this kind of stuff." He explained.

"He's right, Kouta." Yuka said as she held Goten, trying to calm the toddler.

"You're always sad when you remember Kanae-chan. Maybe Nyuu-chan really saw the shell as something bad..." She finished as Gohan went to look for an umbrella.

"What are you doing, Gohan?" Yuka asked curiously.

"I'll go look for Nyuu-san. Please take care of Goten for me."

"But you're still injured, Gohan! You might get worse!" Yuka replied, but Gohan turned around, umbrella in hand, and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty strong, and so is Goten. I'll be okay!" He said reassuringly before walking away.

"I better go with him!" Yuka whispered in concern for him as she grabbed another umbrella and walked to Gohan.

"Fine then…" Kouta replied weakly.

"Wait for me!" Little Goten cried as he ran up to Yuka.

"You can't, Goten-chan, you'll get sick!" Yuka said, trying to warn the little boy, but then remembered Gohan's words.

_"Oh, fine, but if he catches a cold, it's Gohan's fault!"_ She thought in resignation before picking Goten up.

"Well… what do you say, Goten-chan, do you want to come?" She sweetly asked the little boy.

"Yay!" He cheered as Yuka walked out of the house, one arm holding the little boy and the other one carrying the umbrella.

"Gohan! Gohan! Are you still there?" Yuka called out for the kid, but Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well, he knows the way back here. I'll just go check the police station." She said, giving a resigned sigh.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan ran through the streets, his aching body and weakened state only allowing him to run slightly above a normal human pace; however, his abilities were still painfully obvious as he skillfully dodged all obstacles in his way.

_"Faster, faster, faster, faster!"_ Gohan forced his injured body at its current limit as he zigzagged through a crowd of people who were standing in the way, all of them gawking at the boy as he skillfully passed between them.

Gohan kept running until he heard the cry of "Thief!" and saw a man running with a purse.

"Damn it!" Gohan muttered a curse as he ran to the thief and delivered a spinning kick to his face, knocking him out immediately. Gohan quickly grabbed the purse midair and ran to the woman that cried out, quickly giving her the purse as he kept running, never stopping for a second.

After running for some more time Gohan noticed a little kid, just as old as his little brother, about to be rolled over by a car. Gohan ran as fast as his weakened condition would allow him and threw himself between the kid and the car. Gohan wrapped his arm around the kid as he felt the slightly painful collision of his body with the car. The driver cried out in surprise as Gohan crashed on the car, the car's front completely shattering as Gohan was sent flying a meter or two, the kid still in his arms before falling in the middle of the street. A crowd quickly gathered around the young hybrid.

"Oww, my head!" The teen groaned as he rubbed his head, the kid beside him staring at him in awe and admiration, as well as the rest of the crowd.

"Look, he's still alive!" One of the pedestrians exclaimed as everyone watched in awe how Gohan got up after what should be a messy death.

"Ow, that actually hurt!" Gohan complained as he stretched his muscles, while a woman ran up to the little kid.

"Akira, honey, are you okay?!" The mother asked worriedly.

"Mommy!" cried the little boy as he ran to his mother's embrace. Gohan looked with a relieved smile before quickly turning back to run, ignoring everyone else as he jumped through the crowd and kept running.

"Don't worry, Nyuu, I'm coming!" He whispered determinately while speeding up to his max.

Ten minutes and some "helping a cat get down of a tree" scenes later he heard another scream. The boy sighed in annoyance and shifted to the source of the noise, only to find a gang of ten street thugs surrounding a young couple.

_"Oh great, what's next?!"_ Gohan thought as he rushed to them.

"Please, just leave us alone!" The girl, around 16, pleaded as the group mercilessly beat the living tar out of her poor boyfriend, while another one of the thugs held her in place.

"I don't think so, honey. After we end with that wimp we're gonna have some fun..." He whispered huskily on her ear while running one of his hands on her ass, making her squirm in his arms and screech in terror.

"Leave her alone!" groaned the girl's boyfriend before one of the thugs punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Shut up, bitch!" He shouted, before another one sent him to the ground with a knee to the groin. The gang continued to restlessly kick the poor guy to the ground, until Gohan stepped in.

"Hey, leave them alone!" shouted Gohan as he walked to them. The gang stared at him and burst out laughing.

"Well, looks like a brat got lost. Fuck off, runt. Go cry to your mommy." Said one of them smugly. Gohan scowled at the mention of his mother.

"What was that?!" The boy asked dangerously.

"Oh, are you deaf as well? We said go back to your mommy, that is, if you want to remain in one piece!"

"I'm warning you, don't push me…" The boy whispered, his fists shaking.

"Maybe he got lost; let's take him home, then maybe we'll show his mother what a true man is!" One of the thugs suggested, making the rest laugh.

Gohan growled and then kicked a bottle in front of him straight at the thug's face so hard that it shattered on the guy's face upon impact, making him fall to the ground with a resounding thud, instantly unconscious.

The rest of the gang stared at the sight in shock, before the one holding the girl recovered his senses. "Hey idiots, what're ya waitin' for, get the brat!" He commanded. The gang instantly surrounded Gohan, who just snorted and assumed a fighting stance, his hands still shaking from the anger.

Suddenly, his head slumped down, before looking up, an expectant smirk on his face as his eyes acquired a predatory look. His shaking also stopped.

"It's show time." The boy whispered as his Saiyan side took control.

The thugs rushed at him; bats, stones, broken bottles, chains, and other improvised weapons on their hands as they intended to beat the insolent boy to a messy pulp.

The raven-haired teen quickly avoided the first thug's fist before countering with an uppercut of his own, sending him flying for three meters before landing facefirst on a trashcan. Next, he ducked at two thugs that came and swung a branch and a baseball bat respectively at him, making them only hit at each other, falling to the ground with twin thuds. Then he avoided a chain, only to tightly grasp it, and give it a mighty yank, pulling the thug's face to meet with his fist. The last four thugs tried surrounding the boy, but he just ducked under a kick of one of them, before grabbing his leg and spun him around, making him smash into the last three, sending them flying in a mass of tangled limbs, before throwing the one he was holding as far as he could, sending him to smash into a nearby jewellery store, shattering the glass upon impact.

The boy then turned around to face the last one, who let go of the girl and glared at him, who in turn gave him a predatory grin. "What's the matter, afraid?" He sneered, his predatory look mixing with hints of a psychotic grin, meaning that Makai, Gohan's demonic and darkest side, was gaining influence.

"You don't have a fucking clue of the mess you've just gotten yourself into, brat!" Growled the thug leader as he took out two small swords, handling them skillfully. "Nobody messes with the Golden Tigers!"

The boy chuckled, amused, as he gave the leader a murderous grin.

"Bring it on, bitch!" He spat, and as on cue, the leader gave a mighty cry as he rushed at him, swinging his swords wildly as he attempted to slice the teen into pieces. The young hybrid just smirked and avoided the slashes effortlessly, only further frustrating the thug to the point he just focused on killing the boy, giving the young couple that was attacked earlier enough time to escape.

"FUCK, WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" The lead thug roared in frustrated rage as he tried to stab the boy with his two swords, only for his underaged opponent to jump out of the way and knee him in the nose, shattering it. The young hybrid then gave his opponent a vicious spinning kick that sent him against a large tree, before jumping onto him and delivering a full barrage of punches, all aimed to his face, before stopping to stare, a sadistic smirk on his face at the sight of his handiwork.

"Well, looks like I really did a number on you." He sneered before leaning closer to the thug, who in turn tried to strike him with his swords, only to have the spiked-haired boy stop his swords with only his fingers, before snatching his swords away and snapping them in half.

"You know, if there's something I really hate about you people…" He hissed, all the while his nails and canine teeth grew to become claws and fangs, as some bangs of his wild hair and his eyes became a bloody red, scaring the man shitless.

"… Is how damn fragile you can be!" He finished as he grabbed one of his hands and slowly broke his fingers with psychotic glee. The thug screamed in pain before trying to throw a punch at the boy, only to have him effortlessly catch his fist and crush it in his smaller hand. However, the torture wasn't over, as he stomped on his knees, effectively breaking them, before he grabbed his broken hands, bashed them to the tree and literally impaled them with his own broken swords, crucifying him.

The boy backed off and stared at his handiwork, grinning maniacally. "Well, it was fun!" He said, barely containing a cackle, before clutching his head, his demonic features disappearing. Then he suddenly looked up, a horrified look on his face.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to… Argh! Damn it!" Gohan said, recovering control of himself before starting to run again.

_"Damn it, Makai, that wasn't necessary!"_

_**"Oh shut up, it's been awhile since I came out to play!"**_

_"Play?! You call that play?! You CRUCIFIED him, for Kai's sake!"_

_**"Hey, there were no deaths, why are you being such a whiny bitch?"**_

_"That's not the point! Besides, how come you're awake? I thought Oniari knocked you out, and just how the hell did you take over?"_

**"I did! But he obviously woke up!" **Oniari shot back.

_"That doesn't respond to my question. How did Makai switch control with you?"_

**"How am I supposed to know?!" **Oniari snapped.

_"You were the one in control at the moment! You should know!"_

**"ARGH! Forget it, we're not going anywhere with this argument! We should focus on finding that Nyuu girl!"**

_"I know that, but how am I supposed to find her if I…"_ He trailed off, realizing that he forgot a key factor in finding Nyuu...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The dark sky of Kamakura was suddenly lit up by the lights of a helicopter as it neared the town. Inside the helicopter an entire group of elite soldiers were being briefed for their current mission:

"Alright! Ladies, our target now is a pink-haired girl of 15 to 18 years old with horns sprouting from her head. When you find her, don't hesitate. She killed over 23 people in less than five minutes. It seems she has some sort of new experimental weapon of two meters range." The commander briefed the group.

The whole team listened with dead serious expressions, wincing slightly as they heard of the carnage Lucy was protagonist. All except one, however... It was Captain Bando, who merely chuckled slightly.

"Good, she should be a good challenge; it's been a while since I've shot something aside those stupid targets!" Bando commented while smiling sadistically, imagining different way to slowly kill the girl.

"Remember, we want no civilian casualties." The commander warned, putting his eyes on Bando.

"What the hell?! No civilians, that's no fun at all!" Bando complained loudly, causing everyone else to glare at him, wondering just how this insane psychopath got in the team.

"You heard him, asshole, no innocent so—" The one sitting in front of Bando reprimanded, but was cut short when the seemingly sociopathic soldier aimed a gun at him, rousing the fear of everyone else.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Hey, knock it off!"

"Stop it already!"

Those were some of the things the team screamed, all the while Bando grinned maniacally while holding the gun straight to the soldier's face.

"Idiot, what the hell do you think our training was for… to kill people!" He said in sadistic glee as he pulled the trigger, but instead of the ear-piercing sound of a gunshot, the only thing heard was a small 'click' sound, meaning the gun's hammer collided with no bullet: the gun was empty.

Bando laughed for a while before turning to the rest of the crew.

"All right, listen, bitches, if anyone else shoots the target before me, I'll fucking blow his brains out, do you get me?!" He said, earning more glares.

"Crazy motherfucker…" The one soldier victim of Bando's 'joke' muttered in anger.

"All right, everyone, quit fooling around and get ready! We'll arrive to Kamakura in two minutes!" The commander barked.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile, at the beach-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

In the lonely beach, a young, poorly dressed girl stared at the indifferent ocean. The rain that soaked her and the sound of raining covering her tears and muffling her sobs…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be continued**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The race for the missing girl starts, and as the hunters draw closer, the newcomer shall find a horrifying secret of the girl that escaped...

All in the next Chapter of Elfen Lied: Children of Destruction: Chapter 3: A disturbing discovery (packed with more violence!)

A/N: So how was it... not too good, I know… but, I'd like to know your opinions, so I hope you can give yourselves some time and review.


	3. A disturbing Discovery

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 3: A disturbing discovery**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

In all his 13 years of life, Gohan had felt embarrassed, surprised and frustrated multiple times, but never felt like he felt now… for the first time of his life, Son Gohan felt utterly stupid. He'd been running for almost an hour through the street, he'd stopped thieves, saved children (And was even ran over by a car), stopped a street gang from attacking innocent pedestrians (even crucifying one to a tree) and even rescued kitties from trees! But just after an hour he realized he'd been running around the city in the middle of the rain like an idiot, not even thinking of stopping to check on Nyuu's ki. It's been five minutes and Oniari and Makai were still laughing at him.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my god! HAHAH I can't believe you actually… HAHAHAH… forgot it, just how stupid… HAHAH… are you!"** Oniari said, still laughing uncontrollably.

_"Grr, shut up! Besides you forgot too!" _Gohan retorted angrily, the comment instantly shutting his Saiyan side up.

**_"Not so funny any more, is it monkey?" _**Makai said tauntingly before turning to laugh too.

**"Shut your trap freak, unless you want me to knock you out again." **He retorted arrogantly.

**_"You caught me off guard that time, now I shall take it back, and trust me, I'll take my sweet time on you."_** The Demon replied maniacally as he and Oniari got back into Gohan's subconscious for a fight.

_"Well, that takes care of them." _Gohan thought in relief as he finally located the lost girl.

_"And just in time." _He thought happily.

On the other side, Nyuu was on the sand, looking for something as the merciless sea-waves slammed on her, sending her to the ground.

"Nyuu…" The girl whispered sadly, her tears hidden by the rain before looking up, staring at the figure that neared to her.

"Nyuu-san!" Gohan called.

"Nyuu?" The girl said as Gohan reached to her and kneeled before her.

"Are you alright Nyuu-san?" The boy asked worriedly, before the girl smiled broadly at him.

"Nyuu!" She squealed in happiness as she grabbed Gohan in a tight hug, Gohan smiled and hugged her back, before noticing her bleeding hands as he let go of the older girl.

"Nyuu-san, you're soaked wet and your hands are hurt, come on, I'll take you home." He said as he tried to pick Nyuu by the arm, only to have her pull back and start digging again.

"Nyuu!" She said determinately.

"Nyuu-san, come on, don't be stubborn!" Gohan said as he tried to pull her back again.

"Nyuuuu!" She squealed, getting away from Gohan, who just sighed and looked at her.

"Nyuu-san… what are you looking for anyway?" He asked, though more to himself than her, before noticing a pile of seashells beside her, then it clicked to him.

_"I see, you're sad for what you did back at the Inn and wanted to make it up to Kouta-san." _He thought, a small, warm smile appearing in his face, before he turned around and noticed some one coming to his way.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta had been walking for nearly half an hour by now, and he just couldn't get the words that the police officers had told him out of his head.

_'Don't worry, she's just a lost girl and her parents are worried, that's all'_

_"I have to find her, I have the feeling those policemen were hiding _something" He thought before heading to the beach. Once at the beach the young man noticed, much to his pleasure that Gohan and Nyuu were there.

"Hey Gohan, Nyuu!" The boy called as he ran to them.

"Hey Kouta-san!" Gohan waved to him.

"Nyuu!" squealed the girl happily.

"Good thing I found you two, I was getting worried." Said Kouta with relief in his voice.

"Don't worry, now we've found her we should get Yuka-san and my brother and get back to the Inn." Gohan said, grinning his trademark Son Grin.

"All right then, let's go!" Kouta said.

"Yeah, I'll get Yuka-san and Goten, you stay here with Nyuu-san, I don't think she wants to leave this place yet." he said before starting to run back at the town, leaving a confused Kouta and Nyuu alone.

"Alright Nyuu, what are you looking at?" he asked as gently as possible, but Nyuu just kept digging on the sand.

"Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu!" she said, again and again while digging stubbornly in the sand.

Kouta looked at her and sighed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll wait for you" He said in resignation.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back with Gohan, he was running through the town, heading straight at the police station, focusing on Goten's ki, since he sensed it move out of the house and figured that Yuka took him with her. His thoughts proved to be correct when he saw the young brunette holding his little brother in arms.

"Hey, Goten, Yuka-san!" Gohan called, waving at them.

"Gohan?" Yuka asked.

"Nii-chan!" Confirmed the toddler happily as the older kid stopped in front of them.

"Hey, I found Nyuu."

"Really, where?" asked the girl.

"Oh, she's at the beach with Kouta-san." he said innocently.

"Wait, you left those two alone!" Exclaimed Yuka as jealousy started to stir in her. Gohan, being the slightly naïve boy he was, confused her jealousy with motherly (Or sisterly) overprotection and arched and eyebrow while placing is hands on his hips.

"Oh, come on Yuka-san; don't tell me you're afraid something may happen." Said Gohan.

"Well, what exactly do you want me to think!" Yuka cried out.

"Yuka-san, Kouta-san is already an adult and can perfectly take care of himself, you shouldn't worry about him like he's some little kid, and Nyuu's with him, he can take care of her, what's the worst that could happen?" The boy said optimistically.

_"What if they start screwing each other on the spot!" _One side of Yuka's mind raged, but she shoved the thought aside, thinking in how stupid and irrational it was. She took one deep breath and walked away in the direction Gohan came.

"Yuka-san?"

"Well come on! They must be waiting for us, aren't they?" Said Yuka impatiently, dragging the younger kid with her _"I swear, if she and Kouta even dare to…"_

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." He said, interrupting her thoughts. _"Yep, just like mom." _he thought, still confusing her jealousy with overprotection.

Five minutes later Gohan, Goten and Yuka arrived at the beach, but the sight that greeted them wasn't a very pretty one: Kouta was lying on the ground, his head bleeding and there was no trace of Nyuu.

"Kouta!" The girl cried as she ran at her cousin, almost dropping Goten in her horror.

"What the…? Kouta-san!" Gohan cried, rushing to the boy too.

"N-Nyuu…" Kouta whispered, he was in great pain.

"Kouta-san, what happened, where's Nyuu-san!" The dark-haired boy asked almost desperately.

"Nyuu, t-they… took her… a-away." Kouta said, practically forcing the words from his throat.

"Who took Nyuu-chan away?" The boy's cousin asked, placing the little boy in her arms in the ground.

"Th-the s-sold-d-diers…" Kouta whispered before finally falling unconscious.

"Kouta, KOUTA!" Yuka screeched, trying to rouse her cousin and childhood crush back to consciousness.

"Yuka-san, Control yourself!" Gohan shouted, shaking the girl from her shoulders, getting her attention.

"Listen Yuka-san: Take Kouta-san to the hospital, and take Goten with you too, I'll go look for Nyuu-san." Instructed Gohan in a serious, commanding tone she never though hearing out of the child.

"But Gohan…"

"No buts just go!" The boy pretty much ordered her, before running up to follow the trail of footprints left in the area.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At the other side of the beach, a group of 7 soldiers from the S.A.T were following their leader, captain Bando, as he dragged their pink haired target with them, who was holding an umbrella in one hand and something else in the other one. Curiously enough, the girl was putting little to no resistance, which actually surprised the other soldiers, who though she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Ehh… Captain, are you sure this is the girl, I mean, she doesn't look any dangerous?" One of the soldiers asked, he was Rookie private Satou.

"Of course it is, dumbass! What other horned freaks you know!" Bando answered roughly.

"He's right, those _things_ are nothing but monsters, all they know is killing." Another one spat venomously, apparently he was an experienced solder in Diclonius hunting: 2nd Lieutenant Takenouchi.

"Well, but… look at her, she looks like a child."

"Don't let them fool you private, they look defenseless but the moment you turn your back, they'll chop your head from your shoulders." warned Takenouchi, making the younger one gulp in fear.

"O-ok, lieutenant." answered the Private, backing away from the pink haired girl as they arrived to some sort of dumpster.

"And just how the fuck do you know about her?" Bando asked him.

"That's confidential" he stated, only pissing Bando off.

"Oh really, how about I shoot the answers out of you!" he spat, aiming him single handedly with his assault rifle, making the lieutenant aim his own rifle at him.

"I would recommend you put the damn gun down captain, I have strict orders not to speak this with anyone, maybe after we finish this _bitch_ I can get the head scientists to tell you about it." He said sternly, adding a hint of contempt at the word bitch, and with a slightly negotiating tone by the end. Bando just growled and bashed Nyuu to a wall.

"Fine by me." he growled, aiming Nyuu with the barrel of his rifle.

"Command centre, here Private Satou, we have located the target, proceeding to-" Satou began, before Bando struck him with the butt of his rifle, the radio fell to the ground and he shot it, destroying it.

"Shut up, asshole, Try that again and I'll blow you fucking brains out!" Bando shouted as he kicked Satou in the ground. Nyuu used the opportunity to try and run away, but was savagely kicked to the ground by Takenouchi.

"You're not going anywhere, you _monster._" He growled, his voice laced with hatred, as he raised his rifle to her. Grief, Hatred and Rage blinding him to the point he only wanted to kill the girl as slowly and painfully possible, but before he could pull the trigger a bullet passed dangerously close to his skull, courtesy of Bando.

"I don't think so pal, I don't know what business you have with her but now, she's my prey, so piss off!" he said, licking his lips in sadistic anticipation as he walked up to him and backhanded him to the ground.

"The rest of you, Fuck off, go patrolling or something!" he commanded, making everyone but Satou and Takenouchi, who were just standing up, leave.

"Alright now." He started, Pulling Nyuu from her hair to face him "They're saying out there that you're some vicious killer, all right then, let's rock 'n roll, you and me." he added smugly.

Nyuu stared at the green-clad men in great fear, her mind too innocent to understand what was going on, she stood up shakily and backed away from them, trying to run, only to trip and fall to the ground, she got to her knees but was kicked to the ground by Bando. The process repeated for a while until Bando got tired of her and hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle, sending her falling to a small canoe, hitting her head again.

"Pah, this bitch is a fake, you Satou take care of her." he spat in disappointment.

"B-but sir." he stuttered.

"I'll handle her." Said Takenouchi. _"I have a score to settle with her kind, they'll all pay for what they did to my friends, my wife… and my little girl." _He though as the grief again clouded his thoughts, he walked up to her and smashed his foot on her head, making her eat dirt.

"I wish I could give you more time to suffer you freak, but orders are orders, so now rot in hell, monster!" spat Takenouchi; a sick, sadistic smirk appearing on his face as he aimed a suppressed sub machinegun at her head.

Bando smirked as he turned around and lit up a cigarette…

Satou looked away in horror and disgust…

"Goodbye, cunt." Said Takenouchi, pulling the trigger…

The sound of a suppressed gunshot was heard…

Blood and guts spattered around the area…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan followed the trail of footprints up to a dumpster; he started searching for any ki signals around the area until he found Nyuu's, she was surrounded by three more, with other five in the way, all hostile.

_"Must be the soldiers Kouta-san spoke about." _Thought Gohan as ran to the area.

"Hey, brat where you think you're going?" Asked one of the guards coolly as he noticed Gohan, raising his gun to the demisaiyan, Gohan turned and glared at the soldiers.

"I'm here to get my friend Nyuu-san back home!" he said determinately.

"Nyuu?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Must be the horned freak we have in there."

"Oh, what a shame, we're just in the process of blowing her brains out." The first guard said smugly, angering Gohan.

"I won't let you harm her!" He yelled determinately.

"Oh really, and what's a brat like you gonna do?" said the same guard as he towered over Gohan and attempted to shove him. Gohan growled angrily as he feinted to fall backwards and grabbed his wrists, before pulling him to his knees and turn him backwards, he then twisted his wrist painfully behind his back, while Gohan's other hand clenched in an iron grip on the man's throat, crushing his windpipe.

"Back off, I don't want to have to hurt you." He warned; his tone cold and dangerous. The other soldiers were shocked but the fifth one was just pissed, how that brat _dare _humiliate him in such way. Blinded by rage, the soldier used his free hand to take a hand gun, aimed at where he guessed Gohan's temple was and pulled the trigger. Shock and horror passed through all the guards as the bullet bounced from Gohan's head, he turned to the soldier and glared at him darkly, a small trickle of blood coming from is head.

"You made a _big_ mistake, my friend." Seethed Gohan, Oniari momentarily switching sides with him, making him grab the soldier by his arms, stomp his foot between his shoulder plates and give a mighty yank. The sound of bones breaking and dislocating were followed by a horrible blood curdling scream of agony as the boy dropped the man to the ground, Oniari switching back to Gohan.

"All right, you either let me pass, or else." he threatened the soldiers, who quickly proceeded to let loose on the boy. Gohan gave a war cry and rushed at them, skillfully dodging the bullets before striking the closest one with the back of his fist. He then blurred away and reappeared behind another soldier, chopping him on the neck. Gohan then glared at the last two.

"One more time, leave!" Gohan said, giving them one final advice. Suddenly one of them, prey of his fear, screamed as he emptied his clip on Gohan, whose hands moved at inhuman speeds and caught every single bullet fired at him. After the clip emptied Gohan was standing, uninjured. He opened his hands and a bunch of bullets came down. Gohan then smirked and held one bullet in his hand, he flickered is index and thumb and sent the bullet back at the soldier, with devastating results: the speed of the bullet and the force which Gohan used were tremendous, giving the bullet almost twice the power of a 50 caliber round. With such knowledge at hand, it should be no surprise that the bullet literally severed the poor guy's leg upon impact, making him fell to the ground with an agonizing scream.

Gohan winced in slight disgust at what he did _"Damn, I used way too much force!"_ He thought before glaring at the last man standing.

The last soldier was shaking badly; he was so scared he actually wetted his pants before throwing his gun to the ground and ran away, screaming like a total coward, before he tripped and fell flat on his face, breaking his nose with a stone and instantly losing consciousness.

Gohan then heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him and saw the soldier that he'd previously backhanded to the ground glaring at him, his cheek already showing a nasty purple bruise. Gohan sighed and simply raised his hand and stopped all the bullets fired at him, he grabbed one of them and shot it back at the man, this time causing only a normal gunshot wound in his knee. Gohan then capitalized the opening by running to him and kicking him in the chin, knocking him out immediately.

After defeating the guards he ran into the dumpster in time to hear the muffled gunshot sound.

"No, Nyuu-san!" he cried out, but when he arrived, the scenario was a bit different that what he expected: Nyuu was laying on the ground, huddling into a ball, as one soldier stared at her in shock, his guts coming out of a cannonball sized hole from his stomach.

"No… Damn it." he whispered as his arm and head came out, blood pooling out of the severed parts. In his final thoughts, Takenouchi cursed himself for forgetting how dangerous a Diclonius can be.

Gohan just couldn't believe it: Nyuu's presence had faded completely, now replaced by a dark aura filled with hatred. The girl stood up, her face hidden behind her hair and then glared at the other two, who were both shocked and terrified respectively. The two of them quickly recovered and opened fire at the girl but the bullets were stopped and dropped to the ground harmlessly a few centimeters away from her.

"What the…" whispered Gohan in disbelief.

"Just what the fuck are you!" yelled Bando as the two men ran out of bullets, the pink haired girl smirked and walked closer, her vectors tearing in half the canoe she fell into.

"Damn it, Captain what we do?" Asked Satou desperately as Bando quickly rolled to the side as the place he was formerly standing exploded in debris, accidentally losing his helmet; Bando then looked at the helmet, which had some strange hand marks.

"Hands?" wondered Bando as he ducked, avoiding a large piece of wood that would've shattered his head had he not ducked.

_"I see, invisible super hands with two meters range, interesting weapon." _Though Bando, smirking in realization as Lucy crushed the helmet.

"Phew, that was a close one." Whispered Satou as he rolled to his left, avoiding half of the canoe their target had destroyed.

Bando and Satou were quick in retreating, the horned girl slowly walking in their direction, destroying and throwing at them everything she could find.

Gohan stared in shock at the bizarre fight in front of him

_"Telekinesis? No, is she's using some sorts of hands made of ki?" _wondered Gohan, managing to make out the translucent silhouette of the pink haired girl's vectors with his ki sensing abilities.

**"Interesting, she seems to be pretty strong." **Commented Oniari as he saw the girl's vectors lifted a small yacht and throw it at the two soldiers, the boat landing on a bunch of oil barrels, making them explode. Bando managed to jump out of the way and land safely, but Satou wasn't too lucky: as soon as he landed, an iron bar struck him in the chest, piercing his heart, before ten more iron bars impaled him to the ground; piercing his legs, arms, kidneys, pelvis, liver, throat and skull; killing him almost instantly.

**_"Mmm, Human skishkabob, yummy, makes us remember the old days eh, Gohan-chan." _**Said Makai, making Gohan wince in horror as he remembered the moment his friend Krillin was horribly impaled in the lung by Frieza's horn in his second form. Gohan growled in anger at his demon side's words and refocused on the scene unfolding in front of him.

Bando had somehow managed to return to the place were Takenouchi's corpse was laying, hiding behind a bunch of rocks.

"Whoah, this is quite exhilarating, I love it!" he said, enjoying the sudden rush of adrenaline that was being pumped to his blood.

"Alright, time to think of a way to take this freak out." he stated, analyzing the scene around him, before retreating to his hiding place again, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on hearing the girl's steps; the moment she stepped in the blood, Bando quickly jumped out of the rocks and shot his comrade's corpse, igniting a grenade he was carrying and causing the girl to disappear in the resulting explosion.

"Nyuu-san!" Cried Gohan, fearing the worst, but both relaxing and shocking himself when he sensed Nyuu's ki not diminishing one bit. Bando began laughing psychotically (Think of Light Yagami/Kira's laugher), thinking he'd won.

"And I win this round! Nobody can beat me, I'm the ultimate fucking hunter!" he screamed triumphantly, making Gohan glare harshly at him. However, Bando's attitude made a 180º spin as the smoke cleared, revealing the young woman holding a SMG, aiming at Bando. Gohan noticed the girl's 'hands' wrapping around her body, creating a shield that protected her from the explosion.

"What the… not fair!" Bando protested, before the girl opened fire, the bullets embedding on Bando's legs, crippling him. Bando groaned in pain as his knees were shattered by the bullets. He looked up and suddenly found Lucy standing on top of him, glaring coldly at him.

"Are you enjoying this?" Lucy asked, her tone cold as ice, sending shivers to Gohan's spine.

_"Nyuu-san, what happened to you?" _The thought, disturbed at the girl's dark attitude.

"You bitch!" Bando shouted, aiming his gun at her, but before he could pull the trigger, one of Lucy's vectors shot out, severing Bando's arm right below the elbow. Bando screamed in pain, before trying to reach the girl with his remaining hand.

"You fucking cunt! How dare you do that to my arm!" Bando growled, while enduring excruciating pain, before his pain receptors were again overloaded as Lucy dislocated Bando's other arm from the elbow.

Gohan decided then it's been enough and stepped to the scene. "Nyuu-san leave him alone, it's enough already!" he cried, but 'Nyuu' ignored him.

"I WON'T FORGET YOU BITCH, I'VE SEEN YOUR FACE, I'LL FIND YOU, TEAR YOU HEART AWAY AND THEN EAT IT!" Roared Bando, only to have the girl gouge his eyes out before using her vectors to strangle him.

"This ends now." she stated coldly.

"Nyuu-san, look at what you're doing, stop it already, please!" Shouted Gohan, making the girl suddenly froze.

_'Stop it! Stop it! STOOOOOP IIIIT!'_ A childish voice screeched in Lucy's mind, making her eyes widen, she then stared at one of her hands and her eyes widened even more, before she started screaming in pain as she clutched her head. She stepped away from Bando and then fell to her knees, a few seconds later she lifted her head, the innocent look returning to her eyes.

"Nyuu?" whispered the girl, confused, before staring at the crippled Bando, who was currently screaming all sort of profanities and saying how he'll kill her. The girl's eyes widened and watered before she cried in fear and ran away from the scene.

"Nyuu-san, wait!" Called Gohan, but she kept running. "_What's going on here?" _The boy thought as he followed the girl until they arrived at Maple's Inn, both soaked wet and with no traces of Kouta, Yuka or Goten.

Once at the door, Nyuu dropped to the ground and started whimpering. Gohan walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared at Gohan's face.

"It's okay Nyuu-san, we're home." Said Gohan nostalgically, his grief starting to rise, making his eyes water as he remembered his former home being destroyed. He whipped his tears away before the girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nyuu-san…" Whispered the boy as he hugged Nyuu back "Its okay Nyuu-san, everything will be okay." said the boy reassuringly. A few minutes later, they let go of each other, Gohan smiled warmly at her, starting to develop a growing affection to the girl.

After a few seconds Kouta stepped in to the house with Goten.

"Uhh, Hey guys." He said, before walking up to Nyuu, she opened her hand and revealed a pink seashell, just like the one she broke. Kouta gasped and then hugged Nyuu.

"Thank you." He said.

"Nyuu!" said the girl happily.

Gohan merely watched the event with a small smile as he hugged his little brother. Kouta then walked to the door and opened it.

"Why didn't you enter earlier, Gohan?" Kouta asked him, making the boy's jaw drop to the ground.

"Y-you mean it was unlocked all the time!" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Uhh, yeah… I was so worried about Nyuu that I forgot to close the door." The older boy answered sheepishly, making Gohan drop to the ground, for the second time of his life feeling absolutely stupid.

**"I'm seriously starting to think your I.Q. dropped when we arrived here." **Oniari commented.

_"Oh, shut up!" _retorted Gohan as he got up and walked into the house.

Once inside, Nyuu sneezed, then Gohan. And Kouta just sighed, "You should change your clothes Gohan, you're soaked wet." Kouta said.

"I know, I know." Gohan answered tiredly before he remembered something "Oh, crap. Kouta-san I lost your umbrella, I'm sorry!" He said, bowing apologetically.

"Hey, it's okay Gohan; I have plenty of them here anyway." Replied Kouta reassuringly

"Oh, okay…"

"Now, what do we do with Nyuu?"

"I don't know, do you know anything about the guys that wanted to take Nyuu-san?" Asked Gohan; Kouta thought for a second, before he shook his head.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Achoo!" Nyuu sneezed.

"Well, no matter who they are or why they're after Nyuu, I won't let them take her away." Kouta said determinedly, making Gohan nod.

"Yeah, if they come back we'll kick their asses!" Gohan proclaimed, making Kouta chuckle slightly.

"Alright then." He said, taking a large yellow shirt "Now, Nyuu, put this on."

"Nyuu?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Kouta then sighed and looked at Gohan, who was currently taking off his Jacket and T-Shirt.

"W-what are you doing Gohan?" Kouta asked.

"Taking off my wet clothes, you told me to do so, remember?" Gohan stated.

"Well, yeah, but… Hey, what's with the muscles!" Kouta asked, noticing the kid's well developed figure: he was slender in complexion, yet his muscles seemed to be made out of marble, noticeable even under Gohan's bruised body.

"Oh, this…" he asked, smirking lightly "It's the fruit of years of work." he answered proudly _"And being part alien and part demon." _he thought bitterly, while noticing that most of his cut wounds had closed and his bruises now were only slightly purple spots, and not nearly black as earlier. Meanwhile Kouta looked away, green with envy

_"Just how can he be so ripped and well toned? I'm barely developing any muscle and he already look like a mini bodybuilder!" _He thought, before remembering Nyuu.

"Gohan, I think we'll have to change her clothes ourselves."

"W-what!" Gohan cried, his cheeks coloring red.

"Listen I don't like the idea either, but we can't let her stay in those clothes." Kouta said, a blatant lie.

"I know that." muttered Gohan before the two of them stared at Nyuu, noticing her round breasts visible from her shirt, which was so wet it became translucent. Both boys instantly blushed, before they shook their heads.

"Alright, let's do this." Kouta said as he walked up to Nyuu.

"Right." Gohan agreed.

"Okay Nyuu, lift your hands like this." The oldest boy instructed, lifting his arms as a example.

"Nyuu." She said, mimicking the motion. Gohan then used the opportunity to take Nyuu's shirt and lift it, only to have Nyuu's breasts' right at his face, he went beet red and he backed off, taking the wet shirt with him.

"Close your eyes Gohan!" Kouta reprimanded him, closing his.

"S-sorry!" Gohan squeaked, quickly closing his own shut.

"Wow miss, your boobs are as big as mom's." Goten said innocently, making the other two boys blush deep red.

"Nyuu?"

"Goten!" Gohan yapped. "Stay quiet, and close your eyes!" he ordered sternly. Goten pouted and then closed his eyes

"Alright, shirt, shirt…" said Kouta while trying to find the shirt with his hands only, once he found it, he made Nyuu lift her arms again, then he slid down the shirt, accidentally poking her breasts

"Kyaah, sorry, sorry!" Cried Kouta, backing off, while Nyuu just poked her breasts with her fingers, trying to rescue the sensation.

"Okay, now the underwear." said Kouta nervously, Gohan gulped as Kouta laid Nyuu in the ground and then he looked at her shirt, it was the opposite way around. Gohan sighed.

"Umm, Kouta-san, her shirt's the opposite way around." Said Gohan.

"Oh, great… Well fix it while I change Nyuu's underwear!" Kouta replied.

Both boys were now facing Nyuu, blushing madly as they both grabbed their respective garments.

"Alright, ready Gohan?" Kouta asked his younger friend.

"Yeah." Gohan confirmed.

"On the count of three." Kouta said.

"One." Gohan started.

"Two." Continued Kouta.

"Three!" They said at the same time, pulling both garments off, leaving the girl lying in the ground naked… just the moment Yuka entered the door…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Back at the facility-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"The S.A.T's capture and/or destroy mission was a failure, all of Bando's team is down: there's two casualties, and the rest seemed to be badly injured, with the exception of two that only have minor damage." Said Shirakawa as she walked with Kurama to the Chamber number 7.

"I see…" Said Kurama _"But then It wouldn't have been Lucy, otherwise they'd be dead by now."_

"Not only that, but the soldiers reported being attacked by a stranger."

_"I knew it."_

"Who?" Kurama asked, a hint of interest in his voice

"Apparently it was a boy in his late preteens with spiky black hair and eyes. I can't believe he single-handedly took care of five trained soldiers!"

"That's ridiculous." Kurama stated.

"It is, but they keep insisting on it."

"I see, I guess I'll have to personally talk to them later." Said Kurama as he entered the Chamber #7, motioning to the scientist guarding the specimen.

"What's her situation, Isobe?" Asked Kurama

"She's pretty stable right now, and her improving is quite surprising." Informed Isobe, Kurama's assistant, as he looked at the being behind the glass wall.

On the other side, was a pink haired girl with horns, apparently no older than Gohan, laying in the ground, her delicate hands were chained to the wall, restraining her like she's nothing more than a wild animal or some slave. Her beautiful body was covered head to toe in blood, with some horrible wounds that were no older than a few hours ago. The young girl then lifted her head, revealing a pair of pained, yet innocent looking eyes, they were a violet-pink color like her hair, and unlike Lucy's whose colors were redder.

"Pa… pa…" The girl finally spoke, her voice raspy from pain and exhaustion…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The newcomer had started a new life but… how long will it last? A young tormented soul is dragged to the Inn as the queen makes another escapade, setting the stage for a new battle, and new encounters…

All in our Next Chapter: The stage is set…


	4. The stage is set

Okay guys, this chapter will contain _slightly_more explicit sex situation, so perverts, rejoice.

**Elfen ****Lied: ****Children ****of ****destruction**

**Chapter ****4: ****The ****stage ****is ****set****…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

If Gohan was to recall the most embarrassing moments of his life, this one would take the cake. Here he was, his little brother staring innocently, while Kouta and him were holding in the air Nyuu's only clothes as said girl lay on the ground naked… All just the moment Yuka entered the room; plus, he was topless…

"T-this isn't what you think!" Kouta and Gohan both blurted out at the same time.

"Look, Nyuu's clothes were wet so we had to…"

"Yeah, and mine were too, we were just…"

Yuka stared for a few second before she averted her gaze and walked to the table in the middle of the room.

"Here's the key to the house, you forgot it on your way home." Yuka said simply.

"B-but Yuka…"

"Well, looks like I was interrupting something, I'll guess I'll leave right now." The girl stated as she walked outside, barely able to keep the burning jealousy out of her voice.

"But Yuka-san, this isn't what you think!" Gohan insisted, but Yuka ignored him.

"He's right Yuka, this is a misunderstanding!" Kouta added, following her to the entry hall, followed behind by Gohan, Goten and Nyuu.

"Hey, Kouta… do… do you remember the festival we went when we were little?" She asked out of the blue, not daring to face Kouta.

"Festival?" Kouta wondered. "I don't remember too much of those days…" Kouta said.

Hearing those words was almost too much for her, she'd spent waiting eight years, _EIGHT_ goddamned years waiting for him, and what she got; this! She just couldn't bear it any longer, her clenched tightly as she tried to control her anger.

"But, that doesn't matter anymore does it?"

That did it. Yuka turned around and slapped him hard in the face.

"You moron!" she shouted.

"B-but Yuka…"

"I… I always…" Tried to say the girl, but her sobs and tears wouldn't let her finish.

"Yuka?"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she screamed in his face and ran away crying, slamming the door in Kouta's face as he tried to follow her.

"Okayyyy… what just happened?" Asked Gohan, confused by her sudden outburst.

"I'm as confused as you." Answered Kouta before shivering.

"Maybe you should change your clothes and go to bed Kouta-san." Suggested Gohan, before turning to his little brother "As for you buddy, we're gonna take a bath, how about it?"

"Okay!" The boy chirped.

"Nyuu?" said the naked girl, absolutely clueless.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Nana…" Chief Kurama said as he entered the room in chamber seven where the specimen obviously known as '#7' was held to a wall by chains.

"Pa… pa?" The girl asked as she looked up at the man.

"Papa… came to see Nana?" she asked, tears welling up her eyes; Kurama just stared blankly at her.

"Papa, its Papa!" She cried in happiness as she struggled against her chains.

Kurama walked up to her and opened the chain, freeing her. Nana rubbed her swollen wrists and then looked at Kurama.

"Nana, I have a favor to ask you." Stated Kurama.

"What Kind of favor, Nana will do everything Papa asks!" She chirped.

On the other side of the glass wall, Shirakawa looked at the scene, confused. "Papa? She can't be Chief Kurama's daughter, can she?" She asked to the scientist beside her.

"Not, really… You see, Number Seven has been locked in this chamber ever since birth and spent her time subjected to horrible experiment, even worse than torture. So in order to keep herself sane, she needed a reason to keep going on, something that would make her feel that all the pain was worth it, so she convinced herself that the Chief was her father. She'd kept going on to live up his expectation, to impress him, and she had…" Explained the man, Isobe, as the conversation inside the chamber continued

"I want you to kill someone." Kurama said flatly. Nana looked shocked, then sad.

"Oh… I-I don't want to kill anyone." She said, lowering her head. She couldn't bear the idea of killing another being, she spent all her life suppressing that urge to take lives that now the only thought of killing revolted her.

"Nana, listen, the enemy, like you, is a Diclonius, she escaped last night and killed a lot of people, I know your kind can sense each other, and that's why only you can find her." Nana's 'Papa' stated.

Nana looked up to him "…Alright, I'll find her if you want… but I won't kill her." She ended, averting her gaze, struggling between her desire to please her Papa and her aversion to killing.

"Then just stop her, and contact us when you find her." Instructed Kurama, Nana then looked down again.

"Papa, Is this person… someone who had bothered you?" She asked.

"Yes, she did this to me." He answered, removing his eye patch, revealing a bandage with dried blood, before motioning her to look at his bandaged arm.

"I need you to find her; I have no choice but to count on you." He added in the end.

Nana looked at his injuries in shock, and then she looked down, anger stirring inside of her, but was suddenly replaced by tremendous joy: Her Papa finally had a use for her; at last, she had a purpose; this was the proof that all the horrible tests and experiments that she endured were worth it! She was so happy she started crying again.

"Y-you really mean it?" She asked hopefully between her tears; Kurama nodded.

"Then, I won't let you down Papa!" She cried happily. Having no purpose to stay anymore, Kurama exited the room.

"Have Number 7 ready for combat, you have a day." He told Isobe, with not even a hint of emotion in his voice.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-The Next Morning-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"39ºC, Oh boy, you're definitely sick." Gohan said as he checked Kouta's thermometer.

"I'm fine really." The other boy said reassuringly.

"Well, the thermometer says otherwise, and numbers don't lie." The Demi Saiyan said Half-Jokingly, making Kouta chuckle a bit.

"I guess you're right." he said.

"Nyuu…" The horned girl whispered, leaning closer to Kouta, whose face went redder that it already was.

"Nyuu, I'm fine, now please put on some underwear." The sick boy told her.

"Nyuu?" The girl said, tilting her head to the side.

"Gohan…"

"Forget it; I'm not touching her _there_!" Exclaimed the boy, waving his arms around and blushing a deep crimson.

"Fine…" Kouta sighed as Gohan excused himself and got out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kouta could feel his temperature rising, he started sweating and his breathing got faster.

"Nyuu!" The girl cried, waving her arms in worry.

"W-water." he croaked.

"Nyuu?"

"Please, get me some water."

"Nyuu?"

"Water, W-A-T-E-R." Kouta repeated, before sighing in resignation.

"I guess it's no use…"

"Wa-ter?" The horned girl repeated.

"Yeah, water, can you bring me some, please?"

"Nyuu!" She said, nodding happily before running out of the room, crashing and banging could be heard from the room.

Gohan then walked in. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I send Nyuu to get me some water."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." He told the older boy.

After a minute or two she returned, a slipper on her hand.

"Nyuu!" She said, offering it to the sick boy. Kouta stared at the slipper as Gohan slapped his forehead.

"Oh, well, thanks for trying anyway." Said Kouta, trying to reassure the girl, and himself too.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yuka stared at the Inn's door, a depressed look on her face; she didn't felt like facing Kouta right now. After last night, all her fantasies and dreams to be reunited with him came crashing down: he'd forgotten her, and she just couldn't bear the idea.

The girl left the bags with Nyuu, Gohan and Goten's new clothes in the ground right next to the door and proceeded to leave, she was stopped short, however, when she heard banging and crashing coming from inside.

"Nyuu-san, wait up!" She heard Gohan yell.

_*__Crash*_

"Nyuu!" The girl squealed.

_*__Bang*_

"That's not…" Gohan tried to say.

_*__Clang*_

"Oh no, wait, wait, wait, wait, don't touch that!" He cried out.

"Nyyyuuuuuu!"

_*__Crash* __*Bang* __*Clang* __*Smash* __*Thump*_

"Oh, man!" Gohan groaned in frustration.

Having heard enough, Yuka stepped to the door, only to met Nyuu's face as she opened it. The pink-haired girl stared for a moment before she reached out and grabbed Yuka's arm

"Water, water!" She cried as she dragged the girl into the house.

"Nyuu-chan, what's going on?" Asked Yuka before noticing the house a mess: Clothes sprawled everywhere, some dishes and the most shocking sight: Gohan carrying the grandfather's clock as he tried to put it on his place again.

"What happened here?" Yuka wondered.

"Oh, hi Yuka-san, Kouta-san is sick so he sent Nyuu-san to bring him some water and well… things didn't turn out too well." He answered.

A few minutes later Yuka was placing a wet piece of cloth on Kouta's forehead as Gohan placed everything back at its respective place.

"My, you're really sick; we should get you to the hospital." Said Yuka worriedly.

"I suggested the same thing but he keeps insisting in staying, maybe he's scared of hospitals." Commented Gohan.

"I'm not scared, it's just I don't trust those guys!" The sick boy protested.

"Suuuuure." Gohan aid sarcastically.

"By the way Yuka…"

"Hmm?"

"About yesterday…"

"Don't worry, it's no big deal."

"No; Its just that, that festival 8 years ago, after we left, thing went downhill for me. A few days afterward my father died in a car accident, and then Kanae fell sick and died a few days later. After that I was in a mental institution for nearly a year due to the shock, maybe that's why I can't remember too much, I'm sorry." He explained sadly.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry." Gohan said, as horrible memories of his friends and family's multiple deaths resurfaced.

"But… your father… and Kanae-chan looked just fine before they left." She whispered

"What did you say?" Both Kouta and Gohan asked, though for different reasons respectively.

"Oh, nothing." She said "I'll go bring some fresh water."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, DAMN IT?" Bando roared in rage. He had his eyes bandaged, his arms (Or what remained of them) covered in casts and he himself lying strapped down in some sort of hospital bed.

"Just as you heard." Kurama responded flatly.

"THAT'S THE DAMN FUCKING REASON I KEEP SAYING TO THAT THOSE DAMN SUITS SHOULD BE MORE RESILENT! WHAT THE FUCK I WAS SENT TO KILL, A FUCKING KITTY?" The irate man demanded as he struggled against his binds.

"I know it's hard but trust me, it's for humanity's best interest." Kurama answered again, never loosing his characteristic stoicism.

"DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID, MY BALLS AND HUMANITY'S FATE, HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY LINKED?" The crippled man screamed as he kept struggling, knocking the intravenous serum out of his arm.

After a few minutes he managed to calm down somewhat.

"Tell me, what was I defeated by, and what the hell were those _hands_?" He demanded; his voice now lower and more controlled. Kurama stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking the best way to explain the man about the mess he'd just gotten himself into.

"She was a mutation not seen in nearly 50,000 years; we decided to call her 'Lucy', since she was the first of her kind, as with the _Australopithecus__afarensis_ fossil." Kurama explained calmly. "Her species are known as the Diclonii, or _Homo__diconius_, a new race of mutants derived from Humans."

"That's all nice and good, but still doesn't explain about that weapons of her."

"Those were her vectors: Invisible arms with telekinetic properties, able cut through virtually anything by moving at speeds ranging from a speeding car to nearly light speed, as well as being able to vibrate at extremely high frequencies."

"So, what you're trying to say is that she was born with those weapons?" The soldier asked.

"Yes. You see, her brain is not like ours, in the same way the brain of the _Homo __erectus, __Homo __antecessor, __Homo __neanderthalensis _and so on differed from anatomically modern _Homo __sapiens_ despite that in some cases their brain size tends to overlap. She lacks what we know as the pineal gland. In her place she has what we call the _V __Organ_, short for Vector Generating Organ. This organ is essentially a much larger evolved pineal gland, and it's what grants her those deadly skills. Many ancient philosophers had theorized that the pineal gland was somehow connected to psychic powers and the like, it seems that weren't entirely wrong after all…"

"That's… Interesting." Whispered Bando. "But just what the fuck do my balls have to do with this?" The sociopathic man demanded.

"Well, we don't truly believe that her vectors were originally intended to be weapons, in actuality we've discovered around five years ago that her vectors can actually generate a mutagenic virus that works on genetic level."

"What the… you mean I was…" He trailed off.

"You have been infected. It works by altering the pineal gland's secretions into the virus' pattern, she must've accidentally touched it when she gouged you eyes out. Anyway, once that happens, the pineal gland secretes the virus into the testicles, where they alter the genetic structure of the host's sperm and replaces it with one of their own… In short, her survival as a species depends or our downfall." Kurama stated grimly, shocking Bando.

"Th-They plan to eradicate mankind?" The man muttered in shock.

"Yes…"

Both men remained in silence as Bando processed the information.

"By the way… we received a report about someone accompanying Lucy, do you know anything about that?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, there was a little punk I beat up before taking the bitch, what's with him?"

"Can you describe me any physical attribute he had?"

"Black hair and blue eyes, he was also a bit tanned, around 18… Why the questioning, you want me to leave no witnesses?" Bando asked him, grinning sadistically even behind his bandages.

"That won't be necessary… Are you sure there wasn't anyone else there?"

"…" Bando remained silent, thinking back to that night.

"There was a girl… and there was also another boy, he seemed to know the bitch…" Bando explained him.

"Did you saw any particular trait they had?"

"Didn't saw the girl, but that brat looked on a serious need of a comb, his hair was a mop." Bando said, half-jokingly.

"I see… thanks for your cooperation." Kurama stated, exiting the room.

After exiting the room he was greeted by Shirakawa.

"So… how did it go?"

"As you said it would…" The man stated.

"And…"

"He confirmed what the other soldiers said, that boy _was_there, and he did took them down."

"I wonder if he's another Diclonius…" Shirakawa theorized.

"That's impossible, the mutation needed to spawn a Silpelit require the presence of two altered X chromosomes present on the infected sperm, unlike a Royal cast like Lucy, who only need one; they also destroy the ovum's own X chromosome in the fecundation process." Kurama explained her.

"You're right chief… I still wonder who he is." Shirakawa said.

"Let's just hope he's not our enemy…" Kurama stated, walking away.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A few hours later, Kouta woke up after a deep slumber, only to found himself face to face to Yuka, he sat up and instantly blushed.

"Feeling better?" The girl asked.

"Uhm, Yeah." He quickly answered. Yuka then brushed his hair and placed her forehead over his, making the boy blush even more.

"Well, it looks like your fever has already gone down." She said, moving away from the boy.

"Umm, well… Where are Nyuu and the others?"

"Right here Kouta-san." was the answer that came from Gohan at the room's entrance. Gohan was dressed in a white short sleeved T-shirt and had another pair of blue jeans. Goten was dressed with a short sleeved yellow t-shirt and shorts with suspenders And Nyuu was using a short sleeved pink turtle-neck with a red sleeveless blouse and a long yellow skirt.

"Hi!" Goten said happily.

"Nyuu!" The girl chirped in equal mood.

"I decided to buy them some clothes, and I was really lucky I got their exact side." Said Yuka.

"Hey, you guys are looking really good." Said Kouta with a smile, and both Gohan and Goten replied with the infamous 'Son Grin'.

"Thanks, I promise I'll find a way to pay you up Yuka-san." Said the older Son boy, bowing politely.

"It's ok Gohan, consider it a present." Responded Yuka.

"Oh, well, thank you then Yuka-san."

"You're welcome. Now Kouta, what are we going to do about Nyuu, should we call the police?"

"No! I mean, she loves being here so… I think it would be Impolite if we are to well… take her forcefully out of the house and… This doesn't mean there's something weird going on okay!" Kouta said, trying to voice his disagreement, making Yuka frown slightly.

"Oh really?" She wondered, looking at the clueless girl. "Well Kouta, I've been thinking recently, that maybe I shouldn't let you be alone here with just Nyuu and the boys, since you don't seem to be cut out to be a guardian yet." She said, making the boy frown in confusion. "…So I decided to move in myself."

"What!" He nearly yelled with his mouth agape with shock.

"Really?" Gohan asked as a small smile formed on his face.

"Of course, it won't be much problem, since there is a lot of room here." Said the girl smiling at her cousin.

"Yay! It'll be fun!" Little Goten chirped cheerfully.

"Well maybe, but what about you boys, your parents must be worried about you." Said Yuka, directing her attention to the Son brothers, Gohan's face instantly darkened as he lowered his head.

"Our parents… are dead." He stated sadly making Yuka gasp.

"Oh, Gohan I'm sorry, I didn't knew I…"

"It's okay Yuka-san, it's not you fault." Gohan said, looking away.

"D-don't you have any other relatives?" Asked Kouta, making Yuka elbow him for his carelessness, Gohan shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No, everyone I knew and cared for is dead, the only one that I can relate to now is little Goten here." He said, his voice only a broken whisper as he turned away, trying to brush his tears away. Kouta looked away in sadness and Yuka walked up to the boy and hugged him.

"You poor thing, don't be sad, you're not alone anymore, we're here for you, okay?" Yuka said, her motherly drive kicking in.

Gohan looked up to her and smiled through his tears "T-than you Yuka-san." he whispered, burying his face on her chest (Don't get the wrong idea you perverts!). Yuka tenderly caressed the boy's head as he cried silently on her arms, Goten looked at his older brother sadly and then hugged him too, Nyuu following suit. Now Kouta couldn't help but look at them with a small smile.

"_Like__a__little__family__" _He thought nostalgically.

After a few minutes Gohan managed to calm down and they let go of the boy.

"Better Nii-chan?" The replica of Goku asked.

"Yeah, thanks little man." Said the older boy, patting his brother's head.

"Well, now that we're all calmed down, I say we start cleaning." Suggested Yuka.

**X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Diclonius ****Research ****Facility****, ****Heliport-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X**

Nana ran around the heliport spinning on her new black dress, smiling and laughing happily.

"I've never worn this kind of clothes before!" She said happily.

"Does it look good on me, Papa?" The girl asked to her 'Papa'.

"Yes." was his flat reply. "Remember Nana, I'm counting on you."

"I know, I'll do my best for Papa, and be sure to pat my head if I do a good job!" She answered happily, her good mood never ending.

"All right, but if you think you can't handle it, just abort the mission and escape, be sure to come back." Said Kurama, a nearly undistinguishable hint of concern in his usually cold voice.

"Ok… umm, Papa I wish to ask you something." She said timidly, making the puppy eyes.

"Huh?"

"C-can you give me your neck string?"

"My, tie? Fine, take it." He said flatly, taking it off and giving the tie to her.

"Yay! I'll make you proud, Papa!" She cheered as she entered the helicopter, which took off a few seconds later.

"Number seven will be able to locate Lucy if she's still in Kamakura but… if there's a real combat; Number 7 would have no chance of defeating her." Shirakawa stated as she watched the helicopter part.

"I know, but it's safer than doing a random search" Stated Kurama. _"__Nana, __please __be __safe__…"_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back at the Inn Gohan and Kouta were cleaning up the hall while Nyuu stared curiously at them.

"Man, Yuka's such a slave-master, I'm not even completely cured and she doesn't care." Kouta murmured.

"Don't complain Kouta-san, we live here so we have to clean." Gohan answered.

"Yeah… but, hey, it does gonna be fun living up with two girls, don't you think?" Kouta said, making the younger boy blush.

"Kouta." Yuka called from behind him, making him jump in surprise. Gohan had to suppress a small chuckle at that.

"What are you fantasizing about?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing, it's nothing!" He quickly replied, stepping away from his cousin as he cleaned more fervently.

"Nyuu, Nyuu." Said the pink haired girl as he waved her hands in circular motions in front of Yuka.

"Oh, I see, you want to help cleaning Nyuu-chan." Yuka guessed.

"Nyuu!" She chirped in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll bring you some cloth." Said the brunette, leaving the hall.

Nyuu watched Yuka leave the room and then walked up to Kouta and kneeled beside him, Kouta looked at her and then continued cleaning, that is, until he accidentally elbowed her breasts.

(Ok, people, here it gets hot… so bring some ice-cream!)

"Wah, sorry, I'm sorry!" Kouta yelped as he backed off, the pink haired girl staring at him and blushing.

"Nyuu…" She whispered, crawling up to Kouta and placing his left hand back at her right breast.

"Nyuuuuuu…" She purred as she leaned closer to the blushing boy, rubbing her tights against his leg.

"What the… hell?" A very shocked Gohan whispered as his face discovered ten new shades of red.

"O…ok Nyuu, d-do you want me to squeeze it?" The boy asked as he proceeded to squeeze it.

"Nyuu!" She squealed in pleasure.

"_Where__did__she__learn__stuff__like__this__"_ Thought both Kouta and Gohan at the same time.

"My, my…" A feminine voice spoke right besides Kouta, he froze.

"Y-Yuka?" Stuttered the boy as he slowly turned to face his cousin.

"Oh, what a cute affair."

"No, wait! It's not what you-"

_*SLAP*_Gohan had to suppress the urge to wince.

A few minutes later Yuka and Kouta found themselves at the Inn's door, the later with a still pulsing and red hand printed on his cheek.

"I'm going shopping ok?" Yuka said as she put her shoes on.

"Ok…"

"Oh, by the way… try keeping your hand off Nyuu-chan while I'm out, and don't even think of corrupting the kids." Said Yuka, glaring at him.

"B-but it wasn't my fault, she-" he tried to protest but Yuka had already exited the Inn. Kouta sighed and made to return cleaning when a shout suddenly stopped him.

"GAAAAHHH! GET THIS CHILD MOLESTER AWAY FROM MEEEEE!"

"W-what?" Almost yelled Kouta as he rushed in, only to find something he didn't expected at all: Nyuu was on top of Gohan, her left hand firmly holding his right against her breasts as she pressed the rest of her body against his own, her other hand exploring Gohan's torso under his t-shirt as the boy's free arm waved around madly.

"K-Kouta-san, please help meeeee!" Gohan yelled, almost wailing as his free hand tried to reach out to the older boy.

"Nyuuuu…" The girl moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her thighs on Gohan's clothed crotch, feeling the growing and pulsing erection.

"N-Nyuu, get off him, now!" Kouta cried as he tried to separate the horned and horny girl from the scared boy.

A few seconds later, Gohan was huddling up in a ball trying to calm himself down while Kouta was berating Nyuu, who was sitting on the ground, looking at Kouta, completely clueless.

"Nyuu, you can't go around touching the people like that, it's just wrong…" Was what Gohan could heard of Kouta saying before his 'other selves' Butted in.

"_**Woah, **__**that **__**felt **__**good, **__**we **__**should **__**do **__**that **__**more **__**frequently.**__**" **_Said Makai with a lecherous grin.

"_What __the, __are __you __fucking __nuts? __She __was __trying __to __molest __me __damn__it!__" _Gohan answered.

"**Yeah, ****but ****see ****it ****this ****way, ****you ****found ****a ****potential ****mate ****in ****her, ****besides ****she ****didn****'****t ****had ****completely ****bad ****intentions, ****she****'****s ****just ****innocent. ****And ****on ****top ****of ****all ****that, ****can****'****t ****you ****smell ****her? ****She****'****s ****definitely ****fertile.****" **Stated Oniari, Gohan sighed.

"_I __know, __but __I __still __hate __when __she __does __that, __it__'__s __like __I __can__'__t __even __move.__"_

"**That****'****s ****because ****you****'****re ****too ****damn ****shy, ****wimp.****" **Said Oniari with a smirk.

"_Shut up…"_

"Kouta-san, I'm going out for a walk, I need to clear my head." Said Gohan as he stood up.

"Alright, here, I'll give you some money." Said Kouta as he handed him 2,000 Yen (Aprox. 20 $) Gohan looked at the money, slightly surprised at the seemingly large amounts of money.

"Is it okay to me _two__thousands_ of these?" Asked Gohan, ignorant of how Yen worked.

"Oh, no Gohan, I know it seems like a lot, but this is actually little money." Said Kouta, chuckling.

"Oh…"

"_A __devaluated __coin, __eh?__"_ Gohan though in curiosity.

"Alright, bye Kouta-san." Said Gohan as he rushed to the door, he went so fast that he didn't noticed that there was someone in the door until it was too late…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A young girl, around Gohan's age, walked through the streets holding a pair of umbrellas in one hand, and a little puppy through a leash with the other one.

"I'm sure this is the place." Whispered the girl to herself, checking the address on the umbrella as she walked up the stairs to the Maple's Inn. Once at the door she couldn't help but remember the events that brought her there…

In that rainy night an umbrella flew directly at the small hut she lived in, she went out with her little dog and there he was: a soldier was lying on the ground, screaming curses at some unseen girl… She had attended his wounds with what little help she could provide and then went looking for help, only to find him disappeared once she came back…

"_I __wonder __if __that __man i__s __okay.__" _The girl thought as she shyly stood in front of the door. Finally making a decision, she reached out to the door to open it, but before her hand could reach the door, Gohan instantly burst out from the door, accidentally slamming onto her, making both fell to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." Groaned Gohan as she got to his knees, before hearing a yelp. The boy then looked down and found himself face to face with the girl, she had shoulder length brown hair and equally brown eyes, she was staring at him, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Umm, hi." Said the boy, blushing red as he realized he was on top of her.

"H-he-llo." She stuttered, trying her best to control her nerves.

"S-sorry about that." Apologized the boy as he got up, extending his hand to her "Here, let me help." He said politely, his cheeks turning a bit redder as he realized that the girl was only wearing a sweater and a pair of panties.

"_Wow, __she__'__s __cute.__" _thought the boy as he looked at her, her girly frame already starting to show the first signs of puberty.

"Th-thank you." She whispered, taking the boy's hand, blushing slightly.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked politely.

"Umm, yes, I'm fine." She answered softly.

"Oh, well, that's a relief…" Gohan whispered. "Anyway, you need anything?"

"I… umm, well… I… found these two umbrellas last night." The girl tried to force out the words as she clutched the two umbrellas in her hands.

"Oh, that's great thank you!" He said as he took the umbrellas, smiling at her.

"Y-you're welcome."

"I'm Gohan, by the way."

"Gohan…?" The girl asked, blinking.

"I know, I know, it means cooked rice… my dad wasn't exactly creative with names…" The boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"N-nice to meet you Gohan-san, I'm M-Mayu."

"The pleasure's all mine Mayu-san." Said Gohan, bowing politely.

"Hey, Gohan, what's going on out there?" Suddenly said Kouta, exiting the house, Nyuu just behind.

"Hey, Kouta-san, this girl says she found the umbrellas from last night at the beach." Explained Gohan.

"Last night? At the beach!" The boy yelled as he walked to her and held her by the shoulders, roughly shaking her.

"What do you remember about that night, did you saw anything suspicious!" Almost yelled Kouta as the girl started shaking slightly.

"Kouta-san, enough, you're scaring her!" Gohan reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly apologized. "Anyway, come in, I have a few questions for you."

"W-what?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When Gohan took a look at Yuka's face as she stared at the table where He, Kouta and Mayu were sitting, he quickly knew that she wasn't exactly thrilled at the news.

"Another one?" She whispered, her eyes twitching.

"Yuka listen, she knows about what happened last night."

"Last night?"

The girl then quickly explained it to the other three, and when she finished, Kouta slammed his fists on the table.

"Just like I thought, the detectives and the hospital knew about those soldiers all along…" He growled angrily. Gohan frowned, trying to think of any possible answers for the thousands of questions that shot to his mind. _"__Nyuu-san, __just __what __is __going __on?__"_

*_Thump_*

"What was that?" Kouta asked.

"Nyuu-san." Gohan gasped as he felt Nyuu's presence being again replaced by that dark aura of pure hatred, he stood up and ran to the hall. The girl was getting up from the ground, water spraying through the floor while a small wooden music box was on the ground, opened.

"Nyuu, are you hurt?" Asked Kouta, stepping closer to the girl, she turned around and Gohan suddenly noticed four of those 'Hands' directing straight at Kouta. He could've jumped in but as soon as they shot from the horned girl's body, they mysteriously stopped and retracted.

"Kouta." she suddenly whispered, her voice again rough and harsh but now carrying a few emotions Gohan couldn't quite place, before leaving the house.

"Hey, Nyuu-san wait up!" Gohan called to het, but he was suddenly stopped as the music reached his ears. _"__What __the__… __could __it __be?__"_ He thought as he kept listening to the melody.

"Oh."

"This song is…" Kouta said, trying, and failing, to order his memories.

"You gave me this music box at the festival, don't you remember?"

"What a beautiful melody." Mayu whispered.

"That song…" Gohan whispered.

"You've heard it before Gohan?" Asked Kouta, closing the case

"Yeah… It was the music used during my dad's funeral, he really loved that song, the funny thing is that he never truly knew what the lyrics meant." He said grimly, his eyes hidden under his black hair, before trying to force a chuckle at the note of black humor he said.

"Umm, I'll be leaving now." The homeless girl said, walking away.

"Ok, goodbye Mayu-san." Said the boy before turning to the others "I'm going to look for Nyuu-san, you guys stay here." He said quickly as he exited the Inn, looking for the horned girl.

When he exited, the first thing he saw was the girl, and she looked quite distressed.

"Mayu-san what's wrong?" He asked as he watched the girl frantically look for her puppy.

"Wanta, Wanta where are you!" The girl yelled at the verge of tears.

"Mayu-san calm down, we'll find you puppy." Said Gohan, placing a hand on her shoulders, and just as on cue, the pup's yapping could be heard.

"Wanta!" The girl cried as she hugged the puppy.

"Well, I guess that should about wrap things up here. So I should go and find Nyuu-san now…" The boy said, more to himself than to Mayu as he ran away.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nana stood in the helicopter as it flew over the seas of Kamakura, holding in one hand what appeared to be a shopping bag.

"Umm, sir?" Called the girl timidly.

"Yeah, what is it, have you located her?" The pilot asked.

"Yes, we're close up."

"Alright then, I'll leave you in the watchtower, I think I can't trust you won't go around in a murder spree."

"No, Papa told me to be a good girl so I won't kill anyone." She answered honestly, making the pilot sigh in relief.

"But don't think I can't do it." She added, her tone cold and dangerous, making the man tense to the point he started shaking, seeing this Nana let out a small giggle.

"You fell for it!" She said as she started laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny!" The pilot protested as they arrived at the watch tower, Nana stood at the edge, blushing as she stared at her Papa's tie.

"Something's wrong?"

"No, nothing." she answered quickly.

"Then get off, I have a lot to do!" The man said harshly.

"Okay." Responded Nana as she stepped into the watch tower, luckily for her, there was no one around. She gulped slightly as she tied the tie on her horns; she went down the tower with her vectors and went straight to the city.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As Gohan walked down the street he couldn't help but notice the weird looks he was getting from the people; they varied from many degrees of shock, to admiration, to looks that tell 'I'm sure I've seen this guy somewhere', to even some seductive looks from a few young ladies. Gohan's cheeks got a bit warm at all the attention he was receiving and soon found the ground rather interesting to look at. With his hands on his pockets, Gohan walked up until he stopped at the electronics store, eyes widening as he stared at the new HD TV that was currently presenting the news:

"… And in our latest reports, the mysterious newcomer: Hero or Menace? Reports speak of a young raven-haired teenager that had taken the city by complete surprise." Introduced the female reporter as she narrated the events of last night involving Gohan, with some interviews…

"That person saved my kitty!" a girl squealed happily.

"That boy saved my son!"

"He stopped a robber."

"He saved me and my boyfriend!"

"Oh, crap." Muttered Gohan, mentally beating himself up for his stupidity of calling too much attention. The screen turned to a shared hospital room.

"That little devil, he busted my hands and then impaled me to a tree, he's dangerous, he's a fuckin' demon!" A man screamed to the reporters as he was strapped to his bed.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Retorted the other man that was sharing the room, who Gohan identified, was the same teenager that was beaten up by the other's gang "You're just pissed that he beat the crap outta you like you deserved!"

"You haven't seen him, he's a demon! I've seen his true face!" The traumatized man screeched at his companion, who rolled his eyes and dismissed him as an insane bastard.

"Ignore him, the kid's a frikin' hero."

Gohan gulped as he suddenly found himself being stared at by a crew of people from afar, all of them staring at the screen and then at the boy.

"Uhg… I gotta go!" he blurted out quickly as he bolted away. He ran away as fast as he could, before he suddenly stopped, he looked behind him and found no traces of people; he sighed in relief before he turned around… only to bump straight at a girl, making her fall to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt…" muttered a feminine voice, coming from the person below Gohan. He looked down and was surprised at what he saw, another pink-haired, horned girl like Nyuu staring at him from below; and boy was she _beautiful_.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He quickly said, extending his hand to the girl.

"I… I am Gohan." The young Saiyan-Hanyou introduced himself, blushing.

"I am Nana, nice to meet you." the girl responded, smiling slightly, shyly taking his hand. She stood up and then remembered something.

"Um… I have to go!" She said quickly, taking her back and running away to where she felt Lucy's presence. Gohan stood, trying to process the recent events.

"**Three ****potential ****mates ****in ****one ****day, ****at ****this ****rate ****the ****Saiyan ****race ****will ****be ****back ****in ****no ****time!****" **Oniari stated, sounding strangely happy.

Gohan blushed and the shook his head _"__Shut __up __Oniari, __leave __me __alone!__" _Gohan shot back mentally, before he realized something.

"_Was __that __a __tie __she __had __on __her __head?"_He though, while staring at the leaving girl…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****At ****the ****cemetery-****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lucy walked through the stairs leading to Kamakura's cemetery, analyzing the most recent events of her life.

"Kouta…" Whispered the girl _"__I __see__… __that __idiot __somehow __arrived __to __Kouta__'__s __place __and __now__… __I__'__m __by __his __side__… __If __I __only __could __control __my __body __for __a __little __longer__…"_

Lucy's train of though was suddenly interrupted when she sensed a silpelit right behind her, realizing seconds later that it was the same one she'd sensed a while ago.

"_Probably __sent __by __that __bastard __Kurama __to __get __me __back.__" _She assumed angrily.

"Umm, you probably already knew I was coming didn't you?" The girl from behind her asked.

"…" Lucy stayed silent.

"I've come to take you back home." She stated softly.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A confrontation between two that resemble…

An explosion of rage…

An interruption…

Two cursed bloodlines will clash in Mortal Kombat…

Only one shall emerge victorious…

On our next chapter: Interrupted crash!

Coming soon!

A/N: Alright, now that I've got this chapter cleared, I wish to ask one thing: Nana or Mayu? (Who will Gohan end up with? I'm going more to Nana, but I'd like to hear your opinion.)


	5. Interrupted Crash!

**Elfen ****Lied: ****Children ****of ****destruction**

**Chapter 5: Interrupted Crash!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Umm, you probably already knew I was coming didn't you?" The girl asked from behind her.

"…" Lucy remained silent.

"I've come to take you back home." She stated softly.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"…" Lucy didn't said anything as she stood up.

"It's no use in running away, I've already contacted them." Nana said quickly, assuming Lucy was planning to escape. The older girl then turned around and stared at her, giving the younger Diclonius a withering glare. Fear gripped Nana as she tried to keep a calm façade.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Asked Nana, barely able to keep the fear out of her voice; Lucy noticed her fear and gave her a predatory grin. Nana visibly tensed, her eyes widening slightly.

"I haven't killed any real people up to now." She said flatly, turning around and walking away, chuckling lightly at her joke.

"But… oh I'm no good at all." She said, lowering her head in embarrassment, trying to summon some courage.

"Listen, if I don't bring you back…" She started but suddenly trailed off as she felt One of Lucy's vectors penetrate her head, grazing one of her mayor brain arteries.

"Don't move; right now I can easily tear off one of you main brain arteries or just melt you brain into jelly… my lightest touch would kill you." She stated coldly. Before more vectors sprung from Lucy and reached many of Nana's vital points, Lucy smirked as Nana shuddered. Lucy then pulled her vectors back and began walking away.

"Go home." She said in cold dismissal while walking away. Nana let out a breath of relief.

"B-But…" She tried to say. Lucy then turned around and used her vectors to slam the younger girl to a wall, Nana fell to her knees, blood coming from her mouth as hot tears began forming in her eyes.

"I was planning to let it slide and think of you as an annoying relative…" She said as Nana stood up, her face hidden under her purplish-pink hair.

"…But you're such a pain in the ass." She spat.

"That… that's no pain." She muttered, before she looked up, a piercing glare on her eyes. "I'LL SHOW YOU REAL PAIN!" She screamed as she sent a vector against Lucy, she quickly jumped out of the way, letting the vector crush the stairs where she was previously standing only to have that very same vector appear in front of her and give her an uppercut strong enough to sent the girl flying away, landing right at the middle of the graveyard.

Lucy growled slightly as she sat up, glaring daggers at the other girl, who'd just landed in front of her. Nana stared at Lucy, determination blazing in her eyes, as she sent one vector to Lucy, encircling her neck in a tight chokehold. Lucy managed to let out a choked scream of pain and rage as the vector dragged her to a tree, slamming her to it. Lucy then sent out her vectors right at Nana, but they came too short, stopping at mere centimeters from her.

"You…" She gasped "You have longer reach than me!" She exclaimed in shock right before the chokehold got tighter

"Don't worry, I wont kill you, but…" She said as the memories from her encounter with her Papa, namely the injuries he said suffered from Lucy, flooded onto her. Her anger making her tighten her hold on Lucy. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Papa!" She said angrily.

Lucy tried to struggle out of the chokehold, but it was apparently to no avail.

"I suggest you stop… If I were serious, you would be dead three times already, after all my lightest touch would kill you." Said Nana, copying Lucy's line. However, her feeling of victory was short lived when Lucy suddenly lifted rocks, plants, debris, graves and even the entire tree she was forced into, sending them all straight at Nana, she managed to jump out of the way, avoiding all the debris. Nana quickly stood up and struck Lucy on the face with one of her vectors, sending her back a meter or two…

However, unknown to both girls, a third person was watching the battle from a relatively safe distance: Son Gohan was currently standing on top of the tallest grave. Watching with a scrutinizing glare the battle unfolding below him…

"**They****'****re ****strong.****" **Oniari stated.

"_I __can __see __that, __but __with __Nyuu-san__'__s __level, __Nana-san __has __little __chances __of __winning __this __fight.__" _Gohan responded worriedly.

"**I ****know, ****but ****why ****the ****sudden ****interest, ****don****'****t ****tell ****me ****you ****are ****taking ****a ****liking ****of ****her.****" **Oniari asked him, a teasing edge on his voice

"_I__… __oh, __shut__up, __we __have __to __do __something!__" _Shot back a blushing Gohan as they refocused on the battle below them…

"I suggest you give up now, there's no way you'll defeat me with such short arms." Nana stated, Lucy just gave her an arrogant, wild smirk as she threw a bunch of tombstones at her, she narrowly avoided them and recovered with a graceful back flip, only to be forced back by small wooden pillars.

"I guess she's stronger than me after all…" Nana muttered nervously as she tried to locate the older Diclonius.

"Time to die." Lucy hissed in her ice-cold tone as she stood on top of a tall grave behind her and lifted a larger amount of tombstones and debris with her vectors, trying to bury her in it.

Gohan instantly saw this and tried to help, however he saw how Nana managed to pull back.

"Pathetic little brat." Lucy sneered, before she managed to see Nana right beside the pile of debris, one of her vectors tightly grabbed at a tree branch.

"Looks like you actually learned some trick in your time as their guinea pig." The Diclonius matriarch spat.

"Oh, after I finally managed to get such a nice dress…" Nana complained, dusting herself off before turning to glare at Lucy, who was already lifting some grave marks to throw at her.

"Again those, don't you have any new tricks?" Nana asked as she used her vectors to grab a tree branch and managed to get out of the way, jumping a few meters in the sky.

Once up there, Nana tried to locate Lucy, but to her shock, she was already besides her. Nana tried to react but Lucy suddenly buried one fisted vector on her stomach, making her spit blood. Lucy then used two more vectors to grab Nana's legs and smash her to the ground, with enough force to cause a cloud of dust to rose.

Gohan was quite surprised at the younger girl's endurance, after all that was quite a beating she was receiving and yet she was coming back for more.

Nana got up, feeling a slight ache in all her body; she wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth and the glared at Lucy.

"I'm sorry to do this." She said to the older girl. Lucy wondered what she meant, when she suddenly felt one of Nana's vectors entering her right leg.

"You won't be able to escape if you can't walk." Stated Nana, ready to cut off one of Lucy's main leg nerves. She knew after all, that when in great pain, most Diclonii weren't able to use their vectors. However, before Nana could fulfill her threat, she saw someone running right at the two, another girl, this time a human.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" Mayu yelled as she rushed to the two girls.

Suddenly Nana felt fear gripping her; she was heading right at Lucy's range! And without vectors she would most surely be killed.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Nana Tried to warn the girl, extending her hand her and letting go of Lucy's leg in her desperation.

"Idiot." Sneered Lucy, finally finding an opening; that foolish girl's concern for humans would be her downfall, and Lucy would prove it to her in the most painful way possible. With a sadistic arrogant grin, Lucy sent out two vectors and tore away Nana's leg. The girl didn't even have time to feel the pain when she suddenly saw her outstretched hand's fingers flying away.

"Shit…" was the only thing Gohan could say in his shock.

"No…" Mayu whispered in horror as she saw the horned girl fall to the ground. When she saw Nana's leg a few centimeters away from her, she finally found her voice and let out a horrified shriek, this seemed to annoy Lucy as she slammed Mayu with her vectors, sending her flying away.

"Oh crap, Mayu-san!" Gohan yelled as he shot like a bullet to her direction, catching her midair, passing unnoticed by the two Diclonii.

"Mayu-san, Mayu-san wake up!" Said Gohan, trying to rouse her back to consciousness, but it was a wasted effort; she was plain out cold…

Meanwhile, Nana lay on the ground in excruciating pain. Tears came to her eyes as she clenched her good fist. "It hurts, it hurts so much!" She cried between gritted teeth.

"_No! __With __so __much __pain __I __won__'__t __be __able __to __use __my __vectors!"_Nana realized in horror as she tried to keep herself from going into shock.

"Papa… help me, Papa, I'm scared…" She whimpered, again behind gritted teeth. Before looking up and gasping. Lucy was towering over her, looking down at the slipleit with her coldest glare. Nana returned the glare and, despite her great pain and fear, tried to sound brave.

"D-don't think you scare me, this doesn't even hurt!" She yelled determinedly. Lucy cocked an eyebrow, not knowing if feeling annoyed or amused by the girl's determination. But if that didn't hurt, then she just had to try a little harder. Again summoning her vectors, Lucy proceeded to rip off Nana's right arm with relative ease. This time Nana wasn't able to contain the heart-wrenching scream that tore through her mouth as she clutched the bloody stump, trying in vain to ease the pain and stop the bleeding.

"So? Does it hurt now?" Lucy asked in cold amusement.

Now Nana was absolutely terrified, never before had she felt so much pain combined with such terror. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she made a feeble attempt to crawl away, all the while feeling Lucy's glare burning holes into her very soul.

"No… don't…" The Slipleit whispered, her whole body shaking as she looked as those red orbs, so dull, so devoid of life, so filled with hatred…

"Please don't… no more…" She pleaded, her shaking getting worse as she saw the translucent outlines of the older girl's vectors slowly crawling to her body, intent of ripping her remaining limbs…

But suddenly…

"STOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIT!" Roared a completely different voice

Lucy sensed danger and erected a barrier with her vectors in defense. However, to her shock and horror, she felt whatever rushed to her break her vectors shield before a fist collided with her cheek. _Hard_. So hard in fact, that the girl could feel her cheekbone cracking under the sheer force of the punch. It didn't stopped there though, as once the exchange of forced completed Lucy was literally _blasted_ away to the other side of the graveyard. Her body collided with all kind of graves and tombstones, all shattering when she crashed on them, until she finally came to a halt when she crashed onto a tree, snapping it in half. Lucy fell to the ground with a resounding thump and didn't get up for a while, her body hurting all over.

Meanwhile, Nana was gawking in shock at her savior: The very same boy she had bumped to a few minutes ago.

"Y-you… S-saved me…" She stammered. "G-G-Gohan you…"

"Stay here and don't move." Instructed, almost ordered the furious boy, his tone showing as little emotion as possible, as he walked to the direction the older Diclonius went flying.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy growled as she tried to get up, her body aching, but not in enough pain to nullify her vectors. After a few attempts she managed to recover her balance, she sighted slightly when she heard the sound of footsteps. Glaring at the sound's direction, she found herself looking at a cloud of dust, thank to her messy landing, before a figure emerged from it, it was Gohan: his face hidden under a mop of black hair and his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Nyuu-san… what the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed, barely able to control himself, seeing Nana dismembered in such a brutal way snapped something in Gohan and now, he was struggling with his other selves and his own primal rage for control.

Lucy scowled and shot her four vectors right up to Gohan, who was sent away by her strike. Gohan landed back first on a tombstone. Lucy shot another vector to Gohan, intent on taking Gohan's head from his shoulders, however the unthinkable happened…

"What!" Gasped Lucy as she saw how the boy's forearm shot up, and blocked her vector as if a common fist was.

Gohan then started shaking in anger, a small trail of blood coming from his arm; before he let out a scream. A scream of sheer fury as he was engulfed in a white-blue aura, making the whole area shook with the awakening of his power. Small stones and pebbles rose and disintegrated from Gohan's power-up, shocking Lucy.

"Who, no, _what_… are you?" Whispered Lucy as she was pushed back from Gohan's fierce aura

The dark haired boy then lifted his head, his eyes holding an ice-cold glare as his mouth was set on a fierce snarl.

"Your worst nightmare." The young Saiyan-Hanyou growled, disappearing seconds later.

Lucy barely had time to blink when she suddenly saw white as she was sent to the air by a fierce uppercut, courtesy of the enraged teen.

Lucy suddenly found herself nearly 10 meters sky high, she was barely able to recover her bearings when she suddenly felt all air leave her lungs, she stared at her torso and found Gohan's head embedded just below her ribs in a powerful headbutt. Before Lucy could begin to gather some air, the boy blurred out and she found herself plummeting down to the ground due to Gohan hammering her on the back. Lucy crashed to the ground with a resounding thud, again generating a cloud of dust and smoke.

"_It __can__'__t __be, __that __kid__'__s __just __tossing __me __around __like __I__'__m __some __rag__doll, __just __what __the __fuck __is __this __brat!"_Lucy thought as she got up, thanking her Vectors that she managed to soften the crash with them and only end with some bruised bones.

"Well, well… looks like you're tougher than I expected." Sneered a voice behind her, the boy's voice. Lucy turned around and glared at the his direction, but suddenly found herself at loss of words when she saw the boy: he was literally floating a full meter from the ground, arms crossed and glaring down at her with an arrogant, cold smirk on his lips; Obvious sign that Gohan was now controlled by Oniari: Gohan's mental embodiment of his Saiyan Pride.

"You…" Hissed the girl as her vectors sprung out of her, intent on cutting Gohan in half. The hybrid however, only gave her an amused smirk before blurring out of sight.

"What!" She yelled in shock.

"Behind you." He called her from behind; Lucy shot her vectors to him, only to destroy a few tombstones.

"Over here." The young Saiyan called again, this time to her left, resulting in the same…

"Sheesh, you're slow." Commented Oniari, as he hovered a few meters above her.

"Quit messing around!" Lucy demanded as she used her vectors to Jump in front of the raven-haired boy, hatred blazing in her eyes.

"Heh, Pathetic." The boy sneered as he hovered up another meter, easily avoiding Lucy's assault. The girl looked up to him and shot all of her four vectors at him. The young Saiyan smirked arrogantly and avoided her vectors with little difficulty, contorting his body like a true professional. Lucy then brought her fisted vectors right down at Gohan, hoping to catch him off-guard. The boy noticed her intent and suddenly, the vectors passed through Gohan like thin air, before they slammed into Lucy herself, sending her to the ground again.

"You bastard!" Growled Lucy as she got up, finding herself face to face with the boy.

"What's the matter, giving up already?" Her opponent asked tauntingly.

"What are you!" She asked in a low, but shaky voice. The teen snorted.

"Why don't you come here and find out… Unless of course, you're too afraid to even move." The Saiyan child sneered, further infuriating the Diclonius queen.

"I'll kill you…" She whispered, now shaking in rage.

"What was that?"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Roared the girl; the voice of her DNA her, her Diclonius instincts, overriding her with primal rage as she shot all her 4 vectors right at Gohan, hell bent on tearing him apart. The Saiyan teen smirked at then let out a short Kai (Scream enhanced by ki) that caused a shockwave strong enough to swat her vectors away and make Lucy almost lose her balance.

"YOU GOD DAMNED SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed as she sent one lone vector straight at Gohan's heart like a lance, attempting to tear the boy's heart from his chest, or at least cause him a cardiac arrest.

The young warrior saw the vector coming in straight beeline at him and, with scary precision: His right hand shot up and caught the vector millimeters before impacting his chest, holding it in an iron grip.

"Got enough already, or should I keep using you as my personal punching bag for a little more?" Asked the grandson of Bardock smugly, pleased to see the shock coming out of Lucy's face. Oh, how much did Oniari loved to humiliate his opponents; not out of sadistic satisfaction like Makai, but more because he enjoyed proving the might of his Saiyan race to the rest of the universe and beyond.

"No answer, well, I'll guess I'll just keep testing your endurance… Let's see how long you last in a match of _ping-pong_!" Said the teen as he gave the vector a powerful yank, sending the horned girl flying right at his expectant fist, the force of the punch making the girl fly away, it didn't ended there though, as Gohan/Oniari yanked her back to his fist, the process repeating itself for at least ten times before the young Saiyan got bored and send her air-bone, still holding her vector, only to pull her down and slam her into a large tombstone. Lucy tried to get up but suddenly found herself pinned to her throne of debris by the young boy's hand clenching her throat tightly.

"I have to admit it; you're pretty good, for human standards…" He admitted.

"…But against a Saiyan like me, you're less than nothing." He sneered as he watched the pink haired girl make a futile attempt to escape his grip, trying to push him away with her arms and vectors.

"You know, you're already starting to bore me, so I think I'll just kill you now." Said Oniari as matter-of-factly. Before his head slumped down, his chokehold decreasing in strength for a split second

"Or maybe…" Spoke the boy, his voice now lower, guttural even, and darker than ever, filled with bloodlust and killer intent that sent shivers down to Lucy's spine as his chokehold returned to and increased in strength nearly tenfold. "Maybe I should take my time with you." He ended as her looked at Lucy dead in the eyes: His eyes now set in a look filled with wicked, perverted malice; his mouth contorted into a horrible maniacal grin as his fangs started getting longer.

Lucy's eyes widened in what appeared to be fear as she stared at Gohan's appearance slowly change into a more demonic look: His hair got wilder and a few bangs turned blood red, same colors his eyes now sported. Lucy then gave a choked scream as she felt the young Saiyan-Hanyou's nails grow to long claws that dug in her neck, miraculously avoiding her trachea and main veins and arteries; but still digging into her bone. With Makai in control, Lucy now was truly doomed…

"Yes… that's the way, feel the fear, I love it… I'm so going to enjoy seeing your face as I slowly break both your mind and body." He said, his voice a mixture of a hiss and a purr, in psychotic glee as his other hand caressed Lucy's face, before digging his claws on her cheek, drawing blood.

Lucy was now, for the first time in years, feeling cornered and terrified. She couldn't move, as one wrong motion would cause the _monster_ she had on top to literally claw her throat open, and yet she could barely stare at those eyes, so filled with bloodlust… Just like, just like…

"You know…" continued the demonized teen as his hand left her cheek and clenched her breast, squeezing it so hard that it caused another choked scream to escape the pink-haired girl's mouth, his claws digging on the fleshy mound not helping at all. "…Maybe I could make you my bitch while I'm at it." The demonic beast growled, drawing his face closer to Lucy, to the point he was practically breathing in front of her.

Lucy closed her eyes, not bearing to stare that horrible look. Suddenly, she felt something warm roll down her eyes: tears.

"_Just __great, __I__'__m __going __to __die __here, __in __the __hands __of __this__… __this, __this __freak __of __nature __and __I__'__m __crying__…" _The girl though sourly. After all her sacrifice, all the suffering, all the bloodshed… It was going to end here… how sad.

"_I__… __I __didn__'__t __even __have __the __chance __to __apologize __to __Kouta.__"_ She added bitterly. Kouta… that name alone was enough to make Lucy's world spin. That boy brought her so many memories; both good and bad… Actually, most of Lucy's very few good memories involved Kouta…

"_**What **__**are **__**you **__**doing? **__**Giving **__**up **__**already**__**… **__**fool.**__**" **_Taunted the voice, the one demon engraved in her DNA, the one separate mind that was responsible of all her disgrace, the embodiment of her Diclonius instincts and the root of her deep hatred for regular humans…

"_No__… __I __don__'__t__… __want __to __die __now__… __not __like __this__… __no__… __I__… __don__'__t __want __to __die__… __I __don__'__t __want __to __die, __I __don__'__t __want __to __die, __I __don__'__t __want __to __die, __I __don__'__t __want __to __die, __I __don__'__t __want __to __die, __I __don__'__t __want __to __die, __I __don__'__t __want __to__…"_ Her shattered mind repeated.

"_**You **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**die **__**here **__**my **__**girl; **__**you **__**still **__**have **__**a **__**world **__**to **__**repopulate.**__**"**_

"_So__… __weak__…" _Lucy thought as blackness threatened to engulf her, she didn't wanted to, but she felt so tired, so weak.

"_**Foolish **__**girl, **__**we **__**have **__**a **__**power **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**far **__**beyond **__**this **__**demon **__**brat **__**could **__**comprehend.**__**"**_

"_I__… __can__'__t __die __here__… __No__… __I __have __to __survive__… __Kouta!__" _She mentally raged, her will to live springing back to life. She needed to see him, to be with him, to finally confess all her bottled up feeling and… to apologize.

"_**Good **__**start **__**sweetie, **__**come **__**on**__**… **__**let**__**'**__**s **__**show **__**this **__**inferior **__**creature **__**our **__**power.**__**" **_The Voice purred.

"_No! __I __won__'__t __die __here, __you __freak, __I__'__ll __go __back __to __Kouta __and __you __WILL __DIE __HERE!__"_

Lucy emotions began swirling out of control: rage, hatred, despair, fear, sadness, sorrow, grief, regret… All kind of negative emotions flowed through her mind, making her blood boil and her head feel just about to explode; all before she felt something snapping in her, something wild, more primal, a pool of sheer power that she was barely beginning to grasp, a power that may grant her the victory.

Suddenly she felt the boy's grip soften, his face contracted in pain as he seemed to struggle with something, he clutched his head in pain, his demonic features receding. This was her chance! With a fierce scream, Lucy suddenly sprung 8 vectors of 4 meters each from her body, smashing onto the teen with 5 times her regular force, knocking him to the ground and pinning him with four vectors. Not wasting a second, Lucy used two more vectors to mercilessly beat up the boy, before using her last two to literally bury him in debris.

Lucy then dropped to her knees and began panting heavily, quite drained at the over exertion of her powers.

"Take that *pant* you fucker." She spat, smirking triumphantly.

Lucy staggered to her feet and tried to walk away, only to meet Nana's horrified face, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You… You killed him." She whispered in grief and despair, her psychical pain was now nothing compared to the immense sorrow and guilt now forming inside of her. That boy, Gohan, had saved her life, he had fought Lucy for her, _her,_ he risked everything to save her and now he was… he was dead.

Lucy smirked as she walked over Nana, intent on finishing what she started, but was stopped short when the floor began shaking.

"N-no… way…" was all she could muster before a scream split up the sky. A split second later, the mountain of debris that was supposed to be Gohan's grave exploded. Lucy was barely able to remain her footing as she slammed her vectors in the ground. Nana, now able to sustain the pain enough to use her vectors, did the same as Lucy.

When the shockwave subsided and the smoke cleared. Both Diclonius looked up, only to stare at the glowing form of Son Gohan, his demonic look had faded away, but he still looked rather dangerous and imposing in that aura of his. The teen walked up to Lucy, who could only stare at him in utter shock… and fear.

"B-but how… you should be dead!" She cried, taking a step back as Gohan came closer, his aura dissipating as he walked.

"That's enough, don't you think?" He asked, his tone clearly pissed, but now seemed trying to placate the girl

"Gohan-kun!" Cried Nana, feeling both fear and happiness, and blushing as she realized the way she called him. Gohan, however, ignored her as he focused all his attention in the girl he knew by the name of Nyuu.

"H-how, how are you alive, you should be dead!" She shouted, making Gohan raise an eyebrow.

"Oh please, did you really expect to kill me with that?" He scoffed, smirking arrogantly, still under some influence from Oniari. Lucy growled and raised her vectors, ready to attack. Gohan's look suddenly changed from arrogant to dead serious.

"Stop this already, this fight is pointless, if I were serious you wouldn't even be a match for me! Let's leave it like this. Please Nyuu-san; I don't want to kill you. Have you forgotten about our time in the Maple's Inn?" He asked, almost desperately, finally recovering full control of his senses.

"Shut up… I give a damn who or what you are, you are dead!" She stated, lunging her vectors at Gohan, however, she stopped a few millimeters from him when a bullet passed right in front of her eyes. Turning around, she and Gohan found themselves staring at a sniper at the distance.

"Missed shot, continuing to fire." Was what Gohan heard from the sniper, followed by a cry of "Shit, they know we're here!" by his companion.

Seconds later, a man in a blue suit and with a casted arm stepped up at the scene; he walked up at a safe distance and then stared at the dismembered girl lying on the ground.

"Nana…" He whispered. Nana looked up at him, there was shame on her eyes.

"Papa…" she uttered pathetically, still in agonizing pain as she looked at the man she saw as a father. Nana then turned to Lucy and used most of her remaining energy to send a lone vector at her, striking her head. Lucy gasped as she felt the vector hitting her brain, the pineal gland to be precise. She let out a cry of pain as she clutched her head.

"You little bitch!" She growled as she tried to summon her vectors, intent on taking Nana's head of her shoulders… nothing happened.

"_They__'__re __not __coming __out!__" _Both Lucy and Gohan thought at the same time.

"What did you do?" Lucy demanded, before she heard the sound of guns cocking.

"That does it." Stated the man in blue. "No way I'll forgive you, no way in hell…" He finished coldly, before the young Queen and the hybrid noticed they were surrounded by soldiers.

"Wow, 58 soldiers, one mad scientist and mister creep-head here, looks like they sent the heavy cavalry for you this time, huh?" Said the demisaiyan, a smirk on his face as he looked at the newcomers with an amused, yet scrutinizing look; meaning Oniari was gaining influence again. The boy's smirk widened a little bit as he saw a few soldiers shaking slightly as he looked at them, apparently the beating he gave to their comrades has not passed unmentioned. Add the little show a few minutes ago and he was sure the guards would choose to run away before attacking him. However, his musing, as well as Oniari's influence, suddenly vanished when he heard a small whimper coming from Nana…

"No… Nana-san!" Yelled the boy as he ran up to Nana and kneeled before her.

"G-Gohan…" She whispered as the boy placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Shh… its Alright Nana-san, it's alright, everything is going to be okay." The boy whispered to her.

Chief Kurama then walked up to Nana, walking past Lucy, much to the shock of the soldiers.

"Is… Is he suicidal?" Isobe asked in shock.

"Nana…" Kurama kneeled over Nana.

"Papa, I'm sorry, I got your string dirty…" She whimpered. Gohan looked at Kurama _"__He__'__s__her__father?__" _He wondered

"Why didn't you waited for me? You knew I would come." Asked Kurama, Placing his good hand on his surrogate daughter's face

"I… I thought you'd praise me if I c-captured her, but… I guess I wasn't able to do so, I'm sorry Papa." She uttered through her pain.

"Papa? Wasn't your daughter dead?" Lucy asked tauntingly, making Gohan turn to glare at her

"You…" He hissed.

"Yes, she's dead…" Kurama said, turning around and backhanding her with enough force to send her to the ground.

"Just like you will be soon." He ended coldly.

Everyone present stared in shock. How was this even possible! Lucy, the very same dangerous monstrosity that had slaughtered hundreds of people, was sent to the ground by a mere human. The action made Gohan realize what had happened.

"I see, Nana-san's last attack somehow made her unable to use her 'arms', this, plus her previous fights had made her as defenseless as a little puppy." Explained Gohan quickly, his eyes fixed on a cold glare at the girl.

Lucy glared up at Kurama and tried to send her vectors at him, but they wouldn't come out. She then looked around to see all the soldiers pointing their guns at her, obviously the boy's little explanation has stirred some courage into them. Knowing she had no chance, Lucy summoned the last of her forces to jump away from them, jumping on a few graves and disappearing in the nearby forest seconds later.

"Follow her!" Ordered the scientist, only 20 or so soldiers went after her.

"_They__'__re __too __scared; __they __won__'__t __be __able __to __find __her.__"_ He thought bitterly.

"She… she ran away didn't she?" Asked Nana weakly

"Please don't talk." Kurama said.

"I'm sorry… I did something you didn't wanted didn't I?" He choked out apologetically.

"Don't say that, you did your best and that what matters, I'm sure your dad's proud of you…" Gohan told her reassuringly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aren't you mister?" He asked to Kurama.

"He's right Nana, you did your best."

"But I still failed…" She retorted. "Tell me Papa, Am I useless now? I won't… be able to help you again won't I? Oh, Papa, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Nana sobbed, tears falling from her eyes as she covered her face with her remaining hand, to ashamed to face her Papa or her new friend.

"Don't say that!" Gohan snapped, making Nana face at him.

"You… you shouldn't be the one apologizing… I… It was my fault, I should've… I should've jumped in earlier; I didn't realize that it would turn out like this… I could've saved you… But you ended up paying for my mistake… I'm sorry Nana-san, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot!" The boy sobbed, feeling nothing but pure self-loathing clutching his heart as tears fell from his eyes like rain.

Nana looked at him, new shame and guilt building in her, seeing him in such a state seemed to hurt her more than her current wounds, she just wanted to, no, _needed_ to make him feel better. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek gently, he looked up and their eyes fixed.

"G-Gohan, please, don't be sad because of me…" She whimpered. The boy stared at her and then grabbed her hand in his.

"N-Nana-san…"

"We've lost too much time; I have to get Nana medical attention." Kurama stated.

"Papa, wait!" Nana pleaded quickly, before turning to Gohan.

"W-what is it?" The boy asked, before Nana wrapped her remaining arm around his neck, pulling him to a weak hug.

"Thank you for saving me, Gohan-kun…" She whispered to his ear, before giving him a peck on the cheek. Gohan felt his cheeks go red. He stared; wide eyed at Nana before she gave a soft whimper and clutched her arm stump.

"Enough distractions, we have to go." Kurama said, before commanding one soldier to pick Nana up.

"Wait!" Gohan called him.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, not turning around.

"Will I… will I see her again?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Probably." was Kurama's cryptic response.

"Mister, hold on!" The demi-Saiyan called again, running at them.

"Boy, I can't afford you to distract us anymore, don't you see she's in grave danger right now." Kurama said, some slight impatience in his voice.

"I know, but I think I can help her." He said.

"How so?" He asked, turning around.

"Let me show you." Gohan said, forming a small golden glowing ball on his hand.

"Stay still." Gohan instructed, placing the sphere on Nana's leg stump. Instantly, the ball stuck to Nana's leg stump and she could feel her pain reducing, Gohan then proceeded to form another ball and repeated the process in her arm stump.

"There, that'll do it." He groaned, as if enduring pain.

"What did you do?"

"Empathy, I established an empathic link with her, that way she won't feel too much pain, instead, I'm on the receiving end." Gohan explained as he clutched his arm. Nana then gasped as she realized what he meant.

"Gohan-kun! No! I don't want you to…" She protested, but was cut of when Gohan placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"It's okay. Nana-san, please… let me help you, it's the least I can do…" Gohan replied.

"But, I don't want you to be in pain!" She complained; Gohan smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I've endured a lot worse, this is only a small itching." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks for your help, but now we have to go." Said Kurama, taking Nana to the helicopter.

Gohan watched them leave while clutching his arm, feeling the phantom pain of Nana's severed limbs. After a few minutes he searched for Nyuu's ki, finding that her dark aura was again replaced by the pure, innocent one he knew, he also sensed Yuka near her, so he assumed she's be safe. With a sight of relief, Gohan walked up to Mayu, looking at her sleeping form.

"She looks really cute asleep." He whispered, before blushing as he realized what he said, shaking his head, the boy then picked up Mayu bridal style and walked away from the graveyard, looking for a hospital. Followed closely by the puppy the runaway had named Wanta…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****30 ****Minutes ****Later-****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lucy walked, stumbling, in the forest. The soldiers after her long since lost, she was totally alone in the forest, and she enjoyed it, or she would, if not for the searing pain all around her body. That kid, he had just knocked the living crap out of her, and that was unacceptable.

"_How__… __how __was __he __able __to __do __this __to __me?__" _She mentally raged, just what was that boy! He just tossed her around like a rag doll, before turning into some sort of demon and tries to sexually assault her. It was mind-boggling, to think that a mere human child could be able to harm her like this, with its bare fists…

"_No__… _She cut herself _"__He__… __It__… __wasn__'__t __human, __not __by __a __long __shot.__" _She corrected herself. She sat on the ground, resting her aching back on a tree, she tried to relax; she could already feel her faster healing rate working, closing her cuts and vanishing her bruises. Slowly but surely, she knew she'll be at full in a day or two, except…

Lucy gasped at the sudden pain on her face and chest areas. She passed her hand across her cheek and then pulled away by reflex as she felt the sudden jolt of pain, now she was sure: her cheekbone was broken, it wasn't a full blown 'my bones were grinded into dust' fracture, it was just a small superficial bone crack, but it still hurt like hell. She then took her other hand and used it to feel her ribs: they felt sore, very sore; they were most surely bruised. She scowled at this; those wounds would take much longer to heal, from 5 days to even a week or two. Her scowl then turned into a smirk as she realized that, had she been a human being, she would need much more time to heal, hell, she might not even be alive (Or virgin) by now if not for her Diclonius legacy. She was almost thankful of her genes, almost.

Another pang of pain, this time on her breast make her scowl again, that little bastard; she could almost still feel her sensitive flesh pierced by those claws, HIS claws, as he tried to violate her… She was going to make him pay for this, oh yeah, he will suffer… But this wasn't the time to worry about it; now she had to rest…

"Kouta…" She choked out, before she was cut short by a huge headache, coming from the very core of her brain, which forced her to forget about her injuries and take her hands to her temples, groaning in pain. Lucy recognized this pain, and instantly recognized the source.

"_No__… __not __now, __I __don__'__t__… __want __to __become __that __idiot __just __yet!__" _Were the girl's last thoughts as darkness took a hold of her, pushing her conscious to the deeper level of her mind as her split-personality took over.

The girl then looked up, her innocent looking eyes filled with tears.

"N-Nyuu?" she whispered before she started crying in fear and pain…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Wow, this was harder than I thought, well… I hope you guys were satisfied by this chapter. The next one or two will revolve around Mayu getting to live with Gohan and the others.

Now for Today's question(s):

Should I put Nozomi in this story too? (If you don't know Nozomi, check the Manga, she appears a bit before Nana goes to live with them)

Should I get Gohan to Punish Mayu's stepfather? (Hope for a yes, I already have a 'nut-cracking' idea)

And last, but not least; the question that had been plaguing my mind since the start: GohanxMayu or GohanxNana (Or maybe both, hehehe…)


	6. New home: Part 1

**Elfen**** Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 6: New Home, Part 1**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yuka walked through the street, feeling nothing but sorrow as she gave a depressed sight; the time she spent alone with Kouta was a complete disaster: The boy had been so worried about Nyuu that, in a fit of petty jealousy, she had punched her cousin right in the face before running away.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this, it's not fair." She whispered under her breath, before she looked up and saw Nyuu, looking at her with tears in her eyes as she clutched her green hat on her hands.

"Nyuu-chan?" She asked, before she noticed the state she was in: her clothes were torn and ragged; her pretty face covered in bruises and the rest of her body no better.

"Nyuu!" She cried as she lunged over to Yuka, burying her face on her chest as she began sobbing.

"Dear Kami, Nyuu-chan what happened to you!" Almost yelled Yuka as she stared at Nyuu's battered body, the amnesiac girl then looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

"Nyuu?" She whimpered, making Yuka realize something.

"_You're so innocent, how could I've been jealous of you, Nyuu-chan I'm sorry, I'm such a fool." _She thought apologetically, returning the hug

"Come on, Nyuu-chan; let's go home to treat your wounds." Said Yuka, taking Nyuu's hand and walking back home

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It has been two long hours since Gohan took Mayu to the hospital. The moment he entered he was surrounded by nurses who instantly took Mayu for observation and took him to one of the doctors for treatment, since his little skirmish with the horned girl hadn't left him exactly unharmed.

Two hours later, Gohan found himself covered in band-aids and bandages, his old bruises nearly gone, but now replaced by the newer ones, which greatly annoyed him. He was currently sitting besides Mayu, who was lying unconscious on a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around her forehead. Gohan sighed as he watched the white ceiling. While the doctors treated him he was questioned about his wounds, to which he cryptically answered: "The cops here need to control those street gangs…"

After treating him they asked about his home, so he decided to give them the Maple's Inn address.

The boy winced as he clutched his arm, the searing phantom pain was still there, though greatly diminished, and so it wasn't that much of a problem.

Gohan then heard a small whimper; he looked down and saw Mayu breathing heavily, panting and whimpering softly as tears were forming on her eyes. Gohan tried to grab her hand but she violently pulled hers away, tightly clutching the sheets as her breathing got heavier.

"No… please stop it… don't… it… it hurts… hurts so much…" she whimpered, tears falling to her eyes as she began shaking harder.

"Mayu-san…" Whispered Gohan, watching the girl toss and turn in the bed.

Unknown to the young hybrid, Mayu was having a recurrent nightmare of her step-father. Ever since that man moved to her house with her mother, he's been giving her lustful gazes and giving her suggestive caresses. Until one day, when her mother was out, he had jumped on her, bashed her against the bed, stripped her naked and robbed her of her innocence, all in the accomplice silence of the night. After that day, he would constantly call her to his room. He would have her strip herself naked, lay on the bed, and let him had her way with her, over and over again for months, maybe even a year…

"No… Don't, stop it, PLEASE STOP!" She suddenly screamed, waking up and surprising Gohan.

"Whoa, calm down Mayu-san, you're safe." Said Gohan as the girl looked around the room, completely terrified.

"Wh-where… am I?" She asked.

"In the hospital, you fainted back at the graveyard so I decided to pick you up and take you here." He answered simply.

"The hospital?" She wondered, looking at the room. It made sense; after all, it was common of hospitals to have white ceilings and walls. She then gave a deep breath and calmed down.

"T-thank you Gohan-san." She said politely.

"It's okay… Oh, by the way, I called Kouta-san to pick us up." He informed her.

"Kouta?"

"Yeah, he's the boy you met at the Inn; I'm currently living with him."

"Oh…"

"Mayu-san… are you a runaway?" Asked the boy, Mayu stared at him.

"I…"

"There's no point in hiding it Mayu-san, the way you're so poorly dressed and the fact that you looked pretty dusted up when I first met you gave it away a while ago." Stated Gohan, looking at Mayu with a serious expression on his face.

"…" Mayu stayed silent, lowering her head in shame.

"Mayu-san, there's nothing to be ashamed of, you must had your reasons to escape your house and I respect that." The boy said reassuringly.

"But aren't your parents worried about you?" He added. Mayu looked away.

"My mother hates me…" She whispered, hoping her companion didn't head it, but Gohan heard it anyway.

"Why would she hate you, she's your mother." Inquired Gohan, thinking how could something as preposterous (For him, at least) as a mother hating her own child be possible, there was no excuse for that… unless of course… no, he couldn't think of that right now, it was too painful.

"I… I don't really want to talk about it." Said Mayu. Gohan looked at her sadly and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me everything. But… if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always count on me, okay?" He said, trying to sound friendly.

Mayu looked back at him and saw the sincerity on his eyes; she then looked down, a small, thin smile appearing on her lips for the first time in a while.

"Thank you…" She whispered softly.

"You're welcome" He answered, before they heard knocking on the door.

"Gohan, are you in there?" Asked a voice behind the door, it was Kouta.

"Come in, Kouta-san" Answered Gohan…

An explanation later, the trio, and Wanta, found themselves outside the hospital.

"I… I'm sorry about this, I promise I'll pay you up somehow." Said Mayu apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'm not bothered by helping someone out when they need to." Said Gohan, smiling reassuringly to her.

"Well, setting money aside… why call us from all the people?" Asked Kouta

"Oh, that was me, sorry, I didn't knew who else to call." Said Gohan, chuckling slightly.

"Oh…"

*_Growl_* Was the next thing they heard, coming right from Mayu's stomach.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" She quickly cried, feeling tears of embarrassment coming to her eyes, before…

*_**GRRROOOOAAAARRR**_* Gohan's stomach roared. Gohan looked down, blushing as he felt both Kouta and Mayu stare at him in shock. After a few seconds of very awkward silence, Gohan finally decided to look up, an embarrassed 'Son grin' plastered on his face as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"hahaha… looks like my stomach heard hers and decided to send a response." Joked Gohan, making Mayu blush and Kouta raise an eyebrow.

"Well… anyway, let's go home for some dinner." Said Kouta

"Well, what do you say Mayu-san, wanna come with us?" Suggested Gohan with a friendly grin on his face

"Uhh… I…" She stuttered

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Encouraged Gohan

"I… I don't know."

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee." He insisted, giving her a puppy look. Now, seeing a man giving the puppy eyes is usually a creepy sight (Especially if said man is called Vegeta, Piccolo, Gendo Ikari, Bando, Chief Kurama, Orochimaru, Frieza and others). But Gohan, being barely entering into puberty, still had some childish elements that made him look, to Mayu at least, totally adorable.

"I… I… O-okay." Stammered Mayu, blushing a deep crimson as she looked into Gohan's pleading black orbs.

"Great, come on!" Cheered Gohan, grabbing Mayu by her hand and running to the Inn, Wanta hot on their heels

"Hey, wait for me!" Called Kouta, running after the two teens

Some minutes later, the three found themselves at Maple's Inn's doors. Kouta stared at the lights coming from the window in mild surprise.

"So… there's someone inside." Said Kouta, pretty much stating the obvious.

"Hello, anyone? We're home!" Said Gohan, entering the house, still holding hands with Mayu.

"Welcome home!" Greeted Yuka, her smile suddenly turning to a frown "I've found Nyuu, Kouta, and she wasn't exactly in perfect health" She said, and just as she finished, Nyuu came running to Kouta, band-aids and even a few bandages covering her body.

"NYUUUUU!"

"Nyuu, what happened to you!" Nearly cried Kouta as he looked at the bandaged girl.

Gohan and Mayu visibly tensed, unknowingly gripping the other's hand more tightly, though both of them for different reasons.

"_It's her, it's her!"_

"_Oh crap, Nyuu-san! If she goes all nutty right now, she could…"_

"Umm… Nyuu-san?" Asked Gohan. The horned girl then turned at the two. Her face plastered with an innocent smile, her eyes also shining with childish innocence.

"NYUUUU!" She suddenly yelled, letting go of Kouta to latch onto Gohan, the sudden force making Gohan and Nyuu fall to the ground, the boy's grip on Mayu's hand making her fall as well, the three ending in a quite embarrassing position. Yuka and Kouta couldn't help but stare at the scene: Nyuu's face was buried in… well, a rather private place of Gohan's anatomy, while Mayu lay, butt first, on the boy's face.

"What the…" Started Kouta.

"Eep!" Squeaked Mayu as she got up, blushing heavily.

"Nyuu?" Wondered the girl curiously, looking at the bulge forming where she landed on and tapping it with a finger.

"Hands off!" Gohan cried suddenly, slapping her hands away and quickly getting up, his face as red as a tomato, if not redder.

"Nyuu?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Gohan sighed.

"Nevermind."

"Well… that was… weird… anyway, who wants some dinner?" Said Yuka, trying to change the room's mood. The next thing they heard was a loud rambling sound; coming from Gohan. The boy made another Son grin and chuckled nervously.

"Well, I guess my friend here has answered for me already, heheheh." Said the boy, chuckling nervously before a small blur suddenly tackled Gohan to the ground

"NII-CHAN!" Shouted Goten happily; Gohan quickly got the little kid off him before walking at the dinning room with his little brother on his arms, followed closely by Nyuu, Kouta and Yuka.

"Coming Mayu-san?" Asked the boy.

"Umm… sure, alright."

Moments later, the five teen, and Goten, found themselves enjoying their dinner…

"This… this is… delicious…" Stammered Mayu, tasting her first real meal in nearly two weeks.

"Oh… you think so?" Asked Yuka, a small blush coming to her cheeks, feeling honored.

"Really… I don't think it's that good" Commented Kouta, earning a nasty glare from Yuka.

"Oh really! Then don't eat it!" Yuka retorted.

"More for me then!" Cheered Goten, quickly snatching Kouta's food and eating it all before he could even react.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kouta Complained.

"Well… you were the one who said that the food wasn't all that good." Gohan said teasingly.

"But I…" Began Kouta, but was then cut off by Mayu.

"D-domo Arigato, This was the best meal I've had in some time." Said Mayu.

"Alright Mayu-chan, why don't you go take a bath?" Suggested Yuka.

"Hey, wait a…" Tried to protest Kouta, but was quickly silenced by Yuka's withering glare.

"Um, well, sure Mayu, make yourself at home, its fine." Said Kouta, obviously in forced agreement

"I… alright." Said Mayu leaving the room.

"Hey, Nyuu-chan, why don't you go with her, you better get those wounds cleaned." Suggested Yuka.

"Nyuu!" She squealed happily, going right at the bathroom.

Having the feeling that Yuka was planning some serious talking, Gohan turned to his little brother.

"Alright squirt, you better go too, you look a little dusty."

"Okay!" Agreed Goten, following Nyuu.

"Are you two sure Mayu won't mind?" Asked Kouta

"Don't worry, Nyuu-san's also a girl and Goten is only 3, I doubt they'll be a problem for her." Explained Gohan.

"Yeah, besides I needed to talk with you two." Added Yuka

"It's about Mayu, isn't it?" Inquired Gohan.

"What about her?" Asked Kouta.

"I just found out that the local baker usually gives her some bread leftovers everyday." Yuka Explained.

"Well, they may be for her dog." Kouta Suggested.

"Yes, buy I think she may be a runaway." Yuka said.

"She definitely is." Gohan stated.

"How are you sure?" Asked Kouta, Gohan looked at him, giving him a 'You're a bit dense' look.

"Well, she was only wearing a sweater and a pair of panties, besides she looked dirty and slightly malnourished, aside from mildly pale." Explained Gohan.

"Good point." Commented Kouta, crossing his arms. "And now that I remember she seems to refuse to talk about her family."

"Do you think we should call the police?" Asked Yuka.

"To be honest, no, I kind of feel bad for turning her to them without knowing the full reason for her to escape her home." Responded Kouta.

"She did mentioned something about her mother hating her and stuff, it could be that she was mistreated at home and run away from it." Commented Gohan.

"It could be… We have to be careful, 'cause those cops aren't exactly trustworthy." Said Kouta, frowning.

"You guys want to know about last night? I'll tell you everything" Kouta continued, before proceeding to tell the two exactly what happened that night.

"I see… so that's why you were so worried about Nyuu-chan…" Realized Yuka, now understanding why does he seemed to care so much for the horned girl.

"Also, how did you found Nyuu, Gohan?" Asked Kouta.

"_Oh crap, what do I tell them, I can't just tell them about how I beat up those guys, much less of Nyuu-san's 'mood swings', that'd be stupid and it's not like they would believe me anyway." _Gohan thought.

"Well… I found Nyuu-san running away from them, so… I kind of hid her behind a warehouse, they completely ignored us." The spiky-haired teen lied and, luckily for him, it seemed to satisfy both cousins.

"I can't believe they would want to hurt someone like her." Said Yuka.

"I… I didn't want you to worry about it so I didn't told, I'm sorry." Said Kouta apologetically.

"No, it's okay… I'm sorry too" Responded Yuka. Both cousins stared at each other, warm smiles spreading in their faces as small blush tainted both teens' cheeks. Gohan stared, smiling slightly at the display of family intimate bonding.

"'_My parents and I rarely had any of these moments, if any." _He thought nostalgically.

It was a perfectly tender moment… quickly ruined by Nyuu bursting from the door, butt naked, wet and quite soapy…

"NYUUUUUU!" Cried the girl, exposing her entire anatomy to the 3 of them.

Gohan cried as he fell from the chair in surprise, his eyes nearly popping out from his sockets as he stared at the girl. Her injuries were almost healed by that point. Something quite surprising for him, but what caught almost all his attention, and almost made him faint; was the now _VERY_ clear view of Nyuu's breasts and womanhood. The young Saiyan felt him paints grow tighter and tighter, to the point it was getting painful.

"_Crap, control yourself!" _He mentally reprimanded himself, before he heard soft footsteps coming from the bathroom.

"N-Nyuu-san, please, come back to the bathroom" Said Mayu softly as she appeared in the door right besides Nyuu, covered only in a small blue towel. She reached out and grabbed Nyuu's hand, the motion causing the girl to accidentally drop the towel. She froze for two or three seconds, allowing more than enough time for Gohan to fully appreciate her naked figure…

"EEEEKKK!" She screeched, covering herself as best as she could. Kouta looked down in embarrassment as Gohan stared, his face seeming about to burst.

"Girls, get back to the shower, you're getting Kouta and Gohan all worked up!" Said Yuka, taking the two girls back at the bathroom.

"Man, could this get more complicated?" Whispered Kouta, turning to the younger boy, only to find him huddled up in a ball.

"I didn't saw anything, I didn't saw anything, I didn't saw anything, I didn't saw anything, I didn't saw anything…" He muttered, trying to control the blind lust in his head.

"_Man, he sure is weird, at his age I would've probably been in my room jerking off by now."_ The older boy thought as he eyed Gohan…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! She ran away all of the sudden and I just followed her to take her back!" Cried Mayu as Yuka dragged her and Nyuu back to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it, but you should wash that soap out of yourself, you could also catch a cold" Answered Yuka calmly as she arrived to the bathroom, where Goten was waiting for them.

"Y-you mean you're not mad?" Mayu asked.

"No, of course not! You haven't done anything wrong" She said with a small smile "By the way Mayu-chan, why don't you spend the night here?" The older girl asked.

"Um, that would be great but I don't want to be a nuisance for you." Responded Mayu.

"I insist, after all, we have a lot of room to spare!" Said Yuka cheerfully.

"I… Um… Okay…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****Meanwhile, at the facility-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Shirakawa sighed sadly as she watched young Nana sitting on the nursery's bed, curiously staring at her new limbs.

"So… how are you feeling with your new prosthetic limbs?" Asked Shirakawa to the little Diclonius.

"It feels weird… but I'll get used to it!" She answered cheerfully.

"That's… good to hear" Commented Shirakawa, hiding with a smile her inner conflict. _"This is ridiculous, how can she be part of the Diclonius and yet be such a sweet little girl?"_

"Nana." Called a voice behind the secretary, it was Kurama

"PAPA!" Cried the girl, jumping out of the bed and running right to him, but only managed to make two steps before her left leg popped from her body, making her fall flat on her face.

"Owie!" Groaned Nana as she sat on the ground, rubbing her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the Chief to his surrogate daughter.

"A lot better, it didn't hurt that much, I'll be sure to thank Gohan-kun for that when I see him again." she said brightly.

"Gohan-kun? Looks like you are getting an interest in that boy aren't you?" Asked Kurama.

"Umm… well… I." she stammered, her cheeks acquiring a cute pink color.

"Gohan? Who is that?" Asked Shirakawa.

"The boy I mentioned in the debriefing, I believe he's the boy Bando's team spoke about yesterday" Informed Kurama.

"Yep, he saved me from Lucy!" Chirped Nana, shocking Shirakawa.

"_That boy did what! How's this possible, first he takes down five elite soldiers and then he squares off against Lucy and survives! Just what is that boy!"_

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that I… can help you find and fight Lucy after I fully recover?" She asked timidly

"Don't worry about that now, focus more on getting used to your new limbs." Answered Kurama

"Okay Papa."

"Right, now, try using your vectors to flex your arm." Instructed Kurama. Nana did as told, successfully flexing her new arm like a normal person.

"Good job Nana." Congratulated Kurama

"Really, you mean it!" Cried Nana excitedly

"Relax Nana, we're not done yet." Said Kurama. Nana calmed immediately.

"Okay, now try flexing your fingers." he Instructed, Nana did as told, but her fingers ended up bending at an unnatural angle, as if broken.

Kurama sweat dropped, this was going to be harder than he expected "All right Nana, keep practicing" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Papa…" Called Nana

"Yes?" He asked turning around. Nana used her vectors to close the distance between her and Kurama, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Papa." She purred, burying her face in the man's chest. Kurama seemed hesitant for a second, before he returned the hug with his good arm.

"I know I… love you too." He muttered.

Shirakawa couldn't help but stare at the family bonding moment. _"This girl is definitely different."_

"Go to rest Nana, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Kurama, letting go of his surrogate daughter

"Got it Papa, goodnight!" She said happily, using her vectors to balance herself as she hoped back to bed with her flesh feet.

Kurama exited from the room and waited for Shirakawa.

"Chief?" Asked the Woman from behind, closing the door.

"Shirakawa… I have a favor to ask you…" He stated.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Alright, here goes another one. Hopefully I'll have the next one for next weekend, hopefully.


	7. New home: Part 2

**WARNING: **This episode contains Child sexual abuse, followed by some major ass kicking and what could be considered… an accidental lime.

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 7: New Home, Part 2**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan woke up with a yawn at the sound of a door knocking, covering his eyes from the sunlight creeping on his room. He stood up and walked over to his door. When he opened it, the boy was greeted with the sigh of Kouta and Yuka, the later holding a note in her hands.

"Y-Yuka-san, Kouta-san?" Asked the boy drowsily, rubbing his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing the worried look on the older girl's face

"Gohan, we have a problem, Mayu-chan ran away." She said, handling the paper to Gohan. The boy's eyes instantly shot open.

"She what!" He shouted, taking the paper and reading it:

_Thank you very much for everything, __dinner was delicious._

_But if I stay any longer, I know I'll only become a burden._

_I__ promise to pay you up for the hospital as soon as I can._

_Thank you again and sorry for leaving without warning._

_Mayu_

Gohan read the letter, and then read it again, before crumpling the paper in his hand, scowling.

"Mayu-san, damn it." He silently cursed. Yuka noticed his anger and instantly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, relax, we'll find her, don't worry." Said Yuka to the kid. Gohan looked at her and then breathed deeply.

"Alright, I'll go change myself and wake Goten up."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

An hour or so later, Gohan and company found themselves at the local market. The boy was currently staring in disbelief at Nyuu, who seemed to be stupid enough to start a glaring contest with a fish, and a dead one no less!

"**She's really a lost ca****use, isn't she?" **Said Oniari.

"_For once, I agree." _Gohan answered.

"_**Retarded to the bone, that's good, she won't be able to tell anyone if I were to…"**_

"_Don't. Even. THINK. About it, you fucking lunatic." _Gohan warned his psychotic demon side.

"…_**Party pooper…"**_

"**Amazing how she could be able to ****does all that crazy stuff back then… I think she's like us."**

"_Like us? What do you mean?" _Gohan asked innocently. The boy could've sworn he saw his Saiyan side face palm as his eye twitched.

"**Moron…" **Mumbled Oniari before setting in silence. Leaving Gohan to ponder on the subject…

"So, you guys know her?" The local baker asked Kouta.

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Well, I'm sorry, but she hadn't come today. But if you see her, please give her this as a present from me." She said, taking a small package and handling it to the cousins.

"Sure, we will." Yuka answered.

"Nii-chan, I'm hungry." Moaned Goten, pulling his brother's hand.

"Relax Goten; we'll get some food later." Said Gohan, doing his best to ignore his own stomach.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

How long has it been: days, weeks, maybe even a month? Time honestly didn't mattered anymore, not since she made the decision of running away. It was quite a bittersweet day, mostly bitter than sweet, actually. The day she had finally mustered the courage to tell her mother _everything_ the man she brought to her house forced her to do. Of course, it didn't go like Mayu initially expected. Considering that her mother slapped her in the face, called her a whore and accused her of both being nothing but a nuisance in her new marriage and of trying to take her new husband from her. Mayu's heart was shattered, her mother; her last defense against him had betrayed her, instead choosing to defend the man that had made her life a living hell. She couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much, but things just got worse: The very same night he called, however, for the first time ever, she refused…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"What was that?" Asked the man, his tone cold and slow

"I…I said I won't… I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. This was the limit, she couldn't bear it anymore, this man had completely destroyed her, and she utterly refused to keep being her little sex doll, however, before she could turn and run a hand held her wrist in an iron grip.

*_Slap_*

Mayu instantly fell to the ground, her cheek stinging for being slapped the second time that day, in the same cheek. She barely had time to get on her knees before the man yanked her from her hair.

"You stupid little slut." He hissed in annoyance. "You are in no position to argue, you are my little sexy bitch, I own you and nothing will change that." He whispered to her ear, before throwing her to the bed and pinning her down.

"No, please…" She begged.

*_Slap_*

"Silence!" He ordered "Now, you know what to do." He added, smirking smugly…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback end-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mayu stifled a sob as she remembered what he did to her later: he decided to 'punish her for her insolence' by sodomizing her, robbing her last virginity, and thus, stripping her of the last bit of dignity she had. She recalled it being very painful-no-it was the single most painful moment in her whole life. She had cried so hard that night, tears of pain, loneliness and despair, she felt everything was lost, there was no hope for her. She felt her life couldn't be worse: Her father was dead, his step-father had taken her and used her to satisfy his sick fantasies and her mother blamed and even hated her for it. Her only response to this was grab what little clothes she could and ran… ran far, far away; completely ignoring the searing pain and heartache, she ran until her legs gave away and she collapsed in the middle of the street, weeping the whole time until she fell unconscious in the cold, unforgiving concrete…

The next days had been a constant fight for survival: looking for anything even barely edible in the trash; seeking refuge from the rain under alleys, shrines, under bridges and even in cardboard boxes… In short, her new life was a nightmare just as bad as, if not worse, than her previous life, until one day, she met Wanta. That little puppy had been her only company in the last weeks; they lived together, ate together and slept together. For Mayu, Wanta wasn't only a pet, it was her best friend and the only company she had, but no more…

A few hours after running away, the true owner of Wan-James had taken the little dog from her. Again, she was…

"I am alone." Whispered Mayu, resting her back in a small abandoned hut. The little makeshift house was actually just a group of boxes piled up together with a thin wooden ceiling; still, it has been Mayu's home for the last weeks.

"If Wanta was here now… I would be probably gloating that I just turned 13, but I guess it's no use now…" She continued, feeling the urge to cry increase.

"No! I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry anymore!" She said to herself, after all, now she was all by for herself, she had to be strong only for herself, and not depend on anyone anymore.

"_At least, at least Wanta will have a warm home and eat nice food." _She thought, trying to console herself, only to wallow more in her own misery.

"It's so cold here without him…" She whispered, hugging herself tightly in an effort of warming herself up.

"So cold…"

"Oh really?" Asked a smug male voice. Mayu froze.

"No… not you… not again…" She whispered, shaking in pure terror. It was him! The man she had tried so hard to avoid, her stepfather had found her!

"Yes honey, me…" Added the man, a perverse grin lighting his face "Oh, where are my manners, happy birthday! Now come here and get your present!"

Mayu screamed…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It started raining when Gohan and the others returned to the Inn; without a trace of Mayu in the whole town.

Yuka couldn't help but gaze worriedly at Gohan, the boy hadn't said a word since they ate lunch, his expression a constant mixture of worry and frustration.

"Gohan…" She began, placing a hand in his shoulder.

"Huh?"

Yuka hesitated before continuing. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her soon."

Gohan gave a small sigh.

"_O__h, you're soooo right, maybe I'm worrying too much, I mean, what could possibly go wrong. All I have to do is locate Mayu-san through the THOUSANDS of people in this huge as hell city!"_

Gohan sighed again; these sarcastic remarks weren't going to help him at all. All he needed to do was focus a little harder.

Gohan again spread his senses, trying to pinpoint Mayu one more time. Checking all over the city, he found nothing. Focusing harder, he finally managed to locate the missing girl after a few minutes. She was at the beach, all alone except…

Gohan gasped as he realized there was another presence next to Mayu. Said entity emanated a completely perverse aura, so dark and twisted it actually reminded him of Makai. He shuddered, anything that even remotely reminded him of Makai spelled trouble, he had to go and rescue her. Right. Now!

"Gohan, are you alright?" Questioned Kouta, noticing the younger teen shudder.

"I… I have to go; I think I know where she could be!" He blurted out suddenly, quickly grabbing an umbrella.

"Are you serious, where, How are you even sure?" The older boy asked.

"Call it a gut feeling, just wait for me, I'll be right back!" Answered Gohan as he bolted away from the house.

"Should we follow him?" Kouta asked his cousin.

"No, its okay, I have an Idea if he finds her anyway." Answered Yuka.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan ran like the wind, dashing through the streets of Kamakura at such speed that, to an ordinary person, Gohan would look like a passing blur. Jumping straight at the beach where he was first found alongside Goten and Nyuu, Gohan dashed to the dumpster, went straight at the box-hut and kicked open one of the walls. His blood froze.

Mayu was on the 'hut' with the evil presence, who now Gohan knew was a man; that was obvious, but it was the position he found them that froze him with horror: The man had Mayu forced on her knees, her sweater pulled up and tightly tied around her wrists, binding her arms behind her back; her panties and the man's pants all down to their knees; one hand grabbing Mayu by her hair, forcing her face to the sand and the other digging its nails on Mayu's soft butt cheek as he thrust his penis in and out of her… oh god!

Rage instantly boiled in Gohan, melting his shock and driving him almost over the edge, the only times he had felt such anger before was when he saw Frieza impale Krillin with one of his horns.

"What the _fuck_ you think you're doing to Mayu-san!" Growled Gohan as he dropped the umbrella and stepped closer, his eyes hidden under locks of black hair, which was good, so no one would notice there were flashing from coal black to hot red to icy teal.

"G-Gohan-san?" Uttered Mayu, managing to see the raven-haired teen through her tear stained vision.

The man glared at Gohan, before a smug grin crossed his features.

"Well, well, Mayu-chan, looks like your new boyfriend had come to the rescue." he hissed darkly, pulling her hair and yanking her to him, forcing her to face.

"Too bad, because you know… I. Own. Your ass." he added, bitch-slapping her to the ground.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way, you lowlife." Hissed Gohan, his tone lower and sterner, more dangerous. The man gave an amused chuckle, only further angering the already pissed off teen.

"What's the matter little guy, jealous?" The man said, letting go of Mayu to tower in front of Gohan. His 6.5 inches erection disgustingly pointed at the boy.

"What's wrong, would you like to be in my place you horny little worm?" Taunted him, causing the teen to tightly clench his fist in rage.

"Don't push it." Warned Gohan, trying really hard not to kill the man on the spot.

"Or maybe…" He added, giving the boy a hungry, predatory look. "Maybe you want to be in HER place. You want to be my bitch eh, you little faggot?" He chuckled a little more, patting Gohan in the head "I'll tell you something: I'll let her go if you give me a good blowjob, how about it?" He ended, and sealed his fate.

Gohan's hesitance vanished. Raising one foot he connected a solid kick to his groin with all the strength his Saiyan-Hanyou self could muster. The man was sent one good meter to the air, letting out a gasp of pure pain. He didn't had time to gather air for a scream before Gohan's fist connected squarely on his ribcage, the force of the blow sending him flying through one of the box-walls of the makeshift hut and across the beach before landing on a concrete wall. Gohan walked up to him, his glare burning holes on the man.

"I should kill for what you were just doing to her you _bastard_!" He spat in disgust. The man didn't bother replying, as he was too busy twitching by the excruciating pain from his broken pelvis and trying to breathe through his cracked sternum.

"But… I have something better in mind." He ended.

"_**Oh, we're gonna have some fun with his ass?" **_Asked Makai, grinning maniacally from ear to ear. Gohan instantly grimaced in disgust.

"_No! First of all, I'm neither gay nor bi and second; I REFUSE to fall to the same level as this, this, this failed abortion!" _He countered, indignant at his Demon side's perversion.

"**Then what's the great Idea?" **Wondered the boy's Saiyan side.

"Simple." He said aloud, charging a ki blast with his index finger and firing it at the man's already destroyed crotch, reducing his bleeding manhood and testicles to ashes, and leaving only a large brown mark of cauterized blood between his legs. The man only managed a choked scream before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"There, now I'm sure you'll never be able to hurt Mayu-san or anyone else like that again." Said the boy coldly. Before taking the man by one leg and dragging him to a nearby dumpster and dumping his unconscious form in it.

"Stay there like the trash you are." He hissed, closing the dumpster.

"**Clever, very clever." **Praised his Saiyan side.

"_**Nice… too bad I didn't got the feel of that ass of his."**_

"_You're such a sick bastard, you know, I just can't believe you're actually a part of me!"_

"**Quit your whining would you; it's enough with having to stand this freak****'s antics 24/7 to having to take all your Wangst shit all over again!"**

"_But__…"_

"**Shut. Up."**

"_I thought you found it amusing?"_

"**Oh yeah, I do. But ****right now it's not the time, so shut it!"**

"_Fine."_ Grumbled Gohan.

Now sure that the man was out of business he returned to the hut for Mayu. The girl's state was heartbreaking, she was huddled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing silently, her arms still bound behind her. Gohan looked at her sadly, walked to her and kneeled besides her.

"Mayu-san?" Called the boy, untying her hands. The girl quickly reacted, slapping the boy's hand and backing away from him in fear.

"N-no! St-stay b-b-back!" She stuttered in fear, hugging herself tightly.

"Mayu-san, its okay it's me, Gohan." Said the teen. Mayu looked up, clearing her tear-stained vision and recognized him after a few seconds.

"Gohan-san." She mouthed, before throwing herself at Gohan, sobbing onto his chest. The boy was taken aback by Mayu's actions, but quickly regained his senses. Slowly, he placed his hands in the girl's shoulders, massaging them gently, not daring to touch her naked back.

"Shh, shh, Mayu-san, it's okay." He whispered gently as the girl clutched his shirt tightly. She tried to talk, but the sobs wrecking her body wouldn't allow her to complete a full sentence.

"It's alright, it's over, that man will never hurt you again." He said soothingly, lifting her chin and gently brushing her tears away with his hands. That's when the boy noticed that her cheeks had red palm imprints and she had a black eye. Looking lower, Gohan noticed her body full of bruises: there were bruises on her arms, her wrists were swollen; proof of how hard he had bound her arms together. Her small breasts, still only small buds above her skin, looked the worst: both with nasty looking bruises, blue nipples, small cuts probably caused by the man's nails digging on her flesh and even biting marks. Looking lower, he could see a small trail of blood coming from her vulva, which was also purple with bruises; as well as more bruises in her legs.

"My god, what the hell had he done to you!" He gasped. Mayu noticed him looking at her and covered herself up in shame.

"No… don't look at me… I'm so filthy." She uttered between small sobs. Gohan shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Mayu-san, you're not filthy at all; what that persondid to you was horrible, and _he's_ the one to blame, not you." He explained soothingly.

"But, Gohan-san, I…"

"No, Mayu-san, you're not responsible of anything, no matter what anyone tells you."

Mayu sniffled and placed her head in Gohan's chest, seeking comfort. The boy blushed slightly and then placed a hand on her head, softly brushing her hair.

"Hey, Gohan-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you won't leave me, won't you?" She suddenly asked.

"What?"

"P-please, promise y-you won't l-leave me." She stuttered, holding onto the boy for dear life.

"What are you t-?"

"PROMISE IT!" She suddenly yelled, taking the boy aback.

"I… I…" He stammered, trying to process the question. Mayu's grip tightened as she confused his silence of confusion with silence of rejection.

"Please, don't leave me… don't leave me like my parents, not like Wanta… please, d-don't abandon me, not with that monster out there…" She begged pathetically, sobbing again. Gohan remained silent for a few more seconds before answering.

"D-don't worry. I'm not leaving you here; actually, I was planning on taking you to the Inn with me. As for, well, _him_, don't worry either, I assure you he will never hurt you anymore."

The words sunk deeply in Mayu, who looked up at him with tears on her eyes.

"Y-you promise?"

"Yeah, I do." he said softly, cupping her face with both hands and softly kissing her forehead. A few seconds later the boy's hands began to glow slightly and the ache in Mayu's checks faded away. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at Gohan in amazement.

"W-what did you…?"

"I healed your cheeks…" He explained, before gently pressing his glowing hand against her black eye, healing it after a few seconds.

"How?" She asked. The boy just smiled.

"Let's just say I have some 'skills'." He offered. Mayu smiled at him.

"I think I understand now."

"Huh?"

"You're an angel, an angel sent to protect me, you're my guardian angel, Gohan-kun." She said, wrapping her petite arms around the boy's body. Gohan's cheeks went deep red as he hesitantly returned the hug.

"D-don't say that Mayu-san, I'm no angel at all." He said embarrassed _"In any case, I'm the exact opposite, only able to do some helpful stuff here and there."_

"**What did I told you about that Wangst shit of your****s, wimp." **Growled Oniari.

"_Geez sorry."_

"M-Mayu-san, I think we should get back to the Inn now." Said Gohan.

Mayu looked about to say something when a sharp pain stopped her.

"Mayu-san, are you ok?" The boy asked in worry.

"It hurts… it hurts…" She gasped in pain.

"Hey, Mayu-san, maybe we could go to a hospital an-"

"No! No hospitals, please!" She suddenly cried. She didn't want anyone else to put her hands on her body, especially someone she didn't knew. Gohan sighed, after reading some psychology books, courtesy of his mother, he learned that victims from rape wouldn't allow any other person to invade their personal space without threatening an aggressive reaction; only letting people they knew and trusted in great degree approach to them, thus, he understood why she wouldn't want to go to a place like that.

This made Gohan realize something: judging by how Mayu hadn't reacted violently at his touch, she seemed to trust him completely. The realization caused the boy's lips to curve upward in a smile; he had made a new friend in this new world.

Then another idea hit Gohan: try and heal Mayu by himself. The idea sounded good in itself, except for a crucial detail…

Due to his inexperience with the healing technique, he would have to directly touch her injured zones, which meant placing his hands in places he shouldn't. Gohan blushed slightly, feeling a mixture of both embarrassment and frustration: on one hand he was too shy to actually invade Mayu's privacy like that, even if Makai and his own teenage hormones wanted otherwise; and on the other, he didn't wanted Mayu to think that he would take advantage of her, nor did he wanted to dig deeper in her just re-opened emotional scars; still, he wanted nothing but to help her, so he had to try… and hope for the best.

"M-Mayu-san… I… M-maybe I could, you know, h-heal the rest of your body…" He suggested hesitantly.

"What?" She asked, shock and a little of fear crossing her features, Gohan instantly panicked.

"No! It's not what you're thinking, I'm just trying to help, but It's okay, I mean, we don't have to do anything you don't want to I just don't like seeing you in pain and…" He tried to explain.

Mayu stared at the boy as she thought about Gohan's proposal. Letting him heal her body, in a rational sense, was the best course of action, but Mayu was not a rational person; she was a traumatized teen that had suffered horribly because her stepfather had touched her without her consent and sexually brutalized her, the fact that her mother also sided with him only made things worse; that, including the fact her sense of security was shattered when he found her again. She didn't trust any man, or person in general, anymore; she even began to fear them a little. But Gohan was different, in the little time she had met him, the girl had found he was different from any other male she had met; he was kind, calm, friendly, soft spoken and mild mannered. This boy had somehow earned her trust. Then, there were this 'powers' of him, he trusted her enough to show it to her, and heal her, meaning he truly cared for her wellbeing; this also caused a small part of her mind, perhaps one that refused to let go of that childish innocence that was so brutally ripped from her, to look up to the boy as a sort of guardian angel. Mayu made a decision, she trusted Gohan, and somehow knew this friendly kid would never do anything to harm her, so she decided to push her fears aside and agree.

"I… I understand." She said, cutting Gohan.

"Huh?"

"Y-you're not a bad person, I understand you're just trying to help me… It's just I… I…" She stuttered, trying hard to push all her fears aside.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you we don't have to do this if you don't want to, I don't want to force you to do anything similar to what he did to you, if you don't trust me to do it its fine, it's not like anyone would find out about your wounds anyway." He said in return, almost reading her thoughts.

Mayu smiled, Gohan really only wanted to help her, and knowing this helped her to push her fears aside.

"Gohan-kun… I… I want you to heal me, its fine, I do trust you. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met." She confessed, surprising Gohan.

"Oh… I… Well, if you're okay with it then… I'll do it." He responded, gently placing his hands on Mayu's shoulders.

"If I hurt you or you just want to stop just tell me and I will, okay?" He said. Mayu nodded.

"Sure."

(A/N: Okay readers, here begins the lime, so if you don't want to read it, then skip it, but I'm warning you, what happens here will affect the plot)

"Alright, h-here we go." Announced Gohan as his hands began to glow again. Mayu relaxed as she felt Gohan's energy vibrate through her arms, numbing the aching pain and replacing it with soothing warmth, the girl let a small sigh escape her mouth as she found herself enjoying his touch. Unlike her stepfather, whose touch was cold, rough, possessive and most of all painful; Gohan's was warm, sweet, caring and most tender.

"It… feels good." She whispered, again resting her head in Gohan chest. The boy's hands worked their way down her arms, healing her swollen wrist. Then his hands crawled to her legs, repeating the process before hesitantly returning at her shoulders.

"O-okay, now I'm going to h-heal your b-breasts, so if you want to stop I'll do it." He stuttered. Mayu was hesitant.

"It's… It's okay." She said.

Nodding, Gohan gently placed a glowing hand on one of her breasts. Mayu gave a sharp gasp at the contact; she unconsciously began squirming slightly, feeling pain and fear from Gohan's touch. Gohan sensed her uneasiness and stopped.

"D-did I hurt you?" He asked her in worry, the girl nodded.

"A little." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to s-stop?" He asked, half-wanting a yes. Mayu looked doubtful for a second.

"N-no, it's fine." She answered. Gohan silently placed his hand again, focusing more energy in the process. This time, the pain stopped after a second before being replaced with that warm sensation. Her fear fading with her pain, Mayu relaxed and welcomed the touch, feeling pleasure slowly build in her.

"Mm, Gohan-kun." She purred as the boy gently massaged her breast. The boy in question took a deep breath as he gently worked on healing her, trying very hard to keep himself from touching her any more that necessary. A part of Mayu still wanted Gohan to stop, but his healing touch felt too good for her to completely reject it.

"My butt too…"

"Huh?"

"He hurt my butt too." She whispered, wanting her 'guardian angel' to end all her pain. The boy hesitantly snaked a hand to the girls rear, and confirmed it: her butt cheeks felt hot and swollen, as if someone had been constantly slapping them, he also felt some small cuts from the man's nails and biting marks too. Frowning, Gohan proceeded to gently massage her rear. Mayu gave another sharp gasp as the contact before the pain faded again.

Mayu cooed at the combined pleasure of Gohan massaging and healing some of her most sensitive areas. Gohan gulped nervously as he finished healing her breast and moved to the other one.

"You're so good at this…" She moaned, pressing herself closer to Gohan.

"No, not really, my friend Dende was much better at this than me, he was able to bring people at the brink of death back to full health in only a few minutes. I on the other hand, can barely heal some cuts or bruises, and maybe a few cracked bones at best." He explained, blushing heavily.

"It doesn't matter…" She cooed, losing herself in the pleasure of his warmth. Forgetting any insecurity she still had.

"A-anyway, y-your 'part'… is it ok for me t-to heal it?" He asked, half-wanting a no.

"Yes…" She breathed.

"Uh, okay." He said, hesitantly moving his hand from her breast to her bruised girlhood, massaging her labia. The girl felt a pang of pain that made her wince, but was soon replaced by jolts of pleasure that shot from her most private area, making her moan.

"Mm, yeah, keep going." Moaned Mayu.

"A-are you completely sure of this, I mean, we can stop if you want to." He said hesitantly, Mayu shook her head.

"No, it's okay, please continue." Pleaded Mayu, feeling how the injuries caused by her stepfather's rough penetration slowly closed, her pain replaced by warmth and pleasure.

"Uhh… al-alright then." He replied nervously, his other hand leaving her now healed rear to move to her labia, doubling the speed of the healing process, and doubling Mayu's pleasure too.

"Umm, Gohan-kun, oh yes, I'm going to… ah don't stop, don't stop!" She moaned in utter bliss. The boy's touch was magic! The vibrations caused by his energy not only healed her wounds, but also stimulated her insides; this, added to Gohan's already tender caresses, was slowly but surely driving her closer and closer to orgasm. In her aroused state, Mayu subconsciously placed her hands on Gohan's, almost as if she was trying to guide him. Gohan noticed her actions and became nervous.

"M-Mayu-san?" Tried to talk the boy, almost fearful of what was about to happen.

"Ah, ah, Gohan, I'm going to cum…oh Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She finally cried in pleasure as her very first orgasm smashed on her, making her ejaculate her vaginal fluids on Gohan's hands. The feeling of Mayu's warm juices making him suddenly froze as realization of what had just happened struck him like one of Cell's punches.

_"Oh shit, no, no, __no, no, no… oh kami, what have I done!"_

**"You made her cum****, captain oblivious."**

_**"****Yeah, nice one Gohan-chan."**_

"M-Mayu-san, I… I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to…" He stuttered, trying to find an excuse for what just happened.

The girl just kept a tight grip on Gohan's shirt, panting for air as the force of the orgasm slammed on her. With her stepfather's incredibly rough treatment of her body, Mayu was only able to feel a searing pain every time that bastard placed his hands on her, there were a few occasions were her pain was accompanied by pleasure, but these feelings only brought shame to her. With Gohan however, she didn't felt pain at all, and so, she was able to relax and fully reach her climax, entering a state of total bliss that made her forgot everything from her father's death, her step-father's abuse, her mother's hatred, the loss of Wanta, her own loneliness, everything. This state of bliss, however, only lasted a few seconds before realization struck her too.

"No…" The girl whispered.

"Mayu-san I…"

"No!" She repeated, this time louder. The horror was evident on her face.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"NO!" She finally yelled, pushing Gohan away and crawling away from him. After crawling to the other side of the hut, Mayu stared at her hands as if they had betrayed her, before burying her face in them, sobbing her eyes out.

"I'm sorry…" Whispered Gohan, feeling ashamed of himself. He had screwed it up again. Mayu must hate him now, who could blame her? He had just forced an orgasm on her! He had dug deeper and added salt and lemon into an already opened wound. He was truly useless. Gohan felt like shit, not just figuratively, he truly felt no better than shit, he was never able to do anything right, only making things worse. He felt terrible; he only wanted to disappear, to be erased from the universe, to die, to…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sobbed Mayu, interrupting the boy's self-destructive rant.

"What?"

"I… You… you only wanted to help me and… I took advantage of your good intentions… Y-you must hate me now… and I-I d-don't blame you, I forced you to… to t-touch me… oh, kami, I'm a horrible person, I'm no better than him!" She yelled, her sobs turning into desperate wails.

"_Now she thinks she took advantage of me… what do I do now…?" _Gohan realized in frustration.

"**You idiot, ****just go there and console her."**

"_But… but I __can't just…"_

**"What are you, stupid? Neither she nor you actually expected her to have an orgasm all of the sudden, this was merely an accident, besides, it was she who accepted in the first place, now just go there and calm her down."**

"_B-but I…"_

**"JUST DO IT!" **Roared Oniari.

Gohan thought about it for a moment, maybe there was no one to blame, maybe it was just an accident, maybe Oniari was right after all.

**"Of course I'm right" **Oniari cut him, an arrogant edge on his voice.

"_Wait, why are you helping me now?"_

**"Listen dimwit, we need her company. She's a potential mate to carry our brethren. And now that we**** and the squirt are the only Saiyans left we'll need to take every chance we have." **Oniari said, rationalizing every bit of his actions, making the dominant personality shudder at the manipulative way Oniari was… _shipping_ them.

Making a decision, Gohan stood up and walked up to the sobbing Mayu. He was about to place his hand on her shoulder before he stopped, noticing that it was still stained with the girl's fluids.

"Oh, yeah…" He muttered, taking a handkerchief from his jean's pocket and cleaning his hands with it before returning it to his pocket. Gohan then picked her sweater, returned to Mayu and covered her back with it.

"G-Gohan-kun I…"

"Shhh, don't say anything, you don't need to feel guilty." Said Gohan as he soothingly stroked her hair.

"B-but I… I took… I took advantage of you…"

"No, Mayu-san, it's ok; this was an accident." He told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"You… you are not mad?" She asked timidly.

"Not at all, I already told you, this was just an accident, an accident we must ensure never to happen again, ok?" Said the boy, looking at her dead in the eyes, his expression only a warm smile.

"Y-yes, I… I promise you this'll never happen anymore!" Said Mayu decidedly.

"Good, now wipe those tears and put on your clothes before you catch a…"

"Achoo!"

"…cold."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, its fine." He said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Minutes later, both found themselves walking on the streets of Kamakura. Mayu shivered in cold. Gohan noticed it and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Mayu blushed slightly, still not used at the boy's displays of affection.

"Well, Mayu-san, we're here." Said Gohan as they arrived at the Inn.

"G-Gohan-kun, I… I wanted to thank you, for, you know, saving me and stuff."

"It's okay; anyone else would've done the same."

"Y-you're probably right." Whispered Mayu as Gohan opened the door. The Inn was dark, like there was no one inside.

"Weird, I wonder where they could've gone." He wondered, turning the lights on.

*Click*

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled both Kouta and Yuka in unison.

"Nyuu!" Squealed Nyuu at the same time.

Both teens were shocked at the events, before Mayu turned to look at Gohan.

"Y-you were all preparing a party…just for me?" She asked.

"Well… I…" Stammered the boy, still surprised.

"Of course we did!" Answered Kouta.

"Oh, and the baker asked us to give this to you, Mayu-chan." Said Yuka, handling Mayu the package.

"F-for me?" She asked, opening the box to find a small birthday cake, complete with a 'Happy birthday Mayu' message written with chocolate.

"Happy Birthday, Mayu-chan!" Said Yuka

"Nyuu!" Squealed the amnesiac girl, running at Mayu with a bowl filled with rice.

"Rice?" Gohan wondered.

"Must be because she saw how Mayu liked it yesterday." Yuka said.

"I… Th-thank you…"

"Hey, it's nothing; after all, it's your birthday-Oh and Happy birthday, by the way." Gohan said with a small smile.

"Hey Mayu, I don't know what you're running away from, but feel free to stay here as much as you want." Kouta added.

Mayu looked around, finding only warmth and happiness, this was a true happy family, and they wanted her to be a part of it, it was just too good to be true.

"Thank you, thank you all." She whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Mayu-san?"

"Y-you didn't had to do this guys, I-I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Don't say that, you're no burden to us." Said Gohan _"Not bigger than me at least."_

Mayu sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her sweater's sleeve.

"I… I'm crying again… e-even if I'm just happy, the tears still… come out." She choked out, her voice breaking by the sobs. Gohan quickly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Yuka hugged her. Mayu silently cried in Yuka's arms, finally finding the warmth and happiness of a family she had been craving since her father's death, almost 4 years ago.

Meanwhile, a little puppy scratched the door outside the Inn…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Shirakawa was leaning on the wall when chief Kurama exited the Director's office. Shirakawa looked closer at Kurama, noticing slight anguish in his usually emotionless face.

"He told you terminate number seven didn't he?" The secretary intuited.

"Yes." Was his simple response.

"I see…"

"Shirakawa, about that favor I asked you…"

"Oh yes, follow me." She said, motioning Kurama to the laboratory room. They went to an elevator for the second floor: the laboratory room.

Once inside they walked through many rooms, all ranging from dissection tables to chemical labs. They walked until the end of the hall, entering the very last room.

"Kazegawa-san." Called Shirakawa.

"Oh, Shirakawa-san, Chief Kurama, what brings you here?" Greeted a young man, he was on his mid twenties; he had dark brown hair and black eyes. He worked on the Diclonius Research facility; however, he was against the brutal methods of testing the scientists used on them.

"Doctor Kazegawa, Shirakawa here gave you a request two days ago, I came here for that." Kurama explained simply.

"I had the feeling you came for that, I had already begun the research, but… in all, I might have it ready in one month, at least" Explained the scientist. Kurama frowned, his chance of fully freeing Nana and _she_ from that horrible burden was out of his hands again.

"I see…"

"But don't worry, chief, I promise you I'll work as fast as I possibly can!" The scientist explained. Kurama's face showed signs of hope, though due to the glasses he was wearing no one noticed.

"Good, then, we'll leave now, continue your research." Said Kurama, motioning Shirakawa to go with him again.

"Shirakawa…" He began once they arrived on the elevator.

"Yes?"

"S-sorry for the troubles I'm giving you." He said, almost inaudibly.

"Oh, it's… it's fine Chief." She muttered, surprised by the Chief's display of emotions.

"Shirakawa, I was… hoping you could help me with something else…" Said Kurama.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was midnight on Kamakura city, the pale gibbous moon and stars shinning in the dark heavens.

Gohan walked through the hall of the Inn, on his right hand was a handkerchief filled with sticky fluids, on the other one, a bucket with bathing objects. He also carried a pair of Pajamas over his shoulders, as the ones he was wearing were wet with sweating.

"Why the hell I did that?" Muttered the boy, tightly clenching his right hand, the fluids of the handkerchief dripping from his hands in small droplets.

_**"****Oh come on, you know you liked it." **_Said his inner demon, snickering.

"_It's __was so wrong."_

"_**You're such a pussy, don't tell me you don't remember how good it felt when your hand**__**s were on that girl's body, or also when that Nyuu girl was all over you…" **_Retorted Makai, the comment reminding Gohan two of the reasons he 'unloaded' himself a few minutes ago.

"_Makai, shut up."_ Shot Gohan, feeling both embarrassment and shame.

"**Oh, please, it's not such a big deal." **Interfered Oniari.

"_Oh, it sure isn't, Mayu-san will surely understand that I just __masturbated using a handkerchief with her own vaginal fluids! She will also most surely understand that while I was doing it I was fantasizing about her, Nyuu-san, Yuka-san and even that Nana girl at the same time!"_ Replied Gohan sarcastically, blushing deep red as he recalled the mental images.

"**You don't have to tell anyone." **Simply said Oniari.

"_That's not the point!"_

"_**What, you didn't like it?" **_Asked Makai, snickering.

"_Well… I… Okay! Maybe I did, but that's still no excuse!"_

"**Hey, even Saiyans need sexual release once in a while." **Shot back the boy's Saiyan half.

"Maybe, but I've just did the deed thrice!" Yelled Gohan, extremely thankful that everyone else was totally asleep, so they wouldn't know what he did.

"**Well, considering your age**** and the events that happened since you arrived I wouldn't blame you." **Explained Oniari.

"_Of course you can't, you _are_ me after all, and you're just too cocky to admit a mistake!"_

"**Hey I'm trying to help, you know! Just chill a little bit, we've spent ****three days piling up sexual tension, this was merely natural." **Countered Oniari, showing again that he could be the most rational of the three.

"…Maybe." Muttered Gohan, arriving at the bathroom. The first thing he did was throw the handkerchief to the trashcan, still feeling slightly disgusted at what he'd done. Next, he went to the bath tub and turned on the hot water. After twenty minutes of profusely washing his whole body, Gohan exited the shower, putting on the second pair of pajamas after he dried himself up. He then walked to the kitchen, bucked in hand, loaded it with water and…

_*Gulp*_

_*Gulp*_

_*Gulp*_

_*Gulp*_

_*Gulp*_

That was the only sound on the Inn as Son Gohan filled his Saiyan stomach with bucket after bucket of water.

"This sucks." Mumbled the teen as he felt the cold water fill the space incredible amounts of foods his Saiyan stomach demanded.

"**Then why do you keep doing it, we're not a camel you know, we need **_**real**_** food."**

"_And what do you __expect me to do, I can't just go to them and ask them to give me like 25 bowls of food per day, it's just stupid!" _Shot back Gohan, finishing his seventh bucket.

"**Touché, still, you need to fill our stomach properly; we won't survive longer than a few months without compromising our ki reserves."**

"Just great" Mumbled the teen in annoyance.

"**So, any ideas?"**

"_Not yet, right now I just want to sleep." _Answered the dominant personality, ending his tenth and final bucket of the night.

"**Fine, go to sleep, our body needs it, anyways."**

Gohan nodded in agreement and began walking back at his room. He was walking through the hall when suddenly one of the doors opened right besides Gohan; the boy heard a small cry and a thump. Looking at the sound's direction, the boy found himself staring down at Mayu, who was rubbing her butt in pain.

"Mayu-san, are you okay?" Asked the boy as he extended his hand. Mayu nodded, taking his hand. Gohan helped her stand up and looked at her; her eyes were red and puffy, as if she was crying.

"Mayu-san, is something wrong?" Asked the boy, Mayu shook her head.

"N-no Gohan-kun, sorry for making you worry, I just had a bad dream, that's all" Answered the girl.

"Nightmares, huh? I've had plenty of those." Said the teen.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, Nightmares are usually the manifestation of your worst fears, some bad memories, a huge trauma or a feeling of guilt or regret eating you alive." Explained the teen, pausing for a second.

"Let me guess? You were dreaming of _him _didn't you?" Asked Gohan, Mayu looked away before nodding.

"I see… Hey listen, as long as you're here, he won't be able to reach you, okay?"

"I thought the same when I escaped…" She whispered. Gohan heard her.

"Escaped? You mean he's-"

"He's my stepfather." Ended Mayu.

"I can't believe it, does you mother know about this?"

"Y-yes… and she hates me for it…" Whispered the girl, before proceeding to tell the teen what happened ever since her father died. When she finished she started crying again.

Gohan was shocked. Shocked and angry. Though just angry was an understatement.

"How could she place the blame on you when you are the true victim here!" Exclaimed Gohan angrily.

"I… I don't know why she did it either… b-but I don't want to think of it anymore, I'm n-not interested in revenge o-or anything like that, I just want to live peacefully!" She cried, softly sobbing on Gohan's chest.

"Hey, it's okay, that period of your life is over forever, and as long as I'm here I won't let him or anyone lay a finger on you without your consent." He told her soothingly. _"Of course he'll never come close to her after what I did to him."_

"You would do that… for me?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Said the boy happily. Mayu looked at him and smiled, wiping her tears.

"Thank you; thank very much for everything Gohan-kun."

"No problem. Now, go back to sleep, I'm right next to you, if you need anything, you just knock my door okay?"

"I-I will."

Gohan nodded and turned to leave, before Mayu quickly held his hand.

"Mayu-san?" He questioned.

"I… I was wondering if I c-could, s-s-s-sleep w-w-with you, It's j-just I'm a little a-a-afraid." She stuttered, blushing deeply.

"Oh, sure, j-just bring your own futon." He answered, blushing slightly himself.

"Alright." She responded, returning to her room and picking up her futon and pillow. She followed Gohan to his room and then placed her futon next to Gohan's after he turned on the lights. Gohan then turned off the lights as Mayu got into her futon, before walking and getting into his own futon.

"Goodnight Mayu-san." Said Gohan.

"Goodnight." She whispered back, both falling asleep minutes later.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: First of all. I'm sorry for not updating any sooner; but I had a lot of troubles.

I hope you liked the way Gohan punished Mayu's stepfather. I know what some of you are going to say "Why Gohan didn't kill that son of a bitch." Well, simply because Gohan's just not that kind of guy, and after the Cell games and the Boajack Unbound events, the boy might have some serious issues regarding taking someone else's life, especially that of a powerless human. Besides, think about what Gohan did to him, that's definitely a fate worse than death.

Now, I understand some of you might be pissed at the little GohanxMayu lime so I'm sorry if anyone was offended or just plain disliked it. As for Mayu's reaction after, well… orgasming all over Gohan's hands; I've read some stuff saying that rape victims usually feel shame or even guilt after being assaulted, so I decided to play with the Idea a little bit.

Next chapter will be basically a little filler on how Gohan adapts to his new life in the Inn and stuff. Now, if anyone wishes to, I may include Nozomi from the Elfen Lied Manga.

Last Request: Can anyone please tell me how does a Japanese school work and does any one knows the name of any public Middle School in Kamakura?


	8. New school

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 8: New school and new mysteries.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was morning in Kamakura city, the sun starting to appear on the horizon, bathing the beautiful city with its light. There was peace everywhere, especially in the former restaurant known as Ma…

"SON GOTEN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

… Eh, scratch that…

"Nii-chan has a girlfriend! Nii-chan has a girlfriend!" Singsong Goten as he hopped around the house, Gohan hot in pursuit.

"I'm telling you, she's not my girlfriend!" Yelled a blushing Gohan, running after his little brother

"Sure, you were all cuddly-cuddly with her!" Shot back Goten.

"That's not true; we weren't even touching each other!" Gohan yelled.

"You were sleeping in the same room!"

"She had nightmares, you used to come to my bed when you had nightmares too, remember!"

"Just wait until I tell Kouta-tan!"

"Have you even bothered checking his ki, he's not even here!"

Goten stopped dead on his tracks, looking thoughtful.

"Um, Nii-chan?"

"What?" Said Gohan, stopping right in front of him.

"What's ki?" He asked innocently. Gohan face faulted.

"Argh, Goten." Groaned Gohan, his little brother could really get anyone on his or her nerves.

"Umm, what were we doing?" Asked the little boy, Gohan slapped his forehead.

"Nothing, forget it." Mumbled his older brother.

"Gohan, Mayu-chan, Goten-chan, Breakfast is ready!" They heard Yuka yell.

"YAY, BREAKFAST!" Cheered Goten, dashing to the dinning room at blinding speed.

"I'm going, hold on a second!" Yelled Gohan, proceeding to walk back at his room, where Mayu was still peacefully sleeping. Gohan smiled faintly and sat Indian-style besides her, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm… Gohan-kun?" The girl asked drowsily, still half asleep.

"Good morning Mayu-san."

"G-good morning."

"Come on; get up, breakfast's ready." Gohan said calmly.

"Um, sure." Mayu said, getting up.

Minutes later, Gohan and Goten had both finished breakfast and were currently meditating in the Inn's gardens. Well, Gohan was meditating and Goten was running around playing.

"Hey Nii-chan!" Goten cried happily.

"What is it?" Said Gohan, opening an eye.

"Look, I found a buggy!"

"That's great Goten." Said Gohan, staring at his brother and smiling a little bit. His little brother was very curious and cheerful, and no matter how, the little 3 year old always found a way to cheer Gohan's day.

"I know, I'm gonna name him… Lily!" Said Goten. Gohan sweat-dropped.

"Uh, Goten, Lily is a girl's name. I think this fella here's a boy. This species of bug have Sexual dimorphism."

"Oh, Chuck then!"

"That's better."

"C'mon Chuck, let's go play!" Yelled Goten enthusiastically, Gohan chuckled as Goten ran around the house. He was about to return to his meditation when his Saiyan hearing caught glimpse of a sound, it sounded like a combination of rustling with dog whimpering, coming from the door. Prey of his curiosity, Gohan opened the door… and was met with a little, and soaked wet, puppy.

"What the…?" Muttered Gohan as the puppy ran into the house, yapping happily. Gohan reacted quickly and grabbed the cub's leash, before pulling the puppy to his arms.

"Hey, where you think you're going buddy…" Said Gohan as he held the puppy, before he recognized it. "Hey, wait second… You're Mayu-san's dog. What was your name…? Wanta!" He ended, the puppy yapped happily.

"How did you end out there?" Wondered Gohan, the puppy yapped again.

"Someone took you away, huh? Well, don't worry; I'll call Mayu-san right now" Said the boy, running to the Inn's entrance.

"Hey, Mayu-san!" Called the hybrid.

"What is it?" Answered the girl, exiting the building, still clad in her pajamas and sandals, holding a glass of water.

Seeing the little puppy, Mayu gasped and accidentally dropped the glass to the ground, spilling its content but luckily it didn't broke.

"W-Wanta?" Asked the girl in disbelief, stepping closer to the teen.

"The one and only!" Answered Gohan happily as the puppy yapped at Mayu, waving its tail.

"Wanta!" Cried Mayu as she snatched the puppy from Gohan's hands and hugged it tightly, crying in happiness.

"Wanta, I've missed you so much!" She said as the puppy licked her face affectionately.

"I found it outside the Inn; apparently it followed us and waited for you all night. You should be happy of having such a loyal friend." Said Gohan, remembering with nostalgia his pet dragon Icarus and the nimbus cloud. While both fantastic creatures in this world, they've been Gohan's pets and most loyal friends back home. Just like Mayu, Gohan (And by extension Goten) didn't saw pets as just pets; they were also his friends and he understood they were capable of feeling emotion despite not being highly intelligent beings. That's the reason their demise had also hurt him deeply; and the fact his mother forbid him of seeing them, one of the reasons he had developed a resentment towards her in the time immediately after the Cell Games.

Gohan's musings soon disappeared as Mayu wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and Wanta ran around the two happily.

"Oh Gohan-kun, thank you, thank you so much, you're the best friend I've ever had!" Said Mayu, planting a kiss on Gohan's cheek. The boy blushed in embarrassment and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, grinning slightly.

"Its… its nothing, I'm happy to help." Said Gohan, the Son grin in his face. Before he noticed that the puppy was covered in mud.

"Hey Mayu-san, we should give Wanta a bath, and get ourselves some spare clothes." Suggested Gohan, this time it was Mayu's turn to blush.

"Um… right."

"Nii-chan, what's that noise?" Asked little Goten, with Chuck on his shoulder, before noticing Wanta.

"PUPPY!" Goten yelled as he ran to the cub and caught it in a bear hug, Chuck looking at the scene from Goten's shoulder with apparent curiosity. Gohan chuckled at the adorable sight and then had an idea.

"Hey Goten you want to help us bath the puppy?" Asked Gohan.

"YAY!" Cheered Goten, running to the bathroom with Wanta on his arms.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-A few days later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So you've just adopted her?" Asked Gohan, looking incredulously at his housemate.

"Yes, I called her mother the morning Mayu escaped; she was really quick in gathering the adoption papers if you ask me." Answered the older teen.

"Yeah, too quick, only five days, she seems really desperate in getting rid of her." Mumbled Gohan, frowning.

"That's true; I wonder what was happening in that house?" Wondered Kouta, crossing his arms.

"_Trust me Kouta-san, you don't want to know." _Thought Gohan as he recalled what Mayu had told him.

"Anyway, let's tell Mayu."

"Alright." Agreed Gohan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Another few days later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan and Mayu just stared in disbelief at Kouta and Yuka, both sitting at the other side of the table.

"Erm, sorry, I'm not sure I heard right, c-could you repeat what you said?" Gohan asked.

"Come on, why the huge shock, we just said we decided to send you both to public school." Said Yuka.

"Y-you're serious?" Mayu Gasped. Both nodded.

"B-but, do you have enough money to send us to a school?" Asked Gohan.

"Don't worry about it, we are sending you to a public school, so money it's not that much of an issue." Explained Yuka.

"B-But what about me? I mean, Mayu-san already have her adoption papers or birth certificate, but I don't have any. I practically have _no_ identity." The boy said. Yuka smiled deviously.

"Oh, don't worry… for that I've got _this._" She said, pulling out some papers.

Gohan took the papers and stared at them in surprise.

"No way… are these…?"

"Adoption papers and a birth certificate? Yes they are! I have some… _contacts _that helped me makes this."

"But wait… you _faked_ my birth certificate and adoption papers?" Gohan asked in shock.

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, I contacted a sempai to hack the database and make this fake identity."

"B-But that's illegal, Kouta-san, did you agreed to do this?"

"Well, yeah… I know it's not legal, but having you with no documents at all is also illegal, you know?" Kouta said to him.

Gohan found himself with no way to counter their words, so he just resigned himself. He didn't liked that, but he knew it was for the best.

"That's… great, isn't it Mayu-san?" Said Gohan.

"Um, y-yes, it is." Answered Mayu timidly. Both teens were honestly at a loss of words.

"We contacted a public school and they agreed to let you give the entry exam for the second half of the year" Kouta explained.

"Well come on kids, cheer up, we are going to go shopping!" Yuka squealed, clapping her hands together. Hearing this Kouta paled, he had seen many boys help their female companions shopping, and he knew it wasn't a pretty experience.

"Alright, you two go with Yuka while I take care of Goten, Nyuu and Wanta." Said Kouta, walking to the door, before it suddenly closed shut. Kouta began sweating as he stared at his cousin, who had one hand on the door. She gave him a sickeningly sweet look, which had nearly the same effect on him as a murderous glare.

"But I wanted it to be a family trip, it wouldn't be one if someone doesn't come with us." Said Yuka in a sickeningly sweet saccharine tone, though her eyes clearly said "Come with us or suffer a slow painful death!"

Sighing, Kouta just knew he had no choice but to go with them.

"Fine, I'm going." He said in defeat. Just before Nyuu busted into the room, on all fours, with little Goten riding in her back and holding onto her horns.

"Nyuu!" She cried happily.

"Faster, faster!" Cheered Goten, waving a hand around like a cowboy.

"C'mon you two, get dressed, we're going out shopping!" Said Yuka

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_This place is amazing!" _Gohan mentally screamed as he looked at the commercial area of the city. There were stores everywhere, even though there weren't too many people around. He never expected to see such a technology in this primitive world.

"_Then again, I guess it's not so primitive after all, they just lack floating cars, hoi-poi capsules and spaceships; otherwise it's nearly the same__, except that this place seemed to be purely inhabited by pure-blooded humans…" _He thought in retrospect. _"Except of course of Nyuu-san and… her…" _He ended, his mind wondering back at that pink haired girl… Nana.

"_I hope she's okay." _He though worriedly; surprisingly enough, neither Oniari nor Makai said a word.

"Well, boys, here we are, now let's start shopping!" Said Yuka enthusiastically, making her cousin and long-time crush sweat-drop.

"This is going to be a long day" Muttered Kouta.

"Well, come on, don't just stand there let's go!" Said Yuka as she dragged her cousin inside.

"Hey wait!" Yelped Kouta.

"Nyuu!" Cried Nyuu, running after them with her hands outstretched.

Gohan and Mayu simply stared at the trio, following them from behind.

"Well, Mayu-san, where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Um, well, I would like some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream huh? Well, I have 5,000 yen so let's go." Said Gohan, showing Mayu the money. She nodded and both walked to the others.

"Hey, Yuka-san." Called Gohan

"Huh?"

"Can we go to that ice cream shop, Mayu-san's wants some ice-cream and…"

"Can I go with them?" Asked Kouta suddenly, Yuka glared at him.

"No you won't, you, Goten-chan and Nyuu-chan are coming with me." She said, dragging him and the horned girl away, with Goten following.

"Nyuu?"

"Wait, where are we going?"

"There!" She said, pointing to… a clothes store.

"Oh, snap" Muttered the boy, already fearing the worst.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Here you go: double banana split for the boy and a chocolate cone for her girlfriend." Said a young waitress cheerfully, giving Gohan and Mayu their respective orders.

"She's not my girlfriend." Corrected Gohan, both blushing deep red.

"Ups, sorry, it's just you look so cute together!" She squealed, leaving to attend another client. Both teen blushed more as they began eating their Ice-creams.

"Say, Mayu-san…"

"Yes?"

"How are schools here?" Gohan curiously asked. Mayu thought the answer for a moment.

"I… I think its okay."

"Just okay?" He asked. She nodded, licking her ice-cream.

Both ate their ice-creams in silence for a few minutes until Mayu decided to start a conversation.

"Um, Gohan-kun."

"Yeah?"

"How was your life before meeting Kouta-san and Yuka-san?"

Gohan sighed. He knew this moment would come eventually, but what should he tell her. She'd never believe the absolute truth, so he decided to be simple.

"Nice I guess…"

"D-do you went to any schools?"

"No, my mother had me home schooled so she could keep an eye on me." He said simply, feeling his old resentment towards his now deceased mother return.

"I see…"

"She always had the dream of seeing me turned into a scholar, so she ensured herself I would never had contact with anything that distracted me of that goal."

"What do you mean?" She asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No TV, no pets, no martial arts, no friends. She made sure I would become the scholar she always wanted me to be, whenever I liked it or not." He said, the last part a barely audible mumble, yet filled with resentment.

"T-That's terrible!" She gasped.

"Not much… to be fair I _do _want to become a scholar but… sometime she just got so, overwhelmingly suffocating, so controlling that we often began arguing, and there were times we wouldn't speak to each other for days…"

"W-What about your dad?"

"My father died when I was 11 years old." He stated.

"Gohan-kun…"

"And you know what the worst part is? She died too…" He said, leaving Mayu stunned.

"Died!"

"Yes, died alongside the rest of my precious people, with the exception of my brother… and I was never able to solve this issue with her." He ended sadly, feeling the urge to cry.

"G-Gohan-kun, I'm sorry, I… I didn't know…"

"No Mayu-san, I should be the one to apologize, you already have a lot of bad memories to depress you even more with my life." He said looking away guiltily, making Mayu frown.

"Don't say that Gohan-kun, knowing your past had made me realize we're not so different from each other." She said, taking his hand on hers.

"Mayu-san…"

"I'm your friend Gohan-kun, and… I really like that we're getting closer to each other." She ended reassuringly, smiling at him. Gohan smiled sadly.

"Thank you and I'm also glad we know each other better… Mayu-chan." Said the teen, deciding to drop the formalities with her, making her blush a little.

"Y-you're welcome Gohan-kun."

"Well, now let's finish our ice-creams shall we!" He said, recovering some of his carefree attitude.

"Sure!"

A few minutes later, both teens exited the shop, going to the clothing store were they last saw the others.

"Hey guys, are you there?" Asked Gohan.

"Goten-san, Kouta-san, Yuka-san, Nyuu-san, we bought you some ice-cream!" Mayu said, carrying one bag on one hand and holding Wanta's leash on the other.

"I… I have the feeling they're over there." Said Gohan, noticing both Yuka and Kouta… in the lingerie zone.

"What!" Mayu gaped, following Gohan to the lingerie area.

"So, Kouta, which one looks better in me, this one or this other one?" Asked the girl, showing her cousin two rather provocative panties (One was a thong, go figure…).

"Eeeeh… W-why do you ask me! I don't know, I… I think you'd l-l-look fantastic on both." He said quickly, his face deep crimson.

"Oh really…" She said sweetly, before turning around, giving him the cold shoulder. "I should've known you'd say that, pervert." She said, crossing her arms.

"H-hey! Wait a second; you're the one wh-" Protested Kouta.

"Eherm…" Cut Gohan, startling both.

"M-Mayu-chan, Gohan, what are you two doing here?" Yuka asked, dumbfounded and trying to hide the panties.

"I should be asking the same question." Said Gohan, crossing his arms.

"H-hey, she was the one who brought us here!" Kouta quickly replied in his defense.

"Speaking of us, where are Nyuu-san and Goten?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean; they're right next to…" She said, but soon realized the truth. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh…" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Oh no, Gohan, I'm really sorry I never thought they would escape!" Yuka cried.

"Then don't just stand there, we need to find them, now!" Gohan said, turning around and exiting the store.

"You heard him, let's go!" Yuka yelled, dragging Kouta along, followed closely by Mayu. _"I can't believe I lost those two, oh I'll never be a good mother." _She thought sadly as she took Kouta with her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A few minutes later, the group entered a large park. Gohan could sense quite a few people in the area, with Nyuu and Goten right in the centre.

"I think they might be here." Said Gohan.

"How are you so…?" Kouta was about to ask, but never managed to complete it.

"SOMEONE GET THOSE TWO OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN!" They heard a woman screech and turned to that direction. There was a crowd of people, mostly males, ogling at the two on the fountain, or more precisely to the taller of the two. Those two, were no other than Nyuu and Goten, both butt naked and without a care in the world, though Nyuu had luckily kept her green ribbon on her head so no one could notice her horns.

"Oh no…" Mumbled Gohan, slapping his forehead.

"Nyuu-chan, Goten-chan, get out, NOW!" Yelled Yuka, but both ignored her.

"This sucks." Said Kouta, watching the security men get in the fountain. They were about to grab both when the water around them turned yellow.

"Oh shit!" One of the guards yelled. Earning some laughs from the crowd.

After a very embarrassing 'extraction', Kouta and Yuka had both Nyuu and Goten dried and dressed up again, both pouting. They heard a collective groan coming from the male portion of the crowd, disappointed that the show was over. This caused Mayu to glare at them in dark anger.

"Men, they're all the same." She spat in disgust at them. Gohan heard her and frowned.

"Hey! I resent that, you know." He said crossing his arms, offended by her comment. Mayu's anger instantly dissipated.

"I-I'm sorry Gohan-kun, I didn't meant to offend you, I-I mean you're different from all the others!" She quickly said. Gohan smiled.

"Its fine, I was kidding. Well, half-kidding actually, you shouldn't make judgments about people in general, not all boys are like that, keep that in mind."

"I'm sorry…"

"Can someone please explain me what happened here?" A calm voice, coming from an old man in policeman clothes, asked.

"Officer Horaki, these punks were making a public scandal!" Said one of the guards, pointing at Nyuu and Goten.

"Is that true young men?" The manager asked calmly asked the teens. Gohan shook his head.

"No sir. My brother and Nyuu-san got lost and we were looking for them, the thing is… when we found them, they were swimming in the fountain."

"They urinated in it!"

"Is that true?"

"Y-yes, you see, Nyuu-san had suffered a mental regression that makes her act like a little girl and my brother is still 3 years old, so… well, I hope you understand and forgive them." Explained Gohan, bowing politely. The man looked thoughtful for a second before finally speaking.

"Its okay boys, I understand."

"B-but sir, they were…"

"Silence please, now please disperse, you're scaring the people away." Said the man calmly. The guards walked away, grumbling angrily.

"Okay young ones, since I'm feeling very patient today, I'll let this pass, however, I must warn you, one more and I'll be forced to ban you of this area, am I clear?" He warned calmly. They all nodded.

"Good, have a nice day." He ended with a smile and walked away.

"This was a weird day." Said Kouta.

"You bet it was." Answered Gohan.

"Okay, let's continue shopping!" said Yuka, moving to the clothes' store.

"Yuka-san." Called Gohan.

"Yes?"

"This time, let's just pick up what's absolutely necessary, okay" Gohan suggested, or rather warned.

"Um, fine, sure, why not!" She said quickly, dashing at the store.

"W-wait!" Said Mayu all of the sudden.

"What's wrong Mayu-chan?" Asked Yuka.

"T-the Ice-cream." She said, pointing at the bag she was holding, the ice-cream had melted. "Oh, no."

"Don't worry; I don't mind eating melted Ice-cream." Said Kouta.

The rest of the trip to the mall was pretty simple: they bought uniforms and school utensils for Mayu and Gohan, some food and a dog house for Wanta, some toys for little Goten and more clothes for them in general.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The days passed and life became a routine for Gohan: Wake up, have breakfast, meditate for a few hours, ate lunch and then go to the library to study (Sometimes alone, sometimes with Mayu) until it was time for dinner, then drink 5 to ten buckets of water before going to sleep without anyone noticing.

The same routine repeated for five days while Kouta and Yuka arranged everything for Gohan, Mayu and Goten to go to school.

But today was different, today was the day. The day they're going to give the admission exam for school. Why a public middle-high school would have admission exams like a college? Gohan had no idea.

"So… H-how do we look?" Asked Mayu shyly. She and Gohan were currently dressed in the traditional Japanese school uniform: a sailor fuku consisting in a long sleeved shirt and a fairly small skirt for Mayu and a more traditional outfit for Gohan, which was a short sleeved undershirt with a long sleeved shirt and matching khaki pants, bearing slight similitude with a Japanese military uniform, as a bonus, the boy was wearing a blue hat, his mop of black hair tamed down with water and gel, resembling an ordinary bowl cut.

"Not bad at all." Said Yuka.

"Nyuu!" Agreed Nyuu.

"Well, boys, let's go see your new school." Said Kouta.

"Alright." Gohan answered, feeling slightly exited.

After walking through the town for a few minutes, the group finally arrived at a traditional looking building.

"S-so, this is the school?" Mayu asked as she stared at the beautiful building. Truth to be told, Mayu used to study in a public school, but she wasn't exactly outgoing, she had little to no friends, she was also picked on in the last year because she was 'flat'; so a new school was an experience she was willing to welcome, especially if her friend Gohan was with her.

"Well, let's do this then." He said, slightly nervous, as they stepped into the building.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Minutes later Gohan and Mayu exited the building holding each a sheet of paper, both with blank faces.

"So how did it go?" Yuka asked. Both teens extended their respective sheets of paper to her. On the sheets, there were their average scores.

Mayu: 076/100.

Gohan: 100/100.

Yuka stared at both notes in surprise. Both boys stared at their not-so-older guardians faces, smiling.

"Wow kids, I'm impressed." Kouta said in amazement.

"76 points, that's incredible for someone who hadn't gone to school in a while Mayu-chan… and these, are perfect scores… I-I'm really impressed Gohan."

"Nyuu!"

"Well, I guess spending all those days studying in the library really paid off!" Gohan said, scratching the back of his head and grinning goofily.

"I-I also have to thank to thank you Gohan-kun, y-you helped me in catching up with my studies." Said Mayu, smiling shyly. Gohan's grin widened slightly.

"You have nothing to thank, Mayu-chan, I'm happy to help you!" He responded happily, making Mayu blush. Yuka noticed how Gohan had gotten closer to Mayu and couldn't help but smile at that.

_"We barely have a few days living together and we're already like a little family." _Yuka thought, feeling an almost motherly connection with these children, Nyuu included.

"Alright, let's get back home, I'm getting hungry!" Said Gohan, patting his stomach, making his new family laugh a little bit.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Diclonius Research Facility, Two weeks later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurama was not the kind of man to get easily nervous. You would need something terribly wrong to happen, like Lucy escaping for example, to really see him sweat. However, that doesn't mean he couldn't feel even remotely scared of Director Kakuzawa Azuma calling him to his office. So now here he was, standing in front of the 2 meters tall man's desk, listening him talk about the Sipleit branch of the Diclonius.

"Kurama, you should know very well by now that Sipleits are merely killing machines, unable to reproduce naturally and with nearly half the period a human takes to reach adulthood. They only live to serve their queen, Lucy by spreading the virus and killing their evolutionary competitors: humans…" The middle aged man calmly explained, his back facing Kurama as he stared at the window.

"…" Kurama remained silent, his emotionless façade betraying the feeling of intimidation his boss caused him.

"…And that is the reason…" He continued, turning back to face at Kurama, taking his seat and assuming the infamous 'Gendo pose'.

"… that I'll only repeat this one last time… terminate number 7, I don't care what you say about her 'never touching a human being', she's a danger to mankind and must be dealt accordingly." He ended, giving his subordinate a dangerous glare.

The widening of Kurama's eyes was nearly unperceivable. The director noticed it, however, and gave a small triumphant smirk.

"That's right Kurama; I know perfectly well that you secretly arranged that sipleit to stay in one of the medical wards." Said the director. Kurama was at a loss of words.

"So, now, I will give you an ultimatum, terminate _her_ or you can forget about my little _favor_." Said the man darkly. This time Kurama's eyes didn't widen, but narrowed. He stared at Kakuzawa, noticing no hints of deception in his voice or posture, this man was serious!

"I see… very well, Director, I apologize my disobedience… number seven will be… disposed off." He said emotionlessly, bowing politely before exiting the room.

Kakuzawa stared at the leaving Kurama with a smirk. That fool, he didn't have the least idea of his role… he was unknowingly helping him to reach the pinnacle of evolution, a few steps of contributing in a new world, a world that he and only he would lead.

Deciding to take a look at one of his projects, he pressed a button on the personal communicator he had on his desk.

"Kakuzawa-sama, do you need anything?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, Nousou, I would like to see how are your little _pet_ _projects _going on?" The director asked, smirking.

"Oh, very well, director, if you wish to, you can come and visit the _lebensborn _later."

"Gladly." He said, ending the communication. It didn't pass more than 10 seconds before the device began beeping.

"Director, Professor Kakuzawa wishes to speak with you." Said the voice of Shirakawa.

"My stupid son… probably asking for more money." He mumbled in annoyance. "Spoiled brat… I'll take the call." He added in annoyance, before answering in a more professional tone.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****A few minutes later, at the other end of the line-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Professor Kakuzawa Yu hanged the phone, his cheerful grin not leaving his face, even after the budget increase ended up being somewhat disappointing. Professor Kakuzawa worked in a college mostly dedicated to biology, genetics and chemistry; a perfect place for him to built a secret research lab totally dedicated to the so called 'vector virus'.

"So, how did it go with our budget increase?" A young female asked, probably in her early twenties. She had dark brown hair, matching eyes and was dressed in a lab coat, much like her companion and boss.

"Not so well Arakawa, but we managed to get something."

"Well, maybe we might not get our budget doubled any time soon, but we should accept whatever they give us, I mean, we're the last line of defense against that weird sickness."

"I know I know…" He said.

"As for that Diclonius, we should capture her now before she spreads her sickness."

"Not yet, I don't want to ruin my mate's fun just yet…" He whispered darkly

"Excuse me, did you say anything?"

"Huh… oh, nothing, goodnight." He said, turning to greet his assistant with his usual goofy grin.

"Oh, yeah, goodnight." Answered Arakawa, exiting the room. Yu dropped his goofy façade the moment his assistant exited; he stared at a picture of Lucy, smirking evilly at it.

"So… my father hasn't found you yet, huh…?" He whispered. Taking a knife.

"Wherever you are Lucy, you are mine… it's just a matter of time… until you become my Eve." He said, slicing Lucy's picture in half, chuckling.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****Back at the facility-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Director Kakuzawa calmly walked to the elevator, receiving polite bows from the civilian personnel, and military salutes from the soldiers and guards. Kakuzawa smirked; everything seemed just fine. Once in the elevator, Kakuzawa looked at one of the buttons: it was bright red and had a stop signal painted in white. It was supposed to be the emergency brake of the elevator, but Kakuzawa knew better: It really was a button for stopping, but once Kakuzawa reached for it, he didn't pressed it, he pulled it, taking it off with a small popping sound, revealing a smaller, pitch black button. Kakuzawa pressed it…

…And then the elevator went down…

…Below the first floor…

…Below the basement…

Until it finally arrived at its destination: a secret cave. Kakuzawa exited the elevator and walked through the dark cave. After about a minute, he exited the cave, founding himself in front of a blast door. There, he dialed a code.

The blast door opened, revealing a beach, an artificial environment created to house one of his creations, he called it the fountain of life, the _lebensborn_. The place was riddled with tombs and graves, graves of his ancestors.

He walked through the beach, looking at the graves mournfully.

_"My ancestors… soon, very soon, we will have our revenge."_

At the end of the beach, was a small platform with some buttons in it. He pressed one of them and was greeted with an elevator rising from the water, he walked up to it and it closed, bringing him to the secret cave below the lake: Nousou's lab.

"Hey, guys, the boss's here!" One of men shouted, instantly, all the activity stopped.

"Kakuzawa-sama, you made it!" Said Nousou, grinning. He was appointed as head of Kakuzawa's most secret projects. He was a fairly tall man in his mid twenties, with light brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Nousou, my friend, I would like to see how your research is going on…" He said back

"Wonderfully, we are currently working in _that._" He responded.

"May I see?"

"Of course!"

Nousou guided Kakuzawa into one of the doors. Inside, there were many chambers, moans, groans and screams of pain and utter agony could be heard from them.

"We had started working in this since you requested it…" Nousou began.

"We had a lot of troubles modifying the virus, and some of the hosts died halfway through the process…" He continued explaining.

"Did you follow my suggestion?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Of course: only prostitutes, druggies, drunks and street punks; no important people, no common peds, only the scum of society." Answered Nousou, repeating almost word by word his boss' words.

"Good, we don't need to gather unwanted attention." Praised Kakuzawa.

"Now then, there have been… drawbacks." Added Nousou.

"Drawbacks?" Asked Kakuzawa, frowning.

"Yes, you see, it would appear that the genetic mutation was too much for them."

"They died?"

"No, no, they survived, but… their mental condition has… deteriorated."

"Explain yourself."

"Almost a third of the subjects exploded on psychotic rage, so we had to keep them locked up and sedated, fortunately, their vectors can't reach too long, being 3 meters their usual max." He answered.

"And the rest?"

"Half of them had fallen in trance; some of them are literally brain dead, only living through a life support system and others had fallen into comas of varying degrees."

"And…"

"The remaining third are just… empty."

"Empty?"

"They're conscious, but they seem to have lost any… vitality and will, they seem to be dolls or robots of some sort, I've tried and they barely respond to most basic instincts like eating or sleeping, they seem to live only to be ordered around."

"I… see."

"Would you like to see some of them?"

"Of course."

Nousou and Kakuzawa walked into one of the chambers. Inside was a large tank, inside of said tank, floating in the centre of the pseudo-amniotic, breathable fluid mixed with anesthetics and huddled up in a ball, was a tall and slender, yet muscular man. Some locks of his black hair were starting to show tints of red as two small bony protrusions began to show themselves between the tangled mop. On top of the tank was the number of the specimen: 666.

"This one is one of the most successful." Explained Nousou "Last time we checked he had sprouted over 20 vectors, and there's the high possibility that he might develop more as time progresses, after all, his transformation into Diclonius is barely starting.."

"Impressive, really impressive."

"Why, thank you."

"Is he one of the mad ones?"

"Not sure, we've kept him sedated ever since… I suggest awake him only as a last resort."

"666… the number of the beast." Kakuzawa mused as he looked at the panel above the tank.

"Excuse me?"

"When will they be ready?"

"Oh, in two or three months, sadly; thought you can be sure we'll be finished before the end of the year." Stated Nousou.

"Alright then… "

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-One week ago-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan and Mayu made a run for it as they rushed to school, it was 7:58, two more minutes and they'll be late for their very first day!

"Hurry up Mayu-chan, only a few more blocks."

"I'm going as fast as I can! My legs are hurting!" She complained, stopping to rub her sore legs. Gohan sighed, sometimes; he forgot how fragile humans, especially girls, could be.

Gohan then had an idea, with a grin he quickly picked up Mayu bridal style.

"G-Gohan-kun, what are you doing!" She yelled in surprise.

"You'll see!" He said, making a run for it. Mayu cried as Gohan ran like the wind, looking like a passing blur. The Saiyan-Hanyou stopped a few blocks from school, gently putting the girl down.

"W-wow…" Mayu was at a loss of words. Gohan chuckled.

"Well, come on, I can already see the school!" He said, taking her hand and running at a regular speed to school.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Classroom 1A was a noisy place in the morning. Boys and girls chatted happily with their friends and catching up after the summer vacation, some were making some mischief and the bullies were already pinpointing who to beat up today. However, right now, the students' main activity was gossiping.

"Have you guys heard?"

"There are going to be 2 newbies!"

"One boy and one girl…"

"Do you think she may be hot?"

"I hope he's cute!"

"I heard that one of them aced at the entry exams: 100 points straight."

"Great, another nerd!"

"I can't wait to see that geek squirm."

Those were some of the comments that Takano Hiroshi, class representative, was able to hear through the noise of the classroom.

Then, the bell sounded, and Hiroshi got into action.

"Okay class… SILENCE!" He roared, causing the entire class to instantly freeze. Since being appointed as class rep, Hiroshi had leaded the class with, as they said, a gloved iron fist.

"Now, Stand! Bow! Sit!" He commanded.

"Thank you Takano-kun" Said a feminine voice, coming from the teacher Amane Misato. Hiroshi bowed thankfully.

"Alright children, I have news for you, we have two new students in this classroom!" She announced, the class listened intently, with some whispers sounding akin to "I knew it!" "You see, now give my 1,000 yen!" or "I hope it's some cute boy!"

"Okay, okay boys, settle down… now let me introduce you to your new students." She said, opening the classroom door.

"Its okay kids, you can come in."

"Thanks, Misato-sensei." Thanked a male voice.

As soon as the teacher stepped aside, Gohan and Mayu went in.

"H-hello." Said Mayu timidly.

"Uh… hi." Said Gohan, also feeling shy.

"Well, boys, why don't you tell us your names?"

"Um… my n-name is M-Mayu."

"G-Gohan… Son Gohan."

Bad idea, the moment the class heard his name they all exploded in laugher.

"He's called cooked rice!"

"Welcome to the class… Rice Boy!" Mocked a boy.

"Hey, Rice Ball, mind if we take a bite of you!" Another student, this time a girl, teased.

Gohan blushed at all the attention he was receiving.

"Kids, kids, settle down would you!" yelled the teacher. After a few seconds, the class went silent, except for a few whispers.

"Alright, boys, feel free to ask anything to them."

"Gohan, is that really your name?" Asked one student.

"Y-yes, my father named me after his d-deceased grandpa." Answered Gohan.

"Were you the one who got 100 on all the tests?" Another student asked Mayu.

"Uh, n-no, I got 76, G-Gohan-kun was the one with p-perfect scores." She answered honestly, causing a few whispers of "Nerd", "Bookworm" or "Geek" to slip between some students.

"Kun? Are you two in a relationship?" Asked Nadeshiko Michiru, one of the class' prettiest girls.

"N-no! We are just friends, that's all. It just h-happens we live together!" Blurted out a blushing Gohan, causing a massive collective gasp.

"You live with her, is she your sister or what?" Michiru asked again.

"N-not e-exactly… w-w-we were adopted b-by this man n-named K-Kouta, w-who l-lives w-with h-his cousin Y-Yuka." Mayu's answer caused another wave of whispering.

"Any hobbies… aside from, of course, studying?" Asked another child coolly. He was Akashi Yamato, the most popular and 'coolest' of the boys.

"Well… I do practice martial arts."

"Yeah right, martial arts my ass, I bet you just watch Bruce lee movies while trying to imitate the poses and weep at how scrawny you are, get a life geek!" Said a large boy, he was Matsuda Nagato, one of the bullies. The comment made laugher erupt from the class

"Matsuda, one more comment like that and I'll ensure you spend the rest of the week cleaning the bathrooms." Warned Takano. Matsuda closed his mouth, grumbling about how he was going to beat the new geek to a pulp in front of his girlfriend.

"Okay enough questions. Boys, there are two empty desks up there, you can take them. Oh, and if you need anything, you can ask the class representative." The teacher said. Hiroshi stood up.

"I'm Class representative, Takano Hiroshi, please to meet you." The boy said, bowing politely.

"The pleasure's all mine, Takano-san." Said Gohan, bowing back and extending his hand. Hiroshi shook it friendly.

"Okay kids, let's start the class, shall we?" Misato-Sensei said cheerfully.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Lunch time-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan and Mayu sat down at one of the furthest tables. Gohan stomach grumbled, demanding food.

"O-oops sorry." Said Gohan, grinning embarrassedly and blushing.

"It's fine Gohan-kun." Mayu answered, taking out a pair of fairly large bento.

"H-here's your lunch." She said, offering one of the bento to Gohan.

"Oh, thanks." He responded, taking the bento.

Both teens started eating slowly. While eating, Gohan's hearing caught a few whisperings from his class.

"Have you seen the two new guys from 1A?"

"The girl looks kinda flat."

"They say the boy got perfect scores in the entry exams."

"He looks a bit geeky if you ask me."

"He's cute!"

"He is, for a nerd."

Gohan couldn't help but blush at some of the comments, the girls thought he was cute, and to be honest that made him pretty embarrassed.

"Gohan-kun?" Asked Mayu, startling Gohan

"Huh?"

"H-how's the food?"

"Oh, its delicious Mayu-chan, did you made it?"

"Not really, Y-Yuka-san was the one who cooked it."

"Oh…"

"H-how are you feeling?"

"Nice I guess, but the gel has dried and it's itching me."

"Why don't you wash it away?"

"Well, you've seen that my hairstyle is not exactly, well, natural, so I don't wish to stand out like some sort of freak or anything." Explained Gohan, scratching his head.

"Hey geek, catch!" Someone called. Gohan turned around and saw a meatball approaching him at high speed. Gohan frowned and ducked, avoiding the projectile.

"Hey, be careful!" Yelled Gohan, noticing it was Matsuda who threw the meatball.

"Hey, the nerd has some moves!" One of the boy's in Matsuda's table commented

"Shut up! Just wait 'till the classes' ends." He yelled, ending in a dangerous tone. Gohan frowned more, why did he want to pick up a fight with him? He barely even knew him!

The bell rang…

"Time to go back to class." Gohan said calmly, closing his empty bento and standing up.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****Algebra Class-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan was calmly writing down the class. He honestly felt bored; he had already mastered this king of stuff when he was 8, so this was a piece of cake. Once the teacher stopped dictating the lesson, he told the student to solve the book's problems on their notebooks. Gohan eyed the 20 problems; they were all first grade equations, easy!

Taking his pen, Gohan proceeded to write down and solve all of the problems, ending in less than 10 minutes. Once he was done, he took a look to Mayu, who seemed to have some troubles.

"Need a hand, Mayu-chan?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Umm, well, I'm having a little trouble." She whispered back.

"Here, let me help." Offered Gohan. They were done after 5 minutes.

"Thank you Gohan-kun."

"You're welcome." He answered, before yawning.

"I'm bored, I think I'll take a nap." He said to Mayu before he submitted to slumber.

A few minutes later, the teacher noticed him and frowned, no one sleeps in his class! Taking a chalk he proceeded to write down a long and difficult equation on the board. Once he finished he turned around and threw the chalk at Gohan. The boy was taken aback and woke up instantly.

"W-wha…?"

"Son-san, may I ask why were you sleeping?"

"Uh… well, I was bored and…"

"Bored? Well, you still have the 20 exercises to entertain yourself."

"But… I already finished them." He shot back as politely as possible. The teacher was mildly surprised. He walked up to his seat and checked his notebook: the 20 problems were perfectly solved.

"Impressive, well… If you're that proficient then I think you'll have no problem solving _this_." He answered pointing at the super-equation.

"And to make matters more interesting… no one will go out until you solve it!" He boomed, causing a wave of groans to erupt from all the class. They all glared at Gohan, who merely looked at the board intently, and after one full minute, he walked up to the board and took up a chalk.

"X=6." He wrote. The teacher froze.

"C-correct." He said, struck dumb. All the class instantly cheered, with Gohan instantly turning from the pariah to the class' hero of the day. Everyone clapped at Gohan, well, all but Matsuda, who was seething with anger.

"I-I need a break… C-class dismissed." He muttered, making the class cheer as they exited the room, hailing Gohan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-After Classes-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan and Mayu calmly walked through the streets, enjoying the calm of the, currently at least, peaceful city.

"Wow, this was a really tiring day." Commented Gohan.

"Yes, it was…" Mayu answered.

Both teens continued to walk calmly for some seconds until Gohan stopped suddenly.

"Gohan-kun?"

"Someone's following us." He stated, and a few seconds later, a group of five kids surrounded them. They were smirking smugly, making Mayu grasp Gohan's arm in fear. Those looks… they reminded her to that of her stepfather, and that terrified her.

"Do you need anything?" Gohan asked calmly. One of the boys, the leader stepped closer, it was Matsuda.

"What's up geek, walking with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. May I ask why are you following us?" He asked. The group started laughing.

"Well, if you're so curious, I'm here to whip your sorry butt and show this girl how a real man is!" Said Matsuda, towering in front of Gohan and cracking his knuckles.

"Why do you want to fight me, I have done nothing to upset you, hell, I don't even _know_ you!" Said Gohan, his anger starting to rise; these were bullies, and he _hated_ bullies.

"Let's put things clear: I don't like you so now I'm gonna pummel you!"

"That's your excuse… you're pathetic." Growled Gohan, starting to lose his grip on his consciousness, his split personalities, namely Oniari wanting to get out. Matsuda lost his patience and threw a punch at Gohan. The teen sighed and calmly caught his fist, giving it a _soft_ push that sent the bully tumbling backwards.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to fight, so just drop this before I get _really_ angry." Warned Gohan. Matsuda ignored the warning and charged gain, this time Gohan dodged the punch and stepped to the side, making the bigger boy to trip on his own feet. Gohan snorted and then walked away, thinking it was over, but Matsuda stood up again and lunged at Gohan with a war cry. Gohan growled in annoyance, this guy was really testing his patience. Deciding to stop this now, he ducked and raised his fist. Time froze for a second, before Matsuda fell backwards, eyes wide and clutching his gut in pain. His friends instantly came rushing at Gohan, and he one by one sent them to the ground, with a single strike each.

Once he was done, he walked up to Mayu and, to the girl's surprise, he bowed.

"I'm really sorry you have to witness me using violence Mayu-chan, but these guys needed a lesson, so I gave it to them." He said. Mayu looked at him and nodded.

"I-Its fine Gohan-kun, they were about to attack you, so this was just an act self-defense." She said. Gohan grinned

"I'm glad you understand Mayu-chan!" He said happily, turning to walk home, Mayu right besides him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile, at the University's hospital ward-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Bando's reconstructive surgery had just finished a few hours ago. He was thankful, or as thankful as a sociopath like him could be.

"Alright Bando-san, you can open your new eyes now." Said the doctor as a young nurse finished removing the bandages from his had. Bando complied, and was met with a blurry, yellow vision.

"Hey, why the fuck is everything yellow!" He demanded.

"Well, Bando-san, this is a new experimental model of artificial eyes, It's honestly the best we got." He calmly explained. Bando growled in annoyance.

"Now, Bando-san, I'd like you to take a look at your new arm." The doctor said. Bando did as told, and was met with a robotic implant.

"So, how does it look like?" The doctor asked as Bando moved his robotic fingers.

"Fascinating…" Mumbled the soldier.

"I know, it can carry the strength of 50 kg, even 75 if you push it!" The doctor exclaimed happily, Bando smirked.

"50 Kg, huh?"

"By the way, here…" The doctor offered a pair of pills to Bando.

"And these are…"

"Pain killers."

"Oh yeah, you're going to rip off my balls now…" Muttered Bando, recalling what Professor Kakuzawa had told him earlier that day.

_'__If you wish to keep__ your balls, then I'd like you to have as much children as possible… after all, you'll be contributing in the creation of a new world… a better world.'_

_"What the hell was that crazy son of a bitch talking about!"_

"Bando-san?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to take the pain killers?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, about that…" Started Bando, dropping the pills before giving the doctor a powerful full force punch right in the nose, shattering it and sending the man flying two good meters before landing on the hard wall.

"Sorry dude, but I don't plan in having my balls severed right now." Said Bando smugly, before throwing himself from the window, falling two floors to the ground, right on his butt.

"Oh fuck, that hurts!" he screamed in anger, before dusting himself up. "Oh well, time to get some weaponry before my license fucking expires." He muttered before he made a run for it.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Kamakura forest, 3:00 a.m.-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The silence of the night was cut by the cry of a teenager; it was Gohan, who had snuck out of the Inn. He had been unable to sleep, constant nightmares plaguing his dreams, dreams of death and destruction. He had woken up crying, the screams of his beloved friends and family echoing minutes after he's woken up. The boy actually though it was a miracle no one in the house had woken up, so he decided to sneak quietly out of the house, dressed on the bloody, tattered purple gi that he's decided to keep as a reminder, a reminder of his failure. Gohan screamed as his power skyrocketed, causing a small tremor as he reached the peak of his base power without ascending. Then he gave a deep breath, his power stabilizing, unlike his emotions.

"This power… I _hate_ this power…" He said mournfully.

"**Idiot, this power is what enables us to do anything, we are a physical God, in fact, we are beyond the gods themselves!"**

"What's the point of all this power, if I…"

"_**If you what? Can't control it? Or are you to afraid to handle it?" **_Makai interfered.

"…"

"**Heh, coward… ****Alright wimp, give me space, I want to try something new." **Oniari suggested, Gohan frowned.

"**Hey, its not like I'm going to blow that place to ashes, after all we have almost all we need: A house, food, water and potential mates!" **His Saiyan side said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"**Hey, I promise!"**

"I've learned the hard way not to trust you two."

"**Look I just want to develop a new technique, that's all!"**

"…Fine, but do anything I don't like and you'll regret it" Responded Gohan before receding at the back of his mind.

Once in control, Oniari smirked, took off his shirt and sat on the ground in a lotus position. He began channeling his vast ki reserves outside his body, twisting, warping and molding it at his will. The process was really straining, the young Saiyan warrior felt his head throb as veins began bulging from his forehead. Grunting in concentration, he began feeling how the ki began pouring behind his back. After an hour of focusing, Oniari allowed himself to relax and stared at his creation, smirking triumphantly. It had taken him a lot of effort in finding the right way to mould his ki but he'd finally done it! There, right in front of him, were the outlines of two transparent hands, he'd done it, he had singlehandedly generated his first pair of pseudo-vectors!

Oniari could feel the raw power coming from them, it was nowhere as strong as those horned chicks, but with enough tweaking, he would make them as strong as his fists! He commanded the pseudo-vectors to extend as far as they could, scowling as he realized they only extended for 2 meters, oh well, now that he got the right way to do it, he could enlarge them later, and even make more. He yawned before growling in frustration, he had wasted a lot of unnecessary ki in making them that, added with his body wanting to claim the lost sleep, left his body only with enough energy to fly home.

"**Wimp, I'm receding, you take us home." **Said Oniari right after switching control with Gohan. The dominant mind sighed in frustration, and then he stared in amazement at his newest development.

"Incredible…" Whispered Gohan as he 'holstered' the vectors, before shooting off to the Inn, tomorrow he had school, and he needed to sleep…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be continued**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

AN: Wow, a filler chapter, I feel so cruel… But don't worry, next chapter will retake on the series, and set a gateway for Nana and Nozomi (Yes, I decided I'll include her) to enter the story (Or re-enter in Nana's case).


	9. Dissapeared

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 9: Disappeared**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It's been a week since Gohan and Mayu entered middle school, and things were pretty well for them. Mayu wasn't exactly popular between boys, but she had made plenty of new friends of the female portion of the class and had got relatively less shy around people. Gohan on the other hand, was usually teased for being a nerd by the boys, though many girls had actually found him pretty cute. Of course, that was until Gohan showed everyone 'the truth' at the P.E. class, the look on their faces still made Mayu giggle.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback: ****Last Thursday-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was P.E class, or at least it would be if only the teacher hadn't been so lazy not to come. So, in response of the teacher's absence, the tutor decided to make a mixed swimming free session: consisting in spending the two, 50 minute's long periods in the pool! Both boys and girls were happy as hell; all clad in their swimsuits and chatting happily. Boys and girls both ogled at each other, staring at their already developing figures.

Mayu was wearing a Green one piece swimsuit; she was currently on the edge of the pool talking with Michiru, who was wearing a yellow two pieces bikini.

"Say, how is it to live with Son-kun?"

"Umm, nice I suppose, he's really nice to me, he's almost always happy…" She trailed off, scanning the place for Gohan. "I wonder where he is."

"Oh, look, there he is!" Michiru said, pointing at Gohan, he was exiting the Boy's lockers room, clad in a blue swimsuit and with two towels: one covering his torso like a coat and another one wrapped up around his hair.

"Hey, Riceball, what's with the towels, afraid anyone might see how scrawny you are?" Asked one of the boys, making the group laugh.

"I'm not scrawny…" Gohan mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Come on Son-kun, you don't have to be embarrassed for not being a hunk, we're still 13!" Another student, a girl this time, said.

"B-but…"

"Take off the towels geek, or are you scared of showing your man-boobs?" Asked another boy smugly.

"I don't have man-boobs!" Gohan yelled in defense.

"Then prove it, and what's with that other in your hair huh? Are you scared of wetting it or what?" The boy shot back.

Gohan growled in annoyance, these guys were starting to get on his nerves, and Oniari and Makai weren't making things easier.

"**Those stupid humans… What are you waiting for wimp! Take those damn towels off and show them the fruit of our training!"**

"_B-but they're going to think I'm some sort of freak!"_

"**You and your weak human emotion****s… You are embarrassed of your Saiyan heritage! Pathetic! Show some pride you cry-baby!"**

"_**Forget it monkey, this pussy's way too much of a coward to do it**__**."**_

"**I guess you're right for once freak****."**

"_Shut __it both of you!"_

"Son-san, quit playing around, take them off already!" The class rep said.

Eventually everyone began cheering "Take them off!" over and over again. Gohan became irritated.

"**Take those towels off or I'll do it myself." **Oniari warned. That did it.

"Grr, Fine I will!" He finally yelled. Both towels feel to the ground, and everyone's jaws followed suit.

Gohan's hair had returned back to his normal state, spiked up in all directions (You know, his usual base hairstyle at the end of the Cell era), but what shocked everyone was, of course, his well toned body.

Mayu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as a deep blush invaded her cheeks. She had seen Gohan's unusual hairstyle before, but she never expected her friend to have the body of a Greek god!

"G-G-G-Gohan-kun?"

Gohan's face was deep red, totally embarrassed at the event.

"Alright, here you have, the freak revealed itself, are you happy now!" He yelled in irritation, clenching his fists and causing his biceps to tense. In his state, he didn't notice all of the females ogling at him in admiration and even a bit of lust, nor did he notice the boys gawking at him in envy.

"Mayu-san… you're the luckiest girl on the entire_ universe._" Michiru whispered to Mayu's ear, making the girl's blush intensify.

"H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU GOT THAT BODY!" One of the boys demanded.

"That's none of your business!" Gohan yelled back as he went inside the pool. He was way too embarrassed so he went to the furthest corner of the pool and didn't spoke a word. Some minutes later, a group of girls went to his place, they were giggling and blushing.

"Son-kun!" One of the girls cooed; she was Mizuno Naoko. Gohan turned around, surprised that they wanted to talk to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"How come you managed to get that body?" She asked flirtatiously, poking Gohan's well toned chest with her fingers. Gohan instantly blushed, not used to having a girl flirting with him.

"I… I j-just g-g-got it f-fro-o-om h-ha-hard w-w-work, n-nothing special really." He stuttered shyly. The girls giggled.

"You're cute when you blush!" Another of the girls squealed. Gohan's blush deepened.

"Y-You're not afraid?" Gohan asked, confusing the girls.

"What do you mean?" A third girl asked.

"I-I thought that my body might s-scare you or something, I mean look at me, I'm a freak!" He blurted out, and was met with giggles.

"You're not a freak Son-kun, you're a hunk." Naoko whispered huskily at his ear, making the poor guy nearly faint.

Meanwhile, the boys were all glaring at Gohan in envy.

"How does he have those muscles?" Matsuda cried in envy.

"Maybe he's on steroids" Someone else suggested.

"Who would've though it, our geeky newbie resulted a bodybuilder." Mused Yamato.

"He also hid them pretty well…" Takano commented.

"It's not fair; he's stealing all the attention!" Another boy whined.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan still blushed when he remembered that day, since then, all the girls from the 1st year, and even a few from higher grades, had been trying to date him, they would often try to sit with him in the lunch, they would fill his locker with love letters and they'll often try to walk with him home. Gohan would usually stutter and blush with the most direct ones. On brakes, they would usually found him blushing while reading the love letters, being too polite to throw them away unread. When any girl tried to make him walk her home, he would accept, being taught some chivalry from his father, of course, said girl would have to tolerate going home with Gohan _and_ Mayu, since the boy seemed too worried to leave her alone.

Mayu had also felt the effects of Gohan's popularity, she would usually receive envious look from Gohan's fan-girls, which he barely knew they existed.

To put things simple, in that week, Gohan's life became a mildly uncomfortable routine, a routine that was about to be broken by one terrible incident…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"See you guys later!" Said both Gohan and Mayu, waving at Nyuu as they headed off to the school.

"Nyuu!" The horned girl replied happily.

As both teens disappeared behind the doors of the Inn, Yuka couldn't help but sigh happily, when she came to Kamakura, she only hoped to reunite with her 'long lost love' Kouta, but instead, she found herself as a part of a growing family…

Family? Yes family, they were her family, she could care less if Mayu-chan's mother changed her mind or if Gohan's returned from her grave, they were _her _children now!

"_Wow… I'm really sounding like a mother…" _She thought, before turning to glare at her still snoring cousin.

"Hey, Kouta, wake up you lazy bum!" She yelled, stepping on his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop! I'm awake!" He cried.

"Well, then get ready now… we must get to college!" She exclaimed, and was met with fake snoring from Kouta.

"Hey, I said WAKE UP!"

"Ow, ow, no wait, ouch, Nyuu help me!" Kouta cried. Nyuu heard him and tried to hide behind Wanta, after all, she was stupid, but not _that_ stupid.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-At the University-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta and Yuka both pushed Nyuu through the swarm of students that filled the place.

"Alright Nyuu-chan, make sure you stay by our side, we don't want you attracting unwanted attention okay?" Yuka said.

"Nyuu!"

"Try not saying Nyuu all the time." Suggested Kouta.

"Yes!" Nyuu answered.

"Good, you're learning new words!" Yuka said happily.

"Yes!"

"Do you think she might learn our names anytime soon?" Kouta asked.

"Just wait and you'll see!"

"Yes!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Once in the classroom, the trio sat down, doing their best to ignore everything around them.

"Kouta… they say this new professor is a real weirdo, they're even a few complains about him flirting with some of the students."

"Hey Yuka?" Asked Kouta.

"Yes?" She said back brightly.

"I was wondering…" He started. Yuka looked at him more intently, almost like she was expecting him to invite her to a date.

"I wanted to know how you ended up here, in this university."

"W-what?"

"I mean, with your scores you could've easily accessed any higher level university, like those on Tokyo or Kyoto, why did you ended up in this one?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, this is a school for those who ended up with low scores…" He explained.

"And to be honest, myself included, I barely even passed." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"I…I rejected all my first choices…" she muttered.

"What, seriously?"

"I did, but I guess you're right… I'M JUST AS MUCH AN IDIOT AS YOU ARE KOUTA!" She suddenly screamed, causing everyone to stare at them in confusion.

"Yuka, keep quiet." he whispered.

"Yes!" Squealed Nyuu.

Minutes later, the teacher, Professor Kakuzawa entered the classroom. The lesson started shortly afterwards.

"In 1952, Miller created a water soluble organic compound…" Yu explained, turning to one student's.

"Now tell me…why did Miller base this compound on a tungsten electrode?" (AN: If anyone knows the answer, I'll give you a cookie! ^_^)

"Uhh… I dunno." The student answered.

"I see… anyone else wishes to try?"

"Yes!" Squealed Nyuu, the professor saw her and froze…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan and Mayu had been waiting for their older housemates for a while now. It was starting to get dark and Goten had already gone to sleep when Gohan felt both Yuka and Kouta's ki; however, he couldn't sense Nyuu with them.

"_What the…"_

The door opened, revealing both Kouta and Yuka, both looking quite depressed.

"Welcome home!" Mayu chirped, before she noticed Nyuu's absence.

"Where's Nyuu-san?" Gohan asked suddenly, a serious frown on his face. Kouta stared at Gohan for a second, before averting his gaze.

"Let's get in guys, I'll explain everything during dinner." Said Kouta gloomily. Gohan kept frowning.

Once inside, Kouta retold everything.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After discovering Nyuu, Kakuzawa cancelled the class and called the three to his private office.

"Your friend's name is Lucy, she's my niece."

"Now let's get clear… You found her naked in the shore and took her to your house, and you didn't even notify the police." He stated.

"B-but that was because we were sure someone was going after her." Explained Kouta.

"Do you know how people call what you did… kidnapping, forced retention of a minor, those are undisputable felonies!"

"That's not true, we rescued her!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I'll take care of her now." Kakuzawa replied.

"What, y-you can't…"

"Isn't it obvious, she's been missing for weeks, do you realize how worried her parents are?"

"But can't you at least listen to us!" Yuka cried out in frustration.

"That wouldn't be of much use, just let me return her to her parents and forget about her."

"What! Kouta aren't you going to say anything!" Yuka yelled, shocked by her cousin's silence.

"I… I understand." He whispered, walking away from the office. Nyuu, noticed he was leaving and walked to him, only to be stopped by Kakuzawa.

"Nyuu?"

"Nyuu, take care." Kouta said sadly, leaving the room without another word. Nyuu began struggling against Kakuzawa's grip, trying to get to Kouta. Yuka didn't new what to do, so she just followed her cousin.

"Kouta!" Nyuu cried, causing Kouta to stop on his tracks.

"Kouta, Kouta, Kouta, Kouta!" She kept screaming, tears falling from her eyes.

Kouta grimaced, trying to hold the tears back. Yuka turned back, wanting to return for Nyuu.

"Let's go Yuka." Muttered Kouta, walking away, trying to show as little emotion as possible.

"KOOOOOOOOUUUTAAAAAA!" Nyuu screamed as loud as she could, but he didn't return.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

By the time Kouta ended he looked about to cry.

"But we can still go visit her, can we?" Mayu asked hopefully.

"That wouldn't be a good idea; we're their kidnapers after all…" Kouta muttered sadly.

"Kidnapers…?" Gohan mumbled, the word tasted like acid in his mouth.

He stood up, his eyes hidden under his black hair as he spoke. "Kidnapers? You and Yuka-san found us gave us a home damn it! Anyone else could've just ignored us or even worse, they could've taken advantage of her state!" He shouted, before his voice lowered dangerously. "Couldn't you at least tell him that?" He growled. Kouta looked down, ashamed of himself.

"I… I'm sorry." Kouta muttered pathetically, causing Gohan to blow.

"YOU IDIOT!" He roared; lunging at Kouta and pinning him to the wall before anyone else could react.

"Gohan, what are you doing!" Yuka cried in alarm.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO SO EASILY! DIDN'T YOU EVEN TRY ARGUING?" The enraged teen demanded, shaking Kouta like a rag-doll.

"B-but he…"

"DIDN'T YOU EVEN CONSIDER THE POSSIBILITY THAT HE WAS LIYING? JUST HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" He screamed, before his rage gave away to great sorrow.

"Gohan-kun…" Mayu whispered in shock, discovering that she herself harbored that same thought.

"How could you abandon her so easily to a stranger? She was our friend…" He mumbled; his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears. "We were… we were a family… a fucking family! He ended, breaking down crying on top of Kouta, who found himself shedding tears of his own.

"Fuck…" He cursed silently. "G-Gohan, Nyuu, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He cried, hugging Gohan, who by that point he felt almost like a little brother.

"I… I better go to sleep, g-goodnight." Said Mayu quickly as she went to her bedroom. Yuka nodded silently as she watched her long-time crush and the boy she found in the shore cry their eyes out in each other's arms. After venting his anger and sorrow, Gohan stood up and gave Kouta a disappointed glare, which he avoided.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight." He muttered, closing the door behind him. Yuka nodded again before turning at Kouta, who was already on his feet and walking to the door.

"Hey, Kouta?"

"What?" He said gloomily.

"W-would you cry for me too… if I were to disappear?" She asked silently, Kouta snorted.

"How the hell should I know, you're still here, aren't you?" He said in dismissive anger as he exited the door, slamming it closed.

"Kouta… you're such a jerk…" She muttered as she began crying. They weight of all of today's events too much to bear.

On the other side of the door, Kouta was equally depressed. "Why do you ask me such stupid things now, you idiot." He muttered as he went to his room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Back at the university-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kakuzawa Yu chuckled darkly as he stared at Nyuu. He had the girl stripped naked and tied up to the ceiling.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… we're finally together." He whispered in twisted delight as he closed the distance between him and the horned girl.

"Nyuu, Nyuuuu!" She cried in fear, her innocent mind didn't understood what was happening, but she just knew it was wrong.

"Who would've expected that you, the queen of all Diclonii would end up having a split personality? This is quite an interesting development!" He said, running his hands through Nyuu's face. His hands then went down, roughly feeling up her breasts.

"Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu!" She kept screaming, rejecting the man's touch.

"Don't resist, you're mine Lucy, mine and mine only." He said possessively, before forcing a kiss on the girl. Nyuu's eyes shot open with fear as she squirmed, she tried to open her mouth to scream, but the scream never came, instead, Nyuu had the man's tongue forced into her mouth. In a desperate attempt to get him release her, Nyuu closed her mouth shut, biting his tongue. Kakuzawa yelped in pain as she released Nyuu, glaring angrily at her.

"You bitch…" He seethed. "I guess your split personality isn't as docile as I thought. I like that, even though I feel more empathy towards your other self."

"Oh, well, I have my methods of making you cooperate." He said smugly, taking a syringe filled with anesthetics. He calmly walked up to her and roughly grabbed one of her butt cheeks, introducing the needle into her sensitive skin and injecting the tranquilizer into her system. She was soundly asleep in a few seconds.

"That's better, you may sleep now my queen… and once you wake up, you and I will be the Adam and Eve of a new era, of a new world!" He proclaimed solemnly, but when he turned to look at her, she was gone…

"W-what the… where is she?"

"Looking for me?" An ominous, rough voice said right besides him.

"H-how, you were supposed to be asleep!"

"The idiot one's asleep, I'm the other one."

"So… we meet at last Lucy…"

"May I ask who are you?" She said in mock politeness.

"A friend!" He said, before the glass behind him exploded.

"They're back." Lucy said with slight relief on his voice.

"Lucy wait, I'm not your enemy; I'm the one who liberated you!" His statement made Lucy raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"So it was you?"

"Yes… I'm the son of the Director of the facility, but I don't think like him, I think you must be free, free to destroy mankind, free to breed our children!"

"_Our_ children? Why would I want to breed with a stupid ape like you?"

"You're wrong!" He shouted, taking off his wig, revealing a bald head with two small horns. Lucy frowned at the discovery.

"Surprised, I'm just like you! Even though, these horns are the only remainder of my Diclonius legacy… But you Lucy, you're a pure blooded queen! We can be the new kings of a new world! And we will achieve the goal encrypted in your DNA: Humanity will end and a new world of only Diclonius will be open for us to rei-" He never managed to finish, because Lucy got bored and nonchalantly chopped his head from his shoulders.

"Idiot… I don't need scumbags like you." She growled contemptuously.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	10. Dead memories

**WARNING:** There is an… um, intimate scene. Not a lemon, but close, I guess you could call it a Lime…

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 10: Dead memories**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan couldn't sleep, he just couldn't. After leaving for his room he had collapsed on his futon and nearly drowned himself in his own tears.

"_It's not fair, why did that idiot let her go!"_

"**You're pathetic wimp, that horned chick goes away to her family and you're already wailing like a spoiled brat!"**

"_Shut up!"_

"_**Aww… Is the baby angry? Why don't you go and call for**__** your hot banshee mommy… oh wait, she's dead!" **_Makai mocked.

"_Leave me alone…" _He said weakly.

"**You and your**** weak human emotions… you just keep attaching yourself to people. Idiot! You don't need them, we don't need anyone, we're easily the strongest warrior in this universe, there's nothing that we can't defeat! We can have everything we want!"**

"_I don't care__, now leave me alone!"_

"**Umm, no! Listen wimp, instead of staying here like the useless cry-baby you are why you don't just go looking for her?"**

"…"

"**And you're supposed to be the smart one…" **His Saiyan side said, laughing at him.

"_Okay I get it!" _Gohan said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta walked silently to the Inn's exit, decided to confront Kakuzawa and retrieve Nyuu.

"Kouta?" Asked a female voice.

"Oh, Yuka."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going see Nyuu."

"Can I… can I come with you?"

"No. You stay here…" He said, exiting the Inn.

"Kouta… you idiot!" She cried after a few seconds, grabbing a small vase and throwing it randomly, only realizing what she did when she heard a crack, followed by a thump and a groan: he had just nailed Gohan right in the face!

"G-Gohan, are you alright!" She exclaimed, running up to him.

"Ouch, what was that for!" He demanded. The vase hadn't really hurt him too much, but he didn't understood why Yuka would throw him a vase unprovoked, and he was also pissed that she was able to catch him off guard.

"I… I'm sorry, I guess I lost my temper." She answered sheepishly, bowing.

"Oh well…" whispered Gohan, walking to the Inn's exit gate.

"Gohan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Nyuu." He whispered decidedly.

"But Kouta is already going."

"Then I'll follow him."

"But he wanted to go alone."

"Yuka-san, please don't try to persuade me. I've already made up my mind, I'll follow him and that's final!" He said solemnly, exiting the Inn and going after Kouta.

"Kouta-san!" Gohan yelled as he closed the distance between him and his legal guardian.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Kouta asked, and was met with Gohan's determined look.

"I'm going with you!"

"Hey, its fine, I'll go by myself." He said reassuringly, but Gohan shook his head.

"I'm going anyways, don't try to persuade me." He said, determination burning in his eyes.

"Fine, suit yourself; just make sure you're up in time for school tomorrow."

"Don't worry, its still 10 pm, the night's still young…" He said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"You're looking for Professor Kakuzawa?" Arakawa asked as she was questioned by two strangers.

"Y-yes, you see, she took one of my friends, and he said he was his niece."

"That can't be, he has no brothers." Commented Arakawa. Kouta's eyes widened as Gohan's narrowed dangerously.

"So he was lying after all…" Growled Gohan.

"So… what does he exactly do in here?" Kouta asked, eyeing the office.

"We study a strange genetic disease that causes people to grow horns on their heads." She explained. Both males frowned.

"It's a very rare and dangerous genetic disease, all babies born with it has to be euthanized." She continued, Gohan's eyes narrowed even more.

"Well, guys, he might be here." The young scientist said, opening the door to Kakuzawa's secret lab.

"There's no one here." Whispered Gohan, not detecting any Ki nearby.

"Professor Kakuzawa, are you here?" Arakawa asked, before tripping and almost falling with something.

"Kyah! That moron, why is he leaving all his stuff scattered around! Yuck! And what's that smell!"

Gohan covered his nostrils at the smell; it was horrible, yet also familiar.

"_No way… this stench…"_

"**It's blood… human blood…"**

"_**Yummy**__**"**_

"_No way, did he…!"_

"_**That would be quite a show."**_

Frowning, Gohan searched for the light's switch and turned it on. The sight that greeted the three made Gohan cringe in horror and the other two scream: Professor Kakuzawa was dead, headless and with a pool of blood that reached up to Kouta's sneakers. Kouta cried in horror and disgust, stepping away from the blood.

"B-but what happened here!" Arakawa cried.

"Holy shit…" Gohan whispered.

"B-b-but if he's here… w-where's Nyuu! And why does the professor has horns!" Kouta yelled.

"How am I supposed to know!" Arakawa shot back.

"So he has horns too… this is getting more mysterious by the second." Whispered Gohan.

"Gohan, we need to find Nyuu, quickly!" Kouta said.

"And you better hope we find her soon." He growled, making Kouta unconsciously gulp.

"Y-you guys go home… I-I'll notify the police…" Arakawa said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Gohan nodded and stepped outside the room, followed closely by a still shocked and very disturbed Kouta.

"So… what now?" Asked Gohan, his tone was cold.

Kouta stared at him surprise. How could he remain so calm in a moment like this! They've just seen a headless corpse for fuck's sake!

"How…?"

"Hm?"

"How can you remain so calm in a moment like this, we've just seen a fucking corpse and Nyuu's nowhere to be found, just how can you keep so… so impassive!" He shouted, not knowing what disturbed him more; the most recent discovery, or his protégé's lack of emotion about it. Gohan's response: a mysterious, disturbingly cool smirk.

"Trust me, when you've seen what I've seen, hardly anything surprises you" He said, his voice having a calm, nonchalant tone, which also held… pride? Was he proud of how he didn't freak out like him!

Kouta was about to question him further when he felt a huge headache as horrible images, namely a pair of feet standing on a pool of blood with a lower half of a girl's body and the severed head of an adult male, invaded his head. He felt his legs going numb and nausea form at the pit of his stomach as he lost his balance, falling right into a pair of short, yet strong arms.

"Kouta-san, are you alright, Kouta-san!" He could hear Gohan yell. Kouta rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the fogginess, the memories of the most recent events looking strangely blurry.

"Uhhh… wha… what happened?" He asked, getting a grip of himself.

"You almost fainted, are you sure you're ok?"

"D-don't worry, I just have a headache, that's all…" He said reassuringly. "Now come on, we need to find Nyuu."

"In your state you wouldn't be that much of a help, we better take you back to the Inn, and quickly."

"I'm telling you I'm fine."

"Kouta-san, I'm just as worried for her as you are, but right now you need to rest… we both need to rest." He said. Kouta looked at Gohan dead in the eye, the boy was dead serious. Kouta sighed in defeat.

"Alright, let's get back. But we'll go looking for her at first time tomorrow."

"Deal."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The next morning, Mayu, Goten and Gohan, followed by Wanta, were walking towards school while Yuka and Kouta went to look for Nyuu on their own (With Kakuzawa dead, classes were postponed indefinitely). They were walking through the beach when suddenly Mayu noticed someone.

"Wait."

"What is it, did you found her?" Gohan asked.

"No… but I've known that person before" She answered calmly, walking to the beach to meet a tall man. That man was no other than Bando, who was currently… cleaning the beach?

Gohan took a closer look at him and was quite surprised to discover he was the same crazy soldier Nyuu had maimed when she 'changed'.

"**Wow, so the big****, bad psycho for hire resulted a naturalist, oh the irony!" **Oniari mocked, laughing at the sheer irony of the situation.

"_I definitely didn't expected this."_

"This sea's so fucking dirty…" The man grumbled, lighting a cigarette, when he turned to greet a group of kids.

"_Just great, I hate brats!" _He though, annoyed.

"What do you want brats!" He demanded roughly.

"Glad to see you're fine mister!" Mayu said, beaming at him. Bando recognized her voice and dropped his cigarette in shock.

"Wait you know each other!" Gohan cried, his jaw hanging open.

"Wha… Y-you're her…! Y-you mean I was saved by someone _this_ little!" He said in a mixture of shock and annoyance. Mayu just kept beaming.

"_So she found him that night." _Observed Gohan.

"Oh fine…" He grumbled, taking a small notebook and writing something in it, when he was done, he took off the paper and gave it to Mayu.

"Huh, why are you giving me your number?" She asked quizzically.

"I'm returning the favor, if anyone's pestering you or your boyfriend here does anything you don't like just give me a call, I'll fuckin' kill 'em all." Growled Bando.

"Oh… sure!"

"Hey wait! First, I'm not his boyfriend and second, I'd never try anything to harm Mayu-chan got it?" Gohan said, the soldier just snorted, walking away.

"Oh, and by the way, if you see a woman with horns, call me too."

"Woman with horns… you mean Nyuu-san?" She asked innocently. Bando heard her and returned, roughly lifting her from her fuku.

"W-what are you doing to me!" She cried in fear.

"Hey let go of her!" Gohan yelled angrily.

"Don't play games with me, I've just heard you call her Nyuu now where is she!" The irate man demanded.

"I… I don't know, my big brother said he saw one at the university and…" She lied, only to have Bando punch her right in the face. This caused Gohan to jump into action, giving Bando a solid punch in the gut that sent him flying away three meters.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her again." He growled dangerously, before kneeling in front of Mayu.

"Mayu-chan are you okay?"

"Yes, I guess…" She whispered, cleaning the trail of blood from her busted lip. Gohan was about to say something when he was sent to the ground by Bando's robotic fist.

"You damn brat!" He growled.

Gohan sat up and glared at Bando, he had been so worried about Mayu that he didn't notice him approaching. The punch hadn't hurt that much, but he guessed it would still leave a small bruise, curse his carelessness. Gohan was about to get up and lunge at him when he was stopped by Bando's gun aiming right at him.

"I suggest you don't move brat, this 50 cal. tungsten bullets would made your head blow up like a fucking watermelon."

"You coward…" Gohan hissed. He knew the bullet wouldn't hurt him at all, but he was hesitant of showing the full capacity of his powers, especially in such a public place like a beach.

Bando the felt a small pain on his leg and noticed Wanta biting him, growling in annoyance, Bando yanked his foot and kicked the puppy away.

"Wanta! Why you…" The teen growled. Goten ran at Bando and kicked his shin, the man cried in pain before he rammed the butt of his gun in the kid's forehead, making him fall to the ground, rubbing his forehead.

"That hurt you little fucker!"

"Ow…"

"Goten… This is it, you bastard!" Gohan shouted, ready to pounce at Bando.

"Alright brat, enough games! Now I remember that you were with that fucking cunt back at the beach, so you better tell me where that bitch is before I blow your brains up!" He demanded, pointing his gun at Gohan again, trying to ignore the pain of Goten's kick.

"I honestly don't know… but even if I knew, I'd never tell you!" He yelled defiantly. Bando growled angrily and shot at Gohan's feet, the kid didn't even flinch.

"Don't play games with me, I've killed women and children before so don't think I wouldn't kill you!" He roared impatiently.

"Hah… I'm not scared of you" Said Gohan, smirking.

"Don't push my patience, I came here to this shithole town for a reason, I'm gonna put a bullet on that fucking bitch's head!"

"That's another reason for me not telling you!" Gohan yelled back.

"Stop it!" Mayu cried, stepping between them and holding the paper in front of Bando.

"Wha…?"

"I'm in big trouble right now; someone big and bad is picking on me and my friends!" She said, confusing all the presents.

"What are you…?"

"You said you would save me from anyone who picked on me. I guess you were lying to me back then, not much of man now, are you?" She said, with much more bravery than she actually felt. Bando appeared surprised, before he growled in frustration.

"Fine! Get the fuck out of my beach, and if I see you again I'll kill you all!" He roared, holstering his gun and walking, actually slightly limping, away. Gohan looked ready to attack, but Mayu stopped him in time.

"G-Gohan-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Let's… let's get back home… I'm a little afraid." She said shakily.

"Alright, let's go home; I'll call our schools to get us the day free." Said Gohan.

"Yay! No school!" Goten cheered, with Wanta also yapping in approval.

With that decided, the three of them headed back home. Gohan called the schools informing them that they won't be coming today due to some injuries. Since he was a well respected student amongst the school, they believed him and gave them the day free.

"Alright, they said we can stay at home." Informed Gohan.

"Yay!" Goten cheered, jumping around.

"Well… I'll go look for Nyuu-san, you guys stay here." Gohan said, exiting the Inn, stopped short by a thunder sounding nearby.

"Great, now it's raining…" He mumbled, going back for an umbrella.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Meanwhile, near the shrine at the forest-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta and Yuka had been searching for Nyuu for quite a while now. And for their great misfortune, they were both caught on the rain. Both teens were currently trying to find some refuge, with no success whatsoever.

"Oh man, why the hell did it have to rain _now_ of all moments!" Complained Kouta, seconds before his cousin slipped and fell onto the muddy floor.

"Oww…" Yuka moaned as she rubbed her backside.

"Are you alright Yuka?" Kouta asked, extending his hand to her. Yuka nodded and took his hand.

"Oh no, my dress got all muddy!" She complained.

Kouta looked around, trying to find a place to hide.

"Hey Yuka look!" He chirped, pointing at a small lounge nearby.

"You found Nyuu-chan?"

"Not really, but there's a little place we can use to cover ourselves."

"Thank Kami!" Yuka exclaimed, both teens rushing towards the little refuge. Once inside, the two took a few minutes to recover their breath.

"Oh… It's not fair; I'm drenched!" She complained, trying to take the water off her dress. She then looked up and found Kouta staring directly at her breasts, now visible under the wet cloth.

_*Slap*_

"What are you looking at you pervert!" Yuka demanded.

"Ow, sorry, sorry!" Kouta replied apologetically, sitting on the bench inside the lounge.

"My… this rain is quite intense…" Kouta muttered.

"Yes, it is…" Yuka mumbled back, her teeth clattering as she shuddered by the cold.

"At this rate, the rain doesn't seem to stop." Yuka complained between her teeth.

Kouta looked at her.

"You seem like you'll catch a cold." Kouta commented.

"I know…"

Kouta then stood up, picked his cousin and placed her on his lap, embracing her.

"K-Kouta, what the heck are you doing!" Yuka demanded, half angry, half embarrassed.

"Just trying to warm you up, I don't want you to catch a cold." The boy explained simply.

"Oh… well… yeah, you're right on that one…" She answered bluntly. The brunette relaxed after a few second, before she returned the hug, her longtime crush for him manifesting as the mere though of being so close to Kouta began to turn her on.

"_I can't believe this, Kouta is holding me so close… oh my, oh my… his chin's resting on my neck, this is just so…"_

Kouta let out a yawn out of boredom, his breath tickling Yuka, further arousing her and making her accidentally let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Y-Yuka, what was that!" Kouta asked in surprise.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing!" She answered quickly, red from embarrassment.

"_Than Kami my panties are already wet, otherwise I…" _Her thoughts were halted as soon as she felt her cousin's leg rub against her crotch, making her let out another loud moan.

"Yuka, are you sure you're okay?" Kouta asked in worry.

"D-Don't move your legs you moron!" She replied, masking her arousal with anger.

"_I can't believe this… Kouta… I've adored him since my childhood… and now here we are, so close… s-so intimate! I… I just can't handle this!" _Yuka's thoughts began to be overridden by her pent up lust for the boy she had wanted since childhood.

"Kouta… do you… like me?" She suddenly asked, surprising the teen.

"W-What?"

"N-Never mind, forget it!" She said hurriedly.

"Yuka… I… I'm sorry…" He whispered, looking down.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can't remember anything from all those years ago… from when we played together…" He muttered sadly. He wanted to remember. He _really_ wanted to remember. But the memories were lost deep in his subconscious, unable to surface… yet.

"But… still, I remember I did like you… and I still do…" He answered, a mixture of lust, true care and some pity driving his words.

"Oh, Kouta…" Yuka whispered, tear of happiness falling from her eyes. She took the boy's face on her hands and kissed him deeply. The amnesiac remained still, surprised by the girl's bold move.

After a minute they parted, Kouta's look lowering in embarrassment. He was still unsure if he truly liked her that way, but he truly didn't want to hurt her, so he simply followed his instincts, which in this case meant lust.

"Kouta… more…" She purred, kissing him a second time. This time Kouta reacted and returned the kiss, hugging her and pulling her closer. Both teens kissed for another minute before pulling out, both red as tomatoes.

Kouta pulled her closer and began kissing her neck; Yuka moaned at the contact, her thighs clasping Kouta's leg as he lifted it.

"Kouta… I want you… to never forget me… stay by my side… forever…" She purred between moans, returning to kiss Kouta's mouth.

Kouta said nothing as he kept kissing her, feeling his pants apparently get smaller around his crotch area. Overwhelmed by lust, Kouta slid a hand through the girl's sundress, fondling one of her ample breasts. This sudden and bold action caused Yuka to cry out, unconsciously pushing against Kouta, causing her to fall flat on her head on the unforgiving ground. The little accident caused Kouta's lust to vanish as he stood up.

"Yuka, are you okay!" He asked in worry, before he 'accidentally' peeked at his cousin's underwear.

"I-Is that… a thong?" The boy asked in shock. Yuka quickly stood up, blushing deep red, and from her expression, it seemed out of pure anger.

The boy chucked nervously, staring at the girl, who was glaring death at him.

"Umm… so… since the rain stopped, maybe we should…"

_*__Bam*_

_*Thud*_

"Oww…" The boy groaned, rubbing his eye, which would surely end up black by the end of the day.

"I can't believe you, dragging me here to do such… such dirty things! Pervert!" She said.

"Wait, but it was you who…" He wasn't able to finish, as Yuka stomped on his most private area, making his yelp in a rather unmanly way.

"If this ever gets out of here, you can kiss these two goodbye, _got it_?" She threatened, making Kouta sweat in fear.

"Okay… okay I get it, no comments no comments!" He agreed in fear, sitting down to rest on the bench.

"Well, don't just sit there you prick, we have to find Nyuu-chan!" She said, walking away.

"_Seriously, I just don't get her…"_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Back with Gohan-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan walked through Kamakura's streets; focusing on locating Nyuu's pure, innocent aura… he found nothing.

"_No way, I can't feel her ki!"_

"**Two of one, either she's dead**** or…"**

Gohan suddenly flinched, feeling a strong ki filled with dark hatred. He rushed to where he felt that ki. Along the way he found a trail of dead bodies, he cringed, while there were no outside injuries, the fact that there were so many corpses at less that a kilometer made it very suspicious.

The trace sent Gohan to a small forest, the same forest he'd been going when he felt emotionally overwhelmed. He slowed his pace as he got closer; stopping in front of a large Maple tree, there seemed to be a small grave by its side. Standing in front of the grave, was Nyuu. Gohan was about to call for her when he just realized that her presence wasn't hers, but that dark aura filled with raw hatred. This time however, Gohan could feel something different within her, between all that rage and hatred; he could sense great sorrow and grief. Looking closer, Gohan could see her dull red eyes, staring at the small grave, they were slightly puffy, but between the raindrops falling he couldn't figure if there were tears on them.

Gohan accidentally stepped on a broken branch, making a cracking sound that alerted her of his presence. The girl turned around slowly, her red eyes widening before narrowing dangerously.

"You…" She hissed.

"Nyuu-san… Is that you?" Gohan asked carefully, his only answer was four vectors going directly for his head. Gohan dodged quickly by ducking, the trees behind him were chopped in half.

"Nyuu-san, wait!" He cried, avoiding another attack of her vectors.

"I don't want to fight you!"

The horned girl ignored him and kept attacking, this time summoning all her eight vectors. She was fast, faster than Gohan remembered, but since now he was at his best; the pink haired girl could do little to nothing to hurt him.

"Would… you… LISTEN TO ME!" He roared unleashing an astounding total of 10 vectors of ten meters each that caught hers in an iron grip and pinned her body to a tree. Lucy tried struggling, but the boy's vectors were just too strong.

"B-but how… you're a Diclonius too!" She demanded. Gohan shook his head.

"Diklo-what? No, I'm something else, something beyond your imagination" He answered, smirking as he walked up to her.

"So what now, huh? Are you going to rape me or something?" She asked roughly. The boy froze in embarrassment.

"_**Yes…"**_

"W-what, no! I'm not that kind of… I would never do anything like… I… W-what makes you say that!" He cried, blushing a deep red. The horned girl snorted.

"Yeah right, you were about to do it back at the graveyard." She shot back bitterly. Gohan shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry… I… that wasn't m-me" He stammered.

"Well then who was it, Santa Claus?" She asked sarcastically.

"Look, it was me, but it wasn't me either."

"Don't play games with me, it either was you or not!"

"Do you understand the concept of split per…?" He trailed off, realizing the reason for Nyuu's shifts from cute and bubbly to cold and cruel was being right at his nose.

"I can't believe this… How could I have been so stupid! It was so damn obvious; I'm the biggest idiot EVER!" He shouted, banging his head repeatedly on a tree, snapping it in half.

"**Even that's ****an understatement." **Said his Saiyan side, smirking.

Meanwhile, Lucy couldn't help but stare as the boy began berating himself for something. "Hey, what are you babbling about?"

"I… I just can't believe I didn't notice that you had a split personality!" He cried, wanting to punch himself in the face.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that's the point, I… I also have multi-personality disorder." He confessed.

"So… you're trying to tell me that the _freak_ that beat me like a ragdoll and then tried to rape me was another mind in your body?"

"Yes and no… Oniari was the one who pummeled you and Makai was the one who tried to rape you." He explained

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"I have three minds in myself: The me you're seeing now. The me who want to become the ultimate power in existence and won't stop at anything to reach that goal. And the me who encompasses all the darkness and perversion from myself and wishes to corrupt and destroy as much as his twisted self would let him enjoy" Explained Gohan.

"Wow…you're quite a case."

"You're the one to talk!" He shot back.

"Yeah… now, could you _please_ let go of me?"

"Okay, just one condition."

"And that is…?"

"Please, tell me your name." He requested, the girl frowned.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, if you want to stay here, I don't have any problem with it." Gohan retorted. The pink haired girl growled, knowing she was fighting a useless argument.

"I don't remember my real name… but the guys at the facility call me Lucy."

"Lucy, huh? By the way, what facility are you talking about?"

"That's none of your business." She stated coldly, walking away as soon as Gohan released her.

"Hey wait!" He called, walking after her. They remained silent for a few minutes until Lucy broke the silence.

"Are you planning on following me all the way, Gohan?" She asked to the teen in annoyance, both stepping out of the forest and entering to a Shinto temple, from when they got out walking to the stairs. Just as they exited the forest, the rain stopped, the dark clouds receding in place of the bright sun.

"Yes… wait, how do you know my name?"

"I am aware of the idiot's actions." She stated.

"Oh…"

"So what now?"

"Split personality or not, I have to take you to the Inn, Goten, Mayu-chan, Kouta-san, Yuka-san and even Wanta all miss you, or well… they miss Nyuu-san, and I do too." He said decidedly.

"I… can't" She whispered.

"Why not?"

"Kouta…" The girl breathed, stopping.

"Huh?"

"NYUU!" They heard a man yell, it was Kouta, closely followed by Yuka. The pink-haired girl stood up, staring down solemnly at the two approaching, before she turned back, walking away from them.

"Nyuu, thank goodness I've found you!" Said Kouta, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Kouta, before realizing something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you can't talk yet!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, stunning the boy.

"Huh? Y-you can talk again?" He asked, surprised.

"Kouta, do you found her?" Yuka asked, walking up to Kouta and holding her hand, seeing this, Lucy shot a vector right at Yuka, making her fall down the stairs. Gohan glared angrily at her, who simply watched how Kouta went to aid Yuka. Upon further inspection, Gohan felt the jealousy coming from the girl's ki.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed, low enough so only the horned girl would listen to him.

"None of your concern." She stated, obviously trying to suppress the killer intent he could feel from her. With one last sad glance at the two humans, the girl began walking away.

"Hey Nyuu, wait!" Kouta cried, leaving Yuka to get to Nyuu.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Home… I'm going home." She answered, memories of her time as the facility's lab rat flashing through her mind.

"Home? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to my home… my real home." She stated, Kouta frowned.

"What are you saying; I know you have nowhere to go!" Kouta said, frowning.

"I… I'll make a new home, don't worry about me." Lucy whispered. Kouta ran to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, making her face him.

"How can you just leave us like this? The Inn's your home!" He yelled. The horned girl's eyes widened.

"Do… do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do damn it; you're part of my family!"

"You… you really can't remember anything." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Nyuu?"

"I… don't deserve this… I don't deserve to be with you!" She sobbed, falling to her knees.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Eight years ago… eight years ago I… I…" She began, but was never allowed to finish as her presence faded and was replaced by the sweet Nyuu.

"Nyuu?" She whispered, looking up and noticing Kouta.

"Kouta… KOUTA!" She cried in happiness, throwing herself at him.

"W-What… Nyuu!" He cried in surprise as Yuka arrived at his side.

"What's going on?" She asked, succeeding to get all the jealousy out of her voice.

"Kouta, Kouta, Kouta!" The horned girl cried happily, hugging the boy.

"Yeah, I'm also glad you're with us Nyuu."

"Hug!" She cried, breaking the hug.

"Huh?"

"Kouta, hug!" Nyuu cried again.

Kouta looked at Yuka, who simply looked away.

"Do as you wish…" She said. Kouta nodded and held Nyuu in a tender hug. The horned girl felt herself melt into the hug, having a small vision of a younger version of her playing with an equally younger version of Kouta. Her innocent mind couldn't understand what did it meant, nor could she understand why that memory made her eyes fill with tears.

"Kouta…" she purred, burying herself more in the boy's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." He whispered, hugging her tighter, for a second, he could've sworn that he was hugging his deceased sister Kannae.

"Would you two cut it out already?" Yuka yelled, her jealousy getting the best of her.

"YUKA!" Nyuu cried, letting go of Kouta to throw herself at the girl. Yuka was surprised, but that feeling, as well as her jealousy, faded as soon as she noticed the tears coming from her eyes.

"N-Nyuu-chan, calm down, its okay." She said softly, stroking the girl's back as she cried.

During the whole ordeal, Gohan had decided to remain silent, calmly processing all the conversation. Apparently this Lucy girl and Kouta had a past together, a past he'd seem to forget due to the trauma of his family's death. Then again, there was her breakdown and incomplete confession, he figured out that she had said or done something terrible to him, something he'd also seem to forget.

"_This is getting really weird… but in any case, now I just want to go home…"_

"Okay guys, now that we found her, we should head back to the Inn." Said Gohan happily, only to receive looks of surprise from both Yuka and Kouta.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Well, we didn't notice you." Kouta said.

"Shouldn't you be on school Gohan?" Said Yuka, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Started Gohan, but was soon interrupted by Nyuu jumping on him.

"GOHAN!" She cried, wrapping her hands around his neck, pressing the shorter boy's face to her round D-cup breasts.

"N-Nyuu-san… I'm… I'm also glad you are here." He said, breaking off the hug, blushing. Nyuu beamed at him, and the boy couldn't help but grin a little.

"So Gohan, you were saying…" Yuka said.

"Oh yeah, as I was saying, we got the day free." He calmly explained.

"Why?" Kouta asked.

"Well, why don't you guys ask Mayu-chan, I'm sure she'll give you better details."

"Why her?"

"Just trust me in this okay?" Gohan insisted. Deciding to ask Mayu later, the four of them began walking to the Inn.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile, at the facility-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Shirakawa was outside Nana's room, holding a small syringe.

"Shirakawa." Called a male voice, it was Kurama.

"Chief, you came."

"Yes… Is that?"

"No, _that_ is not ready yet, this is a cocktail I made, it's the least I can do." She said solemnly.

"Thanks, but… I would like to be the one to do it."

"Are you sure Chief?"

"Yes." He responded, taking the syringe from Shirakawa's hands and entering the room.

Inside, Nana was calmly staring at her prosthetic limbs.

"Nana." Called the man.

"Papa!" The girl cried happily.

"How are you going with your new limbs?" He asked, Nana blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Well… I'm going fine, but…I have a bit of trouble walking, and they still come out if I'm not careful"

"I see…"

"Papa, is everything alright?" She asked to him, noticing slight worry in her surrogate's father's eyes.

"All is fine Nana…" He paused before continuing. "Listen, I'll inject you this, so I want you to be brave, alright?"

"Alright, I'll be brave, for you…" She said calmly.

"Okay…" whispered Kurama, walking up to Nana.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"I know… I love you too." He whispered, stroking Nana's cheek. "Now, lay on your bed, I need to give you this shot remember?"

"Sure, Papa!"

Nana did as told and Kurama injected the sedative in her flesh arm. The girl flinched slightly, but soon relaxed as she felt the sedatives take effect.

"Unnng… I'm feeling sleepy…" She purred, feeling the urge to sleep increase more and more.

"Papa…" She uttered. Kurama looked at her and saw tears falling from her eyes, making his eyes widen.

"Goodbye… Papa…" she managed to utter before her eyes closed. Kurama tensed, both he and Shirakawa were trying to contain the tears already forming in their eyes.

"I'm sorry… Nana…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Does anyone notice how I inserted some of Oniari in some of Gohan's dialogue?


	11. Nozomi and Nana

**A/N: **This chapter will contain slight Yuri/Les Yay! (These scenes come from the Manga, seriously!)

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 11: ****Nozomi and Nana**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was very early in the morning; around 5:30 a.m. Kurama stared at the horizon, watching a small metal container slowly lose itself from his sight.

"I thought I'd find you here." Said a feminine voice behind him, Shirakawa. Kurama remained silent, almost ignoring her.

"Chief… you really loved number seven as your own daughter don't you?" The woman asked. Kurama's silence was more than enough answer.

"Chief Kurama…?"

"…"

"Do you regret your decision… about number 7?"

"Regret is for the ones that have the pleasure to look back on the past. I have no such benefits."

Shirakawa stared at the man for a few more seconds, both in total silence.

"Do you have any other family?"

"My wife and daughter are dead." He stated in a cold monotone.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I killed my daughter myself… my wife saw it and committed suicide shortly afterwards" Kurama coldly stated, taking advantage of Shirakawa's shocked state to return to the facility.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Since Nyuu came back, everything came back to normal… for the rest of the day, that is. Because as soon as the next day began, thing went crazy again.

"Hey, Kouta, wake up, I have to tell you something!" Yuka said as she knocked on Kouta's room, after some minutes with no answer, she decided to slide the door open and enter. Once inside, she couldn't help but stare at Kouta's sleeping form, remembering the kisses they shared yesterday at the shrine when they were caught in the rain.

"Kouta…" She purred, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Wha… Yuka?" he asked, his eyes shooting open as he felt his cousin's lips on his.

"Wake up sleepy head." She whispered, going for another kiss when she noticed something: a pair of red, innocent eyes looking at them, Nyuu was in the bed with Kouta, and she was _naked_!

"WHAT!" She shrieked, backing from Kouta.

"Nyuu!" She squealed, waving at her.

"You… What's Nyuu-chan doing with you in bed! And why is she naked!" She demanded; her anger and jealousy flaring wildly.

"Wait! I don't know how she ended here either!" He yelled back. Yuka's anger gave out to sorrow, but her jealousy only rose.

"How… how could you… after that day…" She whimpered, feeling tears come to her eyes. Nyuu seemed to notice her sadness and crawled up to her. When Yuka saw her concerned red eyes she had mixed feeling: Part of her wanted to slap the crap out of her for stealing her man, and other half wanted to tell her that everything was okay.

Yuka was about to yell at Nyuu to get lost, when she did something neither of the two cousins expected: she kissed her. Yuka's eyes shot open when she felt Nyuu's mouth crash onto her, never even thinking that Nyuu would be able of such… boldness.

"N-Nyuu-chan, what are you doing!" She cried, just before Nyuu again crashed her lips on hers, this time, the pink-haired girl snuck a hand through Yuka's clothes, squeezing her breasts. Yuka moaned at the contact, feeling her tights get wet, was she actually _enjoying _this!

"_No! Bad girl, bad girl Yuka! You like Kouta, not Nyuu-chan… Then again she's really cute-Wait, no! I'm straight, I can't like girls! But her lips are so sweet, and her hands feel so good-EEK! STOP IT!"_

"N-Nyuu-chan-mmmmmnnn-wait, we can't-nnnnnnggg-Stop it, not here-uuuuumm-N-not in front of Kouta!" She cried between gasps and moans, feeling her womanhood get wetter and wetter. Nyuu leaned over her and then lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts; she buried her face in them as one hand went below, teasing her labia from over her panties.

"_Is she doing this because she saw me sad-well, this is really making me feel good and-NO! CUT IT OUT! This is so embarrassing!" _She though, while covering her face with her hands in shame.

Kouta was silent since this happened, feeling his underwear grow tighter and tighter.

"_And here I am, just staring at this two… maybe I should stop them now."_ He though, trying to avert his gaze, only to find Mayu staring from the door, with Gohan behind her, his jaw was hanging wide open.

"Oh… Why are all adults so dirty?" Mayu muttered, getting the attention of both Yuka and Nyuu.

"No wait, Mayu-chan, this isn't what it seems!" Yuka cried

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Gohan suddenly cried, his hands gripping his hair and feeling the bulge in his boxers ready to rip them open.

"I'm telling you it's not what it seem, right Kouta!" She yelled. Kouta remained silent.

"They're on _your _room Kouta-san, care to explain that?" Mayu shot back.

"No, wait up! Nyuu snuck up to my room and…" He tried to explain.

"Excuses, excuses…" Mayu mumbled sourly, making Gohan look at her with a frown.

While Mayu argued with Kouta, Nyuu silently snuck up to her, and kneeled in front of her.

"Nyuu-san…?" Mayu asked, only to have one of her small breasts pinched by the pink haired girl. It took her a second to process what was happening, but when she did, her reaction wasn't pretty.

"EEP! What are you doing! Stop, stop!" She cried, pushing Nyuu away. Gohan acted quickly and stepped between both girls.

"Nyuu-san cut it out!" He said sternly, or as stern as his nervous, aroused self would let him be. Nyuu tilted her head quizzically before focusing her attention on the large bulge under Gohan's boxers. Out of curiosity, Nyuu extended her hand and began massaging his bulge. Gohan's eyes shot open, realizing that Nyuu was masturbating him.

"N-No, Nyuu-san stop!" He gasped, feeling himself freeze. Nyuu continued to massage his dick until she felt something crash on her head.

"Nyuu!" She yelped while rubbing her head and letting go of Gohan, who collapsed on his butt as she turned around, noticing it was Kouta who threw a sandal at her.

"Cut it out Nyuu; let Gohan preserve his innocence for a little more." He said tiredly before looking at his cousin.

"So, Yuka, you wanted to tell me something." He asked her.

"Oh yes, you see…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****Later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta and Gohan were frustrated, not only Yuka just told them that a close friend of hers called some days ago telling her she'll come _today._ But she also sent the two of them to buy bags and bags of food to make a large dinner right after lunch.

"You know Gohan, sometimes I just don't get that girl. I feel I'm his maid or something." Commented Kouta, annoyed at how Yuka treated him almost as a slave. He had to clean, do the shopping, wash the clothes and almost every house chore but cooking.

His memories of her were from they were small kids, he remembered he liked her a bit, yet the promise he made her at the festival eight years ago was lost in the trauma of his family's deaths. Then again, there was also the fact that he had kissed her, why he did that in the first place. Sure, Yuka is a really attractive individual but from that to actually love her was a large road. But then, why had he kissed her? Maybe his hormones took the best of him, maybe it was because he didn't wanted her to be sad, or both, he honestly didn't know.

"_Maybe I still do like her."_

"She reminds me of my mother." Commented Gohan _"Though compared to her; Yuka-san is pretty mild."_

"Really, I doubt someone can be as much as a slave-master as Yuka."

"Well, you're right, but she _does_ do the cooking."

"Only because she think my cooking is awful."

"Oh…"

The two boys kept walking until they reached a few stairs. On the stairs they noticed a young woman, probably between 15 and 17 years old, judging by her high school uniform. Both boys blushed as they stared at her, she was quite attractive.

"Wow…"Both teens whispered. The black haired girl didn't notice them; being focused on a piece of paper she had on her hand. That is, until a gust of wind lifted her skirt up and revealed…

"D-Diapers!" Both cried in surprise. The girl's eyes widened and watered before she screeched, running away in tears.

"**She wears diapers, what a baby!" **Oniari mocked, laughing his ass off.

Both Kouta and Gohan remained frozen in shock for nearly a minute, before Kouta was the first to talk.

"Boy is this day getting complicated." He muttered.

"I know…" Mumbled Gohan.

Both teen walked silently to their home, doing their best to forget such sight.

"Girls, we're home!" Announced Kouta, stepping inside the Inn, they could hear some crying.

"But Nozomi-chan, what exactly happened? I can't understand what you're saying if you're crying all the time." They heard Yuka ask, trying to calm the stranger's, presumably Yuka's old friend, hysteric tears.

"They saw it, they saw my special panties!" The other girl wailed.

"Special panties?" Muttered Mayu.

"_Why is that such a big deal? I mean, Kouta had already seen mine before." _Yuka thought.

Kouta and Gohan entered the dinning room, discovering the dark haired girl from before.

"Hi girls, we're home!" Gohan announced.

"Welcome boys." Greeted Yuka.

"It's you…" Kouta said, making the sobbing girl turn to see them, her eyes widening.

"You!" She squeaked, feeling her bladder go numb by her nervousness.

"Oh… hi, again." Gohan said awkwardly.

"So you're Yuka's friend?" Kouta asked.

"I-I-It's them, they saw my special panties!" The dark haired girl cried.

"Wait, you guys are the panty peepers!" Yuka asked, blushing slightly.

"Huh, you mean the diapers?" Gohan asked innocently, causing everyone in the room, except Kouta and Nyuu, to gasp.

"Dia-pers?" Nyuu asked, adding the new word to her vocabulary.

Nozomi's eyes filled with tears as she ran to the Inn's gardens, crying; now they all knew it! They all knew her secret; she would be the laughing-stock of the Inn! It was not fair!

Back at the Inn they all glared at Gohan, who simply scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously.

"Oops, I guessed I screwed it big time, didn't I?" He asked.

"Oh well, I'll go look for her, her slippers are still here so she can't have gotten too far." He said, exiting the large house not waiting for his housemates' response.

"I'm going with you." Kouta said, going after Gohan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Nozomi-san, Nozomi-san!" Gohan called. He and Kouta have looking for Nozomi through the large Inn gardens.

After some seconds, they found Nozomi in front of a decorative fountain.

"Hey, Nozomi-san!" Gohan called, before noticing that she was _taking off_ her diapers!

"S-Sorry!" Both boys quickly blurted out, covering their eyes from the nice view of her naked butt.

The girl screeched and pressed the diapers to her chest, getting them wet with urine. Feeling the hot liquid on her chest Nozomi dropped the diapers and began wailing.

"They saw me, they saw me… I'm a bad girl." She whispered while softly weeping.

"Nozomi-chan, what are you talking about?" Kouta asked.

"I… I'm such a coward… I just keep wetting myself when I'm so scared… E-even my father complains… s-saying it's d-d-d-disho-dishonorable and e-e-e-embarrassing… A-And no m-matter h-how m-m-much I try… I'm still a c-coward…" She confessed between soft sobs.

"Nozomi-san, its fine, urinary incontinence is nothing to be ashamed of." Gohan said reassuringly.

"Y-you mean it?" The girl asked. The boy nodded happily.

"Kouta! Gohan! Nozomi-chan!" They heard a female voice: Yuka… and Nyuu and Mayu were with her.

"No… they'll see me, they'll see me!" Nozomi cried fearfully.

Not giving his actions a second thought, Kouta pushed Nozomi to the nearby fountain.

"Kouta, what's gotten into you!" Yuka demanded angrily, noticing how Kouta had pushed her old friend to the fountain.

"Oops, I must've slipped and I pushed her by accident, sorry." Kouta said hurriedly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nozomi-san its fine, come on, let's get to the Inn." Gohan said, extending his hand to her. The girl looked at him for a moment and then took his hand.

"Kouta…" Yuka growled. The boy shivered, knowing full well that he was in trouble.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" Yuka roared, throwing her tight fist at Kouta's face… however, she hit the wrong person: Nozomi had jumped and took the punch for him.

"N-Nozomi-chan!" She cried, seeing her old friend on the ground, clutching her delicate cheek.

"Ow…"

"B-But why…?" Kouta asked, kneeling in front of Nozomi.

"Because… you helped me." She muttered.

"I… I'm really sorry Nozomi-chan, I didn't meant to hurt you on purpose!"

"I-It's fine Yuka-sempai, l-l-let's just go home."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nozomi hadn't spoken a word to her future housemates since they entered, not sure of what to say.

"Nozomi-chan?" Yuka asked.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, why are you so quiet?"

"I…"

"Hey, if it's about that diaper thing, don't worry about it." Kouta said reassuringly.

"You… you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course not… You don't have to feel ashamed that you can't control your bladder, everyone has issues of their own." Mayu said reassuringly.

"I… thanks." Nozomi muttered, bowing thankfully.

"It's okay Nozomi-san, that's what friends are for." Gohan answered.

"Alright Nozomi-chan, you just settle down, I'll make you a nice dinner later." Yuka announced.

"T-Thank you, Yuka-sempai."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile, at the beach, a large metal container was dragged ashore by the waves, opening with a hiss of smoke depressurizing. Once the container fully opened, Nana, dressed in the same scrapped dress she wore or her fight with Lucy, opened her eyes.

"P-Papa, w-where am I… Papa, where are you?" The girl asked, sitting up from her presumed coffin. Looking around, the Silpelit found herself with two things in her hands, on her flesh hand, was a tape recorder, and on the other one, a tie; she also had a purse resting on her lap. Looking curiously at the recorder, she pressed the large red button.

"Nana…" She heard a voice coming out of the player, it was her Papa.

"Papa?"

"…listen, the director gave orders to kill you, but I decided against it. On the purse is around 75'000,000 yen, that's enough for you to survive for a while. I'm also giving you my tie, as a present, so you may remember me. This may be the last time you'll ever hear about me, but I promise you, even if I take some years, I'll try to get off my current situation and reunite with you. Please, be a good girl and live peacefully for me, forget about Lucy, if you go for her you'll only die… Oh, and if you can, try to find that Gohan kid, maybe you'll find the peace you want by his side. Farewell Nana… I love you, my daughter."

Nana listened intently her Papa's words, feeling a sensation of sadness increase as she heard the man she came to see as a father gave her the last goodbye. When the tape finished recording, Nana took the tie and tied it around her horns. Then she took the purse with her, stood up and made an effort to walk, yet she felt numb and without balance for being put to sleep for so long. She was only able to walk for some meters until she fell flat on her face, her numbness and inexperience with her prosthetic leg passing the facture.

"Papa… Gohan-kun…" She uttered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Stupid… Stupid Papa!" She sobbed, standing up.

"Hey you!" A rough voice shouted behind her.

Nana turned around and saw a tall man with sunglasses pointing a large gun at her.

"What's with those horns in your head?" He demanded roughly, smirking smugly. Nana frowned and remained silent.

"So, you're gonna talk or what!" He said, raising his voice somewhat. Again, Nana remained silent.

"Hey, I'm asking you a question you little bitch!" He roared loudly.

"Even if they were hundreds like you, you won't take me down." Nana said solemnly, breaking eye contact with the former soldier.

"What was that?"

"You are very lucky today. My Papa told me to be a good girl, so I won't kill you, but don't think I couldn't." She stated, her tone remaining solemn. Bando began laughing mockingly.

"Hahahah! A gun pointed at your head and you aren't even sweating. And you really think that something as lame as a tie on your horns will deceive anyone you idiot! Anyway, you're that bitch's friend aren't you?" He asked again, this time Nana decided to just ignore him and leave.

"Grr… QUIT UNDERESTIMATING ME BRAT!" He roared, losing his patience at the girl's insolence. Bando pulled the trigger and one of the slugs was shot at Nana. The girl turned around and intercepted the blast with her vectors, however, she wasn't prepared for the sheer force of the shot, and so, her vector, and her with it, were sent flying a few meters to the ground.

"Wha… what was that… so heavy…"

"This is a custom made 50 cal. Desert Eagle that fires anti-tank tungsten bullets. You can't deflect them like with a standard 9mm." Explained Bando as he walked up to her.

"Now then, if I was able to send you flying away that far, then at three meters I'm sure I can kill you… yet I doubt your arm could reach that far." He added, stopping at three meters from her and pointing the hand-cannon at her face. Nana glared at him, her eyes widening slightly when he mentioned the arms thing.

"_He knows about the vectors?"_

"So… are you going to tell me where she is or what?"

"Where she is…? Where who is? I don't get it." Nana said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! I can't be coincidence that two chick with pink hair and fucking horns came here!" The man shouted irately.

"Horns!" Nana gasped. "Then, you mean Lucy-san!"

"Aha, so you _do_ know her" He said triumphantly, before shooting at Nana's arm, luckily, it was her prosthetic arm, yet it still was enough to send her to the sandy ground.

"That's right, now where is she!" He demanded, shooting below her feet.

"I… I don't know." She cried fearfully, getting on her knees.

"You have quite a death wish, don't you?" He asked smugly, shooting at the girl's shoulder, the bullet barely grazed her skin, but it was enough to rip the cloth of her dress and leave a small, yet nasty wound on her. Nana cried in pain, clutching the wound.

"Why… why are you doing this to me?" Nana asked in fear, tears falling from her eyes.

"Because it's fun, now tell me where the fuck is her!" He shouted, shooting at the girl's ankle, again, the bullet only grazed her, but it was also very painful.

"Please stop, it hurts!" Nana begged.

"Then tell me where is she!" He again demanded.

"_**Stupid girl, don't just stay there, kill him! Kill that scumbag!" **_A voice inside of Nana spoke. Nana knew what the voice was: the voice of her DNA, her Papa had taught her to ignore it; the voice was bad, if she followed the voice, she'll be a bad girl and die, and she didn't wanted that.

"It's… it's not fair, Papa… Papa told me not to fight, and I'm trying very hard to obey him!" She said tearfully.

"_**He's a human, he's dampening our progress!" **_The voice insisted.

"I'm a good girl; I have not done anything bad." She whispered, trying to ignore both the bad man and the voice.

"Oh really?" Bando asked smugly, walking up to her, totally unaware of her inner struggle.

"_**Just kill him already, he's shit, he deserves to die!"**_

"No! I'm a good girl, I don't want to hurt anyone, I want to go away and live peacefully!" She sobbed.

"Quit spouting nonsense, you're a monster, nothing but a freak!" Bando shouted impatiently, kicking the girl in the ribs.

"_**Fool! The human**__**s will never let you have peace, kill them, kill them all!"**_

"G-Gohan-kun…" She uttered, wanting the boy to come and save her.

"_**Stupid girl, you think that boy will come save you again… I don't know what that freak is, but you can't trust him."**_

"Listen bitch, there's nothing peaceful about you horned freaks; you're mankind's number 1 enemy!" Bando yelled, stepping back two meters from her.

"That's not true; Papa would never lie to me!"

"_**He's a human, and humans lie**__** all the time."**_

"Oh please, you never wondered why there so little of you pests around…?" Something inside Nana knew she wouldn't like what she was about to hear, and that he would enjoy what he was going to say.

"… It's because we kill your kind, just as soon as you freaks are born, we don't even let you leave the nursery." He explained smugly, enjoying how he was just bursting the girl's bubble.

"Y-You're lying…" She whispered, more tears falling from her eyes.

"The only reason you're alive if to be the guinea pig for their experiments."

"No… that's not true…" She continued whispering.

"_**It is honey… don't tell you don't remember our sisters, their cries of despair and anguish, their hatred, they are all held in that lab with us, purely for the purpose of being tortured."**_

"It's not true…" She whispered again, her fragile heart breaking under the despair.

"You horned freaks are nothing but vermin, you only serve to spread sickness and death and you were put on this world as a plague to humans."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Nana screamed, not wanting to hear more of this, only to have Bando shoot her, narrowly missing one of her horns.

"All I'm doing is exterminating a plague.." He ended, enjoying the girl's despair.

"You're wrong!" She cried desperately, not wanting to believe those harsh words.

"_**Are you sure, remember what**__** your 'dearest Papa' said"**_

'_The director told me to kill you…' _The voice of Kurama echoed through her head, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"My… my birth was nothing but an accident?" She asked to no one in particular, huddling up in a ball.

"_**No, not an accident, you're here to bring death and misery to humans."**_

"There's no room for me in this world?"

"_**Now you understand…"**_

"Correct. Now tell where Lucy is so I can kill you and go for her." Bando said coldly.

"_**You see… humans are bastards, nothing but**__** sadistic monsters who kill and torture others for their sick enjoyment."**_

"Then… then what can I do…?" She whispered; her shattered heart willing to take any comfort possible.

"_**Your duty**__** as a Silpelit is to set a path for us the Diclonii to rise, and to do that, you must spread our DNA encoded in our vectors, of course there's also another thing you must do…"**_

Back at the real world, Nana stood up, her face hidden under bangs of pink hair.

"If there's no room for me in this world, then it's okay for me to erase it?" She asked to the voice.

"What was that!"

"_**Yes… all you have to do…"**_

"…All I have to do… is kill and bury everyone!" She stated, her eyes holding a cold, deadly glare as she gave herself to the voice's dark embrace; Just like her queen had done so many years ago. Her vectors rose to the surface, aiming for the kill.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back at the Inn, Gohan and company were enjoying a delicious meal. Yuka had decided to make the dinner quite early, but it didn't bother anyone.

Nozomi was currently staring at the Son brothers as they wolfed down the food in their dishes. Since Goten was still only 3 years old, he only ate one or two portions. Gohan on the other hand, ate about four or five, and he was _still_ hungry.

"I know, Nozomi-chan, they have a big appetite." Yuka said brightly.

"_Yuka-san, right now, this is nothing." _Gohan said mentally, his pubescent stomach demanding for much more food.

"So, Nozomi-chan, what exactly brings you here?" Kouta asked to the dark haired girl as they finished the dinner.

"Umm, well, I came here to finish high school… I… I also want to learn singing."

"Singing?" Kouta wondered.

"Y-Yes, It has been an old childhood dream of mine… to become a singer." Nozomi explained shyly.

"Yes… back at high school, Nozomi-chan was a very good singer… though sadly, his family, being aristocrats, blatantly refuses to let her become a singer." Yuka explained.

"Why?" Gohan asked, starting to see something of himself in that girl, but less whiny of course.

"Well, since Nozomi-chan is a lone child and her father owns a big company, she's supposed to inherit it." Yuka explained.

"That explains a lot…" Gohan whispered.

"Can you sing something for us?" Kouta asked his cousin's old friend.

"Oh… well, I'll try." She said, and began singing a fragment of Beethoven's ninth symphony, the well-known Ode of Joy.

"Wow, she wants to be an opera singer?" Gohan commented.

"Pretty!" Goten squealed happily, clapping in approval.

"Wow, her voice is gifted." Yuka mused.

"I know…" Kouta mumbled back. _"Her voice is as pretty as she is" _Kouta thought, blushing slightly.

"Alright kids, you should go and do your homework now." Yuka said to the younger teens in the table.

"Don't worry, I've already done it." Gohan said happily, standing up.

"Thanks for the food." He said, bowing politely before heading to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, Gohan cringed as he felt something. He could sense a dark presence coming from the beach, right besides it, he also felt that Bando guy. At this point Gohan wondered if he should go, or just stay here and let him die.

"_What am I thinking! He might not be the nicest guy around, but I can't just let him die!"_

"**Why not, he's dirt, nothing but that."**

"_I'm going anyways__… It's what dad would've done!"_

"_**Then go on, I'll be quite amusing to see him chopped to pieces." **_Chuckled Makai.

"**Yeah, I have to admit you're right."**

Not losing a second, Gohan dashed to the Inn door.

"Gohan-kun?" He heard Mayu ask, she was currently playing with Wanta.

"Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk, see you later Mayu-chan!" Gohan said quickly, exiting the Inn.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nana walked up to Bando as the sun began disappearing in the horizon, leaving room for the upcoming darkness.

"That's it… now you're showing your true colors. It was the same with the other one and all her 'Nyuu, Nyuu' bullshit." Bando growled, stepping some meters away from her as he shot again, this time the bullets made a solid impact on the girl's prosthetic arm and leg. The impacts didn't hurt at all, but it made the girl stop for a second before she continued to walk.

"What? She's not showing pain, not even bleeding…" Bando whispered in astonishment, before quickly recovering and running away from Nana, who kept following him at a slow pace.

After a while, Bando stopped, and turned to face Nana with a triumphant smirk.

"Hold it right there kiddo!" He shouted, making Nana stop and look at him quizzically.

"Don't you wonder why I dragged you here?" He asked smugly, picking the possessed Silpelit's curiosity.

"Take a good look around you… there's nothing that you can throw against me here, and those stupid hands of yours can only reach two meters." He explained, not knowing that Nana actually had a 5 meters range.

"If you tell me where Lucy is and beg me for mercy I might consider letting you live, but take one more step and I'll kill you for sure." Bando taunted. Nana ignored him and kept walking towards him.

"Stupid bitch, you want to die or what!"

Bando was never able to fulfill his threat as Nana used her vectors to fire her prosthetic arm right at Bando's face, effectively breaking his nose. Bando fell to the ground with a loud thud, dropping his gun. Nana remained in her position and waited for Bando to recover his bearings. Once he did so, the former soldier noticed his gun on the ground and threw himself at it, only to be sent flying away as Nana's vectors made the ground below him explode.

"Impossible, I was out of your range!" Bando screamed, not understanding how the little girl here was able to nail him at four meters of distance. His only answer was a solid kick to his neck, which pinned him to the ground, as her other feet stomped on his flesh arm, immobilizing him.

"Now you're defenseless…" She coldly stated, stomping harder on his throat. "If you beg for mercy I might let you live." She ended, staring down at Bando without the slightest hint of sympathy while one of her vectors reattached the limb used as a rocket punch.

Nana was about to give him the coup d' grace when she felt a hand on her shoulder…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan just couldn't believe what his senses told him. Down at the beach, Gohan saw no one else but Nana, who had just sent the man to the ground.

It just couldn't be. I can't be possible that Nana, the same sweet innocent girl with such a pure, if pained, aura, would be the one emanating such dark killer intent. It was just like with Nyuu-san, or Lucy, or whatever her name was, though this one actually felt a bit darker. Gohan forced his ki sensing abilities some more, trying to see if the girl he'd meet was still there, soon he found what he was looking for. Gohan wasn't sure of the details, but he could sense that Nana was being controlled by another entity. The thing is: was it an inner entity, or an outer one? Because it disturbingly felt like both.

"_No, this isn't the time for theorizing, I have to stop her!" _He thought determinedly, blurring at super-speed to appear right behind Nana, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nana-san?" Gohan asked carefully.

Nana slowly turned around and met Gohan's worried ebony eyes with her cold purplish pink ones. The moment her eyes met his time seemed to freeze.

"G… Gohan-kun?" She asked, her eyes widening as they recovered their innocent spark.

"_**What are you doing!" **_The voice demanded, feeling how Nana began pushing its influence away.

"_It's him, it's Gohan-kun!"_

"You… you're here…" Nana muttered; her eyes tearing as she stepped away from Bando.

"_**Idiot, kill him!"**_

"_No! Gohan-kun is my friend, I won't hurt him!"_

"Nana-san, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't forget about me brats!" Shouted Bando, using his robotic hand to pull another Desert Eagle and shoot at Nana. Gohan was quick to react, throwing himself over Nana as a human shield. The bullet made impact on Gohan's head, bouncing harmlessly from there as both teens fell to the ground. The force of the recoil also shattered the robotic limb.

"Damn you!" He screamed, taking the gun with his other hand and shooting at them repeatedly. Gohan's hands moved at blurring speeds and caught all the bullets, letting them fall to the ground. Bando's mouth went wide agape, not believing what he just saw.

"What the fuck…" Bando muttered, blinking many times, before he realized his robotic arm was turned into scraps.

"Oh shit, this piece of junk can't take the push of a 50 cal." Bando growled in annoyance.

"Nana-san, are you ok?" Gohan asked again, sitting up. Nana got on her knees, shaking slightly.

"You came… you came to rescue me…" She whispered shakily.

"Nana…?"

"GOHAN-KUN!" Nana cried, throwing herself to the young hybrid. The boy was taken aback by Nana's outburst, but was snapped out of it when he felt his shirt go wet with Nana's tears.

"Nana… Shh, shh, its okay, I'm here." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"You came… you are here… you're really here!" Nana sobbed, her hands tightly gripping the fabric of Gohan's clothes.

"Oh, this is just great!" Growled Bando in annoyance, as if wasn't bad enough with having his robotic arm shatter under the recoil of his hand cannon, now he had to endure this teenage love fest, this sucked!

Gohan heard Bando complain and turned to glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why do you keep attacking people at random!" Gohan demanded angrily.

"I'm not attacking her at random you stupid piece of shit, she's one of those _freaks_, she's that bitch's friend!" Bando shouted back.

"I'm not her friend!" Nana yelled back, now able to hold the tears. "It's her fault I ended up with these!" She ended, pulling out her prosthetic arm.

"So, they gave you prosthetic limbs?" The young Saiyan asked. Nana nodded.

"So… I guess we have the same enemy." Bando stated. Nana remained silent for a second.

"Y-You're right, she is my… enemy." She mumbled.

"But then… then we can work together, if the three of us fight her, we'll kill her for sure!" Nana said brightly.

"Forget it, I work alone." Bando said curtly. Nana looked disappointed.

"What about you Gohan-kun?"

"I… I can't, I don't want to kill anyone." He said, averting his gaze. _"Not anymore at least." _He added mentally, he really didn't want to kill anymore. The guilt of having killed anyone, regardless of how evil they were, was just too big and tiring.

"_**Pussy…" **_Makai growled, pissed that Gohan would deny him the thrill of the hunt.

"**Coward…" **Oniari added, annoyed by his other self's 'delusions of morality'.

"Fine then." Bando growled, giving Nana a piece of paper.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Dumbass, it's my cell-phone number, if you locate that bitch just give me a call."

"Uhh… what's a cell-phone?" Nana asked innocently. Bando gave a defeated sight as Gohan slapped his forehead.

"**Just great, another dumb as a rock pinkie."**

"_Don't speak that way about her!"_

"**Aww, is the baby defending his girlfriend?" **Oniari mocked.

"_Quiet you!"_

Nana noticed Bando's arm.

"Umm, that arm…"

"That bitch tore it up." Bando growled.

"So you got implants too, amazing." Gohan commented.

"Hn, piss off brats." Bando muttered angrily.

Nana looked at the man in sadness and then extended her right hand at him.

"It's not a trick, but it must be difficult to get up without one hand." Nana said at Bando's suspicious glare.

Bando relaxed a little and took her hand…

"_He attacked her and she's helping him… she's a lot like dad…"_

…Nana's arm popped out of her socket, causing Bando to fall back to the ground

"_Okay, maybe I was wrong." _Gohan added, sweat-dropping.

"Bitch! You did that on purpose didn't you! Dumbass!" Bando snapped.

"So you noticed?" Nana asked innocently, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Grr… stupid brats." Bando muttered, taking his guns and the remains of his robotic arm and walking away.

Once Bando was out of sight, Gohan turned to look at Nana, noticing her wounds.

"Nana-san, those wounds, did he do anything to you?" Asked Gohan, Nana nodded.

"Yes, they hurt…"

"Let me help." Said Gohan, placing a hand on her wounded shoulder. A dim glow appeared in Gohan's hand.

"Are you going to try that emto… emku… empa…?" Nana trailed off, not remembering the correct term. She didn't want him to use that again, she'd hated seeing Gohan in pain, and she didn't want him to be in pain for her again.

"Empathy? No, this time I'll heal your wounds for real." Said Gohan, finishing healing her shoulder.

"But… why didn't you heal me back then?"

"I'm… I'm not able to fully regenerate lost limbs, at much I may be able to heal some cuts or bruises, maybe broken bones at best, nothing else…" He said, feeling sadness and impotence. Sure now they were some small injuries, but what if someone was able to cause irreparable damage to her, or anyone else in that respect, like loss of limbs, or severe internal bleedings, or sepsis; then his healing skills would prove useless.

Nana noticed Gohan's sadness and looked at him worriedly.

"Why is Gohan-kun sad?" She asked sadly.

"I… It's nothing Nana-san, you don't need to worry." He answered, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay."

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Nana nodded and sat on the sand, showing him her injured ankle.

"Alright, stay still." Gohan instructed, repeating the process. After a few seconds Nana giggled slightly.

"Is all right?"

"It tickles a little bit, but it feels good." She said between giggles.

"Hey Nana-san, do you have a home here?" Asked Gohan, Nana thought it for some seconds and then shook her head sadly.

"No… I… I used to live in a… institution… but now I can't go back there… so I… I have nowhere else to go… no house, no friends, no family… no Papa… no food… I think I'll be fine but… I feel so lonely." She whispered sadly, feeling tears slowly crawl out of her eyes. Then she remembered, the bad man's harsh words: That she wasn't welcome anywhere, that her birth was an accident, that there was no room for her in the world. She also remembered the voice's words, how it manipulated her into submitting to it, how it turned her into a bad girl. All this rush of fear and sadness caused her to start crying inconsolably.

"I… I have no one, I am alone… h-he was right, there's… there's no room for me in this world… I also… I also let the bad voice control me… I disobeyed Papa… I'm a monster… I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands as tears escaped from her eyes and fell to the sand.

"**Talking about recurrent patterns."**

Gohan looked at her sadly, feeling angry at Bando's words. How dare he insult her, she was most definitely not a monster, far from it, she was easily one of the sweetest girls ever.

"Nana… you… you're not a monster." Gohan said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Nana looked up to him, hope and desperation mixed into her pained pink eyes.

"Y-you m-mean it?" She choked out.

"Of course I do… you're by far one of the nicest and prettiest girls I've ever met. And don't even think for a second that you're alone, I'm… I'm here for you, for whatever you need; you can always count on me… I'm your friend." he said, smiling warmly at her as he gently brushed away her tears.

"You… you promise?" She asked, almost begged. Gohan's answer was to gently kiss her forehead.

"I swear it… Nana-chan." He added.

Hearing such reassuring words caused Nana to smile, nearly splitting her face in half.

"Really… for real, you mean it!" She asked excitedly, holding Gohan's hands in hers.

"Yep… Oh, and if you want a place to stay, you can stay with me at the Inn, I know you're going to like my friends a lot!" He said, grinning the infamous 'Son Grin'. Nana couldn't contain her happiness any longer. With a large smile on her face, Nana tackled Gohan to the ground, wrapping her hands on his neck and burying her face on his neck. Gohan's cheeks went red with embarrassment as he felt her body press against his.

"Wow, hey Nana-chan, settle down a bit." He said embarrassedly, able to break the hug after some seconds.

"Okay, let's to my… _our _home." Gohan said, standing up. Nana nodded happily and stood up as well.

"Lead the way, Gohan-kun!" She chirped happily, taking Gohan's hand. The boy blushed slightly and smiled, guiding Nana outside the beach and to the Inn.

After a few minutes of walking through the city, Nana stopped.

"Something wrong?" Gohan asked, before he heard Nana's stomach growl.

"I'm hungry…" She complained. Gohan looked worried, they have just finished dinner at the Inn and he and Goten had eaten whatever remained of it.

"Maybe Papa left me some food here." Nana suggested, opening her purse. What she found was thoroughly disappointing, for her at least.

"Huh? This is… paper?" Nana questioned, taking one of the bill wads.

Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he stared at the wad. They were 50,000 Yen bills! Where had Nana got all that money!

"H-How do you got all that money!"

"Papa gave it to me." She said simply.

"Wow, how much money do you have there?"

"Umm… Papa told me something like 75 million…"

"SEVENTY FIVE MILLION!" Gohan screamed, causing all the people to stare at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong Gohan-kun?"

"Wow, your father must be a really rich man…"

"I'm not sure… but it's useless anyway, I can't eat paper!" Nana complained. Hearing this Gohan chuckled.

"Haha… Oh Nana-chan, you really don't know a thing about money, do you?"

"Hey, don't insult me! I know about money! If only a little bit." She said angrily, before giving him the cold shoulder. Seeing that he had offended Nana, Gohan began panicking.

"Wait, no! Nana-chan, I didn't mean to offend you, I just… um…" Gohan trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Gohan-kun…" She said, seemingly forgetting she was angry with him.

"Huh?"

"What's that smell?" She asked, sniffing a delicious smell.

"Wow…" Gohan muttered, also noticing it.

"**Food, perfect! Hey, we can convince her to get us some food!"**

"_What, no! Are you serious, I can't take advantage of her that way, it wouldn't be right!"_

"**You and your stupid morals… Maybe that's the reason you're so damn pathetic."**

While Gohan argued with his Saiyan self, Nana went to the source of the smell: a snacks and Ice-cream post.

"Umm, excuse me?" Nana called to the peddler.

"Yeah, what is…?" The man trailed off, noticing Nana's dusted up state and ragged clothes.

"Oh, what do you want?" He asked disdainfully.

"Umm, can you give me that?" She said, pointing to the chocolate Ice-cream.

"Fine, its 500 yen." The man said. Nana then became nervous and began searching on her bag, but all she found was that paper.

"Hey, Nana-chan." Gohan called, catching up with her.

"Umm, Gohan-kun, do you have 500 yen?" Nana asked hopefully.

"Well, not really." He said.

"Look kids, if you have no money, then get out, you're scaring the customers!" The man barked.

"Hey listen, you don't have the right to treat us this way just because we don't have any money and besides, Nana-chan has lots of money with her!" Gohan shot back, taking one of the wads of bill and showing them to the man, who nearly fainted when he saw the absurd amount of money they were carrying.

"Gohan-kun, look!" Nana chirped, pointing at a traditional restaurant. Gohan stared at the place and his stomach growled.

"Come on, let's go!" Nana said happily, taking Gohan's hand and dragging him to the entrance. Once there Gohan snapped out of his hunger-induced-trance.

"Nana-chan, wait, I don't think we should eat here."

"Why not?"

"T-This is a very expensive place; we need lots of money here."

"But… but you said I have lots of it."

"I know but… It wouldn't be wise if you spend it all here."

"But… I'm hungry!" She said, pouting.

"I know but…"

"Please Gohan-kun, let's eat here." She pleaded, giving Gohan the best puppy look she had. Gohan went red, never realizing that Nana was so… cute.

"O-Okay, let's eat here, but only this once okay?" Gohan said in defeat. He was never able to escape the charm of the puppy look, and his little brother knew perfectly well how to take advantage of that, by the way.

"Yay!" Nana cheered, dragging Gohan inside.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So my suspicions were right after all… Kurama let Silpelit number seven to escape didn't he?" Director Kakuzawa asked to Shirakawa.

"Yes…" She whispered, loud enough for the middle aged man to hear.

"Silpelits are worker bees, nothing but monsters born to kill off mankind… but I won't lose my temper for a lowly Silpelit. The fact that Lucy is still out there is what worries me." He said calmly.

"Excuse me sir but… I believe that Chief Kurama saw number seven as if was his very own daughter… after all, he told me that his daughter was born infected and he had to… dispose of her."

"He told you that?" He asked her.

"Yes…" She answered softly, causing the Director to chuckle darkly.

"What a foolish man!" He scoffed.

"Excuse me, but why do you say that?" Shirakawa asked, doing her best not to give the Director a response that might anger him.

"His punishment will be postponed… but he will… pay for disobeying me." He stated, completely ignoring his secretary's question.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

30 minutes later, Nana and Gohan exited the restaurant. Nana looked somewhat satisfied, but Gohan looked very disappointed.

"Is something wrong, Gohan-kun?" Nana asked.

"Nana-chan, I'm really sorry, it wasn't my intention for you to spend all that money in me." Gohan said, bowing apologetically, embarrassed at how he lost control of his Saiyan appetite and wolfed down all he could eat, costing Nana nearly 3 million yen.

"It's nothing Gohan-kun, I'm glad we ate together."

"W-What, really?" He asked, blushing. Nana nodded happily.

"_Come think about it… this could be my first date! No… Nana-chan is just my friend, that's all" _Gohan thought.

The two began walking again, but Nana stopped for a second time at the graveyard.

"Nana-chan?"

"This is the place… where I lost to Lucy-san." She whispered, images of her fight with Lucy flashing on her mind.

"It is…" Gohan stated as he also remembered the events. How he lost control of himself and allowed his darker selves to take over. Nana walked into the cemetery and sat on the ground with her back leaning against a grave, looking at the exact same place where she laid once defeated.

"Nana-chan, we have to talk." Gohan said as he sat next to Nana, his tone was dead serious. Nana looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to know what exactly you are." Gohan said, giving Nana a serious look.

"Oh, it's about the horns isn't it?" She asked sadly. "I should've known you wouldn't like them, they're not normal after all." She added, looking down in sadness.

"That's not what I meant Nana-chan, you look really pretty with them." Gohan said, accidentally slipping the last part.

"What, you meant it!" She again asked excitedly, looking at Gohan with a wide, hopeful grin. Gohan blushed and nodded. Nana beamed and then kissed his cheek.

"You're the best Gohan-kun!"

"Uhh… thank you." He stammered, his face bright red. The boy shook his head, forcing his mind to return to the topic.

"Anyway Nana-chan… I need you to tell me what you and Ny-Lucy-san are." Gohan said, placing a hand on Nana's shoulder.

"I… we are not really humans… we are called… the Diclonius…" Nana began. "It's not just the horns, we also have…" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain Gohan about her vectors.

"The extra 'hands'?" Gohan offered, making Nana gasp.

"You know about them!"

"I can see them" He stated.

"B-but how, you have no horns, and…"

"I can detect their ki fluctuations, those arms are a form of telekinesis, and that is an ability that uses ki." Explained Gohan.

"But… what's ki?" Nana asked innocently, placing one hand below her lips.

"Well… we can say it's your life force."

"Life force?"

"Yeah, it's complicated to explain but… I believe this is the best way to summarize its concept."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, you can continue Nana-chan."

"Yes, um, the arms are called vectors, and I can use them to do things others do with their normal hands."

"_**Hey, ask her how can we chop an opponent to pieces, the monkey hasn't figured it out yet." **_Gohan's inner demon suggested

"**Shut it freak, I'm going to figure that out myself!"**

"Nana-chan, why were you fighting Lucy-san?"

"Papa told me to bring her back." Nana explained.

"Your Papa, you mean your own father sent you to death!" Gohan gasped. Nana's reaction was immediate.

"You're wrong! Papa believed in me, Papa said he could only count on me… and… Nana disappointed Papa…" She said, yelling at the beginning, but losing all force until she barely whimpered the last part.

"**Why is that so familiar?" **Oniari asked sarcastically.

"Nana-chan, no… don't think that way, you did your best…" Gohan tried to reassure her.

"But I still failed…"

"_**You two are one for each other… two**__** total failures, hahahahah…" **_Makai mocked relentlessly.

"It was my fault." Gohan whispered in sorrow.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't quick enough to save you… and because of that, you ended like this." He said sadly, running one hand through Nana's prosthetic arm. They both remained silent for a few seconds before Nana had a terrible thought.

"Gohan-kun, what if… what if Papa did abandon me!" She asked, horror starting to show in her face.

"Don't think like that, he's your father, he loves you and he'd never abandon you."

"**You sure, dad**** said he loved us, and he left us."**

"_Shut up!"_

"_**Aww, does the baby want to cry? Are you upset that daddy left you for training in the otherworld?"**_

"_Dad did it for the earth__! He chose not to come because he loved me! He loved the earth and gave up his life for it! He was a hero!"_

"**Hero? Hah! He was a**** bumbling, goofy, idiotic moron, nothing but that!"**

"_Don't speak that way about him__! Daddy was a great man! He gave everything up for me and our friends! He left the earth in my charge and I… I disappointed him." _Gohan thought sadly, feeling the weight of the loss of his friends smash on him again. Gohan was about to burst into tears when he felt Nana tugging his shirt.

"Nana-chan?" He asked looking at her, she was tearing up.

"Gohan-kun, what can I do, I don't want to be alone… I feel so lonely…" She sobbed, looking tearfully at the boy.

"Nana-chan… I told you already, you're not alone." Said Gohan, feeling tears of his own fall from his cheeks. Sniffling, Nana placed her head on the nape of Gohan's neck.

"Gohan-kun… can you… hug me?" She whispered, tugging the fabric of Gohan's shirt tightly.

"I… sure…" He whispered back, leaning against the grave as he placed Nana on his lap and enveloped her with his arms. Both teens remained embraced for a few minutes, but it felt like hours for them, both silently crying for different, yet similar reasons.

"Gohan-kun?" Nana was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my friend." She whispered to his ear. Gohan smiled softly.

"I'm also glad that you're my friend." He said back, breaking the hug. Nana beamed at him through her tears

"Come on Nana-chan, let's go to the Inn." Gohan said, standing up. Nana stood up after him and smiled. But before they could make any other move, they heard yapping and saw a puppy coming towards them, it was Wanta.

"Hey, Wanta, what are you doing here buddy?" He asked, picking up the puppy. Not a second passed until they heard someone else's voice.

"I'm sorry; he doesn't usually act like that…" Mayu trailed off, noticing Gohan with…

Nana looked at the brunette that appeared after the strange little creature, and recognized her as the girl at the cemetery.

"It's you." They both whispered at the same time.

"_But, how come she has her leg back…" _Mayu thought, turning pale.

"Mayu-chan, are you okay?" Gohan asked, noticing how Mayu had gone pale.

"Of course… it was just a dream, legs don't come out like that." Mayu whispered, convincing herself that the chilling sight of the pinkette being dismembered was only a bad dream… that is, until she saw the girl's leg fall from her with a popping sound.

"Oh sorry, it still falls off if I'm not focused… stupid leg." She said, hopping to the leg and picking it up with her hands, using her vectors to balance herself.

"There goes…" the horned girl said once she finished plucking the limb back at its place.

"Alright, you wanted to tell me something?" She asked, turning to face Mayu, only to watch her fall unconscious to the floor, or she would have, had it not been for Gohan who caught her in time.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Nana asked worriedly, kneeling in front of Mayu…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back at the Inn, Nyuu was currently staring at the old clock from Kouta's grandfather.

"Nyuu?" She whispered, poking the pendulum and making it move.

"Nyuu!" She squealed in happiness as Kouta arrived and kneeled besides her.

"You really like that clock, don't you?" Kouta asked to the pink haired girl. He couldn't help but notice that Nyuu had been paying a lot of attention to that old artifact.

"Nyuu!" She said happily, beaming at him.

"_She's so much like Kannae…" _Kouta thought nostalgically. _"Of course, except that Kannae never went around feeling everyone up." _He added, remembering with embarrassment the entire awkward sexual situation Nyuu always put them through.

"Hey Nyuu-chan, Kouta come here, I made some tea!" Yuka called.

"Nyuu!"

"We're going!" Kouta said back as he headed with Nyuu towards the dinning room.

"Nyuu!" She squealed in happiness, running up to Kouta's cousin.

Both of them entered the room and quickly drank the warm tea. Some minutes later, they heard beautiful singing from upstairs.

"Wow, Nozomi-chan's really good isn't she?" Yuka asked her long-time crush.

"She sure is talented… she sings like an angel…" Kouta answered, whispering the last part.

"W-What did you just said?" Yuka asked him, her jealousy attacking, again…

"I… Nothing! Nothing at all! I just…" The boy stammered. Fortunately, he was saved when Yuka diverted her attention towards Nyuu, who was singing at the tune of Nozomi's melodious voice. Of course, this being Nyuu, replaced all the Lyrics with her usual catchphrase.

"She's really influenced by her isn't she?" Yuka asked, warmly smiling at the girl's antics.

"Hey Yuka, why don't we sent her to sing with Nozomi-chan? I'm sure she'll love to learn how to sing."

"What do you say Nyuu-chan, do you want to learn singing with Nozomi-chan?"

"Nyuu!"

Smiling at the girl's childish antics, Yuka took Nyuu's hand and guided her upstairs.

"Nozomi-chan!" She called as she reached the room of her friend.

"Oh, Yuka-sempai, what is it?"

"You know, Nyuu-chan here wants to know how to sing too, can you teach her?" The oldest girl asked. Nozomi looked puzzled.

"Teach her?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know the words, but she's full of singing spirit, so…"

"Nyuu!"

"Of course… gladly." Nozomi answered with a smile.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two alone." Nozomi's sempai added, exiting the room.

"Umm… Your name's Nyuu-san, right?"

"Yes!" Nyuu answered brightly.

"A-Alright, l-let's start with a song I've been practicing lately, shall we?" She asked the rose-haired girl timidly, slightly taken aback by her cheerful nature.

"Yes!"

"Ok, this son is called "Elfenlied", by Wolf, I r-really like this song, now please repeat after me…" Nozomi said, taking a book filled with lyrics of many classical songs.

"Bei Natch im Dorf… der Wätcher rief…" Nozomi sung. Nyuu heard the girl's melodic voice and soon repeated the verses with nearly flawless voice.

Nozomi's eyes widened slightly, surprised at the girl's talent.

"Y-You're pretty good, I'm surprised…" She whispered.

"Alright then, let's go on." She said, continuing to sing, Nyuu repeating every verse. Some minutes later, the door opened again.

"Kouta!" Nyuu exclaimed, throwing herself at the boy.

"Nyuu, hey calm down you'll make me drop it!" Kouta said, prying the girl off him. Soon afterwards, the girl let go of him and returned to Nozomi's side.

"K-Kouta-san, what brings you here?" Nozomi asked him shyly.

"Sorry for interrupting Nozomi-chan, I was just wondering if you wanted to use this to practise your singing." Kouta said, showing her the music box he bought so many years ago.

"Oh, sure, we can try." Nozomi responded, blushing.

"That's good, we've been hearing you from downstairs, and your voice is beautiful…" Kouta told her. The girl instantly went red; as did Kouta once he realized what he just said.

"W-Wait! Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't mean it as flirting! I just thought your voice was cute and that and… not to say you're not pretty! It's just you're not my type, well, you are, but…" The tanned youth stuttered, trying hard not to dig himself further, which he was obviously failing at.

J-Just forget what I just said… There's the box. You can practice with it. Bye." He said, quickly leaving the room. It took a few seconds for the dark-haired girl to snap of her embarrassment to look back at Nyuu.

"A-alright Nyuu-san, let's see how we can practise with this one." She said, opening the music box. Instantly, she was greeted with the beautiful melody of Lilium.

"Oh my, this song is… beautiful…" Nozomi whispered.

"Nyuu!"

"A-alright, let me see if I have a song like this one here" Nozomi said, quickly skimming through the pages of her book. After a while, she found the song she was looking for.

"Lilium by… uh, I'm sorry, the author isn't mentioned." Nozomi said

"Nyuu!" The other girl chirped. Nozomi then spun the music box's ratchet lever to restart the music.

"Okay, let's begin now…" Nozomi said, clearing her voice.

"Nyuu!"

With that said, and after some practises, their voices sung in unison the song that, without their knowledge, had marked an important event on the past of both Nyuu and Kouta.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_  
_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._  
_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_  
_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.  
_

After many minutes of singing, both girl stopped, tired.

"W-Wow, Nyuu-san, you're really good at this…" Nozomi whispered, panting.

The pink haired girl just stared at her, or more specifically, at her breasts, as the sweat has made her nipples harden.

"…" The horned girl was quiet, too fixated on the bouncy orbs.

"W-Well, let's give it a rest for today…" Nozomi suggested, not noticing that her companion was currently leaning closer and closer to her, that is, until she felt her breasts being squeezed by her…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When Mayu woke up, she felt her back hurt a bit, getting up, she was met with the worried faces of Gohan and the pink-haired girl.

"Are you okay, Mayu-chan?" Gohan asked worriedly. Mayu nodded and looked down; Wanta was on her lap, yapping happily.

"That creature was really worried about you." Nana pointed out. Mayu stared at her puppy for a little more and then realized where she was laying. Gohan and Nana had made a makeshift bed using wood pillars from one of the graves.

"W-What, wait! We need to put this back at their place!" Mayu cried, standing up and taking one of the pillars. Gohan tilted his head in curiosity, before realizing what she meant.

"Oh yeah, we better do…"

A few minutes later, the three had already placed the pillars on their respective places.

"Alright now they're on their places!" Nana chirped happily.

"**No shit Sherlock." **Oniari commented sarcastically.

"Umm, excuse me, but, your leg, it comes off…" Mayu told Nana.

"Oh yeah, they fall off if I'm not paying attention."

"But…"

"They're prosthetic limbs." Explained Gohan.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Whispered Mayu.

"Are those real?" Mayu asked, noticing Nana's bony protrusions.

"Oh these ones… yes, they're not too common… I'll understand if you don't like them." Nana answered sadly, taking off the tie she used as a ribbon and putting it inside her purse.

"No, I didn't meant that, I think they're really cute." Mayu said reassuringly. Nana turned at her and smiled.

"Y-You really think so!" She asked, holding Mayu's hands.

"Umm… yes." She answered, taken aback by Nana's reaction. The pink haired girl smiled broadly and grabbed her horns.

"I'm glad you think they're cute." Nana said happily.

"Oh, it's true, girls I haven't introduced you to each other!" Gohan remembered. "…Okay, Mayu-chan, this is Nana-chan. Nana-chan, she's Mayu-chan." Gohan said, pulling the two to face each other.

"Nice to meet you!" Nana said cheerfully.

"Umm… same here." Mayu said timidly.

"Mayu-chan, Nana-chan here doesn't have a place to stay, so maybe, you know, we can take her with us to the Inn." Gohan suggested. Mayu smiled at the idea.

"Sure! She's going to love meeting the others, especially Nyuu-san!" Mayu chirped happily.

"Nyuu-san?" Nana asked.

"Yes! She's a lot like you; she has horns and pink hair just like you!" Mayu said, shocking Nana.

"_No way, Lucy-san!" _Nana thought, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"T-take with her, I have to see her, its something important!" Nana said hurriedly, confusing Mayu.

"You want to talk with Nyuu-san?" Mayu asked.

"Y-Yes, it's really urgent!" Nana exclaimed. Mayu agreed and the three began walking to the Inn.

On the way, Gohan wondered why she asked that when it hit him: Nana was still after Nyuu-san… or Lucy, or whatever her name was.

"_Oh shit, I need to talk to her so she won't go nuts when she sees Nyuu-san." _Gohan thought, but it was too late, they had arrived to the Inn.

"This is our home!" Mayu said happily, showing Nana the large house.

"It… it can't be right, I can't feel Lucy-san's presence." Nana muttered, feeling disappointed. Then, she remembered Kurama's words from the tape.

'_Forget about Lucy…'_

"_But Papa, I want you to be proud of me…"_

"Um, girls?" Gohan was about to ask, but at that same moment, the door of the Inn opened.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It has been a long day for Kouta. First the whole issue with Nozomi. Then Gohan, and later Mayu, disappear for nearly an hour. And now… oh boy…

The sight in itself was raw fetish fuel: Nyuu was on top of Nozomi forcefully making out with her as one hand was pulling down the slightly younger girl's diapers and the other one squeezing her breasts.

"No… Nyuu-san wait, stop!" Nozomi squealed, feeling herself at the verge of wetting the floor.

Kouta's reaction was rather quick; he took his slipper and whacked Nyuu in the head.

"What do you think you're doing with our guest!" Kouta demanded, making the pink haired girl let go of Nozomi.

"Nyuu! Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu!" Nyuu cried, waving her arms around.

"Come on, out of here!" Kouta barked, picking Nyuu up by her muscle shirt. Before leaving he turned back at Nozomi. "I'm sorry for that, Nyuu has some strange fixation with breasts." He said apologetically, taking Nyuu outside the room.

"Alright Nyuu, what's the deal with you?" He asked, dropping Nyuu and placing his hands on his hips.

"Nyuu! Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu!" She squealed, waving her arms like before. Kouta just sighed in defeat. Nyuu was simply not understandable.

"You had no honor at all." Kouta said in defeat, walking away, the horned girl following him.

"Hey Kouta." He heard his cousin call.

"What is it Yuka?"

"Mayu-chan and Gohan are quite late, we should go for them."

"I know. I was planning to go now." He said, turning to leave, some moments later, Nyuu snuck up to Yuka and jumped on her, squeezing her breasts.

"EEK! Nyuu-chan, no!" Yuka cried, falling to the ground with Nyuu on top of her.

"Oh no Nyuu, not again…" Kouta moaned.

"Don't worry about me, just go and get them!" Yuka cried, trying to contain the moans.

"You sure?"

"Just go!" Yuka squealed.

"_I wonder where she learned all that." _Kouta thought, trying to figure the reason of Nyuu's fascination with squeezing breasts.

Kouta exited the Inn, and was surprised to see Mayu and Gohan with Wanta and…

"Those horns…" Kouta gasped, staring at the stranger.

"Hey! Why do you have those horns! What relation do you have with Nyuu!" Kouta demanded, shaking Nana by her shoulders.

"Kouta-san, you're scaring her!" Both Mayu and Gohan reprimanded.

"Oh… sorry." The older teen said apologetically.

"Kouta-san, her name is Nana, she has no place to stay, so maybe she can stay here." Gohan said.

"Oh… well fine, I have no problem with that." He said.

"This… this isn't right… I can't feel anyone here, Lucy-san's not here." Nana muttered.

"You said something Nana-san?" Mayu asked.

"No." She answered quickly.

Gohan was about to say something when the door quickly opened, revealing Nyuu…

"KOUTA!" The girl shouted happily.

Nana saw Nyuu… now Gohan _knew_ there was going to be trouble…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Alright people, now the cast is complete! Or is it? I'll leave you hanging on that one. Stay tuned!

A/N: Some of you may be asking if I'll follow the Manga continuity instead of the Anime continuity… well, let's just say I'll try to mix them up…

Don't forget to read and review!

See ya later!


	12. Misunderstandings and revelations

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 12: Misunderstandings and revelations**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The first thing Gohan realized the instant Nana saw Nyuu is that there was going to be trouble. The next thing he found out was that Nana was very fast.

"Nana-chan, wait…!" Was all Gohan was able to say before she attacked. Her vectors moving at nearly light-speed as she rammed them on Nyuu's body, shattering the door in the process. The impact sent her flying back at the house, slamming against a table and instantly breaking it, splinters flying everywhere.

"Nyuu-chan!" Cried Yuka, running up to Nyuu and kneeling besides her, Nozomi appeared shortly afterwards and repeated Yuka's action.

"LUCY!" Nana roared, using her vectors to cut the distance between her and Nyuu, she was about to hit her again when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body.

"Nana-chan, no, that's not her!" Gohan cried, holding back Nana and keeping her from further injuring Nyuu.

"Gohan-kun, let go of me, it's her it's Lucy-san!" Nana yelled, trying to break herself free from Gohan's grip.

"Nana-chan, please calm down!" Pleaded the boy.

"But it's her!"

"Nana-chan, look at her, does she really looks like the Lucy of the graveyard to you!" Gohan shot back; Nana instantly stopped struggling and looked at the other Diclonius: her eyes were wide and fearful as she tried to hide behind Yuka and Nozomi.

"B-but I don't understand… why isn't she…?"

"Hey!" Kouta called, slapping Nana when she turned around.

"What the hell Kouta-san!" Gohan shouted angrily, barely containing the impulse to attack him. Nana remained in shock for a few seconds, before turning to glare at Kouta.

"W-What was that for!" She demanded.

"That's my line… Why did you attack Nyuu?" Kouta answered coldly.

"Oh, Kouta-san I'm sorry! I brought her in! I never thought this would happen! I'm sorry!" Mayu cried, burying her face in her hands.

"But… But she's the bad one!" Nana cried, pointing at Nyuu.

"No, Nana-chan, I'm telling you it's not the person you're looking for!" Gohan insisted.

"But… but she's bad, I'm good! Why are you all defending Lucy-san!" Nana cried, tearing up.

"We're not defending her! This is just a big misunderstanding!" Gohan said, trying desperately to solve the situation.

"But… but…"

"Get out of here, you've done enough damage." Kouta hissed in cold dismissal.

"Damn it, listen to me! This is a fucking misunderstanding!" Gohan snapped, but by that point, Nana had ran out of the house, crying.

"Nana-san, wait!" Mayu cried, running after her.

"Kouta, come here, Nyuu-chan has fainted!" Yuka cried.

"Oh no, I think she has fever!" Nozomi cried, touching Nyuu's forehead.

"Oh great…" Gohan groaned. Could this get anymore complicated!

"Guys, I'll go check the girls, you guys take care of Nyuu-san." Gohan said as he exited the Inn.

Once he got out, he quickly caught up with Mayu, who had also reached Nana, who was currently crying her eyes out on the stair that lead outside the Inn.

"I'm not the bad one… I'm a good girl…" Nana sobbed softly, before noticing the presence of the two other teens. Nana turned around and, to the sadness and surprise of the two, she glared at them.

"You forgot this Nana-san." Mayu said, offering Nana the purse that contained her tie and all the money. The horned girl quickly snatched it from her hands, still glaring angrily at them.

"Don't act like you're my friends, you're just like the rest of them!" She cried, giving Gohan a glare of betrayal. Nana could feel more tears come to her eyes and, not wanting them to see her crying, she turned around and tried to run. Mayu reacted quickly and grabbed her right wrist.

"Let me go!" Nana cried, struggling with Mayu.

"Please wait." Mayu insisted as Nana began struggling more, until her arm came out of her socket. Mayu fell butt first to the ground, staring at the prosthetic limb in shock. Nana used the opportunity to run. Nearly at the same time, Mayu screeched and ran in the opposite direction, with Wanta hot on her heels.

"Girls hold on!" Gohan called, watching as both girls lost themselves in opposite directions.

"Oh, What do I do now!" Gohan shouted to the heavens, wondering just what the heck to do.

After a few seconds of indecisiveness, Gohan felt their ki signals close to each other, so he rushed at that direction. He found the two of them in a fence, looking at opposite directions, not daring to talk to each other as the puppy sat on Mayu's lap.

"Girls!" Gohan called. The two of them turned to greet him. Mayu seemed slightly relieved, but Nana glared at him.

"I'm so glad I've found you two." He said in relief. Mayu smiled at him, but Nana turned her head around, refusing to face him.

"Nana-chan, what's wrong, why are you angry at me?" Gohan asked, slightly hurt by the girl's anger.

"You're a liar!" Nana said, glaring at him.

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked, sitting between the two.

"You said you'll be there for anything I'd need, but you were on Lucy-san's side!" Nana cried; inadvertently further hurting the boy's feelings.

"You know, you're the one at fault here, Nyuu-san hadn't done anything bad." Mayu pointed out.

"You're wrong, she deserves much worse!"

"But Nyuu-san wouldn't even hurt a fly." Mayu said in Nyuu's defense.

"She killed many people in the past; she also hurt my Papa and did this to me!" Nana cried taking her prosthetic arm from Mayu and plucking it back to her body.

"That can't be, she wouldn't do that even if she wanted to! Nyuu-san is the sweetest person I've met! She's always happy, and she makes me happy too…" Mayu gasped in disbelief.

"You're both right, yet wrong at the same time." Gohan said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Mayu asked in confusion.

"First… Nana-chan, you need to explain Mayu-chan what you and Nyuu-san really are." Gohan calmly told the horned girl.

"But… are you sure?"

"Go ahead; I'm sure she'll understand." Encouraged Gohan. Nana decided to trust in Gohan's words and so she told Mayu about the Diclonius.

"…It's not just our horns, we also have… hands."

"Hands?"

"Yes but… they're nothing like the ones you humans have." She explained, summoning her vectors. Wanta tensed and began barking.

"You humans can't see them but…" She trailed off, trying to think of a way to show her the capacity of her vectors, having an idea when she saw a small Shinto statue nearby.

"Look over there." She said, pointing at the statue. One of her vectors went to it and sliced its rocky head clean from its shoulders.

"We can do many things with them, and I have five meters of range…" She trailed off.

"Incredible…" The brown haired girl whispered.

"But… but I'm not like Lucy-san, I'm good!" Nana blurted out. Gohan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't doubt that Nana-chan, what happened here was just a misunderstanding." Gohan said.

"But… Nyuu-san has never done such things!" Mayu said, still in disbelief.

"You're right in that, Nyuu-san doesn't seem to have knowledge of them… however, Lucy-san does…"

"But then they're not the same person!" Mayu cried.

"That's where you're wrong Mayu-chan, they _are_ the same person, yet they _are not_ at the same time."

"I… I don't understand." Nana said innocently, placing a finger just below her lips.

"Well girls… Nyuu-san and Lucy-san are two different personas; however, they inhabit the same body."

"…" Both girls were silent.

"As far as I can tell, Lucy-san and Nyuu-san are separate minds in a same body, split personalities." Gohan explained, much to the girls' disbelief.

"How can you be so sure?" Mayu asked him.

"Remember the soldier from the beach?" He asked. Both girls nodded.

"I saw Nyuu-san turn into Lucy-san and cripple him."

"Then… that's the reason I found him like that!" Mayu gasped.

"Yes… and that must be the reason he wants to murder Nyuu-san so badly."

Mayu couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could Nana. How could it be possible that the sweet innocent Nyuu and the cold, ruthless Lucy was actually the same person? I was just mindboggling!

"Oh no!" Nana cried suddenly.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"I… my Papa told me to keep this all a secret and now I've told you both everything, what do I do now!" Nana cried sounding forlorn.

"Don't worry about that Nana-chan. Mayu-chan and I are your friends, you can tell us everything you want."

"B-but he told me…"

"He doesn't have to know." Gohan chimed, grinning mischievously.

"But… Nyuu-san is the complete opposite of that Lucy person." Mayu whispered.

"Split personalities are supposed to be different from each other; they represent suppressed or rejected aspects of one's personality."

"**Give the geek a medal!" **Oniari mocked.

"I… that might explain why I can't feel Lucy-san's presence while she's Nyuu-san as you say…" Nana said.

"But as she is now… she's defenseless… then I could easily kill her." Nana whispered, making Mayu gasp and Gohan frown.

"Nana-san, don't!" Mayu cried. Nana began crying, burying her face on her hands.

"I… I don't know what to do… I don't want to kill anyone who hasn't done anything to me!" Nana sobbed.

"Then don't." Gohan whispered soothingly. Nana turned to him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Gohan-kun, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed, burying herself on Gohan's chest.

"Shh… Nana-chan, it's okay, you don't have to kill anyone. If Nyuu-san reverts again we will find a way to stop her without killing her." Gohan whispered, gently stroking her hair as his other hand rubbed her back. This seemed to work as Nana's sobs faded into sniffles.

"Better now?" He asked her. Nana nodded, but didn't break the hug. The boy grinned as a small blush spread through his cheeks, his hands resting on her waist.

"Umm… excuse me, but what do we do now?" Mayu asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"For now… let's just relax…" Gohan said, looking at her with a smile as he wrapped a hand around her shoulders and pulled her to a hug too. Mayu felt her cheeks go hot, when has been the last time he had held her like this? Oh yeah… _that _night.

The three of them remained a few minutes together, enjoying the calm silence and watching at the beautiful night sky.

"The sky looks beautiful…" Nana whispered. Mayu couldn't help but nod.

"I've read Kamakura is a beautiful place to watch the stars." Gohan commented.

"I wonder… what are those bright spots on the sky?" Nana asked.

"They're called stars." Mayu told her.

"But what are they?"

"It's… a bit hard to explain." Gohan said.

"Why?"

"To put it simply, they're balls of plasma burning far, far away." The boy explained, staring at them.

"What's plasma?"

"The fourth state of matter."

"But… I've been taught they're only three." Mayu said.

"That's true on the Earth, on the outer space, stars are made of plasma burning at 1'000,000ºC at least." Gohan explained.

"That must be very hot." Nana whispered.

"That's true."

"**Big deal, we can easily make them**** all blow to hell with a good Kamehameha wave at Super Saiyan 2!"**

"And what is that?" Nana asked, pointing at the full moon with her finger.

"That's the moon."

"**Too bad we don't have our tail."**

"_It's better this way, now I don't have the risk of going utterly nuts and destroy all Japan."_

"Wow… so that's the moon."

"Yep, pretty isn't it?" Gohan asked. Nana nodded.

"But… is it a ball of that plasma thing too?"

"No… the moon is just a big, big rock."

"And how did it ended up there? Why is it shining in the first place?" She asked. Gohan laughed gently at the girl's ignorance.

"Oh Nana-chan, if I were to tell you I would need to tell you the story of the whole universe."

"Is it long?"

"Very…"

"Oh…" Nana whispered in disappointment, before she suddenly gasped, her body tensed and she began trembling slightly.

"Nana-chan, what is it!" Gohan asked in worry.

"Lucy-san… Lucy-san has awoken!" Nana cried. Gohan's eyes shot wide open at the revelation, realizing a millisecond later that Nyuu had, in fact, turned into Lucy.

"But… if this Lucy person is like you say, then everyone's in danger!" Mayu cried, feeling fear for the safety of her friends griping her chest.

"I know that, I have to get there quickly!" Gohan yelled, shooting to the heavens in a blaze of white. Mayu stared in shock as the boy flew away, she knew that Gohan had powers, but she hadn't expected him to _fly_!

"Gohan-kun, wait!" Nana cried, before turning to Mayu.

"Hurry and get on my back, we have to catch up with Gohan-kun!" Nana cried. Mayu snapped out of her shock and nodded, then she took Wanta into her arms, before climbing up to Nana's back.

"Ready?" Nana asked her.

"Y-yes"

"Then let's go!" Nana cried, using her vectors to propel herself to where Gohan had disappeared.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta stared worriedly at the unconscious pink haired girl. The thermometer showed 38ºC, it wasn't high, but it still worried him.

On the other side, was Nozomi, placing a piece of wet cloth on Nyuu's forehead, the dark haired girl was just as worried as he was.

Outside of the room, Yuka was silently watching.

"_I wonder… would Kouta worry about me too, if I were to fall sick like Nyuu-chan?" _She asked to herself, feeling her jealousy rise. _"No. This isn't the time to get jealous, it's obvious that Kouta's worried, I mean, Nozomi-chan is also there, and I'm just as worried as them." _She told herself, pushing those negative feelings aside, her worry over Nyuu overwhelming her jealousy.

"How is she?" Yuka asked, deciding to enter the room.

"She's fine, she just needs to sleep." Nozomi informed.

Meanwhile the pink haired girl's eyes slowly opened, though no one noticed she was conscious until she began getting up.

"Nyuu?" Kouta asked her, the girl just ignored her and walked to the door, tumbling slightly.

"Nyuu-chan, where are you going?" Yuka asked. The horned girl just ignored them, continuing to stumble to the exit, until her legs gave away and she fell to her knees.

"Nyuu-san wait! What are you trying to do anyways?" Nozomi asked her.

"I… I'm going to teach that… stupid girl a lesson… she won't forget…" She hissed, her voice lacking her usual high pitch, instead having a low, raspy tone.

"What are you talking about, you need to rest!" Kouta exclaimed.

"I… I'm fine." She choked out.

"No you're not; now get back to the bed!" Kouta said sternly, taking Nyuu back to the room.

"Kouta…" She breathed, feeling her cheeks go red.

Some minutes later, Kouta had the pink-haired girl back at her bed.

"Okay, Nozomi-chan and I will be going to buy some medicines."

"Alright, bye."

"Oh… Nyuu-chan, try to stay out of trouble while I'm out." Yuka warned the girl. Lucy glared at Yuka before looking at Kouta.

"It's okay Nyuu; I'm staying right next to you."

"…" 'Nyuu' silently stared at him, blushing.

As time passed, The pinkette's expression softened, her dark fury receding as memories from her past emerged.

"_This is ridiculous… He really… can't remember me…" _She thought, realizing the boy's condition.

"_Could it be__…? That I hurt him _that _much she repressed his memories…" _The girl that despised humanity wondered in silence, stealing occasional glances at Kouta.

"_If only he remembered…" _She though cynically.

"_But as he is now, maybe… we could be together again." _The one who forgot her real name long ago wondered. Real hope appearing on her eyes for the first time in years. A feeling unconsciously reinforced when Kouta's hand reached her own.

"Relax Nyuu, I'm here, for you…" He whispered warmly. The girl's eyes were bright with hope, the hope to be with him again, the hope to finally be happy…

But it soon vanished…

"_No… I can't possibly coexist with his kind… I'll just enjoy this moment while I can… and then, I'll leave… forever."_

"_**Well said, my girl…" **_The voice whispered, further sinking her mood.

After some minutes, Kouta stood up.

"Sorry Nyuu, but I need to us the bathroom tight now. You just stay in bed, I'll be right back." He said, exiting the room. A few seconds later, Kouta came back…

The bed was empty…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan arrived to the Inn at supersonic speeds, making a gust of wind as he landed, luckily, no one was there. He ran to the door, but wasn't able to make two steps when he heard Nana call him from behind.

"Gohan-kun, wait!" Nana cried, using her vectors to jump all the way to the Inn's garden, Mayu and Wanta tightly pressed against her back.

"Girls, what are you doing here!" He asked them in frustration. He knew that the two of them would only be a distraction.

"We want to help you stop Lucy!" Nana cried out.

Gohan tried to retort at her, but only managed an exasperated sigh "Alright girls, you stay here, I'll see if Ny-Lucy-san has already…" Gohan trailed off when the door of the Inn suddenly opened, revealing none other than Lucy.

"Lucy-san…" Nana whispered, pushing Mayu behind her.

"You again… ready to lose?" The older girl asked darkly, her vectors rising to attack.

"Not this time." Nana stated, clenching her fists as she too summoned her vectors.

Both girls remained silent for some seconds until Lucy made the first move, shooting four vectors right at Nana. The girl gasped and jumped out of the way.

"_They're longer than before!" _She realized, avoiding another attack from Lucy's vectors.

"Foolish girl, if you weren't a match for me before, now you're less than a bug." Lucy sneered. Nana used the opportunity to shot her prosthetic arm as a rocked punch, but to her shock and horror, four more vectors came from Lucy's body and caught the arm some centimeters before it impacted her nose.

"You… you have more vectors!" Nana cried in disbelief.

"Correct… now you die." Lucy said coldly as she used her vectors to shot her self at Nana.

"Nyuu-san, no! This isn't you!" Mayu screamed.

Nana closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the blow that would take her head from her shoulders… It never came. Instead, both girls were startled by an explosion of white-bluish flames between the two. In the middle of the flaming aura, was Gohan, his arms outstretched as he gave Lucy a menacing glare.

"I won't let you hurt Nana-chan again." He hissed in cold determination. Lucy grit her teeth in anger, if Nana was a pain in the ass, this boy was worse than the damn plague.

"Won't you just get out of my way?" She hissed back impatiently.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"The corpses yesterday, you killed them didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" She asked with an annoyed tone. The boy's glare hardened, his eyes flashing teal as his aura started to show hints of gold.

"How could you, how can you kill people so easily!" Gohan demanded.

"That's none of your business, brat." She spat venomously, ready to lunge at Gohan, however, before they could start fighting, Mayu got in the way.

"No! Nyuu-san, stop it!" Mayu cried, hugging the girl. Gohan froze.

"Mayu, get away from her!" Nana yelled. Mayu however, ignored her, hugging Lucy tighter and begging her to stop. Lucy's vectors came down at Mayu; however, they stopped at the last second. Lucy seemed to struggle with something, until she fell to her knees, her presence fading.

"What's happening?" Nana asked confused at why Lucy's presence was disappearing.

"She's reverting." Gohan stated.

"Nyuu-san?" Mayu asked.

"Nyuu?" The older girl said.

"Phew, it's over." Gohan said in relief. Nana nodded, smiling.

"Wait, Nana-chan, isn't there anything you want to say to Nyuu-san?" Gohan asked the horned girl. Nana looked at Gohan quizzically before it clicked to her; she had to apologize for the misunderstanding.

"I…" Nana trailed off, struggling with the words.

"I apologize for attacking you, it was a misunderstanding." She said, bowing at Nyuu.

"Nyuu?" The girl whispered quizzically, tilting her head to the side. After a few seconds, Nyuu seemed to understand her words and smiled broadly.

"Nyuu forgives!" Nyuu yelled happily, hugging Nana.

"Umm… thank." Nana muttered, startled by Nyuu's general behavior.

"That's better now." A voice interrupted, it was Kouta who came out to pick up Nyuu. "Now I hope you won't go around hitting Nyuu again!"

"As for you…" He continued, turning to Nyuu. "I told you to stay in bed!" He reprimanded.

"Nyuu?" The girl asked, not understanding a word he said.

Kouta sighed in defeat, again. Nyuu was impossible to understand.

"Oh Kouta, it's you." Another feminine voice said, it was Yuka, she and Nozomi had just returned with the medicines.

"Hey wait, Nyuu-chan, what are you doing out here!" The oldest of the girls said to Nyuu, who, again, tilted her head to the side, not understanding a word.

"Kouta, I thought you said you'll take care of her!" She reprimanded the oldest boy, glaring at him.

"Now wait up, she got away while I was in the bathroom!" He said in his defense.

"P-please don't fight now… I'll just take Nyuu-san back to bed." Nozomi chimed, trying to calm the mood and taking the aforementioned girl back to the house.

"Alright, I hope this issue is solved, because I'm getting tired and I want to get in." Gohan said. Kouta looked at Gohan and then at Nana, who didn't met his gaze. The boy frowned and then sighed.

"Fine; we'll discuss this tomorrow, now you just go home." He told Nana.

"But Kouta-san, Nana-chan here doesn't have a place to stay, nor does she has any relatives around." Gohan explained him.

Kouta was surprised. He turned to Nana and asked her if it was true. The girl just avoided his gaze, again.

"A horned person like me doesn't have anywhere to turn to…" She whispered sadly.

"_Maybe this girl is just like Nyuu… after all she does seem a little naïve… maybe."_ "Hey, why don't you stay here for a while?" He proposed.

"Well, I won't!" She said defiantly.

"But… Why?" The young Saiyan-Hanyou asked her.

"I won't depend on people who think I'm bad!"

"Wait a second; you were the one who attacked Nyuu!" Kouta shot back.

"Humph!" Nana said as she walked to the entrance and sat there.

"I'll stay here just to guard over her!" Nana said, sitting on the cold ground.

"_Wow, she's quite the obstinate one…" _Kouta observed.

"But Nana-chan, don't you want to stay here?" Gohan asked.

"…" Nana didn't say a word and just stared at the ground.

"Hey Nana-chan listen to me." Gohan continued, walking up to Nana and sitting right besides her.

"You say you want to keep track on Lucy-san don't you?" He whispered to her ear. Nana nodded.

"Then if you stay with us, you'll be able to keep her in check constantly, you get me?"

Gohan's comment got Nana thinking. She wasn't all that sure, but she wanted to keep a good eye on Lucy and also stay with her new friends.

"Come on Nana-chan, you're going to like it." The boy insisted.

"Fine…" She finally muttered.

"Good! Hey Kouta-san, she said yes!"

"Alright, I guess she can stay a few days, as long as she helps in the house." Kouta said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will." Gohan said reassuringly.

"She also has to pay for the damage to the Inn." Kouta said sternly.

"Will this be enough?" Nana asked, pulling two wads of bill of around 5'000,000 yen each.

"How do you got all that money!" Kouta asked in shock, gaping at the ridiculously high amount of money she had on her purse.

"Don't ask, just don't…" Gohan said while taking Nana into the house.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Diclonius research facility heliport-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Shirakawa stared silently at the helicopter arriving. He knew very well who was inside of it: Arakawa Yuki, Professor Kakuzawa's assistant. She also knew the reason behind it all: Kakuzawa Yu was dead. The secretary didn't know how to feel, she just knew it was by Lucy's hand.

She then walked up and greeted the young scientist.

"Arakawa-san?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me." The other woman said, holding a bag on her hands.

"Good, follow me please, Director Kakuzawa wishes to talk with you." Shirakawa said flatly.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Now that the issue with Nana was solved; the members of the Inn, and Nana, all sat in the table to enjoy one last meal before sleeping: a small bowl of rice.

"Hey Nana-chan, try some of the rice, its great." Gohan goaded her; both him and Goten were between her, eating bowl after bowl of rice.

"Um… alright…" She whispered. After some moments of hesitation, she tried the rice… and was soon eating with the same lack of manners the two brothers were.

"My god… she really was hungry." Yuka whispered. Nozomi and Kouta could only nod.

"More please!" The three yelled in unison as they lifted up their respective bowls to Kouta and Yuka.

"Uhh… We're out of rice…" Kouta said, staring dumbly at the three.

"Oh…" Nana whispered in disappointment. Then, to everyone's surprise, Nyuu raised her bowl pointing at Nana. Nana stared at the horned girl in silent surprise, looking at her eyes and noticing all the innocence that came from them.

"Is that… for me?" She whispered.

"Nyuu!" The girl squealed, beaming at Nana.

"No Nyuu-chan, you have to eat well to be healthy." Yuka told her, her motherly drive getting the best of her. Nyuu looked at her and pouted.

"H-here, you can take mine if you want… I'm not hungry anyways." Nozomi said quietly.

"Are you sure Nozomi-chan?" Kouta asked her. Yuka glared at him for a moment.

"Here, take mine." Yuka quickly offered.

"Umm, thank…" Nana whispered, taking Yuka's plate after some seconds of hesitation.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kakuzawa stared down at the bodiless head of his son. The sight in itself scared Arakawa more than she let everyone know.

"There's no doubt of it…" The old man silently whispered.

"I guess this settles things… I offer you my condolences… Can I go home now?"

"Go home…?"

"Yes, I mean, it's been a while since I went back at my apartment, so maybe now I could go home… Again, I offer you my condolences."

"Condolences… Well, I believe that's something I should tell _you _instead." The man countered, taking a gun and pointing it at her.

"W-What! What are you doing!" Arakawa cried.

"I'm sorry for you… but you've seen too much." The man stated coldly.

"Y-You're talking about the horns!" She squeaked. The director grinned smugly.

"Glad to see you're an observant girl." He sneered. Arakawa panicked and made a run for it. Of course, she didn't go too far before Kakuzawa pulled the trigger…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Come on Nana-san, the water's really good!" Mayu chirped as Nana stared incredulously at the little hot-springs.

"Does bathing include getting into hot water?" Nana asked innocently.

"Of course it does silly!" Mayu chirped, beaming at her.

After some seconds of hesitation, she finally decided to step into the warm pool.

"The water is great!" She squealed in delight.

"It is, isn't it?" She asked. Nana nodded happily.

"So warm and comforting, back at the institution we were washed with a hose pipe and the water was very cold!"

"W-what is that… institution you're talking about?" Mayu asked her. What kind of institution was she talking about? Because it sounded like a jail for her.

"I… I can't tell you that." Nana explained sadly.

"Why?"

"My Papa told me not to say anything about the institution."

"But Nana-san, please, I'm your friend, you can trust me, I promise I won't tell anybody." Mayu insisted.

"I'm not sure."

"I promise you… Its a pinky swear!" Mayu insisted, confusing the pinkette.

"Punky swear?" Nana asked. Mayu nodded and held herleft pinky with hers. "This is a pinky swear, that I won't tell anybody. If I do, then I'll swallow a thousand needles!"

"O-Okay" Nana reluctantly agreed. "B-Back at the institution; we were kept in because of our horns. We were special, so they had to measure our capacity." Nana explained, smiling sadly as the horrid memories of the experiments came back to her.

"It was because of the hands right?"

"Yes… they gave us these… tests, to block a ball fired to us."

"…"

"I… we manage to block the balls, but sometimes they hit… they're very painful." Nana muttered.

"They… they did those thing?"

"Yes… they also inject us some stuff to, um… measure our resistance to sicknesses, I believe." Nana explained. Now Mayu was worried, that wasn't a jail; it was a god-forsaken laboratory! And Nana-san was one on the test subjects.

"You… you were their guinea pig!" Mayu asked. Nana shook her head vehemently.

"No! Papa told me it was for the best! Those test… I was good at them, so I impress my Papa."

"Y-Your father makes you go under those experiments!"

"I'm making him proud, he's the reason I've been enduring it all my life!" Nana said a bit louder.

"I… see… But, didn't you ever wanted to get out."

"I am now… Papa arranged my escape against his orders, he gave those money papers and told me to go away and live peacefully. He also promised to come after me once he solves an… issue."

"I see… I envy you Nana-san… you have someone that cares for you, someone who helped when you needed him the most." Mayu confessed Nana. From what the pink-haired girl had told her so far, her father seemed to be a rather kind man who helped her get out of such a horrible life, with a well elaborated plan to boot.

"I know. My Papa is the best!" She squealed happily.

"Um… sorry for asking but… how much money does your father gave you?" Mayu suddenly asked out of curiosity.

"Uh… I forgot, around seventy-something million"

"T-that much?"

"Yes… But they don't seem to be very useful, and I don't understand why someone would change food for these papers." Nana said.

"You… you don't really know about money don't you?" Mayu asked her. The pink haired girl gave her an offended glare and pouted angrily.

"You too? I'm telling you I do know about money!"

"Oh… then I guess you know you can't keep too much money together."

"Why?"

"Because at night, they'll merge into a monster and attack you." Mayu told her.

"W-What, really?" Nana asked, starting to feel scared.

"Yes, people have died because of that…" Mayu paused; looking at Nana's scared face. "…However, you can stop them by chanting the magic spell… good thing you know it.." Mayu ended. Nana bit it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was lying, please teach me the spell!" Nana yelled, almost crying in fear. Mayu giggled at the girl's innocence.

"Now we're even, I was just joking!" Mayu chirped, causing Nana to stare incredulously at her, before pouting again.

"That was mean!"

"At least now you won't lie anymore!" Mayu chimed, making Nana shut up.

"This… this doesn't changes anything!" Nana stated. Mayu instantly knew what she was talking about: Lucy/Nyuu.

"You're still planning on going after her?" Mayu asked, both saddened and scared.

"Yes, if Nyuu-san ever reverts, I'll have to fight her."

"I see…"

"But you know. I wish she never ever reverts back… Because… Because I believe I'd like to settle down and live peacefully here." Nana said after some seconds of silence

"You think so?" Mayu asked her. The horned girl just nodded.

"Hey, Mayu?" Nana asked after a few seconds.

"Yes?"

"Is that Kouta person your Papa?"

"Huh? Oh no, Kouta-san and Yuka-chan adopted me some weeks ago."

"What's adopted?"

"It's when you take someone to live with you."

"So they did that with you?"

"Also with Gohan-kun and Nyuu-san."

"And what about that other person?"

"Nozomi-chan? She's our guest; she'll only live in here for a while."

"Oh…"

The two girls then finished washing themselves and exited the tub. Mayu was clad in her towel, but Nana, kept naked most of her life, was just in her birthday suit.

"That felt great!" Nana squealed, stretching herself after such a relaxing bath.

"I know, these are the best bathes I've ever had." Mayu told her.

"Oh… Mayu?"

"Yes?"

"Can we… can we bath with Gohan-kun next time?" She asked innocently.

"Are you crazy! We can't do that!" Mayu snapped, her cheeks' blood vessels flooding with blood.

"Why not?"

"It's not right; boys and girls can't bathe together, ever!" Mayu cried, freaking out.

"Why?"

"It's indecent!"

"Indecent?"

"Yes! I mean, would you like if Gohan-kun saw you naked?" She asked her, trying to prove her point.

"Umm… I guess it'd be a bit embarrassing." Nana said, her cheeks flushing a cute pink.

"See!"

"But… do you think he might think I'm pretty?"

Now Mayu was startled, does Nana actually _wanted_ Gohan to see her naked!

That's when Mayu stared at Nana's figure. Her cheeks went red as she noticed her well developed breasts, quite larger than hers (probably between B and C-cup); overall, her body was slender and nice, and it caused her a bit of envy.

"I… well… I think… yeah, you're r-r-really p-pretty." Mayu stuttered shyly.

"You think so?"

"Y-Yes." Mayu said. Nana beamed at her.

"Thanks! You're also very pretty yourself!" She chirped, giving Mayu an innocent peck in the cheek. Mayu's blush deepened, not sure what to say in a moment like that.

"Umm, thank you." She muttered, exiting the room. "_This is wrong…"_

Nana then dried herself and exited the bath. Outside, she found that Yuka was waiting for her.

"Alright Nana-chan, now that you'll be staying here, I'll show you your room." The older girl told her, taking Nana's hand and guiding her to the room right besides Gohan's.

"Umm… Yuka-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I bath with Gohan-kun next time?"

"Huh… Why are you asking me that!" Yuka asked back in surprise.

"I… just want to know… that's all." She whispered.

"Well… it _is _a mixed bath, so I guess we can all bathe together actually." Yuka pointed out awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Uhh… yes… but… well we're here!" Yuka said, quickly avoiding the subject as they reached her new room.

"You'll be sleeping here, if there's anything you need, Gohan is right on the next door, so don't worry. Ah! And before I forget, I got your dress in the washing machine, your purse is on your room, and there's also some spare clothes for you." Yuka instructed her before leaving to her room, leaving the horned girl alone.

"This place is so much better than my old room." Nana whispered. She was of course, referring to Chamber #7: her former home since she was a baby. Looking into her futon, Nana saw a pair of small pink panties and a white T-shirt. Nana put on her clothes, which fitted her almost perfectly, and then stared at her futon.

"A bed…" She breathed, remembering some stuff her Papa has taught her about the outside world. Nana got inside the futon and tightly pressed the covers against her body, enjoying the warmth it gave her.

"_This feels better than I expected!" _She thought, purring in pleasure as she felt her body relax, meaning she was getting ready for sleeping.

_*Knock* *__Knock*_

"Who is it?"

"It's me Nana-chan." She heard Gohan say.

"Come in!" She said happily.

Gohan entered the room, noticing Nana was already on her futon.

"Oh sorry, were you already sleeping?" Gohan asked apologetically.

"No, it's fine."

"Oh well… I just wanted to say goodnight to you Nana-chan, my room is right next to yours, so if you need anything, just let me know." Gohan told her.

"Sure Gohan-kun, goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"You… you really shot me…" Arakawa stated, feeling how the bullet had landed right on her shoulder blade, shattering the bone and clogging between the remains.

"But… why…?" She asked, collapsing on the ground, her blood staining the blue carpet on the floor.

"Didn't I told you, you've seen too much." Kakuzawa stated.

"But… I… I don't… want to die here… not like this…"

"Too bad, death is a risk everyone involved with the Diclonius research must face." The old man said coldly.

"It's not fair… is this my end…? Will I bleed to death here… as a 20 years old virgin… damn it…" She managed to choke, feeling her body go numb by the loss of blood. Kakuzawa grinned.

"I see… then… Shirakawa, bring the medical staff, and call the Janitor to clean this mess."

"Huh? You'll save me?" Arakawa asked in hope.

"Yes… but only if you accept my terms."

"What terms?"

"I want your complete and utter loyalty… and you will take my son's place investigating the virus." Was the last thing Arakawa heard before falling unconscious.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan laid, face down on his futon. His thought all about a certain pink haired enigma: Nyuu, or most precisely, the one known as Lucy.

He really didn't know what to think of her. On their fist encounters, he though she was just like Frieza, Cell and Bojack, just another monster to be punished and taken down. Yet the feeling he had when he saw her at the maple tree and when they were found by Kouta and Yuka made him think that maybe… deep, _deep_ down that layer of pain and hatred… on the darkest corners of that dark abyss and even below… was still a heart, a very broken one, but it was there nevertheless.

"I wonder if I can stop her without fighting her or killing her…" He muttered.

"_**Now what fun would be in that?"**_

"_None, I just want a peaceful solution."_

"**Your stupid pacifism has caused more harm than good, remember?"**

"_Shut up!" _Gohan shot, trying to avoid the memories.

"**Are you really expecting to change her?" **Oniari asked incredulously.

"Yes… If I changed Piccolo-san, then maybe I can change her too." He whispered in hope.

"**Fine, suit yourself****… dumbass." **Gohan's inner Saiyan said, leaving the boy to ponder more on the subject until sleep finally claimed him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kakuzawa found himself in the _lebensborn_ again. Staring down at the beach, he accessed to the panel again, but this time, he pressed a different button. The results were the same as always, but this time, the elevator took him to another area of the lake, a room further below Nousou's secret lab.

It was a dark chamber, hidden behind a large blast door. Once the man entered it, he was greeted with a very spacious room. In the center of it, he found the person he was looking for.

It was a young, handsome man, apparently about 16 years old. He was levitating a few centimeters above the ground, seemingly meditating. He had short, blood red hair; however, his most resounding feature was his horns. He had two of them, but the usually cat-like bony protrusions seen in other Diclonii were much longer than usual, elongating to nearly a foot and a half and curving upwards like those of a devil. The young man opened his crimson eyes and looked down at Kakuzawa, an evil smirk on his face.

"Father… what brings you to me now?" He asked. His tone rather jovial compared to the dark, malicious smirk adorning his face. The older man said nothing as he showed him the bodiless head of Professor Kakuzawa.

"So… I see my stupid brother has fallen, let me guess, Lucy wasn't it?" He inquired

"Yes." Came Kakuzawa's reply. The boy exploded in hysteric laugher.

"Hoist by his own petard… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That fool, he should've known that the queen would never breed with a pathetic half-breed like him!" He claimed between laugher, before noticing his father's dark glare.

"Oh… sorry father, no offence for you." He said apologetically.

"It's fine my boy, and you're right, as the queen, Lucy would never accept a half-breed, sadly I'm also included…"

"…"

"…and that's when you come to play, my son." He told the Diclonius.

"Of course… I'm the king after all!" The boy responded, smirking darkly.

"Exactly, the only male Diclonius born naturally."

"You'll fail." Another voice spoke, this time, coming from the far left of the room. That person was a woman in her late forties, her long brown hair starting to show hints of discoloring on the roots. She was, like the boy in front of her, butt naked; however, her condition was much more deplorable: She was chained to the cold walls of the room like if she was any of the Silpelits from above. There was a large scar running through her abdomen. Her body was riddled with needles and cables, keeping her alive through a life support system. She was weak, yet her eyes held hatred like no other.

"As pessimistic as always mother…? Don't worry, we'll prove you wrong once our plan reaches fruition."

"She won't cooperate."

"Are you sure, her actions are driven by nothing but hatred and sheer instinct… she wouldn't miss the chance to join us in the quest for a new world, after all, she accepted the offer a while ago… our kind will reach supremacy, and it's all thanks to you, my _Mary_." Kakuzawa said, giving her a triumphant smirk.

"I told you not to call me that way, _Azuma._" The woman hissed.

"And I told to call me _Ellah_, _Karin._" Kakuzawa shot back.

"And there you go again, discuss your name-calling fetish while I'm conscious, why don't you?" The youngest one muttered sarcastically.

"As much as I'd wish to stay here, I have to leave; I have some… business to attend." Kakuzawa senior said, giving a small glare at his son.

"See you later father, I'll tell Anna you said hi." The Diclonius said, returning to his apparent meditation.

"Good-bye… Adam." Kakuzawa said as he exited the room.

(A/N: Ellah is one of the many names of the Abrahamic God (Other names are El, Jah, Yahweh, Jehovah and Allah))

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

And here goes another chapter. I'd like to thank all the people reading this and supporting the story, I hope I don't disappoint you.

A/N: Next chapter will be filler, again. (DON'T KILL ME!)


	13. Settling in

…Aaahhh… Hi there guys… I really hope you're not mad at me for delaying this for so long, a lot of shit happened to me, a close relative died, my mom got really sick, my uncle moved after a _really _nasty fight and… I think I should stop excusing myself and apologize now. I'm really very sorry for the delay, so if you guys can please drop your guns and put your chainsaws away, I'm gladly presenting you:

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 13: ****Settling In**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nana felt cold…

She could hear the wind, and lighting around her, sending chills down her spine. Where was she? Before waking up she had been in a very comfortable futon, and now she felt like she was back at the lab.

"_Maybe I'm back at the lab… I guess it was all a dream after all…" _She realized sadly, that's when she heard noises around her. Tentatively, the girl opened her eyes. And was promptly met with a barren wasteland, looking down, she discovered herself crucified, and surrounded by a bunch of angry bill wads… What the hell…!

"You! You'll pay for throwing us into that dark small bag! Now in return, we'll throw you to… THE BOTTOMLESS ABYSS OF ETERNAL DAMNATION!" The wads all roared in unison.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Nana screeched long and loud.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, finding herself on her new room with Gohan and Mayu each by each side of her.

"It's okay Nana-san, it was just a nightmare." Mayu said in relief.

"And boy was it a nightmare. You really worried us with your crying." Gohan said, also relieved.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs Nana-san." Mayu told her.

Nana then turned at Mayu and glared at her.

"This is all your fault Mayu!" She said angrily, giving her the cold shoulder. Mayu just stared at her quizzically and Gohan blinked in confusion.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Wow, what's this stuff?" Nana asked as she stared at the food. Mayu had decided to prepare a quite American breakfast: A cup of milk, fried eggs, toasted bread, and some fried hotdogs and bacon.

"Those are hot dogs Nana-chan, try them, they taste great." Gohan said, eating his own. Nana obliged, and was marveled by the taste.

"This is delicious! Did you do this by yourself Mayu?"

"Umm… Yes." She answered, smiling at her.

"Mayu-chan, you're really one of the best cooks I've ever had the pleasure to meet." Gohan said after munching down all his breakfast in record time, giving the brown haired girl a pat on her back.

"He's right, you're a genius!" Nana squealed, eating all her breakfast too.

"T-Thank you both." She said, blushing slightly at the compliments. "Umm… Yuka-san, I'm sorry for bringing someone else to the house."

"Actually, I also brought her here, so I share the responsibility." Gohan added.

"It's okay you two, I don't mind some one else here."

"Um… Nana-san… I noticed that your dress was torn up yesterday." Nozomi began. Nana nodded.

"What about it?"

"Well, I guess I could fix it, I always prided myself of my sewing skills…" The older girl suggested.

"Really?" Nana asked with a smile.

"Good… then entrust that old rag of yours to Nozomi-chan." Kouta growled.

"Old rag!" Nana cried indignantly while Gohan gave the older boy an ugly frown.

"Kouta what's gotten into you!" Yuka demanded angrily.

"Listen. Unlike Nozomi-chan, you are _not_ meant to rest here like this." The boy continued.

"And just why the hell not?" Gohan demanded quietly, still glaring at him. Kouta ignored him.

"Um, Nana-san, Gohan-kun, let's go give Wanta a walk, shall we?" Mayu said, trying to calm the mood in the house.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"How rude! Why do he had to say such mean thing?" Nana cried indignantly while walking with Mayu and Gohan through the large gardens of the Inn.

"Well… I think he's still fairly angry at you for hitting Nyuu-san." Mayu told her.

"So what if he hates me, as soon as I find a special place, I'll be living there in peace!" The pink haired girl answered, pouting angrily.

"B-But Nana-san, don't you like living here?" Mayu asked her, making the horned girl doubt.

"He might just throw me away anyways." Nana muttered sadly.

"He won't, I can assure you that much." The young pacifistic warrior said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Nana muttered in pessimism.

"Because he's not that kind of person." Gohan calmly explained her.

"And even if he tried…" He continued, his tone turning dead serious. "…I won't let him." He finished with a nearly unheard growl.

Even though they weren't directed at her, his words caused Mayu's lips to curve upwards into a smile; Gohan was always so selfless, always willing to give a hand to those who needed it.

"You're such a wonderful person, Gohan-kun." Mayu whispered.

"W-What?" The spiky haired teen spluttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Mayu instantly covered her mouth with her free hands, blushing as she realized she had said it out loud. Nana beamed at Gohan and nodded in agreement.

"She's right, you're the best!" Nana squealed, hugging Gohan's arm, the boy's face of course, got even redder.

"Uhh… th-thanks." Gohan stammered.

"Um, Nana-san, tomorrow's Monday so…" Mayu began.

"Huh?"

"…I was wondering… would you like to go to school with us?" She ended. Nana gave the brunette a look of confusion.

"What's a school?" Nana asked innocently. Gohan stopped dead on his tracks.

"You don't know what a school is?" Gohan asked, totally surprised by the revelation.

"Umm, no…" Nana answered. Mayu looked down, knowing perfectly well the reason.

"A school is a place where children and teenagers go to… learn stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes, like reading or writing…" Mayu explained.

"Oh yes! Papa taught me how to do that!" Nana cut brightly.

"That's great! Then come with us tomorrow, you're going to like the place." Gohan said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"We're back!" Gohan announced as he removed his shoes and entered the house, Mayu and Nana right behind him.

"Oh, welcome back kids, Nozomi-chan brought some Ice-cream, you want some?" Yuka said, greeting the children.

"Ice cream?" Nana muttered.

"You haven't tried Ice-cream either?" Gohan asked her, dumbfounded. The horned girl just shook her head.

"_Poor girl, was she r__aised in isolation or something like that?" _Gohan wondered, starting to piece what little information he had on the girl. His eyes remained on the pink haired girl as she tentatively took the glass filled with vanilla ice-cream with her flesh hand. He noticed how she almost unnoticeably winced at the coldness. His eyes never left her, analyzing all of her movements as she took the small spoon filled with ice-cream and placed it on her mouth, her eyes widening a second or two later. The boy was unable to contain his smile when he saw how Nana reacted.

"W-Wow, This is delicious!" she all but cried, digging into the ice-cream and unable to stop eating.

"What can I do, this is so good I can't stop eating it!" She squealed in delight.

"Umm… N-Nana-san, you shouldn't eat that quickly." Mayu tried to warn her, but it was too late.

"Owchie!" Nana squeaked, raising her hand and clutching her head.

"Oh… I forgot to mention the brain freeze: If you eat the Ice-cream way too quickly, you head will start hurting." Gohan said, scratching the back of his neck and grinning innocently.

"Aw, not fair!" Nana cried in protest.

"Well… I guess ice-cream is one of those things you have to enjoy slowly." Gohan told her, his innocent grin not leaving his face. Nana rubbed her temples for a few more seconds until the headache subsided and then began eating again, albeit slower this time.

Gohan found himself staring at the pink-haired girl again, his eyes trailed from her face to focus on her horns.

"_She said something about being in an institution befor__e… maybe they kept her isolated all her life." _Gohan realized. Thousands of scenarios began playing in his head, pondering on the idea of why were girls like Nana-chan or Nyuu—no, Lucy-san were held in there.

**"Considering how this society sees those different to them, I wouldn't doubt she's kept away as a rat lab." **Oniari commented.

"_No way, no one could be so heartless to do that__, especially to someone like her."_

**"Have you forgotten those stupid history book you practically shoved yourself down your throat**** these last weeks? These Japanese dudes and their allies the Germans experimented on their fellow humans under the excuse they were a**_** superior race**_**. And don't make me remind you of those research labs where animals get experimented on these days."**

_"That was more than 70 years in the past, considering the effects of the__ Second World War in here I hardly doubt they'll be doing this again, especially to another rational being."_

**"Humph, you have a lot of faith in these retarded morons."**

_"She mentioned that her Papa was with her, so maybe she was just kept there to protect her." _Gohan shot back.

**"I wouldn't count on that, not like I care anyways."**

As he ate his Ice-cream, Gohan's eyes remained on the girl's horns as another question popped on his mind: What were they exactly? Sure, she said they were a new species called Diclonius, but she never expanded on their origins.

"_Is she an alien? Or maybe she's a sort of mutant?"_

"**She's most definitely an earthling, or at least**** she was raised in here."**

"_How are you so __sure?"_

"**Despite what dimension we are, only an earthling has that damn retarded look or their faces." **His Saiyan side commented mockingly. The kid's brows furrowed.

"_Hey, I take offense to that!"_

"**I know…" **His Saiyan side said; an arrogant edge on his voice. Gohan gave a defeated sight and simply ignored his other self's snide comments.

"This is delicious! Can I have some more?" Nana asked.

"Sorry, but we have to save the Ice-cream for later." Yuka told her. Nana pouted, but didn't protest at all.

"_Eating delicious food… taking warm baths, sleeping in soft beds… to think, such a wonderful life is possible… it's like a dream." _Nana thought, staring at the now empty glass.

"_I… I shouldn't have been as obstinate yesterday… then maybe… maybe this would've lasted longer." _She added, feeling strange nostalgia that almost brought her to tears.

"Oh no, what are you two doing!" They all heard Kouta's cry. Slowly, the girls and Gohan peaked at the source. Nyuu and Goten had both tools in their hands and were disassembling the clock piece by piece.

"Oh man, you kids had just wrecked it!" The older boy protested.

"We're fixing it!" Goten squealed, his eyes sparkling with childish innocence.

"Nyuu!" The pink-haired amnesiac pretty much mirrored him.

Kouta sighed at the two kids' antics before turning around, frowning as he looked at Nana.

"So this is where you are." He said coolly.

"_He's going to say painful things again."_

"Come with me" He pretty much ordered her. Nana looked at him leave and followed him, the two where soon followed by Gohan. The trio entered the dinning room, where Yuka and Nozomi were currently sitting, and sat on a chair each. Nana and Gohan sat together while Kouta sat in front of them, and besides Yuka.

They remained in silence for a while, none wanting to start a conversation.

"Ask me anything you want, I won't say a thing!" Nana muttered defiantly, avoiding Kouta's gaze.

"Could you at least tell us how are you related to Nyuu-chan?" Yuka asked softly, yet Nana avoided her gaze as well.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it I won't push you, but you should remember this, you're not our guest like Nozomi-chan." Kouta said, frowning.

"Kouta!" Yuka reprimanded him, noticing Nana's hurt look.

"Kouta-san…" Nozomi whispered in disbelief.

"Fine! Then I'll just leave this place once and for all!" Nana cried, trying to fight back the tears.

"Nana-chan, no, don't make such a harsh decision right now!" Gohan pleaded.

"Fine with me, but I was actually saying to just do your chores properly or get out." Kouta said calmly.

"What?" Nana asked in surprise.

"Like I was saying, you're not our guest, you're a tenant, so you better do your part in this house or get out." He said sternly.

"Then… then Nana can stay here?" Nana asked him.

"Well… where else where you planning on going?" He asked her, his voice and stare softening noticeably.

"Couldn't you just tell her that from the start!" Yuka demanded, ready to punch his lights out.

"Well, she was quite a stubborn child, so I thought some reverse psychology would do the trick." He explained to her, walking up to Nana.

"Well now, I suggest you start by finding something you can be helpful at." Kouta chimed, petting Nana's head.

"_H-he petted my head…" _Nana realized, bursting to tears seconds later.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Nana has been too obstinate!" Nana wailed, burying her face on her hands.

"Nana-chan…" Gohan whispered, pulling the girl to a hug, which she desperately returned. Some seconds later, Mayu entered the room, with Nyuu and Goten peeking from the door.

"I… I was so scared… I felt so lonely and afraid of being by my own… In a place I don't understand… always… always scared…" She sobbed in Gohan's chest; the boy hugged her tighter. Mayu kneeled besides her and gently rubbed her back, Yuka following suit.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore Nana-chan." He whispered soothingly.

"He's right, we're here with you, all of us." Yuka said softly, before turning to Mayu. "Mayu-chan, do you think you could teach Nana some stuff, she doesn't seems to know a lot about chores."

"Sure thing."

Hearing their words Nana began crying again, this time out of happiness.

"_I'm not alone anymore… maybe now… maybe now I can be truly happy!" _Nana thought in hope, letting out all her pent up emotions as she was held in Gohan's strong arms.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Meanwhile-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I heard you took in Kazuya's assistant to investigate the virus."

"Yes Kurama, Yes I have." The director stated nonchalantly.

"But if you want to make a vaccine, why don't you just make one of our research teams do it for us?"

"Vaccine? Oh no… I don't have plans for a vaccine, now that I have my son's research data; I plan to bring the Vector virus to its fullest potential, and recreate humanity."

"Excuse me? Sir I think I don't understand." Kurama said, his eyes holding a suspicious glare behind those shiny glasses of his.

"There's nothing to understand Kurama, all you need to do is wait…"

"Pardon?"

"You're dismissed, Kurama." The director said, watching Kurama leave with a dark smirk.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-Back at the Inn (noon)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan and Kouta were currently sitting at the table. None of them said a word.

"Kouta-san, do you think Nana-chan can go to school with Mayu-chan and I?" Gohan asked his guardian. The young man blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure about that? Remember what that girl said at the university…"

"All girls with horns are euthanized… I know that, but maybe we could try to hide her horns, you know, like the ribbons you gave Nyuu-san." Gohan told him.

"Yeah… but what about her records, I mean, we have _no _information about her before now." He retorted. Gohan nodded.

"That's true… But Yuka-san can call her friend and build another Identity for her, like she did with me." Gohan answered.

"Good point… but I'm not very sure about this…"

"Kouta-san, I really believe we should let her go with us, I mean, from what she told me she had a sheltered life, and she also appears to be somewhat naïve about the world, she could use some good education, especially from our school."

"You know Gohan, that school sounds kind of suspicious…"

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just have a bad feeling about them…"

"Well, the school _is_ a bit weird, but it's probably nothing"

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, where's Nana-chan?" Gohan asked his legal guardian.

"Las time I saw her she was talking with Yuka." Kouta explained.

"Oh, I'll go look for her." The Saiyan teen said, standing up and exiting the dinning room.

Once outside, Gohan focused in finding Nana's ki signal. The boy followed her ki up to the bathroom. The boy stopped and sighed, he made a move to walk away when the doors slid open. There Yuka walked out.

"Oh, Gohan, what are you doing here?" Yuka asked the boy. Gohan blushed red as he saw the tall brunette clad in only a towel.

"A-Ah, Yuka-san, I was just… I simply was…" The boy stuttered, trying to explain himself. Yuka frowned.

"You wouldn't be peeping on us, wouldn't you?" She asked him suspiciously. The boy's mouth hung open.

"N-No! I was just p-p-planning to take as bath, t-that's all!" He quickly excused himself.

Yuka eyed him for some uncomfortable seconds, before a smile appeared on her face.

"It's okay Gohan, just wait a few minutes, Nana-chan and Nyuu-chan are also taking a bath so…"

"No! N-N-Nyuu-san cut it out!" Gohan heard Nana's cry. Seconds later, the girl appeared on the door, but unlike Yuka, she was butt-naked.

"N-Nana-chan!" Both Yuka and Gohan cried at the same time. But before neither of them could move, Nyuu appeared behind her and began fondling her breasts.

"Nooooooooo! Nyuu-san stop!" Nana cried out.

"Nyuu-chan, don't do that!" Yuka yelled, pulling the friendly molester away from Nana. Thee girl instantly exited the door and took some deep breaths, before locking eyes with Gohan.

"…" Gohan stared at Nana in utter shock, unable to speak or even move. Nana instantly closed the distance between her and Gohan and covered herself behind his back.

"Get her away Gohan-kun! She wants to do weird things to me!" Nana cried, clinging to the boy. Gohan felt himself at the verge of fainting as he felt her round breasts press against his skin.

Gohan took a long and deep breath as he broke away from the girl's hands.

"Nana-chan, just… just go dry yourself… I have to take a bath…" The boy muttered, entering the bathroom.

"Don't let her in Yuka-san." Gohan said, obviously referring to Nyuu.

"Don't worry about that Gohan, I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks." Said the boy, sliding the door closed.

Nana looked at the door and then at Nyuu. Who promptly began a new assault, this time on Yuka.

"Nana-chan, go dry and change yourself, I'll take care of Nyuu-chan!" She said, quickly fending off her friendly attacker.

"But… are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am, now go to your room, and get dressed, and remember we'll take you to school tomorrow!" Yuka said cheerfully while struggling with Nyuu.

"To school…? Really!"

Yuka nodded. "Yep! I'll just make a few calls and we'll take you and Nozomi-chan to the same school Gohan and Mayu-chan study."

"Yay!" Nana chirped, running to her room, totally naked.

"_I hope Kouta doesn't see her right now__." _Yuka thought as she stared at the leaving girl.

"She really has good proportions…" She muttered under her breath. Seconds later, Nyuu got free of her grasp and jumped up to her, squeezing her breasts.

"N-NYUU-CHAN!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-That night-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The rest of the day passed calmly, with no mayor problems. That is… until it was time for dinner.

"No! No! No! No! No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Nana wailed as she lifted the frying pan, dinner burnt.

"MAYUUUUUU!" Nana cried out for help. Mayu instantly turned around and noticed the problem.

"T-Turn off the stove!" She cried out, skipping to her side and… turning off the stove.

Nana stared at the burned meal in shame, she had screwed it up.

"Where's the fire?" A voice yelled: it was Gohan, whose sensitive nose caught the scent of food burning.

"Nii-chan, what happened?" Goten asked, equally alarmed as he reached his older brother.

"Its n-nothing, Nana-san just b-burned the dinner." Mayu explained, slightly startled, hearing this, both hybrids' eyes widened in horror.

"S-She what!" Gohan whispered, walking to the kitchen and staring at the frying pan in horror. It was true; their dinner was hopelessly burned to crisps.

"**KILL HER, SLAUGHTER THAT BITCH!" **Oniari demanded in rage. _No one_ messes with a Saiyan's food.

"B-But… why… what has the food done to you Nana-chan?" He asked, holding the pan as tears fell comically from his eyes. Nana's only response was to lower her head in shame.

"I…"

"W-Wait, there's still more food to prepare, we can…" Mayu tried to reassure them

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They were all cut short by Goten's incredibly loud wail. The three teens covered their ears at the sound, which made them feel their eardrums were going to blow.

"What's wrong on with him?" Nana's shout was surprisingly heard between Goten's wails.

"Goten, hey, relax squirt, what's wrong?" Gohan said, taking the toddler in his arms and patting his back.

"No food, no food!" The little kid sobbed.

"No, we still have some more food to cook." Mayu said reassuringly.

"Don't worry little guy, there's still food to make dinner, you just wait in the dinning room." Gohan whispered rubbing his little brother's back. Goten continued to cry for some minutes before calming down to just sniffles, once he stopped his brother placed him on the ground and gently told him to go wait on the dinning room. Goten nodded and went outside, but not before giving Nana a mean glare.

"I… I think I'll better cook this myself." Mayu suggested.

"Alright…" Nana mumbled, walking to where Mayu was previously working: cutting lettuce. "Then I'll do this!" She said enthusiastically, holding the large kitchen knife on her right hand.

"T-That very d-dangerous, s-so…" Mayu warned the sipleit, her eyes widening in alarm.

"It's alright, all Nana has to do is cut this green stuff into slices, right?" She cut her, swinging the knife and slamming it full force against the cabbage. She repeated the process over and over, alarming Mayu and Gohan.

"U-Um… I-It's dangerous to use so m-much force" Mayu stuttered, backing off in fear and falling on her butt.

"Na-Nana-chan, you really should stop now." Gohan warned her, but it was too late: by the force of the swings, Nana's arm detached from her body, flying right at Mayu. Gohan reacted faster than a bullet and quickly caught the prosthetic arm, still holding the knife in an iron grip, before it ended up impaling Mayu in her most private area.

"Phew… That was a close one." Sighed Gohan as he took the limb with the offending weapon away from Mayu, who was shakily standing up.

"I thought I would do it fine this time…" Nana whispered shamefully.

"But you need to be more careful, who knows what could've happened if I wasn't here and the knife fell a little higher." Gohan said in a reprimanding tone.

"Nana can't do anything right…" Nana muttered, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes.

"H-hey, don't say that." Mayu said, trying to reassure her friend.

"If I can't be useful, then I'll have to get out." The pink haired girl said, tearing up some more.

"No, Nana-chan, don't think that way, it's not like you can become an instant expert anyways." Gohan said, patting her back.

"Gohan-kun's right, no one does it perfectly fine the first time." Mayu added.

"Even you?" Nana asked the two teens.

"Yep, honestly, I kind of suck at cooking." Gohan admitted, with his usual sheepish grin.

"Of course, I actually practiced for weeks until I could cook properly. This applies to everything we do, not just cooking." Mayu added.

Nana squinted her eyes and crossed her arms, trying to figure out what to do. Staring around, the girl noticed Mayu trying to get an empty tray from a tall cabinet. In a moment of brilliance, Nana summoned one vector, picked up the tray and carried it to her hands.

"Maybe Nana can help by reaching things from high places!" She suggested brightly.

"You can't!" Both Mayu and Gohan cried out at the same time.

"B-But why not?"

"Listen, aside from us, no one else knows about your vectors, so if Kouta-san or anyone else sees them, they're gonna freak out, badly."

"That's right, and don't forget that your special person told you not to show them on public."

"…Papa…" The girl whispered in utter defeat.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Some minutes later, the four kids were sitting on the dinning room, waiting for the arrival of the rest of the Inn's inhabitants. Since there were 8 people in the house they had to add an extra table for more space. The four were in dead silence, either too bored or too nervous to start a conversation.

"We're home!" Yuka's announce broke the silence, startling the four of them, followed by a high pitched "Nyuu!" meaning that the four remaining Inn inhabitants had arrived.

"W-Welcome home." Mayu greeted them.

"Hey, what's that burnt smell?" Kouta asked, as he and the girls entered the room.

"I-It is no-"

"The meanie burned the dinner!" Goten cried angrily, pointing at Nana.

"Goten!" Gohan barked, instantly smacking his brother on his head.

"Oww!"

"Don't say such rude things to her you squirt!" Gohan admonished.

"No fair! You just defend her because you think she's cute!" Goten shot back.

"T-That's not true!" Gohan stammered, blushing deeply.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it…"

"Boys, boys, stop fighting, we're at the table!" Yuka said sternly, taking her role as the Inn's mother figure. Both boys shut up instantly.

"S-sorry, Yuka-san." Gohan apologized quickly.

With the problem settled, the 8 residents of the Inn sat down and enjoyed the meal.

As they ate, Gohan's obsidian eyes looked at the two girls in front of them. Mayu was calmly eating, without a care in the world. Gohan couldn't help but feel happy for her; after all, now that the previous hell she'd been through was over, she deserved to be happy, and she also looked quite pretty when she smiled. He blushed when that though crossed his mind.

His eyes then landed on Nana, who unlike Mayu wasn't calm at all, constantly stealing suspicious glances at Nyuu and eating as quickly as she could, as if she wanted to get away from the older girl as soon as possible. Gohan frowned, he knew that having both Diclonius in the same room would be a bit hard, as Nana was still justifiably angry at Nyuu, well, Lucy for… Ugh, those images would surely ruin his appetite.

Still, despite taking his time observing the girls, he was the first one to finish, and the one who ate the most as well, aside from his brother that is.

"Thanks for the nice meal!" Both boys chanted at the same time. Realizing their perfect timing, both brothers looked at each other in surprise, before twin grins made their way to their faces.

The other teens (except for Nyuu) couldn't help but watch the two brothers in awe, still not used to see a Saiyan eating.

On the other side of the table, Nana slammed the bowl of rice and quickly stood up.

"Thanks for the meal, goodnight!" Nana said quickly as she nearly stormed out of the room. Gohan watched her go with a worried expression.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Yuka said.

"Oh, about that…" Mayu proceeded to explain them the situation.

"Something she can do?" Kouta asked her.

"Well, she hasn't said much about herself, so…"

"Nyuu-san, you can't swallow the whole god-damned egg!" Gohan suddenly cried, just as Nyuu took her fried egg, and… well, swallowed it whole.

The other members of the Inn stared at Nyuu, before returning to the conversation.

"Anyway, Nana-chan had said very little about her, so we can't actually know what she can do."

"True… Hey, she can help Nyuu with the cleaning." Kouta chirped.

"W-What?" Mayu squeaked in surprise.

"That's a great idea!" Gohan agreed.

"Nyuu!" The pink haired girl amnesiac squealed, he eyes sparkling with delight.

"With Nyuu-san…" Mayu muttered.

"S-Something wrong Mayu-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Not really, it's just that Nana-san doesn't seems to get along with Nyuu-san."

"It's true, Nana-san seems t-to dislike for some reason." Nozomi realized.

"Well, let's mend their relationship then, if they work together they might end up as friends" Kouta suggested.

"Friends?" Nozomi inquired.

"Yep, friends, like all of us." The boy said, smiling.

"Kouta-san…" Nozomi whispered, blushing. Kouta beamed at her. Yuka's senses seemed to sense the chemistry between them, as she glared suspiciously at the two from behind her locks of hair before standing up.

"Thanks for the nice meal."

"Well… we better go to brush our teeth and get a good nap." Gohan said, picking up is bowl of food and taking it to the kitchen's sink, followed closely by Goten.

"Good night Yuka-san." Gohan said, handing her the dishes.

"Goodnight boys." Yuka answered them.

"No fair, I hate school!" Goten whined as he handed his bowl to Gohan, who left them on the kitchen's sink for Yuka to wash.

"Goten, don't complain, we need school, and it's our legal right to receive a proper education."

"Nerd."

"Wait, what was that?"

"It's how Piccolo-san called you when you said anything weird." Goten said innocently, yet also sadly.

His comment triggered a string of memories from the Namekian in his older brother. Gohan felt again the pain of his death. Ever since he was a little kid, Piccolo had been a very dear friend, he was also his mentor, and to a certain point, his guardian. He saw him as far more than just a friend, hell, could openly admit that he genuinely loved him, for him, Piccolo was his second father, as he took the clumsy Saiyan's place rather well when he was out.

"Piccolo-sensei…" Gohan whispered sadly, feeling the urge to cry.

"Nii-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I… Y-yeah, just get to your room."

Goten nodded and walked away, leaving Gohan alone with his thoughts. He gave a deep sigh and headed for his room, burying himself on his futon and letting the memories flow.

"Piccolo-sensei, why…" He choked out, feeling the tears starting to fall from his eyes. In all these days Gohan hadn't stopped thinking of his former home and friends. He missed them, he missed them so much.

"**Oh no… not this crap again." **Oniari said in annoyance. Gohan ignored his other self and let the tears flow.

"Piccolo-san, I'm sorry." Gohan sobbed. Even after nearly a month of their deaths, the mere though of them quickly made all the images of their horrid, and sometimes, multiple deaths replay on the back of his head.

"_**Tehehehehe… why are you crying so much, you were the one who chose to do nothing, or should I need to remind you?"**_The guttural voice of Makai echoed in his head, bringing back his worst memories.

"_No, no, I don't want to remember this, I don't want to remember, I want to forget it! I want to forget it all!"_Gohan raged inside his head.

"_**Oh, poor old namek… abandoned to die by his very own pupil."**_

"_Shut up!"_

"**It's not like we needed him, he had outlived his usefulness****, as well as all the others"**

"_Th__ey're not chess pieces! They were my friends! My family! They believed in me! They trusted me with all their hearts! …And I let them all down…"_

"_**You**__** where the one who chose to reject us, even when knowing full well that without us, you're nothing"**_

"**Freak has a point, you ****need us, you need our power, mine especially, and that's undeniable."**

"_Shut up, both of you just shut up!"_

"**And again, you run away from the facts."**

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"_

"SHUT UP!" Gohan screamed, not noticing someone at his door.

"N-Nyuu?" Asked a shaky voice, Gohan instantly turned around and was greeted by a pair of worried red eyes.

"Oh, Nyuu-san, it's you, I-I'm sorry if I scared you, I only had a bad dream that's all." He said quickly.

Nyuu crawled closer to him.

"Nyuu?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay." He told her reassuringly. The girl seemed to ignore him and tentatively lifted a hand to his face.

"You sad." She whispered, brushing his tears.

"N-No, Nyuu-san, I'm not." He insisted.

"Sad, you sad, Nyuu make you happy, Nyuu!"

"Nyuu-san, really, that's not necessary." Gohan said again, but Nyuu was already wrapping her arms around the boy.

"W-What are you doing!" Gohan cried out, feeling her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Nyuu hug!"

"Y-You really don't need to…" Gohan attempted to struggle, but found that having a girl cuddling up to him like she was, was something very comfortable, and made him forget his grief, if just temporally.

Nyuu pushed, making both of them gently fall on the bed.

Realizing Nyuu wasn't letting him go, Gohan simply returned the hug and relaxed.

"_Well, I guess it's no harm if she is just trying to comfort me, after all, this is just a hug__, right?" _The Saiyan child thought, the dark voices in his head silencing as he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Hehehe…"**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Okay people, this is it… I was originally planning to include more stuff, but I figured it was better to cut it right here. In any case, the next one might take a while, but fear not my faithful readers! I will be sure to finish this as soon as possible. I'll also go back to work on my other story, Rise of a Legend.

See ya all later.


	14. Small complications

**AN:** First of all: sorry. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Real life caught up with me… And let me tell you, Real Life can be a nasty, nasty bitch!

**AN2:** There are more references to Team Four Star's masterpiece as well!

**Elfen Lied: Children of destruction**

**Chapter 14: Small complications; Nana goes to school!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurama gave a deep sigh as he exited from the boat that carried him, alongside Isobe and Kazegawa from the Research institute to the Enoshima Park's shore.

"Everything's ok chief?" The boat's pilot asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Kurama whispered in a depressed tone.

"Ok, here we are!" The man announced, stopping the boat on the Enoshima Island's dock.

"Well, gotta go now, it was hard to convince the director to give us a free day, so we better use it wisely, so see you later." Kazegawa said, waving the boat driver goodbye after he and his companions exited the small ship.

"See you in two days you guys." The man answered, guiding the boat away.

"Chief, you don't look fine, is something wrong?" Isobe asked his boss and old friend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" Kurama whispered, walking away.

"I can't blame him for being like that." Kazegawa stated. Isobe looked at him.

"What?"

"Considering what we've been seeing in that place, it's no wonder he's so down, especially after number Seven was… disposed of." Kazegawa said as he watched the man leave. _"I would feel the same if I were forced to terminate her…"_

"You're right…" Isobe said after a few seconds.

Both men remained in an awkward silence, not too sure of what else to say.

"So… what do we do now?" Isobe asked the scientist, who was currently taking some money from his wallet.

"Let's go for some sake before hitting the sack, my treat." Kazegawa told him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurama entered the apartment he had called home. The place in itself was nothing impressive: there were some paintings and pictures hanging on the wall, but nothing genuinely fancy.

Truth to be told, Kurama was a very wealthy man. Every man working in a facility earned much more money than the average worker, even the guards were paid like doctors! All thanks to the gargantuan fortune the Kakuzawa clan had been harnessing since the late VII century. However, despite earning hundreds of millions of Yen in the years he had worked on the institute, he hardly ever used that money, living with only the basics.

The man closed the door, and soon discovered he wasn't alone.

"So… I guess you must be Kurama…" A mysterious voice behind him said. The man spun round in surprise, drawing his gun; only to discover another gun pointing at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The man asked coldly, the figure just smirked.

"I'm not here to hurt you or steal from you if that's what you're wondering."

"Then what's with the gun, why are you here?" Kurama demanded, not dropping his guard a second.

"Oh… nothing important… just wanted you to sign something."

"Sign what?"

"Something regarding certain someone you must know."

"…"

"Does the name 'Nana' sound familiar to you?" The unknown invader asked carefully.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?" Kurama snapped, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his gun with all his might.

"All I can tell you right now is that someone I know is requesting you to sign the adoption papers required for her to move on." The person stated.

The man eyed the stranger, before lowering his gun.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked suspiciously as the invader's gun was also lowered.

"Like I said, I just want you to sign these adoption papers. In case the school she's going to attend asks too much."

"They're sending her to school?"

"Yeah, she is going there with other three students, two girls and one boy. Funny name he has, by the way. I've never heard of anyone naming their kid Gohan." The stranger explained. Kurama's eyes widened in recognition of the name.

_"So she actually found him… This makes things much easier."_ He thought.

"Alright, hand me the papers, I'll sign them." Kurama said to her. He took the papers and, after scanning them, took a pen and quickly signed them.

"Good, I'm sure you won't regret it." The invader said, smiling.

"I hope I won't. But I still have one condition…" Kurama replied calmly.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Monday 6:17 A.M.-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As Gohan began waking up, a few things registered on his brain. First, he felt very hot. Second, he found himself sweating, profusely. Third, he caught the glimpse of pretty much everyone's ki in the room. And last, something felt really, really good on his crotch, good enough to make small moans escape from his mouth.

Drowsily opening his eyes, Gohan scanned the area with a blurry sight. What met him were the astonished looks of Kouta, Yuka, Nana, Mayu, Nozomi and even Goten. Gohan blinked a few times before feeling a strange wave of pleasure that made him moan rather loudly. Looking down, Gohan found the cause of his pleasure and everyone else's shock. He had his boxers pulled down to knee level, his large manhood at everyone's sight. And Nyuu, being the sex-fiend she is, was currently stroking the boner with her hands, teasing the tip with her tongue.

And she was also naked…

The teen's eyes instantly shot open as he gave a scream, shoving Nyuu away and rushing out of his room.

Everyone else just stared at the spot Gohan has been just a second ago, now occupied by a somewhat confused Nyuu.

"Th-tha-that was…" Nozomi stuttered, unable to complete a full sentence.

"…" Mayu couldn't even talk from the shock.

"N-Nyuu-chan was… was she just?" Yuka choked, horrified.

"I never though a _chin-chin_ was so big." Goten whispered. (Note: Chin-chin is a childish way to say penis in Japanese, like "pee-pee" or "thingy" in English)

"What was that thing between Gohan-kun's legs?" Nana asked to no one in particular, her knowledge about gender differences being marginal at best.

"H-H-How large was that _thing_?" Kouta cried out, outraged.

*Thump*

"Nozomi-chan!" Yuka cried, picking up her unconscious friend.

"What a _great_ way to begin the day…" Kouta groaned, taking Nyuu outside Gohan's room by her arm.

"Nyuu?"

"You just don't learn do you?"

"Where's Gohan-kun?" Nana asked out of the blue.

"He might be in the bathroom." Kouta said while dragging the other pink-haired girl out of Gohan's room.

"Come on Mayu, I want to get to this 'school'!" Nana said, shifting her attention to her brown-haired friend.

"…" Mayu was paralyzed, still entranced at what she just saw.

"Mayu?" Nana inquired, poking the brown haired girl's shoulder.

After a few seconds Mayu seemed to snap out of her trance, shaking her head.

"N-Nana-san?" Mayu asked.

"Come on; let's go for Gohan-kun."

"Oh, ok…" She whispered, following Nana to the bathroom.

As Mayu and Nana reached the bathroom, they noticed Gohan's pyjamas on the ground besides the bathroom. Mayu was about to knock on the door when Nana opened it abruptly, revealing Gohan standing on the hot springs on all his naked glory, rubbing soap over himself rather furiously.

"Eep!" Mayu cried, covering her eyes as her cheeks turned deep crimson.

"Hey, Gohan-kun!" The silpelit called. Gohan gave a startled cry and fell on his butt, splashing water as he did.

"G-girls! w-what are you doing here?" He asked them in half surprise, half horror.

"We… w-we were just looking for you… I-I'm sorry we saw you like this!" Mayu blurted out.

"It's okay… its okay, girls. I-it doesn't really ma-matter anyways…" Gohan stammered, sinking down on the water.

"Hey Gohan-kun?" Nana asked

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's take a bath together!" Nana said brightly.

"W-WHAT?" Gohan all but screamed as he fell flat on his head, _again_.

"N-Nana-san, that's not funny!" Mayu yelled.

"Come on Mayu, it'll be fun!" Nana chirped.

"Don't try it!" Gohan blurted out.

"Why not?"

"Nana-chan I want to take a bath alone, so please leave!" Gohan said sternly.

"But I want to bathe with you!" Nana whined.

"I said no, you pervert!" Gohan cried in a rather unmanly way.

"Pervert?" Nana repeated questioningly, not knowing the meaning of that word.

"I'm really sorry Gohan-kun, we'll leave immediately." Mayu said apologetically, dragging Nana away by her good arm. "Come on Nana-san, we have to leave."

"B-But…"

"But nothing Nana-san, this isn't the time for this." Mayu told her, exiting the bathroom with Nana.

"It's not fair, why can't Nana bathe with Gohan-kun?" Nana whined as Mayu lead her to the dining room.

"Nana-san, I already told you, boys and girls can't bathe together, not over 10 years old, at least."

"B-But I'm seven!" Nana cried. Mayu just shook her head.

"Nice try Nana-san, now let's go have breakfast."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-7:09 A.M.-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After their awkward wake-up moment, Kouta, Yuka, Nyuu (who was already clothed) and Nozomi (Who was already conscious) all sat down at the table. The breakfast was ready, but none of them took a bite, instead they politely waited for the younger tenants to sit as well.

The first to appear was little Goten.

"Breakfast! Yay!" Goten cried happily sitting besides Yuka. He was about to take a bite when the girl pulled him back.

"Now, now Goten-chan, we can't touch the food just yet." She said.

"But why not?" The little boy whimpered.

"Because your brother, Nana-chan and Mayu-chan aren't here yet, no one can begin until we're all together." She explained the toddler, who sat down and crossed his arms, fuming.

Some minutes later, Gohan entered the room, already dressed in his school uniform.

"Good morning." He said lazily.

"Good morning." His housemates answered.

"Good morning Nii-chan."

"Nyuu!"

Gohan shot Nyuu a small glare, sitting down besides Goten.

Everyone just stared at him, the events of that morning fresh in their heads.

"Uh… Gohan…?" Kouta began.

The boy's head shot up and gave him a glare as well.

"Not a single _word_." He hissed.

After that, everyone remained in silence until the door slid open, revealing Mayu and Nana, both dressed for school. Since Nana had no clothes of her own, Mayu gave her, her short-sleeved school uniform, which she didn't use anyways, as she disliked showing too much skin, obvious consequence of the abuse of her stepfather.

"Good morning everyone!" Nana chirped happily.

"Good morning." Mayu said as well.

"Good morning girls, we were waiting for you." Yuka said cheerfully.

"So… can we eat now?" Goten asked hopefully.

"Yeah, now we can." Yuka confirmed.

"Yay!" Goten cheered as he began wolfing down his breakfast.

15 minutes later, as everyone was finishing their breakfast. The doorbell rang.

"Huh, who could've come this early in the morning?" Kouta asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Yuka said brightly as he rushed to the door.

The girl reached the door and opened it. She was met with a rather tomboyish and slightly older woman in her mid to late twenties. She had long light brown hair tied in a ponytail and her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. She was currently wearing a dark blue tank top and dark jeans.

"Hey, Yuka-chan, what's up?" The woman said coolly.

"I'm so glad to see you Yuuno-sempai, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess, my line of work is a difficult one though." The woman replied.

"So… do you have what I asked you?" Yuka asked.

"Do you have the money?" Yuuno replied, her tone slightly more serious.

"Yes, hold on a minute!" She quickly answered, rushing back into the house, emerging seconds later holding a wad of bills.

"Here you go, 50,000 Yen, just as we agreed!"

"Great, here you go, and I hope you don't have any more undocumented kids around, hacking the government is a dangerous thing to do, you know." The older girl said, giving her bag and a manila folder.

"No, this is the last one… I hope…" Yuka said. "Anyways, thank you Sempai!"

"You're welcome, now if you excuse me, I have things to do." The woman said, walking down the stair and waving Yuka goodbye. The brunette closed the door and the turned around, and was met with Kouta's confused gaze.

"Who was she?" the boy asked, the girl, plus Gohan and Goten were already behind the cousins.

"Don't you remember her? She was the one who created Gohan and Goten-chan's birth certificate." Yuka told him.

"Wait, what was she doing here then?" The boy questioned. Yuka was more that happy to answer.

"She was giving me Nana-chan's adoption papers signed by her father." She said cheekily.

"Her father?"

"Some guy named Kurama; she contacted him last night, and made him sign the documents."

"That person knows my Papa?" Nana asked her.

"Yeah, like I said, she contacted him last night, and now all we need to do is take you kids to school!" The oldest 'Maple girl' said.

"Yay!" Nana cheered.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yuuno quickly returned to her vehicle, a black Jeep with flames painted on it. She turned it on and quickly drove away from the large house. She stopped at a safe distance, far enough so the family wouldn't see them, but close enough to not lose them in sight.

"So… what do you say?" The woman asked her co-pilot, who kept an eye on the family with binoculars.

"It's him, definitely him." Kurama whispered as he looked at Nana and Gohan, the first two who exited the house.

"Who, the kid?"

"Yes."

"I see… so…?"

"This is all I needed to know. We can leave now." Kurama told her, the woman instantly started the car and drove away, both of them failed to notice the taller pink-haired girl that exited the house as they left.

After driving for a while, the woman stopped the jeep, much to Kurama's confusion.

"You do know, letting her go like this is going to be dangerous… right?" She asked him, her tone was dead serious.

"What?"

"I know full well the identity of that girl." The woman stated while handling him a manila folder, like the one she gave Yuka.

The man opened the folder and read the contents, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as his skin went ashen…

"No way… How?" The man struggled to ask her.

"I know all the details of the girl. Silpelit number 7, alias Nana."

"But how do you…?"

"I work for the government, as well as… another research facility." The woman told him.

"B-But why…?"

"I know that she's different, more docile than the others, as well as of your connection to her."

"Have you being spying on me?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"Not me… But we have someone who works there; you might probably know that person…"

"…" Kurama was silent.

"In any case, I want to propose you something…" The woman began.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-7:32 AM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I'm so exited! How would school be?" Nana asked excitedly.

"I hope you'll like it…" Mayu said, smiling.

"I-I'm also somewhat n-nervous." Nozomi whispered.

"Relax Nozomi-chan, it's gonna be alright." Kouta reassured her, making her blush.

"I'll be boring…" Goten whined.

"Now, now, Goten-chan, there's no need to be that way. School is a great place to meet new friends." Yuka told him.

"She's right squirt; school isn't just there for learning academic stuff; we are to hone our social skills there too." Gohan added.

"Wow, Gohan-kun, you're so smart!" Nana said in admiration.

"That's because he's a nerd!" Goten cut.

"You little…" The boy growled as everyone else tried to hold their laughter.

"A nerd, what's that?" The pinkette asked innocently.

"A person who spends most of his time studying." Yuka answered her.

"Honestly, that sort of fits you Gohan-kun, you do spend a lot of time reading the books you borrow from libraries." Mayu added.

"Mayu-chan! You too?" Gohan cried rather childishly. Mayu giggled softly.

"But its fine, my Nii-chan is the best!" Goten added, jumping to his brother's arms. Gohan smiled as he ruffled his little brother's spiky hair. Everyone else smiled at the heart-warming scene between the two siblings.

After a few minutes, they arrived to a small pre-school centre.

"Well squirt, we drop you here, bye!" Gohan said, gently placing the toddler on the ground, right at the door.

"Bye everyone, bye Nii-chan!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-7:40 AM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Come in." The stern voice of the principal was followed by a door opening. Soon enough, Kouta's group were all inside, with Nyuu and Nana staring curiously at the office's decorations.

"Mr. Principal, good to see you, sir." Gohan said, bowing politely. The man looked at him calmly, smiling at the boy.

"Oh, Son-kun, what owes your visit?" The director said, greeting his 'ace student': called that way as he was the only one in the school's history to score perfectly on the preliminary tests.

"Well, sir… You see, there are two new girls living with me in the Inn, so we decided to allow her to come to school with us." The boy said nervously.

"Yes, I can see that." The middle-aged man stated, looking at Nana and Nozomi.

"So… sir? Do you think you can let them in?" Kouta asked him.

"Hmm… That might be hard, the term has already begun." He said.

"We know, but can't you make an exception?" Yuka told him.

"That depends, do you have their documents?" He asked.

"Oh, yes they're right here!" Yuka said, handling him the papers, he began reading Nozomi's.

"Hmm… Alright, it looks like you got some pretty decent grades here. That's good. Now onto the other one…" The man muttered, looking at Nana's papers, the man frowned.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man asked Nana's current guardians.

"W-What do you mean?" Kouta asked nervously.

"Can you explain me why does this girl have so little information about herself in these documents?"

"Uhh… well you see…"

"For starters, there's no birth date." The man said.

"We're sorry sir, but we don't know of Nana-chan's age, we-" Yuka began.

"Papa had no time to put too much detail in my papers. Papa was in a hurry when he let me be adopted." Nana said.

The man looked at Nana before looking down at the papers; he read them one more time before a name caught his eyes.

"So you are _his_ daughter?" The man muttered.

"Excuse me?" Nana asked.

"Well… we don't usually accept new students after the classes had begun…" The man began. "However, as the currents situation unfolds, I believe we can reach an agreement here." The man added.

"So… this means they can stay?" Mayu asked hopefully.

"Yes… I believe it is." The man stated with a small smile.

"T-Thank you very much, sir!" Nozomi said excitedly, yet also quietly.

"Yay!" Nana cheered.

"Alright now children, you can head to your respective classrooms, please be sure to guide our new members, Son-san. I shall speak with your guardians." The man ended.

"Sure thing Sir!" Gohan said happily, He, Mayu, Nana and Nozomi instantly exited the room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-7:45 AM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Well Nana-chan, here we are: Classroom 1A!" Gohan said, showing her the classroom.

As Gohan entered his classroom, he was followed by Mayu and Nana. The group was instantly greeted by the stares of most of their classroom: Some friendly, some hostile, some envious and some plain lustful.

"Sooooon-kuuuuun!" At least 10 girls squealed, all staring at him with the purest carnal desire. Gohan was definitely the class' most popular boy… and he hated that.

"Uhh… hi… girls… what's up?" Gohan said shyly, and was answered by a fit of giggles.

"Son-kun we missed you!" The girls echoed together as they closed the distance between them and the young Saiyan.

"Oh… yeah… well… t-thank you… I guess…" He stammered, before feeling himself freeze as one of the girls slid her hands on the boy's neck. It was Naoko, the undisputable number one fan of Gohan, and also the most popular girl on the class.

"So, Gohan-chan, missed me?" The girl asked.

"I… g-g-good morning, Naoko-san."

"Say, how about we sneak up to the janitor's room for some… _quality time_." The girl whispered huskily to his ear. Gohan could already feel blood threatening to spill from his nose.

"Aah! I… I need an adult!" The boy croaked, and was met with even more giggles.

"You're always so funny!" Another girl said almost dreamily.

Meanwhile, Mayu and Nana stared at the little scene. Both girls felt anger building up inside them, a burning sensation on their chests at seeing someone flirt with Gohan. As for Mayu, this feeling were also accompanied by a deep resentment, a result of the abuse she was subjected to by her stepfather, which made her look down on all kind of overly sexual advances, especially if they were directed to the boy that meant so much to her.

"Leave Gohan-kun alone!" Mayu cried suddenly. All the girls turned to glare at her.

"Oh, come on! You can have him all for yourself at home; at least let us take a try at him!" Naoko whined. The comment only made Mayu angrier, her petite hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white.

"Let! Him! Go!" She hissed, her anger skyrocketing.

"Hey, stop it; you're making him uncomfortable!" Nana added. She too felt angered at the way the girls were invading Gohan's privacy. But just like with Mayu, she was met with contemptuous glares.

"And just who are you, pinkie?" Naoko asked.

"My name is Nana!"

"So? It's not like you know him."

"I do know Gohan-kun! And you're making him uncomfortable!" She cried in anger.

"So what, you are not his mother, why don't you let him decide?" Another girl taunted.

"C-Cut it out girls, I r-really need to take a seat." Gohan said, struggling with the words.

"Girls! Girls! That's enough, get a hold of yourselves!" Hiroshi admonished, instantly, all the girls moaned in disappointment and backed away from Gohan, who was at the very verge of passing out.

"Hiroshi-san, I… I'm so glad to see you…" Gohan gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"How mean! Why were they all over you like that?" Nana said.

"I guess… those girls really seem to like you." The class rep said.

"I know but, they're a bit extreme." Gohan said to him.

"Tell me about it, I was in your place before you stole my thunder." A voice added nonchalantly. Gohan turned around and was met with Yamato's amused smirk.

"Y-You went through this too, Yamato-san?" Gohan asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, those chicks are mad as hell…"

"You bet they are…" Gohan muttered.

"So, who's your cosplayer friend?" Takano asked, noticing Nana just behind the boy.

"Oh, she's Nana-chan, she moved to the Inn this weekend." Gohan said.

"She lives with you too? You really have a talent for girls, Son." Yamato said in a half-congratulatory, half-joking tone. Gohan blushed.

"It's nothing like that! We're just friends, that's all." Gohan quickly stated.

"Gohan-kun, who are they?"

"Oh, Nana-chan, they are the Class rep. Takano Hiroshi-san and another friend of mine Yamato-san."

"Nice to meet you both!"

"The pleasure is all mine Nana-san." Hiroshi answered.

"Same here." Yamato said.

"So… How did you meet her, Son-san?" Takano asked.

"Oh, well… It's a long story…" Gohan began.

"Gohan-kun saved me from someone really mean a few weeks ago!" Nana chirped while hugging the boy, much to his embarrassment.

"She does seem very close to you." Yamato added, making Hiroshi chuckle.

"C-cut it out you two!"

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

"Thank Kami…" Gohan whispered, taking a seat. Mayu and Nana sat between him, much to the other girls' chagrin.

"Hey, back off, I'm sitting besides Gohan-kun!" Naoko said to Nana.

"No! I sat here first!" Nana replied.

"Leave us alone, the class is starting!" Mayu cried, her anger getting the best of her, again.

"Damn it, why me…" Gohan groaned, hiding his face behind crossed arms. Around him, the girls began bickering about who gets to share Gohan, which quickly degenerated into a heated discussion.

"I'm sitting besides him!"

"No, me!"

"Gohan-kun is mine!"

"Leave us alone already!" Mayu yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Hiroshi's scream silenced all the girls, and had the side effect of stopping all activity in the classroom.

"You all either get back to your seats, or I'll be sure you all get a detention for a week, understood?" He barked sternly. The girls all dispersed again and took their own seats, to the trio's relief.

"Thank you Takano-san."

"You're welcome; now stand up, the teacher's here." The class representative answered, taking his respective seat. Gohan did as told and greeted the teacher the same way the class had been always doing: Stand. Bow. Sit.

"Thank you children. Now, from what I've heard we have a new addition to the class… and I guess that would be you?" The sensei continued, looking at Nana.

"Me?" The pinkette asked.

"Yes, come here so everyone can know you." The teacher insisted.

Nana obliged, standing up and walking towards the teacher. Instantly, all eyes focused on her, eying both her unusual hair (with her Papa's tie as hair decoration), and her athletic, well developed figure.

"Wow, she's hot…"

"That's quite a rack!"

"I'm definitely going to get that chick."

"I think I'll go homo for her!" Another student, a girl this time, added. There were quite a few nods from the females.

"Pink hair, are you kidding me? Is that even allowed here?" A more purist girl asked, somewhat outraged at what she thought was hair dye.

"Is it just me, or she has a tie on her head?" A student asked.

"Ugliest. Ribbon. Ever." Another girl murmured.

"She's probably another creepy Otaku…" One more girl said, and was followed by nods of agreement by more girls.

Those were some of the things Nana heard as she passed thorough the class. Gohan also heard the comments, and had to keep himself from snapping at them.

"Alright sweetie, care to introduce yourself to the class?"

"My… my name is Nana… Kurama Nana." The girl said, shyly looking to the classroom.

"Kurama… that name sounds familiar…" The teacher muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Anyway, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Umm… well, I used to live in an institution, but now I just moved here…" She said before trailing off.

"Anything else you wish to add?"

"Well, I like warm baths and eating Ice-cream; I also like to be close to Gohan-kun!" She said cheekily. All gazes feel on Gohan.

_"Lucky bastard!"_

_"Bitch!"_

"So… how do you managed to get your parent let you dye your hair?" Michiru asked.

"What?"

"Your hair, how did you convince your parents to dye it pink?" She repeated the question. Gohan began sweating, and really hoped Nana came up with something quickly.

"Umm… my Papa is the best!" Nana chirped. Gohan breathed in relief.

"And what is that thing on your head?" Another girl asked.

"Papa gave me this ribbon, that way I can remember him when he's not with me." Nana explained innocently.

"What school do you come from?"

"I didn't attend to a school before. But Papa taught me lots of things!"

"So where's you place cutie?" One of the boys, Natsuya Itsuki, asked; his tone was obviously lecherous.

"I'm living with Gohan-kun and Mayu." Nana answered honestly. Instantly, the entire classroom stared at the raven-haired teen for the second time, who at that point had to use all his willpower not to shatter the desk with his head.

_"THAT LUCKY BASATARD!"_

_"THAT BITCH!"_

"Nana-chan…" The boy grumbled.

"Hey, riceball, how many girls have you got under the same roof?" asked Itsuki, Gohan instantly went red.

"Well, there's Yuka-san, Mayu, me, Nozomi-san and Lu-I mean, Nyuu-san." Nana answered honestly, causing a wave of whispering among the class.

"I can't believe this, five girls in the same house, with him!" Matsuda raged, still sore of the way Gohan had humiliated him on the first day, luckily for him, Gohan was not the kind to boast of his victories, so he kept quiet, and so, no one in the class knew of what had happened.

"Don't get the wrong idea! We are just friends, Kouta-san and Yuka-san took her in and that's all!" Gohan instantly shot.

"Seriously, it sounds like you're organising a harem…" Itsuki muttered.

"I DON'T HAVE A HAREM!" Gohan snapped.

"All right kids, settle down already, we have to begin today's class." Misato said with a stern tone.

"Yes sensei…" The whole class mumbled.

"All right honey, you can take as seat now."

"Thank you… um, sensei." Nana said, returning to her seat.

"Alright everyone, let's begin our day with a pop quiz, today's subject will be Biology!" Misato said cheerfully, earning groans of disapproval from most of the class.

"Gohan-kun, what's Biology?" Nana asked innocently. Gohan's mouth hung open.

"What! You don't know what Biology means?" Mayu asked her, dumbfounded. She shook her head.

"B-But we thought your father had already taught you this?" The Saiyan-Human-Demon hybrid asked her as the tests were laid on their seats.

"Umm… Papa just taught Nana how to read, write and draw…" Nana said sheepishly. Gohan face palmed and groaned in frustration.

"Nana-chan, just… just try to solve the test."

"But…"

"Alright kids, you can begin, and remember, those caught cheating will go for detention on Saturday!" Misato announced.

"Umm, Gohan-kun, what do I do now?" Nana asked quietly.

"Read the questions and try to answer them by yourself, we'll figure out something else later." Gohan answered her tiredly. Nana blinked and stared at the test.

"W-What… is the… m-mos-most b-bas-sic… unit… of all liv-ling… be-be-beings…" She muttered, struggling to read the Kanji. She thought on the question… And found out she had no idea what it meant.

_"Ok, don't worry… next one is…"_

"N-Name the… kinds of… v-ver-verte-verteb-brates…" She quietly read the next question.

_"But what is a vertebrate?"_ She thought to herself.

After reading all the questions from the text, she realized one thing: She had absolutely no idea what the test was about. In shame, she hung her head, feeling like a total fool.

Meanwhile, Mayu had advanced around half of her test, while Gohan had just finished. He dropped his pencil on the desk and rested his chin on his knuckles, swiftly stealing a sideways glance towards Nana, finding that the girl was, for lack of a better word, completely and utterly lost.

_*sigh* "Maybe I should help her…"_ He pondered, and found no response from the dark voices in his head.

_"Funny, no witty retort from any of them… I guess this will be a good day!"_ The thought make him smile, after all, the days where neither Oniari nor Makai would awaken from his subconscious were becoming rarer and rarer, so he valued them deeply.

Returning his focus to Nana, Gohan took a deep breath and sunk deep in his mind, tapping onto his ki to make a somewhat complicated task. He just hoped nothing would distract him…

Meanwhile, Nana was at the verge of tears. Se knew nothing of this subject, and surely the other things on school would be just as hard, if not harder, she would end up being unable to keep up and she would be expelled by low grades, meaning she won't be close to Mayu and Gohan-kun and she would stay alone in the house and…

_–Hey, Nana-chan.–_ Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a voice in her head. At first she thought that the bad voice wanted to control her again, but the way it addressed her and the tone of the voice made it impossible to be, and it sounded more like…

"Gohan-kun?" She whispered, looking at the boy besides her, he seemed to be deep in thought, almost in a trance. How could he have spoken to her?

_–Nana-chan, listen, don't talk, just use your mind, it's me, Gohan.–_

_"But… how?"_ She thought in confusion.

_–It's a bit hard to explain… but I'll just tell that I have established a telepathic bond with you, so now I can talk to you without speaking because we'll be reading each other's thoughts. And no, I'm not going to dig into your mind, I'll just read surface thoughts.–_ Gohan said.

_"O-Oh…"_ Nana answered, shocked at the boy's skills.

_–Ok, Nana-chan, I'm going to help you.–_

_"Help me?"_

_–Yep, I'll tell you the answers, but only for this time, ok?–_

_"Really? Ok!"_

_–Right. Now pay attention, because I'll only repeat this once. Ok now, the answer to the first question is…–_ Gohan spent the last five minutes giving the pinkette the answers.

"Alright kids, the test is over, put down your pencils and hand off the tests!" Misato announced, everyone stopped and handed the text to her as she passed.

"Gohan-kun, what do I do, there's still two questions left!" Nana whispered to her friend, unsure of what to do.

"Relax, you still have enough right answers to pass, now just hand the test." The boy told her calmly. Nana nodded and handed the test to the teacher.

"Alright kids, now let's begin the class."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-9:30 AM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_*RING*_

"Well, the bell rung, class is over, enjoy your break!" The teacher said as everyone left the room.

Nana remained in her seat, a look on shame on her face as she stared at her empty notebook.

"Nana-chan, are you okay?" Gohan asked the girl.

"It's not fair… Why does this stuff has to be so hard?" Nana muttered sadly.

"Nana-san, it's okay. I also thought it was difficult the first time." Mayu tried to reassure he girl.

"…" Nana remained quiet.

"Hey Nana-chan, don't be so down about it. You just need practise." Gohan said.

"Really?"

"Of course, remember what we said yesterday, you'll never be good at something if don't practise it first!"

Nana looked at the boy for a few seconds, before a smile formed in her face.

"Y-You're right, thanks Gohan-kun! And thank you for helping me at the test." Nana said happily, beaming at the boy.

"Wait, what does she means that you helped her in the test?" Mayu inquired.

"Nothing!" Gohan replied quickly, before turning to the purplish-pink-haired girl. "Don't mention it Nana-chan, but from now on you'll have to study hard to learn properly, got it?" He replied. Nana nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I promise you I'll do my best!" She chirped. Gohan smiled at her words.

"I know you will Nana-chan, now lets go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry!" The boy said.

The trio walked to the exit door, but they didn't make it too far before the girls, and some boys, blocked their paths.

"Hey, Nana-chan, what's up?" Itsuki asked, leaning close to her.

"Um, hello." Nana answered.

"So, how is your first day going?" He asked her.

"Um… it's really good, especially with Gohan-kun." The girl replied with a shy smile. Behind her, Mayu was fuming. She knew perfectly how much of a pervert he was, as she had discovered him peeking at the girl's skirts more than once.

Gohan was about to protest when he felt someone cling to him.

"So, Gohan-kun, about that _quality time _I said earlier…" Naoko whispered sultrily to the boy's ear.

"N-Naoko-san, let m-me go!" The boy stuttered out.

"Say, Nana-chan, you wanna go out later?" Itsuki continued his advances.

"What, where?" The girl asked curiously.

"Oh, just to eat or to watch a movie, and then maybe go to some private place I know… _my house_?" The boy answered with a lecherous grin.

That was when Mayu snapped.

Pulling Nana away, Mayu walked into Itsuki and slapped him. _Hard._

"W-What the hell?" Itsuki demanded, but what soon frozen by the brunette's glare.

"Don't you even try it you _bastard_!" She hissed, her eyes reflecting anger and hatred like no one had seen in her before. Itsuki stared in shock, her glare sending shivers down his spine.

"H-Hey, chill out… I-I was just trying to be nice…" The boy said in fear, slowly backing away.

"And you… you _whores_ get away from him!" She growled, glaring at the girls, who quickly backed away in fear.

"M-Mayu-chan…" The boy muttered in shock as he watched the girl leave the classroom.

Gohan and Nana followed her, staring in surprise at the girl the whole way, astonished by her sudden outburst.

"I… I don't get it… why did she slap the boy?" Nana asked Gohan.

"She was angry at him for flirting with you, I think…" The boy answered.

"Flirting?"

"Yeah, you know, "hit on a girl", "Score one", try to "get laid", that kind of stuff."

"Nana doesn't understand." She said, tilting her head to one side. Gohan sighed and leaned to her.

"He wanted to do that thing with you… you know, what adults do to… have children…" He whispered to her ear.

"He wanted to make babies with Nana?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah, and for the looks of it, many boys here do too. And maybe even some girls…" He added with a blush of his own.

"Oh…" Nana muttered as she, Mayu and Gohan arrived at their destination. Mayu looked back at both teens, finally able to calm down.

"So… where do we sit?" She asked them, not sure what else to say after her little outburst.

Gohan looked around and focused his sight on a familiar ki nearby.

"Nozomi-sempai!" Gohan called, trotting towards the table she was sitting on, the two girls followed him.

The black-haired girl raised up her head. Her first day at the new school hadn't been bad, but due to her nerves and shyness she had spoken to nobody, focusing solely on the class.

"Oh… Gohan-san, Mayu-san, Nana-san, h-hello…" The girl said back, shyly waving at him.

"So how was your class Nozomi-sempai?" Gohan asked her.

"It was… nice, I guess…" The shy girl answered, a red blush covering her face as memories of the morning came back.

_"I can't believe it… to think he is so young and yet so… gifted… I wonder if Kouta-san is-What am I thinking?"_ The girl thought to herself, her blush deepening.

"Sempai?" Nana repeated questioningly.

"We call her that way because that's the polite way to refer upperclassman." Mayu explained her.

"Oh… so, um, what will we learn next?" Nana asked.

"Well, Nana-chan. Today we'll be studying purely mathematics. We began with Arithmetic, and now Algebra, Logic and Geometry are next."

"What are those?"

"Algebra deal with equations, Logic works with proper reasoning and in Geometry we study the figures."

"Um… What about the others?" Nana asked him.

"Well, we also have Physics, Chemistry, Biology and Health care on Tuesday. Physics and Chemistry explain how the world and everything in it works. Biology basically teaches everything about the many life forms in this planet. Health care deals with properly taking care of our bodies, this is also mixed with Sex-ed." Gohan explained, failing to notice Mayu flinching at the mention of Sex.

"Sex-ed?"

"It's short for Sexual education. Basically… Teaching us about sex… You get the idea." He said, blushing.

"Uh… What is sex?" Nana asked innocently.

Gohan and Mayu instantly fell down from their chairs, while Nozomi gave out a sharp gasp in shock.

"Y-You don't know what Sex is?" Gohan asked incredulously. Nana shook her head.

"D-Don't you know how babies are made?" Nozomi asked her, her face deep red.

"Nana knows that when a Papa and a Mama love each other very, very much they get naked and cuddle up to make babies, but Nana doesn't know how that works exactly." Nana answered honestly.

"Oh man… Kouta-san and Yuka-san must know about this." Gohan said quietly. The other two girls had one coinciding thought: _"It's going to be a very awkward evening."_

"Umm… What else are we going to study?" Nana asked.

"Oh… well, Wednesday gives us a full day on History, Geography and Literature all mixed together. It's essentially spending the full day studying how the world and humanity as we know it today came to be."

"Oh…"

"As for Thursday, we have physical education, which is essentially exercises, training and occasionally sports, though the teacher never presents, thus, we get to spend two full hours on the pool; we also study traditional Japanese grammar, as well as Music. And finally: on Fridays we have Art, essentially drawing and painting, Philosophy, Theology and finally we end with some Psychology."

"It sounds complicated…" The Diclonius muttered.

"It is, but I think we'll get the handle of it in the weeks to come, hopefully." Gohan said as Nozomi untied a small bag she carried with her.

"B-By the way, Yuka-sempai and I prepared some f-food." Nozomi said quietly as she gave each of her companions a bento with food.

"Thanks Nozomi-sempai!" Gohan said happily, opening the bento and quickly wolfing down its contents.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-15:15 PM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After the final school bell rung, Gohan, Mayu and Nana, quickly gathered with Nozomi on the school's exit, but, one more time, Naoko's group was there for Gohan.

"Hey Sooooon-kuuun!" Naoko called as she and her girls went straight for Gohan.

_"Not again…"_ Both Gohan and Mayu though simultaneously.

"Say, Son-kun, can you walk me home?" Naoko asked, winking at him. Gohan blushed.

"Well… I r-really need to go home; we have a lot of homework today and that…"

"But Gohan-chan, you know walking alone can be dangerous, and I need someone big and strong to help me." Naoko said, pinching Gohan's well toned arm, the boy's blush deepened as he felt the girl lean closer to him.

"If you wish, I can let you into my house; my parents won't arrive until late after all." She whispered, pressing herself against Gohan's arm, who felt a rush of blood ready to explode down his nose.

Suddenly, Gohan felt another pair of arms wrap around his other arm. Turning around, he saw Nana pull him away from Naoko and her group.

"Leave Gohan-kun alone already!" Nana yelled angrily, glaring at the girls.

"Hey, you're not her girlfriend; you have nothing to say here." Naoko said coldly.

"Yeah, butt off Otaku girl!" Another girl spat at her contemptuously.

"But I _am_ his girlfriend!" Nana yelled. Everyone in hearing range gasped.

Gohan and Mayu's mouths both hung open as they stared at the pink-haired girl in shock. Nozomi also gasped in surprise.

"N-N-Nana-san, did you just say…?" Mayu began.

"You're his _girlfriend_? When did this happen?" Naoko demanded.

"We met a few weeks ago, and he saved me from someone really mean." Nana said honestly.

"C-can we leave now, I'm in a bit of a h-hurry." Nozomi whispered, mustering all the bravery she could to get rid of such an uncomfortable situation. Nana turned around and smiled at her.

"Of course Nozomi-san, I mean, sempai!" She said cheekily, taking both Gohan and Mayu's hand and leading them outside the school, leaving Naoko and her poseur fuming.

As the four teenagers walked to pick up their youngest member, Mayu couldn't help but stare at Nana. She hadn't expected that the pink haired girl would refer herself as Gohan's girlfriend.

_"I really wonder… Is this how Nana-san really feels about Gohan-kun?"_ Mayu thought as she tried to imagine them as a couple, but found out that actually made her rather uncomfortable.

_"I shouldn't feel that way; they're free to be together…"_ Mayu said to herself, but in all honesty that didn't make her feel any better. _"What's wrong with me…?"_

Meanwhile, Gohan finally managed to recover from the shock of Nana's proclamation, but when he did, he promptly shook off Nana's hand from his.

"Gohan-kun?"

"Damn it Nana, why did you say that?" Gohan asked her, he was frowning.

"But, am I not your girlfriend?"

"Of course not, where did you get that idea!" Gohan almost shouted. Nana stopped and looked at him in shock and sadness.

"But… but you said I wasn't alone, that you'll always be there for me…" She whispered as anguish appeared on her face.

"But as a_ friend_, I never said anything about dating you!" He said in frustration.

Nana's sorrow quickly became confusion.

"But… But I'm a girl and your friend, isn't that what girlfriends are?" Nana asked innocently.

Gohan's eyebrow twitched, trying to hold back the urge to scream and break his face in the nearest conventionally hard surface; though the opposite would've been the most likely result.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He whispered.

"What's wrong Gohan-kun…?" Nana asked him.

"Nothing…" He growled, taking the lead of the group as they walked to Goten's pre-school.

"Oh, Nana-san…" Mayu whispered, sighing in frustration.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile, as Gohan and Co. exited the school. The principal was greeting a very important person.

"Oh, Good sir, I am very glad to see you again." The middle aged man said.

"Thanks for you welcoming." The younger man replied calmly, handling him a cheque.

"Here's the money, as always."

"Once again, my friend, I would like to thank you for these gifts, if it wasn't for your constant funding, we'd be forced to raise the prices of our school to the standard private price. But, once again thanks to you, we are able to keep the prices as low as public school, while retaining a top notch education and state-of-art pedagogical equipment."

"There's no need to thank me. Our institution is glad to help improve national education." The man said with his characteristic stoic tone.

"By the way, I would like to inform you that we have the honour of having your daughter as one of our students."

The man had to keep himself from gasping.

"My daughter?" The man asked with barely contained shock.

"Yes. Young Nana, if I remember correctly. She said you put her into adoption however, is there any particular reason for that?" The director asked him.

"I… I am a very busy man, so I can't spend too much time with her; therefore, I left her with those people, so they can give her an adequate home."

His answer, thankfully, seemed to satisfy the principal.

"I see, very well. She trusted your judgement and so will I."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I have things to do."

"I hope to see you again soon, Kurama-san." The principal said, Kurama nodded and exited the room.

As he walked through the room corridors, Kurama couldn't help but ponder on this unexpected development.

_"Of all the schools in Kamakura, they just had to send her here…"_ The man thought, not that he wasn't pleased one of his little girls was finally allowed a chance to have a normal life, far from it, but to have her in this very institution… that could prove troublesome.

_"If the director finds this out…"_ He thought worriedly, now he had to be extra careful as he handled the director the information about this school.

As Kurama exited the building, he couldn't help but turn to admire it: It was build from the best Anti-seismic material, crafted to last even an earthquake like the one that desolated their country back at the early 2010's, now, as of 2017, the technology had advanced enough as to craft materials that could endure even catastrophes like those. The Kakuzawa Middle-High School of Kamakura was also recognized as one of the most prestigious schools in the whole Kanagawa prefecture, and its accessible prices made it one of the most demanded for those that wanted a top notch education, hence the entry exams, elaborated so only a limited amount of students could access it, as well as preventing the school from being too over populated.

Kurama couldn't help but wonder why Kakuzawa would spend so much money investing in cover ups like these. Now that he thought of it, the Director seemed particularly interested in funding many institutions: From pharmaceutical research laboratories, to Civil engineering companies, to Private Military Companies like the one Bando used to work for, to even educational institutions like thisschool as well as the university where he and the deceased Yu had studied in, and in which the latter had worked in; hell, they even had a museum, dedicated entirely to biological evolution, particularly to that of the Homo genus. And yet all of them were nothing more than cover ups for the dreadful, morally questionable activities made in the institute he directed… Once again, Kurama had to ask himself just how did Kakuzawa managed to get all the money to funds all of these.

"Director Kakuzawa Azuma… Just who are you in reality." Kurama muttered silently as he walked away from the school.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Diclonius research facility, the "Lebensborn" grotto-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Chief Kakuzawa wasn't really an impatient man. Far from it, from the day he's conceived his plans for Diclonii supremacy, he had carefully planned everything since the last detail, and waited patiently for years.

However, he couldn't deny that there was something he had overlooked in the last weeks, and was currently bugging him.

Said something was the "newcomer", as he came to name him. The reports of Lucy's failed capture attempts had shown that there was a third player in his scenario. From the looks of it, it was a young black-haired male teenager with some supernatural fighting skills, being able to subdue a group of trained soldiers and then take on Lucy herself and, most shockingly, not only survive said encounter but absolutely dominate her!

Kakuzawa had wrongly dismissed the boy's potential, opting to think of other matters, however, after further consideration; Kakuzawa concluded that he just couldn't keep ignoring this pesky detail anymore.

However, after receiving a call from Nousou to go to his secret lab, it would appear that some of his questions regarding the boy would be solved soon…

"Alright, can you explain this to me again?" The middle aged man asked.

"Like I said, on my free time, I've analyzed the samples we recovered from our visitor on his last encounter with Lucy…"

"And you say it was neither human nor Diclonius?"

"More or less, the mitochondrial DNA is most surely human, but there seems to be some key mutations on them that I've never seen before, it's probably no big deal though." (AN: Mithochondrial DNA is inherited directly from the mother, so this is essentially Chi-chi's DNA, and the slight mutations are the traces of Demon ancestry of her family. More info of this on "Rise of a Legend")

"What about the nuclear DNA?"

"That was the biggest surprise we had, we managed to separate and replicate a few chains of DNA, and what we found was shocking, to say the least…"

"What do you exactly mean with that?"

"It would seem that whatever fathered this boy wasn't human, or at least not fully human."

"…"

"We both know that there were exceptional cases where human beings had been born with either overdeveloped strength or superhuman resistance, thanks to a different density of their bones or muscle tissue. Now, this child, or rather his father, seems to have developed very similar genes to those super humans all at once…"

"Interesting…"

"That's not the end of it, I've analyzed some alleles and some of them have a rather strong resemblance with the Old world monkeys, this one, for example…" Nousou continued his explanation, motioning the man to look at one of the genes zoomed on his computer.

"What is this?"

"I've studied a similar gene before; it's quite similar to the ones that give our more hairy relatives their tails." The young scientist concluded. Kakuzawa found himself at a loss of words.

_"A breed of super-powered tailed humanoids… I've definitely hadn't counted with that!"_

"What do you suggest we do Kakuzawa-sama?"

"I…" The man trailed off, until a rather sinister idea occurred to him.

"Maybe we could use this new development to our advantage."

"Sir?"

"Nousou, you think you can replicate his DNA to apply in our little project?"

"Can't be. I just managed to extract those samples before the main cells died; we're going to have to collect more of his DNA." Nousou answered him.

Kakuzawa frowned and looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Continue your work, Doctor. I'll figure out a way to reach his genes." Kakuzawa stated, exiting the lab. "Oh, and by the way. We have a new girl in our ranks; I'll introduce you to her later." He said, before the door closed.

"A new colleague? Cool." Nousou mused, taking out a box of pocky to eat.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Maple Inn. 5:00 PM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"We're home!" Kouta announced as he, Yuka and Nyuu entered the Inn.

"Nyuu!"

"W-Welcome home." Nozomi greeted them, Mayu, Nana and Goten right besides her.

"So, kids, how was school?"

"Boring." Goten said quickly.

"N-Nice. I wasn't bad a-at all." Nozomi answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, Nozomi-chan." Yuka said, before turning to the young purplish-pink haired girl. "And what about you Nana-chan? Did you enjoy your first day?"

"I… Yes, it was good but…" The girl trailed of, her face downcast.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… there are so many things Nana doesn't know, so many thing to learn… It's all so complicated." The girl admitted with slight shame in her voice.

Yuka kneeled down until she was at face-level with Nana, placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and smiled at the saddened girl.

"It's ok Nana-chan. Not everybody understands what they learn at school immediately. It's natural that you may feel overwhelmed, especially since you've been sheltered all your life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just ask Kouta, he knows so well how it feels, right?"

"Well, yeah…" The young man said, before the message made itself clear to him a second later. "H-Hey, that's not fair!" He protested, making the girls, and Goten, laugh.

"Anyways, Nana-chan, anytime you need help we're always here at you disposal, and if not, then you have Gohan!"

Nana instantly looked down at the mention of the spiky haired teen.

"Hey, it's true. Where's Gohan?" Kouta asked as he noticed the boy's absence.

"Gohan-kun…" Nana whispered sadly.

"Are you okay Nana-chan?" Yuka asked her.

"I… I have something to do, we'll talk later!" The girl said, hurriedly rushing upstairs.

"What's gotten into her?"

"T-There was a misunderstanding on school involving Nana-san and Gohan-san." Mayu explained them.

"So Gohan is upset with Nana-chan?" Yuka asked them. Mayu and Nozomi nodded.

"That meanie probably said something to upset Nii-chan." Goten snorted.

"Goten-chan! That's not the way to refer to her!" Yuka reprimanded the little boy.

Goten huffed and went to his room.

"I guess we'll have to talk to him after dinner." Kouta said as he too headed to his room.

Eventually, all the girls left too to their respective rooms, except for Nyuu, who wondered around the house, ready for some mischief.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile, Gohan sat in front of his futon, books were all around him.

Half an hour was all he needed to finish his homework. And now, he was free to do one of his favourite activities: reading some old philosophy books. Today's choice: Rene Descartes' _Philosophical Meditations_.

_"This is nothing like what mom made me study."_ The boy thought. His years of being almost imprisoned in his room due to his mother's constant pressure for him to study had driven him to levels of knowledge that would grant him an easy access to any university any time he requested. Truthfully, he was an ace student.

However, he was decided to spend the rest of his years until reaching 18 as a normal student. He refused to take the test. Why? Because he wanted to be normal, that's why. His childhood was lost forever, and now he just wanted to leave in peace with his new friends. Not to mention this gave him a chance to stay close to Mayu and Nana…

His thoughts halted on that moment, remembering why he had been so sour this afternoon.

_"I shouldn't have reacted that way…"_ He thought in slight regret. _"But… I just can't believe Nana-chan said that…"_

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Gohan-kun?" Nana's soft voice was heard from outside

"Nana, go to your room or something, we'll talk about this later, or tomorrow."

"Gohan-kun, please, let me talk to you." Nana said.

"Go away, please." The boy said tiredly, but sternly.

"Are… Are you mad at me Gohan-kun?" Nana asked from behind the door.

"Nana… just…"

"Do you hate me?" The girl asked. She was met with silence.

"You… you hate me now, don't you?" Nana's voice began to break.

"Gohan-kun, I'm sorry, I don't…" Nana began to plead, but she trailed off as the door slid open.

Both of them remained in silence for a few seconds, before Gohan decided to talk.

"Nana-chan… I don't hate you, I could never do that." The boy answered honestly.

"Really?"

"Of course, we are friends. No more, no less."

"Then you're not mad?"

Gohan shook his head.

"Not at all, I was just frustrated; I didn't expect you to be so naïve about this stuff. So I'm sorry if you got any wrong impression." The boy told her, his lips curving up in a smile as he wiped the girl's tears with his thumb.

"Now, dry your tears, there's no reason to cry for this small issues." He added.

Nana nodded and then wrapped her arm around his body.

"Thank you Gohan-kun." She whispered, snuggling up to the boy's neck.

Gohan blushed in embarrassment, but returned the hug anyways.

"Alright Nana-chan, now go somewhere else, I'm studying and I want some privacy." Gohan told her, breaking the hug.

"Yes, Gohan-kun!" Nana chirped, leaning up and kissing his cheek. The boy's blush intensified as he watched her leave. Before she suddenly stopped, and promptly returned.

"Gohan-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What does girlfriend really means?" Nana asked innocently.

"Ah… I…" Gohan's face went ashen. "Let's ask the adults later…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-20:45 PM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Itadakimasu!" All the members of the Inn said at once as they began eating.

"So… Gohan?" Kouta asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, I heard you were upset with Nana this afternoon…"

"Oh… about that… don't worry, we already sorted it out." Gohan answered with an honest smile.

Kouta grinned mischievously as Gohan drank a glass of water.

"So sorted it out? I guess you had some fun, eh?" The amnesiac said teasingly.

Mayu and Nozomi went red as Gohan instantly spat his drink in shock.

"K-Kouta-san!" Gohan cried out, blushing red.

Yuka reacted and quickly slugged the boy on the head.

"How can you think such things about them, you sicko!" The oldest girl yelled.

"Ouch! Hey, I was just kidding! It's not like they had done anything illegal, I mean, they are already in legal age, as well as Mayu, and…" Kouta said.

"Do you fantasize about Mayu-chan too? PERVERT!" Yuka shrieked as he whacked him again.

"Gohan-kun, what are they talking about?" Nana asked the black-haired teen.

"Uh… don't ask." Gohan replied.

"Mayu…?"

"Same as Gohan-kun…" She answered quickly, only leaving the pink-haired girl more confused than before.

"Great… now how are we supposed to tell them…" Gohan muttered.

"Tell us what?" Yuka asked, her assault on her cousin ceasing.

"First, Goten, go to your room." Gohan told his little brother.

"But why?" The toddler complained.

"Listen squirt, this is grownup talk. You go to bed. We'll have a similar conversation when you get older." Gohan said. His tone was stern, yet soft and calm at the same time. Goten pouted and obeyed his Nii-chan.

"Kids you're confusing me, what is it that you want to ask us?" Yuka asked them.

"Well… we are referring to the fact that Nana-chan here hasn't received… _'The talk'_, yet." Gohan said.

"The talk?" Yuka wondered.

Nana stared at the boy, before it finally clicked to her.

"Oh, it's true! Nana wants to know how babies are made!" Nana blurted out happily.

Yuka and Kouta's minds took five full seconds to process her words. But when they did…

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?" She all but shrieked as Kouta stared, mouth agape at his wards.

"Wait… you mean _that_ Talk?" Kouta asked

"Yes Kouta-san, _'The Talk'_." His young ward confirmed, making quote marks using his fingers.

"B-But… aren't you kids supposed to learn that on school?" Yuka asked them.

"Yeah, but at this point we are supposed to know the basics, she doesn't." Gohan stated.

"B-But how do you expect us to tell her?" Kouta asked.

"Well, you are our legal guardians, you should know about this stuff." Mayu pressed.

"Well… yeah, but-"

"But nothing, the constitutional principle of _Habeas Data_ explicitly states that no citizen must be denied of information." Gohan declared, crossing his arms.

"But that only applies to legal affairs! And besides, that's for Latin American nations and is yet to be approved in Japan!" Yuka countered.

"Then view it this way: She is your ward. You have the responsibility of looking after her, instruct her and tutor her. And that includes sex-related topics." Gohan countered back, leaving Yuka struggle for a convincing argument.

"B-But…"

"Would you prefer Nana-chan to learn about sex by other sources?"

Any possible retort Yuka was thinking died in her throat when her ears registered Gohan's words.

"Yuka?" Kouta asked his cousin as she looked down.

"Gohan's right. We can't let Nana-chan be corrupted by some random pervert!" Yuka said decidedly. Everyone (Except Nyuu and Nana) around her raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kouta asked in confusion.

"Everyone leave! Alright Nana-chan, tell me any doubt you may have!" Yuka added. Her intense tone made everyone, bar the two Diclonius girls sweat-drop as they began wondering if that was a good idea.

"Alright, I guess we'll go to sleep now." Gohan said as he stood up. Kouta, Mayu and Nozomi quickly stood up as well. None of them wanted to hear the conversation.

"Well, goodnight everybody." Kouta said as he exited first.

"Come on Nyuu-san, you're coming with us." Gohan said to the older pink-haired girl.

"Nyuu!" She chirped, quickly joining the leaving party.

"Oh, by the way Yuka-san…" Gohan added as he was about to exit the room. "You may also have to explain her about romantic relationships." He concluded, exiting the dining room.

"What!"

The door closed behind Yuka.

As they exited the room, Mayu couldn't help but worry.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Gohan-kun?" Mayu asked her spiky haired friend.

"Well, yeah. On school she would've become a laughing stock, not to mention that a few students would try to take advantage of her naivety." Gohan explained her. His last comment made her blood boil.

"No. I will _not_ let them!" She hissed.

"Neither will I Mayu-chan. So I think it's better for her to learn this from responsible adults."

"I guess…"

"Besides, I hardly think we would be good teachers of that subject to her." Gohan added.

Mayu flinched at his comment. Even though she knew Gohan had no ill will on that comment, the implications were blatant, for her at least.

"Yeah… that's totally true." Mayu whispered.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, got to wake up early for tomorrow. Goodnight everybody." Gohan said, walking to his room.

"Yeah." Mayu agreed, following him. Nozomi and Nyuu were soon left alone.

"Uhh… Um… N-Nyuu-san?" Nozomi asked nervously. After their little _encounter_, Nozomi had been a little afraid of the horned girl. And with good reason…

"Nyuu?"

"L-Let's g-go to sleep, sh-shall we?" The girl offered.

"… Nyuu!" The girl chirped, running towards her room with her hands outstretched, acting much like little Goten.

Nozomi just sighed, part in relief, part in frustration. Living with this girl was going to prove to be the greatest challenge for her sanity.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Fifteen minutes later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta's sleep was promptly interrupted by loud knocking on his door.

"Huh, wuzzat?" He said groggily, standing up and walking to the door.

When he opened it, he was met with the flustered face of his cousin. The young man could've sworn that her blush was bioluminescent.

"Yuka?"

"Come with me." She said, quickly snatching him by the arm and dragging him across the halls of the former restaurant.

"H-Hey, what gives?" The boy asked, startled.

"Shut up and follow me!" Yuka hissed, leading him to the dinning room.

"Wait, why are we here?" Kouta's question went unanswered as his cousin promptly opened the door. Inside, Nana was still sitting down at the table. Without warning, Yuka's face, which was the textbook definition of embarrassment, quickly hardened.

"Alright Nana-chan, I brought Kouta here to help me explain all this to you!"

"Okay."

"W-wait, Why me!" He complained. Yuka shot him a murderous glare.

"Shut it." She hissed "You _will_ sit down and help me, or else."

Kouta simply gulped as he turned his attention to the Silpelit.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Chief, why are we here?" Nousou asked the Director as the old man guided him through the facility's medical wing. Due to obvious security measures, there were two medical wings, each located on exactly opposite points: One for humans, and the other for diclonii.

"Didn't I tell you before? I am to introduce you to your new colleague." The director stated.

"But… In the infirmary? Did something happen?"

"Well… what can I say? We kind of had a… rough start." The director told him, chuckling darkly. Nousou arched an eyebrow.

_"Another one?"_ The young scientist thought as he chewed on his chocolate pocky.

"Well Nousou, my boy. Here we are." He told him, reaching for the door.

When they entered, the two men were greeted by a cry.

"Ouch! Be careful you moron!" The young woman chastised as a doctor replaced her bandages.

"Please Arakawa-san, relax, it'll do no good if you remain resisting like this."

"Listen you-" The female scientist was cut off by the old man.

"Glad to see you're so full of energy, my dear." Kakuzawa said in amusement.

"AH! Goddamn it, you nearly scared me to death!" The woman cried, the older man just chuckled more. "Well, well, aren't you a loud one." The man mused darkly. Yuki glared at him, before noticing the younger man looking at the exchange while he ate pocky.

"Hey? Who's the boy?"

"Boy? I'm 22!" Nousou protested.

"My dear Arakawa, this is your new colleague, the head of Diclonius investigation, and the most brilliant mind in this facility: Nousou."

"So, she's the new girl?" He asked.

"Yes, she will be the co-head with you on the Diclonius investigation."

"What? Are you sure about this boss?" Nousou asked, giving the young woman a scrutinizing look.

"Yes I am, boy. After all she was the one who used to work for my son."

"Well, if you say so… I just hope she lives up to the expectations." The young man said, resigned.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to! I graduated from the University on the titles of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology last year!" The woman protested angrily. Nousou wasn't impressed.

"Well… I majored in Pharmaceutical Medicine, Evolutionary Biology and genetics at age 17!" The man replied proudly. Arakawa gaped at him in disbelief.

The director watched their exchange with a smirk.

"Well, you two, I'll leave you to know yourselves better…" The man said as he left the room, leaving both young scientists to bicker.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Back at the Inn 23:00 PM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After two tortuous hours of explaining Nana the basics about sex and romantic relationships, the two college students slumped down in their chairs, mentally drained.

"I can't believe they made us give Nana-chan _The Talk_!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I know how you feel…" Kouta said tiredly.

"Ugh… To think Nana-chan would ask us if we've had sex!" His cousin exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I get you Yuka. Explaining sex is much harder than I originally thought."

"Yes, that's true… But at least she knows now. It's better if she learns this from us."

"I have to agree with that."

"Still, Nana-chan is very naïve."

"Well, she is a bit like Nyuu."

"I don't believe Nana-chan is as grope happy as Nyuu-chan."

"At least we don't have to worry about that…" Kouta said.

"Anyway, I wonder when Nyuu-chan learned that." Her comment caused Kouta to flinch.

"Y-Yeah, it-it's one big mystery isn't it?" Kouta said nervously. Sadly for him, Yuka noticed this.

"And why are you so ner-" She trailed off as realization sunk in. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't happen to be involved, do you?" She questioned him.

Kouta began to panic. That was all the confirmation she needed.

"You… you pervert!" Yuka hissed dangerously.

"I… I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Kouta said, quickly bolting towards his room and locking the door.

"KOUTA!" She cried, rushing after him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_*Knock*_

_*Knock*_

There was no answer. Slowly, Nana slid the door open. Once inside she found herself staring at Gohan's sleeping form. Nana gulped as she went to his futon.

Kneeling besides him, Nana gently began shaking the boy.

"G-Gohan-kun, please wake up."

The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Umm… Wha…? Nana-chan?" The boy wondered, before his eyes shot open. "Nana-chan!" He nearly screamed as he instantly got to his knees. "Wha-Wha-What are you dong here?" He asked in surprise.

"Gohan-kun, I… I just wanted to talk to you… that's all." The girl said timidly. Gohan tried to calm his nerves, doing so in a few seconds.

"W-What is it?"

"It's just… I…" She stuttered, blushing. Luckily for her, Gohan wasn't an entirely clueless idiot as his father was.

"It's about what Kouta-san and Yuka-san told you, isn't it?" Gohan asked her. The horned girl nodded.

"Yeah… these… 'Facts of life' can be hard to understand…" The boy said, rubbing the back of his head. He too was blushing.

"But… I can't believe it… boys have to put it… put it _here_." She said, poking her crotch. Gohan gulped.

"D-Don't think too much about it. We are still kids, barely entering puberty."

"But doesn't it hurt? Wouldn't it cause us to get wounded?" The girl insisted.

"If it's your first time, it may." Gohan stated. His words unnerved Nana.

"B-But isn't there a way to avoid it?"

"Yeah, but your partner has to be really… how to put it… gentle." The boy explained awkwardly.

"I… I'm still a little confused…"

"Okay. What exactly did Kouta-san and Yuka-san told you about sex?"

"Um, they told me that boys stick their… their…"

"Penises?" Gohan offered.

"Yes. And they stick it inside girl's holes…"

"Vaginas."

"And then… then they spill some… white liquid."

"Semen: That's what enables pregnancy." He explained.

"And… that it sometimes makes babies, and sometimes don't and… that's all."

"That's all?" Gohan asked her. Nana nodded slowly.

Gohan's eye twitched. _"In all this time, that's all they told her?"_

"Nana still doesn't understand much of it." The horned girl said. Gohan sighed.

"All right Nana-chan, tomorrow we'll learn more about this stuff in Sex-ed class, now just go to sleep." Gohan said.

"Ok… But, G-Gohan-kun? Have you… ever done it?" Nana asked the young demi-Saiyan, much to his shock.

"What!"

"H-Have you?"

"No! I-I haven't! What makes you say that?"

"N-Nana is just curious." She said. Gohan sighed.

"Just go to sleep Nana-chan." The boy told her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Tuesday 7:50 AM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As Gohan, Nana and Mayu entered the classroom, there seemed to be a change in the atmosphere, it felt… colder, more hostile and they could just feel the burning glares directed at them, or more specifically, to Nana and Gohan.

Gohan and Mayu felt chills down their spines. Nana, however, was happily oblivious as she skipped to her seat.

"Gohan-kun, I have a bad feeling about this day." Mayu whispered to the boy's ear.

"I know what you mean. I just hope things doesn't escalate too fa-"

Gohan was cut short when he heard a sharp gasp. Turning around, Gohan noticed Nana staring at her desk, her face was ashen and her hands were covering her mouth.

Both teens were by her side in an instant, and soon realized the cause of her horror.

On her desk, engraved to the desk with pencils, were words, horrible words.

_You're not wanted here!_

_You don't belong here!_

_There's no place for you here!_

_Get out of here Otaku girl!_

_Stay away from Gohan-kun, you creepy Otaku bitch!_

_He will never love you!_

_You're not worthy of him!_

_Die Otaku girl, die!_

_DIE!_

_Your hair looks stupid!_

Gohan's eyes narrowed considerably as he read the hurtful messages written on his dear friend's desk.

"But… who…?" Nana whispered, sitting down. Gohan quickly took an eraser from his backpack and erased the messages.

"Don't mind them Nana-chan, people tend to prank like this at times." Mayu said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, trying to hide her worry.

"But… who would do something like this?"

"I don't know Nana-chan, I don't know…" Gohan said, scanning the classroom for possible suspects. Some boys were glaring at him, but Gohan didn't know why. Deciding to ignore the glares, Gohan walked a nearby window; he needed a breath of fresh air to calm his anger. A few minutes later, Yamato and Takano were besides him.

"We heard about yesterday, so just friends, huh?" Yamato said, he sounded amused.

"Yamato-san, I really don't have time for this, someone played a prank on Nana-chan." Gohan said curtly.

"A prank, eh? Don't mind them, they're pretty common here."

"Is it common for somebody to write things like _'Go die'_ on a classmate's desk?" Gohan asked. Now both boys looked slightly worried.

"Funny, that only happens with the Otakus; maybe they thought she was one from her hair colour and her antics."

"Don't worry Son-san; I'll make sure no one bothers you or your girlfriend." Hiroshi said reassuringly.

"Thank you… and she's not my girlfriend, yesterday was all a misunderstanding."

"Sure… anyways, just take a seat, class is about to start." Hiroshi added.

"Fine…" Gohan whispered as he took his seat. All Gohan could do now was hope nothing else happened for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately for him, the day had just begun…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Diclonius research facility-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurama, Kazegawa and Isobe sat in complete silence as the same boat from days before led them back at the nightmarish building that was their workplace.

"Say, how was your free days?" The pilot asked the trio.

"Oh, fine actually." Kazegawa answered the man.

"Yeah… It was… a breath of fresh air, I guess…" Isobe replied.

Kurama just remained silently downcast.

"Well, we're here!" The pilot stated as he dispatched the three men on their destination.

"Thanks a lot." Kazegawa said as they exited the vehicle.

"So… Kazegawa, wasn't it?" Kurama asked the man.

"Yes, chief?"

"How is my favour going?" He asked the man. Kazegawa looked down, a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, about that… I haven't been able to complete the research, my sections have been very busy lately, I'm sorry." Kazegawa told him honestly.

"It's fine… Just tell me when you will-"

"Well, well. How have you been, Kurama?" Another voice interrupted the men. When they turned around, they were met with a man in his early thirties; he was tall, had long greasy hair and was dressed in a dark anorak with a fedora hat, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses.

"Oh… it's you." Kurama said flatly as he stared at the man.

"So, how have you been?" The man asked him as he joined their little group.

"Fine." Kurama said emotionlessly.

"That's good to hear, so how has your _little girl_ been." The man asked as the smirk on his face acquired a dark glint.

"Number Seven has been disposed off by direct orders from the Director." Kurama stated. The man seemed slightly surprised.

"He did? Well that's a shame; she was starting to _really_ fill up. Don't you agree, Kurama-san?" The man added with a lecherous grin. If his words affected Kurama in some way, the stoic man did not reveal any it.

"Why are you here?" The man with glasses asked stoically.

"Oh, I have some information that could be of interest to Uncle Azuma." He said smoothly.

"Azuma? I-Isn't that-?" Isobe asked in surprise.

"The director's first name, yes, he is his nephew, and the professor Yu's cousin." Kurama explained.

"Nice to meet you." The unknown man said, before turning to Kurama. "So? How has good ol' Yu been?" He asked.

"Haven't you heard? He's dead." Kurama stated with no emotion in his voice. The man's smile dropped.

"What? Dead? How?" He asked.

"Lucy. It would appear he was planning to capture her himself." Kurama sated.

"I see…" The sunglasses wearing man made a pause. "Fool. He should know better than to go hunt a horned one without the proper equipment." The man snorted, pulling out what appeared to be a metallic crossbow.

"You hunt down Diclonii?" Isobe asked him.

"Those and more, it's what I do." The unknown man replied with a smug smirk.

"Well, I'm off. It's time for a little… family reunion!" The man said, walking away from them.

As they lost sight of unknown man, Kazegawa and Kurama let out small sighs of relief.

"Wow. I had no idea that Kakuzawa employed his nephew."

"He's more than that." Kurama stated.

"Huh?"

"Remember Bando?"

"That lunatic we sent to get Lucy? What's with him?" Isobe wondered.

"Chief, he's _the one_, isn't he?" Kazegawa asked his superior.

"Yes, he's the _Angel of Death_. I guess rumours spread fast here." The man replied.

"Wait. I don't get it. He's dubbed the Angel of Death? Why? And what does he has to do with that sicko Bando?"

"They're both quite similar: This guy used to work as an independent hitman before becoming the director's personal operative, he also has a fondness to test new weaponry on the diclonius. If it weren't for Bando's SAT license and this guy working for the Director they'd both be in jail for a long time, perhaps even in death row." The man stated, unnerving the other man.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, the Director and the SAT seem to have a bad habit of integrating not so desirable elements; they are willing to hire mercenaries and there are rumours that they even allowed some Yakuza into their ranks."

"But why would they do that?"

"Pragmatism, they use the best shots to get the work done. For a PMC like them, it doesn't matter who or what they are." (A/N PMC means Private Military Company.)

"But, what happen when they revoke their licences?"

"With the right connections, nothing."

"So they hire mercenaries of mysterious origins… Kind of like Hellsing, eh?" Kazegawa mused.

"Don't tell me you still watch those silly cartoons…" Kurama deadpanned.

"H-Hey, Hellsing isn't for kids, it has a lot of questionable material!" Kazegawa protested.

Isobe only watched as those two argued about Anime and how it wasn't 100% kid-friendly…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-13:20 PM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The bell rung one more time, signifying the beginning of the class many, mostly perverted overly hormonal teens, loved, and others, mostly puritanical nuts, despised: Health, which by the time being translated directly into Sexual education.

"Gohan-kun, what's wrong with Mayu?" Nana asked her spiky haired friend as she watched the girl shift uncomfortably on her seat.

"She doesn't exactly like to learn about this stuff." The boy explained her gently.

"Why not?" Nana asked innocently.

"It's… complicated." Gohan said.

The door then opened, and many boys cheered.

A blonde woman in her early thirties entered the classroom. She was nothing but stunning: Her blonde hair seemed to be made of gold; her eyes were two crystal blue orbs that shone with a sharpness unseen in many. She was also dressed in a rather unusual way, with her shirt only partially buttoned, as to expose just the right amount of cleavage. From the way she spoke, one could distinguish a subtle Finnish accent. Nearly all the males were fawning over her, much to the girls' disgust, or jealousy.

"Hello, kids, it's been a while. I have missed you…" The teacher said. Her tone was almost seductive. The boys were already day-dreaming with her.

"I don't like this woman…" Mayu whispered. Gohan looked at her sympathetically.

"Hey, if you wish, I can ask permission take you to the infirmary or something like that." The raven-haired boy suggested.

"No, its fine, I do not wish to burden you, and I don't want to leave Nana-san alone in this class."

"Yeah, I guess…" The boy said with a sigh, staring back at the busty blonde they had for teacher. He was frankly impressed at the way she had most of the boys in the class wrapped around her finger, but he wasn't complaining, at least they weren't glaring at them anymore.

"Now kids, let's begin the class with today's topic: proper use of contraceptives."

_"Well, at least she'll take this one seriously, I hope…" _The spiky haired teen thought, hoping they wouldn't be any perverted jokes that made him, and particularly Mayu, very uncomfortable.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Diclonius research facility: Kakuzawa's office-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Come in." Kakuzawa's cold voice echoed in his office as the Unknown Man entered the spacious room.

"It's been a while, old man."

"It has indeed. So tell me, how was your little trip?" Kakuzawa Azuma asked his nephew.

"Oh, it went smoothly. By the way, those guys really take their jobs seriously." The man replied, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Indeed, they're quite dedicated. So, what do you have for me?" Kakuzawa asked him. The man's smirk widened as he produced a USB flash drive from his trench coat's pocket.

"All new info just for you!" He answered.

"Did they catch you?" The elder Kakuzawa asked.

"Not at all, I got it all covered. Those fools were so absorbed in their work to notice me downloading a backup. It also helped they tend to do that quite regularly, too." The hunter answered, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Quite a smart move: Turning their advantage into an exploitable flaw, nice work boy." The elder praised, his lips too curving into a dark smirk.

"You know how it is; a predator must outwit its prey at all times."

"And that's why you're one of my top agents, unlike that foolish child Yu."

"Yeah, I heard that he tried to get Lucy by himself. Pity for him; he won't be able to see _Lebensborn._"

"Yes. He, however, is now with our ancestors, and as much of an immature child he was, we shall honour him by completing our goal. The _Homo sapiens_ will fall and the world will belong to the _Homo Diclonius_! And we, the Kakuzawa clan, will rise as the supreme rulers of the earth! FOR NOT EVEN GOD WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US!" The man declared, grinning like the madman he is.

"So be it." The younger male said, his mouth also twisting into a maniacal grin.

Both Kakuzawas cackled insanely for a long time while in the confines of the soundproof office…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-15:30 PM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nana stared in curiosity he little boxes their teacher had given them.

"Fe-Fema-Female Co-Con-Condoms…" Nana whispered as she struggled to read what was written in said boxes. Besides her, Gohan and Mayu lowered their heads, blushing in embarrassment.

"I… I can't believe y-your teacher w-would give you… _those_." Nozomi said.

"Please, don't ask, Sempai." Mayu said, quickly hiding her own box of spermicidal suppositories inside her backpack.

"Yeah, I understand that the Europeans are more open where sex is involved, but this is a bit… ridiculous." Gohan added, staring at his own box of condoms.

"Let me see!"

"For the last time Goten, this stuff is only for adults." The spiky haired teen countered, quickly stashing the little box inside his own backpack.

"Not fair! You're a kid too!"

"Yeah, but I'm older! And believe me; you don't want to know about this." Gohan retorted.

"Please listen to your brother, Goten-chan." Mayu interjected. Goten pouted and remained quiet.

"But I still don't understand… why wouldn't people want to use these?" Nana asked. "Why would people want to do that and not make babies out of it?"

"Not in front of Goten, please." Gohan groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Some minutes later, they arrived to the former restaurant that became their home.

"Well, here we are-Wait! What's a truck doing in front of the house?" Gohan asked himself as he saw a group of men unload some packages from the aforementioned truck, taking it into the house.

Gohan, Goten and the girls followed the men into the house's entrance, and discovered Yuka giving the men directions while handing them a wad of money and signing a few papers.

"W-We are home." Nozomi said quietly.

"Oh, welcome home kids, how was your day?" The girl asked them as she dismissed the men, who promptly returned to their truck and left after politely bowing goodbye to the newcomers.

"Not really good actually…" Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why?"

"S-Somebody pulled a prank on Nana-san." Mayu said. Yuka stared at the pink-haired girl in worry.

"Nana-chan, is that true?"

"Yeah, somebody wrote mean things on my desk." Nana whispered, looking down.

"What kind of things?"

"Mean things, very mean things." Nana said.

"Oh dear…" Yuka whispered sympathetically, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Nana-chan, listen. In our lives, we are going to meet mean people like that; this is something we must live with. Just ignore them, and remember you have Gohan and Mayu-chan if anything comes to happen."

Yuka's words, while perhaps a bit dull, managed to cheer Nana up, making her smile.

"Yes, thanks a lot, Yuka-san!" Nana said happily. Yuka smiled at the girl.

"That's good to hear Nana-chan. So, did something else happen at school?"

"Um… Yeah! They gave us these!" Nana said, pointing out at the box she was carrying, much to her friends' dismay. Yuka blanched as she stared at it.

"Wh-Who gave you this?" Yuka demanded, her face turning ten shades of red.

"Well… it was our sex-ed teacher." Feeling caught, Gohan confessed.

"B-B-But… Why would she do that?"

"Well, we are all around 13, which make us legal to do… _this and that_. I guess she just wanted us to learn and be able to protect ourselves." Gohan explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"B-But you're too young for this! You can't do…"

"We're not doing anything like that!" Mayu snapped.

"She's right, Yuka-san we weren't doing anything!" Gohan added.

"What's going on here?" Kouta asked, exiting the house.

"Kouta, look at what their teacher gave the kids!" Yuka quickly said, pointing at the box in Nana's hands. The young man gaped.

"Contraceptives? Wait, you guys aren't… you know?"

"NO!" Mayu and Gohan yelled at the same time.

"Oh, that's good, I was beginning to worry." The boy said sheepishly.

"What are you all talking about?" Goten asked innocently.

"Grown up talk." His older brother answered quickly.

"You grownups always talk weird." Goten huffed, walking into the house to look for Nyuu.

"Well, that takes care of him." Gohan remarked.

"Um… what will you guys do with… those?" Kouta asked awkwardly.

"Well… I don't know…" Gohan said, looking at his own box of condoms with a blush.

"Alright kids, you're all giving me the boxes." Yuka said sternly.

"Um… what will you do with them?" Mayu asked her legal guardian.

"I'll put them where nobody can found them. You kids are too young for this!" Yuka retorted.

"Are going to use them?" Nana asked innocently.

"N-No! Nobody is going to use them, got it!" Yuka snapped, blushing.

"Yuka, we need to talk." Kouta said, quickly dragging her away from the others.

"Yuka, I think it's a better idea if we keep them, just in case." He whispered in one of his few moments of insightful thinking.

"They're too young Kouta; we can't let then have sex like this!" Yuka said.

"I know Yuka, but they're growing, sooner or later they'll do it, it's better to be safe than to be sorry, don't you agree?"

"Well, I…"

"Guys, we can still hear you alright." Gohan told them. Both cousins blushed.

"Listen; just put them on the bathroom or something. I doubt we'll use them anytime soon." Gohan told them simply, taking out his box of condoms and giving it to her.

"M-Mine too." Mayu said, quickly handing Yuka her box.

"Wow… your teacher really wants you all prepared, huh?" Kouta asked his wards.

"It's not like we were going to use them anyways…" Gohan muttered.

"I'll just… Kouta, take them away." Yuka told her cousin, handing him the boxes of contraceptives.

"Why me?"

"Just do it!" She hissed dangerously. The young man gulped and promptly complied.

"Ok, now that we've gotten over this… Can you please tell us what were those men doing here?" Gohan asked the older girl. Yuka gave him a coy smile.

"Oh, that's a surprise. Now be a good boy and help me bring these into the house." Yuka said, pointing to the large boxes on the ground.

"Nana wants to help too!" The violet-pink haired girl chirped.

"It's Ok Nana-chan. I can do this by myself." Gohan replied, effortlessly lifting the boxes, much to the girls' surprise.

"A-Are you sure you don't need help? That looks very heavy." Mayu asked, worrying a bit.

"Don't worry, I can manage just fine." He told his friend as he carried the large boxes, into the living room. Once inside he carefully placed them in the ground.

"Ok, Yuka-san, what now?"

"Go ahead and open it, you'll be very surprised." The older brunette said. Gohan opened the brown box… and found himself gaping like a fish.

"What's that?" Nana asked as she stared at the giant black object Gohan pulled from the box.

"T-This is a-"

"A plasma TV! I bough it this morning." Yuka said cheerfully.

Gohan, Mayu and Nozomi all gawked at the giant black TV; it was at least 45 inches tall!

"Oh, and you'll love the rest!" The older girl said as she unpacked the remaining two boxes. Inside was a Blu-ray player, as well as a full Stereo system… With Karaoke incorporated!

"So what do you think?" Yuka asked her friends and wards.

"It… It looks r-really expensive." Nozomi said.

"What's all that for?" Nana asked innocently.

"Remember out talk last Sunday?" Yuka told her. Nana nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for contributing, Nana-chan!"

Nana looked at Yuka curiously, before she figured what she meant.

"You mean this is those image and sound boxes?" Nana asked eagerly.

"Yep! Just like you wanted!"

"YAY!" Nana cheered loudly.

"Wait! How did you got all the money to buy this stuff?" Gohan asked the older girl.

"Let's just say Nana-chan contributed."

"Contributed? What does she means, Nana-chan?" Gohan asked the purple-pink haired girl.

"She told me of all the wonderful things I could get by trading my money with other people that lived in places called "stores" and "markets"! She said that with all I had I could buy even a place to live and lots and lots of food!" Nana chirped excitedly. "At first I wasn't sure. Since Papa gave me all that money, so I was afraid he could get mad if he wanted them back one day. But then Yuka-san told me he would be very mean to do that, and that if your Papa or Mama gives you money they expect you to use it. So Nana decided to be useful and gave Yuka-san all my money!" Nana said happily.

"Well, since Nana-chan had so much money, I just spend a small amount of it. The rest is in your room, sweetie." Yuka told the younger girl. "Now why don't you help me with this Gohan?" Yuka said to the young Saiyan-Hanyou.

"Um, okay…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-22:00 PM-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan and Mayu both sat besides their horned friend as she remained transfixed by the large TV. Even the News seemed exiting to her.

"Um, Nana-chan, we must go to sleep now." Gohan said.

"Just a few more minutes Gohan-kun! This is so interesting!" Nana protested.

"Nana-san, you've been watching the News channel for two hours straight." Mayu deadpanned.

"Well, I have to admit it's quite interesting to know about what's happening in the rest of the world. But, we have to go to sleep now, we have school tomorrow." Gohan said.

Nana pouted but ultimately complied. As the three went to be, Nana could only think of all the wonderful things the world had in store for her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile…-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_*BLEEP!*_

_*BLEEP!*_

_*BLEEP!*_

_*RED ALERT, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH OF SECURITY! REPEAT, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SECURITY!*_

Everyone instantly went to panic at the diclonius research facility as the alarms set off, indicating the researcher's worst nightmare has become true again: A diclonius had escaped its confinement.

"What? Again!" Kurama exclaimed in frustration. After Lucy's escape, the number of diclonii attempting escape from the Institute had increased dramatically. It would appear that Lucy's departure had driven these girls into frenzy. They were desperate to leave, probably to once again reunite with their matriarch.

"Which area?" The man asked as he entered the security room. When he entered, he found the staff looking at the screen. They appeared more annoyed than scared.

"What's going on, wh-!"

"Calm down chief, its just number 11."

Kurama blinked as he stared at the screen.

"That kid again?" Kurama wondered out loud as he too stared at the screen. As he did so, one of the staff members took a microphone.

"Ok everybody, relax, it's just Number 11." The man spoke through the microphone. At the other side of the line, there were multiple sighs, groans and face-palming. Indicating a sense of both calming relief and the usual frustration they had with this specimen.

"Ok everybody, relax, it's just Number 11." The man spoke through the microphone. At the other side of the line, there were multiple sighs, groans and face-palming. Indicating a sense of both calming relief and the usual frustration they had with this specimen.

"Somebody, please call Kazegawa before she seriously maims somebody…" He added.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At the directors Office, Chief Kakuzawa and the unknown man stared at the older man's portable screen, showcasing the newest development.

"I still can't understand why you don't just get rid of her already." The lanky man commented.

"I have a use for her, boy."

"And what would that one be?"

"Her constant escapades help us detecting flaws in our security systems. Therefore, we know how to properly reinforce them."

"And yet she manages to escape every single time…" The man in black commented. His uncle just smirked.

"Well, that's why I keep her here."

"And wouldn't the constant bloodshed alert everyone else?"

The director's smirk just widened at this.

"That's actually the most interesting part. Number eleven has jet to kill a human being." Azuma stated, surprising his trench coat wearing nephew.

"What, how?"

"She is… special. You'll see it soon."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

With half of the facility focused on her, the pink haired girl known as Number 11 walked through the halls of the institute. She had a smirk on her face and walked with an air of superiority. Her eyes held a gleam of pride as she casually looked around herself, her face scrunching in frustration as she found the halls empty.

After waiting for a while, she finally decided to voice her frustration.

"HEY! WHO HAS THE BALLS TO FACE ME HORNLESS PUSSIES!" The girl screamed defiantly. Seconds later, she was surrounded by a group of at least twenty soldiers, all of them aiming assault rifles at her.

"So… we meet again, Colonel Shigure. So how's the arm?" The young horned girl asked cockily. The leader of the squad snarled at her insolence.

"You monster… This is the last of your escapades!" The man said, ready to unload a rain of bullets on her. The girl's grin grew bigger.

"Bring it on! I have a new trick that I'd love to try on you!"

"FIRE!"

At the order, the entire battalion opened fire.

The bullets sailed from the guns straight at the little girl's body, before being stopped as they were about to touch her skin.

"The same as always… ready for another round?" She asked, cracking her petite knuckles.

"D-Don't stand there like fools! KILL HER!" The man roared. Too late.

Before anyone could process what was happening, the Diclonius shot directly toward them at breakneck speed. A split second later, she landed a small fist on one of the men's guts. The man doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. The girl then connected her foot on his face, sending flying through the corridor as a small trail of blood flew from his now broken nose.

"KILL HE-" The commander was cut short when the girl jumped on him, her body twisting mid air as she landed a vicious roundhouse kick on his face. He felt like a sledge hammer had smashed on his face as his jaw cracked under the sheer force of the blow, his whole body was also sent flying to the air, only to crash at one of the walls.

Two more soldiers fell as she launched herself on a cannonball attack that knocked one soldier onto the next, effectively knocking both men unconscious.

The rest of the soldiers could only gulp in fear of what was coming to them…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kakuzawa's nephew wasn't the kind of man to be easily surprised. But that, however, didn't stop him from staring slack jawed as the girl took on the guards, seemingly barehanded.

"B-But how is she doing that?" The man asked in shock. "She's not even using her vectors!"

The older man chuckled. "Are you sure?" He asked his nephew. The man focused closer on the screen, and found a surprising discovery.

He saw the small dents on the ground and walls.

"Vectors… is she actually…?"

"Correct. She had managed to learn how to adapt her vectors for close quarters combat. She had learned to use them to properly enhance her own physical skills to superhuman levels." Kakuzawa Azuma explained his stunned nephew.

"Impressive…"

"She is truly a unique specimen. Isn't she?" The director asked. The trench coat wearing man nodded. The elder Kakuzawa then cracked a smile.

"Would you like to test her?" The man asked. His companion looked at him, before a savage smile appeared on his face, the smile of a predator in anticipation for the hunt.

"Gladly…" He said, walking away from the room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ten minutes later, the whole battalion of soldiers lay beaten on the ground. The bodies all piled up as Number 11 stood triumphantly on top of them.

"Well, that makes it 3-0 for me, Shigure-chan." She declared triumphantly as she stomped on the chest of the colonel, who lay atop of the out cold bodies.

"You… damn… bitch…" The man spat, barely able to talk from the pain on his jaw. The girl's smirk only widened.

"I win again, big guy. Face it, you can't beat me. No human can beat me!" She said arrogantly.

The sound of clapping quickly diverted her attention away from the defeated squad.

"Impressive, very impressive indeed…"

A figure appeared from the corner of the corridor.

"You really did a number on Shigure-san's squad, little one. I'm substantially impressed." Said figure, The Unknown Man, replied, walking towards them.

"Who… Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Me?" The man asked smugly. "I've been called by many names. But many here know me as… The Angel of Death." He answered darkly, drawing his crossbow.

"Now then, little one… why don't we play a little?" He asked, aiming the crossbow with a single hand and using his other arm to support his aim.

The girl stared at him curiously, wondering just who was this guy. Then, slowly, her young mind began piecing things together.

_"Wait a minute? Overcoat. A hat. Dark hair. Sun glasses. A big, strange looking gun… No way, this guy is… this guy is!"_

The man grinned as he saw the silpelit's face morph into one of horror.

"Oh, what's this? Feeling scared? What happened to all your confidence just seconds ago?" He asked darkly as he took aim.

Before he could shoot however, the girl let out a terrified shriek as she jumped from the pile of knocked out soldiers, running away from the man. She wasn't able to run too far, though, as she bumped into someone else, the force of the impact made them both fall to the ground. When she looked up, she found herself staring face to face with a face she knew too well.

"Kazegawa-san!" The girl cried.

"Juuichi-chan, what's going on?" The man asked her gently. The girl looked back, staring at the trench coat wearing man, who was looking back at her in confusion and curiosity.

"It's him; you were right Kazegawa-san! It's Alucard! He wants to drink my blood and turn me into one of his zombie slaves!" The girl cried, trying to hide behind the man.

"Alucard, who's that?" The crossbow wielding man questioned as Kazegawa stood up.

"She seems to have confused you with Hellsing's Alucard, a vampire."

Behind his sunglasses, the man arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Kazegawa-san! What do we do now? No one can stop Alucard!" The little girl cried, clutching his leg for dear life. The man just sighed and petted the girl's head.

"Don't worry Juuichi-chan, just go back to your room."

"But Alucard!"

"That's not Alucard." He said calmly.

"Wha?" The Silpelit blinked and then looked back at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry." The man replied gently.

"I'm surprised. How can one of the silpelits know anything about vampires?"

"That is irrelevant." Kazegawa stated, doing his best to mimic Kurama's calm façade in front of such an intimidating figure.

"Is it now?" The man chuckled. "I don't think so. For a Silpelit that lived all its life in this institution to know something only humans should… Something isn't quite right, here."

"…" Kazegawa remained silent as he felt his blood run cold.

"Well, do I really need to ask?" The man said in dark amusement, pointing at him with his crossbow. Kazegawa could barely keep himself from flinching.

"Stay back, Kazegawa-san!" The young silpelit suddenly said, stepping in between the two men.

"What are you up to?" The dark clad man inquired.

"So you aren't Alucard, eh? Well, that just changes everything…" The girl said coldly, cracking her small knuckles.

"Oh, does it, little one?"

"It sure as hell does! _Nobody_ gets away with scaring me like that _and_ threatening my friend, even if he is another hornless!" She replied angrily.

"Of, well, then… let's play!" The man said cruelly, before quickly turning his crossbow towards her and pulling the trigger.

The girl reacted immediately and used her vectors to both shove the young scientist away from the projectile's path and dodge it herself. The man stared in shock for a second.

"What the-ACK!" He wasn't able to finish as he was sent flying across the room, courtesy of the silpelit delivering a spinning kick.

The crossbow wielding man crashed against the floor with a loud thud.

"T-The hell was that!" The man gasped as he scrambled to his feet as fast as he could.

"What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" He head the girl's taunting behind him. The hunter quickly turned around and fired his crossbow, the spiked ball passed through nothing.

"Damn… bitch is fast…" He wheezed quietly.

"You bet I am!"

The next thing the man knew is that his crossbow wielding arm was being seized by a pair of hands.

"And you're too slow!" She declared, judo-throwing him to the ground and making him drop his crossbow in the process.

"You bitch!" The man cried out as he got up again. He tried to reach for his main weapon, only for it to be swatted away by the girl's vectors.

"Well, looks like your weapon is gone. What now, hornless scumbag?" The girl asked haughtily.

The man seemed cornered now.

"H-Hey, wait! There's been a misunderstand-URK!"

The girl didn't let him finish, quickly embedding her elbow into the man's solar plexus. The diclonius hunter coughed up bile as he tried to recover some precious air while taking a few steps backwards before falling to his knees. The young silpelit capitalized the opening and struck her fist solidly on the man's face, sending him crashing against the wall one more time.

Number 11 slowly made her way to the downed man, staring at him mockingly.

"What was that? Is that really all you can do? I thought you were the great "Angel of Death"? Pathetic. You aren't even a worthy challenge!"

The man meanwhile, was on all fours, his breathing was rather laboured, and he was holding his stomach with one hand, seemingly in great pain. The girl simply laughed mockingly at the seemingly defenceless man.

Her laugher, however, stopped cold when the man looked up at her, a smug grin on his face.

"Sucker!" He suddenly exclaimed, taking his hand from his overcoat, revealing a small, black, 12-gauge sawed-off Shotgun.

The girl's eyes widened as he pulled the trigger.

The deafening sound of the round being fired and the smell of burning gunpowder filled the area as the shell ejected from the firearm.

Number 11 her vectors to defend herself, but did not counted with the shotgun shell splintering into many small steel darts. She managed to deflect most of them and jump away, however, a pair of the flechettes managed to embed themselves in her shoulder and leg.

"What is this?" She demanded as she felt the pain of the steel dart pierce her skin.

The man grinned cruelly as he stood up. "Just you wait you little bitch, just you wait…" He said maniacally.

"What are you-URG!" The girl was instantly sent to her knees as she suddenly felt a searing pain starting from her wounds and slowly spreading through her body.

"Juuichi-chan!" Kazegawa cried out.

"What… Is this…" She gasped, barely able to hold herself from screaming.

"Can you feel it? Each of these shells carries a total of 15 darts coated in platypus poison, a neurotoxin so powerful that renders the target paralyzed with pain at the smallest prickle." The man explained, walking up to the silpelit while aiming at her with his customized firearm.

"The best part is that this little fella is a semi-auto, and has capacity for 4 shots before reloading." He added, before kicking the girl straight in the ribs.

Number eleven was sent flying a good two meters, new explosions of pain surging from her flechette wounds.

"You… cheating… bastard!" She spat, glaring at him in rage as she got to her knees.

"Kukukuku… Foolish girl, war knows no rules. You are either a predator or a prey. And now…" He leaned down, reaching eye level with her. "You are my prey." He hissed in psychotic delight.

"I… don't… think so!" The girl shot back. The man suddenly felt a disturbance in the air and jumped out of the way of another attack from her.

"Impressive… you are still capable of controlling your vectors despite being in such pain. But it doesn't matter; you won't be able to properly use them in your condition." He said, slowly walking around her and reaching for his other weapon.

"I have to admit I've underestimated you. You are far more capable that most of the silpelits in this place." He declared, now aiming both crossbow and shotgun at her.

"But… a silpelit is still just a useless silpelit." The man spat cruelly, ready to fire both weapons on her.

"Wait!" Kazegawa, who had been watching the whole fight in awe, stood up between both combatants.

"What's up with you?"

"Please, stop this, there's no need to continue this!" The young man pleaded.

"R-Run away… Kazegawa-san!" The girl cried behind him.

"Heh… Foolish man, then you will share her fate!" The Angel of Death declared, aiming his two weapons at him.

This time, Kazegawa didn't bother to hide the fear from his face as he stared at the man's eyes, covered by dark sunglasses.

Before anyone could anything though, another group of soldiers surrounded the three; in front of the group, was Kurama.

"Kurama-san!" Kazegawa almost cried in relief.

"Kakuzawa-san, that's enough, we'll handle this situation from now on." The man in blue suit said calmly, fixing his glasses as he stared at the scene in complete stoicism.

The Director's nephew shot Kurama a quick glare as he holstered both weapons.

"Fine, we might continue this later." The man said, quickly leaving the area.

"Everything okay, Kazegawa-san?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much Kurama-san." Kazegawa said, barely able to contain his joy and relief.

"What about her?" The stoic man added, looking at number 11. The girl instantly flinched at his gaze, but soon snorted and faced away from him.

"I'm fine!" The girl said, folding her arms around her petite chest.

"Well, then, soldiers, take her to her cell." Kurama added emotionlessly. The soldiers carefully reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" The silpelit snapped, raising some dust with her vectors. The soldiers instantly got on their guard and aimed at her. She just glared at them defiantly.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much!" She said, proudly walking away from the group of nervous guards, or would have done, had she hadn't collapsed to her knees after just five steps.

"Juuichi-chan!" Kazegawa cried out, rushing to her aid.

"I said I'm fine!" She protested, getting up again.

"No you're not, you need treatment! Those darts were coated in poison, platypus poison! We need to treat you!"

"These? These are nothing!" She declared defiantly, yanking the dart in her leg, and then the one on her shoulder, with her bare hands.

"Juuichi-chan…"

"I've fared much worse! I've been shot many, many times before I learned to fully deflect bullets! I've been blasted with balls at 300 Joules and survived! I've been tested against sickness that would kill any of you hornless!" She declared, sounding almost proud of the way she endured all the tortuous experiments on the facility.

"If you think a mere plat-whatever poison needle can stop me, then you're wrong! We diclonii are a race of survivors! The next step of hominid evolution! Throw me anything you've got; I'll endure it and swat it right back at you! There's nothing you people can do to break me! I will endure it all! I'll show just superior my kin is compared to your pathetic excuse of warriors! DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She boasted proudly, glaring at the soldiers with pride and endless defiance.

The men couldn't help but stare at her in shock and a bit of fear, but more that a few held another emotion: Respect. Some of the soldiers there had taken a grudging respect for the girl's sheer determination and will to survive.

The girl kept glaring at them for a few seconds, before finally collapsing to the ground, the pain proving too much.

"Juuichi-chan!" Kazegawa, cried, cradling her in his arms.

"This is an interesting development." Kurama stated.

"Huh?"

"Out of all the silpelits here, she seemed to have a different psychological development than most of them. Usually, the girls develop bitter and hostile personalities, while a few other end up being highly submissive and meek, and all of them are characterized by a rejection of their status as Diclonius. This girl however… This girl seems to have taken pride in her diclonius heritage. She is willing to endure the tests in this facility and take them as challenges. She is truly unique amongst the silpelits." The man explained, adjusting his glasses as he went.

"Take her to the infirmary room."

"Wait!" The silpelit known as Juuichi said.

"We can't lose any more time, you're developing a fever!" Kazegawa said.

"Hey, you! Guy with the creepy glasses… Kurama, isn't it?"

Everyone in the room stared in surprise at the blatant disrespect of Kurama by the young girl.

"That huge prescence that vanished a few weeks ago… That was Lucy wasn't she?" She asked him.

Kurama's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"He told me." The girl quickly cut him, referring to Kazegawa.

The man looked at the younger scientist, making him flinch.

"I… I just thought she deserved to know, I mean, she's so proud of her legacy that I thought that she…" The man quickly tried to excuse himself.

"It doesn't matter… Lucy, it was her wasn't she?"

"…Yes" Kurama answered after a short pause.

"So what happened to the queen, eh?"

"…" Kurama remained silent.

"She escaped right?"

"…" More silence.

The young girl chuckled. "I knew that wouldn't be able to keep her here forever…" The girl said as Kazegawa carried her in his arms.

"Take her to the infirmary, and this conversation must not exit these walls, understood?" The man said sternly, addressing to everyone in the room.

"Yes, sir!" The guards said, saluting. Kazegawa nodded.

"Alright, I'll be going now." The young man stated, carrying the barely conscious girl.

Kurama too left the room, ordering the soldiers to return to their positions as he did.

"Wow, did you saw that?"

"Yeah, the kid's a true badass, to bad she's one of those freaks…"

"Yeah… But she had a nice ass!" One of the soldiers added, everyone else stared at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked awkwardly.

"Lolicon…" Another soldier muttered in disgust.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile…-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Miles away from Kamakura, in a location known only by the top tiers of the Japanese government…

"So, my friend, how had your little vacation has been?" A man in his mid-forties asked calmly. His facial features weren't that of your average Japanese. He was a man with clear European ancestry, particularly Teutonic. His body was beginning to show the first sights of old age, wrinkles were beginning to form in his face and his hair already beginning to lose colour. Still, the man remained handsome and lively. He was dressed sharply: with a black suit complimented by equally black shoes as well as a pair of gloves. He sat in a luxurious chair and held a champagne flute, the liquid bubbling slightly on the glass.

"Far better than expected actually." The man's companion replied, it was Yuuno, who stood dressed totally in black leather, making her appearance much more masculine.

"Oh, really? Care to elaborate."

"Sir, I've managed to successfully recruit Room Monitor Kurama, one of the head scientists in Kakuzawa's Research Institute." The woman stated.

"Bravo, my girl. Excellent job!" The man complimented her, clapping softly at her achievement. "So how did you managed to convince him?"

"I used a bargain chip. One of the silpelits developed a parental bond with him and became non aggressive as a result, it was-"

"Number Seven, I know, I am well aware of that girl's existence." The man stated calmly.

"Kakuzawa ordered him to execute her after a failed attempt at recapturing Lucy. But he disobeyed and now-"

"She is far away on the mainland, with a home and no means of the facility to reach her." He completed her sentence.

"Sir, how?"

"Don't forget we already have another spy on the old fart's ranks. She had given me some interesting information regarding that specimen." The man said, smirking.

"I see. Well… the point is that an old acquaintance of mine had recently found Number 7. I supplied some fake documents so she would be able to live there without mayor worries." The woman stated.

"And that acquaintance is…?"

"A kohai of mine, he had previously adopted a few other children too; if I may add."

"I see."

Before the two could continue their conversation, a man burst into the room.

"D-Director!" The man cried frantically as he rushed straight to the desk, holding a folder on his hands.

"Can I help you?" The man asked calmly.

"Th-There has been a breach in our security!" The man exclaimed.

"What did you say?"

"I-It would appear somebody has secretly downloaded one of the secret files of our projects."

"What!" The woman gasped in shock.

"…" The director remained silent. Then suddenly, a smirk lit up his face.

"Heheheheheheh…" He chuckled, startling the other two occupants of the office. "Kakuzawa, you sly dog… I guess we are even now. Bastard." The man sneered, chuckling as he did.

"Um, sir?" The technician asked worriedly.

"You are dismissed, now leave." The man said offhandedly.

"Y-Yes, sir!" The man replied, quickly leaving the room.

"Well, it would appear dear Kakuzawa got us there."

"Sir what do we do?" The woman asked him.

"For now, nothing; let's wait and see what's up his sleeve…" The man said confidently.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Completely, you may leave now, Yuuno." He replied.

"Alright. I'll see you later… Director Rommel." She said, exiting the room.

After she left, the man quietly contemplated his current situation.

Yoshitora Ludwig Rommel Kageshima, great grandson of the legendary Nazi General Erwin Rommel… His family moved to Japan in the early 60' and quickly mixed with the population. The reputation of the deceased German General helped them earn the favour of the local people. And once they settled down permanently, they quickly rose in positions in the Japanese government. And now, Yoshitora was at the same level of Kakuzawa, both men barely below the Prime Minister in power.

"Well, Kakuzawa. Let's see who gets on top in the end." The man said, sipping the champagne.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

ABOUT DAMN TIME!

Yeah, that's probably what all of you are thinking…

Yes people, I'm back! After over a damn year of overstressing studying in order to enter the oldest university ever in the American continent(s), it's finally here! The newest chapter of Children of destruction!

Now, then, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free of reviewing and pointing out any flaws. In all honesty some part of this chapter felt forced to me, but I hope you find it enjoyable.

PS: Could you believe I actually rewrote this chapter at least TWENTY times? Yeah… it was hard…


End file.
